ANBU
by Corsaria
Summary: Ingresar a ANBU le costó grandes sacrificios,permanecer como miembro activo le resultará verdaderamente peligroso,Sakura,una kunoichi en potencia,deberá elegir entre el camino del ninja o vivir una muerte temprana. ¡Amor o Muerte! 2012 27 Prologo -GRAN FINAL-
1. Supremacía

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

El fanfic "ANBU" es propiedad de Corsaria. (Excepto el título que fue producto de la prodigiosa mente de Kishimoto Masashi para nombrar a este selecto escuadrón de shinobis!)

Agradecimientos: Gracias a *Inner Angel* por inspirarme para hacer posible este fanfic, sin sus adorables e ingeniosas historias, de hecho, no estaría publicando este curioso Título. jejeje. Arigato! E insisto, quelo una secuela de 'Un Comienso', jejeje.

:::::::::::::::…

'resaltado'

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

ANBU – Capítulo 01 – Supremacía

:::::::::::::::…

Konoha - Oficina del Hokage – 2:00 a.m.

La rubia de pechos exuberantes, antes conocida como una de los 'sannin de Konoha' y ahora como la máxima autoridad de la aldea ninja, la Godaime Hokage, observaba a través del gran ventanal de su oficina, el basto recorrido de casas que resguardaban a los ninjas y sus familias.

"Confío en ti Sakura, lo difícil no es ingresar a ANBU, sino, descubrir al traidor." Pensaba ensimismada, ya ni el sake le atraía en estos momentos. "Espero me perdones, pero esto es algo que deberás hacer sola." Este pensamiento le endureció el semblante, pues, para ser sincera, aquella misión sería la más difícil en toda su carrera como kunoichi, porque infiltrarse en su propia aldea, entre sus propios amigos y compañeros, era algo sumamente difícil, sofocante y hasta aterrador, porque una misión similar, por no decir idéntica, ocasionó la exterminación total de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha, el clan Uchiha.

-¿Ahora, a quién le tocará extinguirse entre las llamas? – Se cuestionaba con voz cansina - ¿Qué precio deberás pagar Sakura? – Terminó por espetar en un ligero suspiro pues, la traición, para bien o para mal, se pagaba y muy caro, así sea por el bien de a aldea o para su mera destrucción.

3:30 A.M. – Bosque de entrenamiento de Konoha

"Recuperar el pergamino de Fuego de un grupo de 5 shinobis clase S en menos de 4 días, menudo examen." Pensaba para sí la kunoichi que llevaba su banda sobre los ojos, esta era la especialidad de Sakura, moverse en todo tipo de terreno con los ojos vendados y con solo la mínima percepción de chakra, había sido sin duda alguna su mayor reto bajo la enseñanza de Tsunade, ahora era cuando debía demostrar que era capaz de cumplir con las expectativas de la Hokage y no estarían sus amigos para ayudarle, no, ahora era ella la que daría sus propios pasos en su camino del ninja.

"Me recuerda cuando aún era genin y tenía una prueba similar, ahí fue donde perdí a Sasuke, cuando Orochimaru le instaló ese maldito sello." Pensaba con algo de pesar.

No pudo evitar bajar la guardia, tan solo 2 segundos le bastaron para ser interceptada por su competencia. Le habían tendido una trampa en la que había caído gustosamente. Una explosión la lanzó contra un viejo roble. Allí la esperaba un shinobi que ella no había notado.

-¿Te crees lista por ser mujer, eh?- La había aprisionado contra un viejo roble con 4 kunais. - Eres una lástima. ¡Y UNA BELLEZA!- Prosiguió a escrutarla con la mirada lentamente por su figura, para luego darle una estocada en el hombro, un simple '¡pof!' Le anunciaba que la muy maldita había hecho una sustitución de sombras y que un mortífero puñetazo lo dejaría descalificado del examen.

-¡Y te haces llamar ninja de Konoha! - Masculló furibunda, la misión se le estaba tornando difícil, no entendía por qué tenían que estar en ese mismo maldito lugar que hacía tiempo había tenido la maldita desdicha de estar. Los recuerdos del pasado la invadían como gotas de lluvia y su inner no dejaba de recordarle lo grandioso que sería ser una kunoichi médico entre tantos cueros enmascarados con la patente de soltería ilimitada de por medio.

Debía llegar antes que su competencia o estaría frita, no le gustaba pelear como una cría por un patético pergamino, aunque significase la prueba de su valía para el examen. Dos ANBU la observaban de lejos, el Jabalí y la Hiena, al parecer, aquellos resguardarían 'el pergamino de fuego'. Lo curioso es que los aspirantes, no sabían que cada shinobi de élite llevaba un pergamino cada uno.

_-¡Hay algo rancio aquí, no puede ser tan fácil llegar al maldito lugar!- _Gimoteó su inner ante tanta sospecha que se percibía.

"No, 'encontrar el pergamino y depositarlo en la urna ubicada en el centro del bosque'" Eso ya era una pista para ella, 'encontrar' eso quería decir que alguien tendría el pergamino y lo peor es que siendo el segundo día ya significaba demasiada ventaja para el supuesto enemigo, "¿Estaré siendo observada?" Se preguntó.

Su inner no perdió el tiempo en pensar en otras provechosas alternativas. _-¡Por esos cuerazos!-_

"Maldición." Entre la verdad y la suposición, tendría que comer algo, era eso o escuchar a su voz interna.

Ahora la kunoichi de cabellos rosas se encontraba escondida entre las enormes raíces de un viejo roble, había cogido raíces comestibles y algunas plantas medicinales, a pesar del sueño, no podía detenerse ahora a dormir. Ya eran como las 5:00 a.m. y el cielo comenzaba a dar fin a la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡Quien diría que estas raíces me mantendrán activa en lo que dura el examen! - Aunque poco sabrosas, estas raíces eran el ingrediente principal para sus píldoras especiales soldado, unas en las que Sai preferiría tragar su propia tinta a comer tan solo un bocadillo de su infame pero efectiva píldora, algo se le vino a la mente. "¡EUREKA!"

Un muy malévolo plan se le venía a la mente, con la inner riendo siniestramente a sus adentros no tenía porqué expresar nada, no, claro que no. "Si algún inepto se traga las de emergencia no tendría que preocuparme por mucho, todo depende de quién lo encuentre."

"Aunque, corro el riesgo de no obtener resultados, al menos se distraerán con esto." Pensó esto último empezando a elaborar unos rudimentarios enrollados. "Necesitaré de algunos… que lloverá." Se interrumpió observando el cielo gris.

El cielo parecía ir cubriéndose de nubes, impidiendo que los rayos solares se asomaran y por algunas gotitas de agua que iban cayendo de intervalos, le auguraban que sería una tormenta.

Otros dos ANBU habían sido rodeados por 5 aspirantes que estaban entre los árboles y sobre una colina, al parecer habían hecho una especie de alianza a pesar de estar todos contra todos y los atrajeron hacia aquel paraje.

-¿Querías diversión, no?- Musitó el ANBU con la máscara del Jaguar con sorna a su compañero, era obvio que de esta, al menos uno de esos 5 caería muerto, puesto que habían otros 5 postulantes más incluyendo a Sakura que no se mostraban por deambular por otros lugares; y solo harían aprobar a la mitad.

El ANBU de máscara de Jaguar representaba a uno de los capitanes máximos de ANBU, que son 5 en total, tan siniestro como intuitivo, aquel sería un enemigo digno de combatir, pero un distintivo en la manga derecha de su brazo, indicaba que era el comandante, el segundo al mando que ahora reemplazaba a su capitán, éste por 'razones' internas de su escuadrón se hallaba ausente. Su escuadrón es el N°5 de Espionaje e Infiltración.

-Bah, si pueden quitármelo de la cabeza en los próximos 10 minutos, aprobarán, de lo contrario les romperé alguno de sus miembros y por cada 10 minutos que tarden les romperé otro, hasta que mueran.- La confianza lo demostraba a sobre manera cogiendo un pergamino rojo enrollado sobre su cabeza, como quien hacía equilibrio, el de la máscara de Rata jugaba con él como si fuera ajeno de la actual situación.

El ANBU de máscara de Rata, el más temido en esta organización de elite, ocupaba el puesto desde los 15 años y no ha habido nadie que haya podido ganarle en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra aquel ninja, aunque tiene un secreto que muy pocos han logrado saber y aun viven para contarlo. Su escuadrón es el N° 3 de Escolta y Defensa.

Los otros sonreían con ironía, 5 contra 2 y encima el factor sorpresa ya estaba asegurado por ellos, estaban en los mejores lugares y las posibilidades de fallar eran casi nulas hasta para un grupo de genins. Pero ninguno había notado que un tercer ANBU, el Buey, los vigilaba de entre unos frondosos árboles.

El ANBU Buey, el veterano de mayor rango en esta organización, muy poco se ha sabido de este shinobi; hay rumores que dicen que fue alumno del segundo Hokage, pero su trato hacia sus subordinados lo diferencia del resto, jamás deja a un hombre en combate, por ello su escuadrón, el N° 2 es el de Refuerzo.

Sakura pudo escuchar los estruendos de una batalla, sabía de ante mano que aquello significaba que habían ubicado al pergamino de fuego. Antes de llegar al lugar, otra lucha comenzó a suscitarse, aunque ésta sería más esporádica que la anterior, por lo que optó por la que mostraba menor fuente de chakra en el lugar, pero no solo encontró 2 cuerpos decadentes suplicando por ayuda, sino que además dos ANBU, la Hiena y el Jabalí jugaban a 'torturando al perdedor' aquellas imágenes fueron algo crudas para ella, por lo que tuvo que hacer hasta lo imposible por no arrojar en aquel lugar.

El ANBU Hiena, el shinobi conocido como el cazador 'nocturno' gracias a su gran capacidad para ver sin problemas en la noche, nadie sabía cómo pero lo que sí era sabido es que jamás dejaba escapar una presa, su ingreso a este escuadrón fue tras perder la oportunidad de suceder al antiguo capitán del escuadrón N° 5, actualmente liderado por Jaguar. Su filosofía se basa en el trabajo de una sola persona, el esfuerzo y la capacidad, muy pocos logran ingresar a su escuadrón y casi nadie se ha quedado para seguir bajo su mando. Pertenece al escuadrón N° 4, de Protección y Ataque.

El ANBU Jabalí, éste es el comandante de Hiena, su particular forma de ser no concuerda con el rango que posee, menos con la relación amical que se lleva con su capitán, más sale de misiones dadas por éste que por la misma Hokage, por ello casi nunca para en Konoha, su historial de misiones es el de un típico shinobi, pero a la hora de cumplir con su cometido, es siempre el más aplicado.

-Bueno, solo porque eres chuunin te dejaré elegir tu modo de tortura.- Exclamó la Hiena con júbilo. – Ni siquiera has intentado esconder tu chakra.- Espetó preparando su katana.

La kunoichi de cabellos rosas sonrió sin más, antes de contestar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. -¡Cómo no! Solo estoy buscando el lugar de encuentro para depositar el pergamino. – Aquello debía funcionar, así que lo dijo de la forma más verídica del caso. Su plan ya estaba en marcha.

Los ANBU se miraron, la miraron a ella, que aun tenía los ojos cubiertos por la banda de su cabeza y desenfundaron sus armas para atacarla, por lo que ella no movió ni un solo músculo, esperaría a que se le acercaran para tratar de repeler sus ataques, su plan debía funcionar o no se llamaría Sakura Haruno, éstos la pasaron de frente y fueron al encuentro de su clon que hacía de la real, la cual dio un fuerte golpe hacia la tierra y comenzó a escapar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Comenzaba a morder sus labios por no creer lo que había pasado, trataba de contener sus risa por aquella situación en la cual no volvería a retratar a menos que en verdad fuera la última estúpida idea aceptable del momento "mientras mi clon ocultaba su chakra, yo lo expondría como si se tratase de un clon de sombras, inner, voy a compensarte si salgo viva de esto." Miró hacia su mano derecha, tenía el pergamino de la Hiena, lo había extraído al fingir repeler el ataque, pero eso no era todo, además lo había reemplazado por un tronquito. El detalle sería cuando se dieran cuenta.

-Ahora es cuando planeo asesinarla.- Tenía a la clon de Sakura sobre el suelo boca abajo y ésta solo se reía a carcajadas, junto a Jabalí que parecía haber captado la bromita de la kunoichi. Pocos segundos después de haber pescado a la supuesta Sakura, se percató que no había escuchado la explosión de la supuesta clon que habían dejado atrás, después de todo, ella sí era una auténtica ninja médico que sabía escapar de cualquier situación y se había escapado con SU pergamino, el pergamino del fuego.

"Plan A, un éxito." Maquinaba Sakura en su mente, "Ahora debo evitar que el enemigo me encuentre, Plan B."

El bosque aun no aclaraba, al contrario, el suelo comenzaba a humedecerse cada vez más con las esporádicas gotas de lluvia que iban cayendo sobre el lugar, eso significaba una pausa para Sakura, aunque ya mirándolo desde su perspectiva sería ridículo hacerlo, era o llegar o morir en el trayecto.

-Aligerar la carga.- Escondió entre unos matorrales su kit médico de emergencia junto a sus shuriken y su bolsito de enrolladitos hechos rústicamente hacía unas horas atrás, que sustituían sus ya famosas 'píldoras soldado'. Antes, se metió una un tanto rara a la boca y partió del lugar, hizo un supuesto trago forzoso antes de saltar al árbol más próximo.

La Hiena, obsesivo con aquella kunoichi que le había engañado brutalmente, había estado vigilándola durante un rato, no por gusto era uno de los 5 capitanes de ese grupo élite, aquella planeaba algo y él revertiría su plan antes de torturarla; por lo que se acercó al lugar en donde se encontraba el kit médico y resto de cosas. - Nadie puede pasar esta prueba sin sentir el verdadero dolor del sacrificio.- Espetó con enfado, deshaciendo uno de los enrollados inclinaba ligeramente su rostro por sobre uno de sus hombros. "Va a llover, mala suerte para el lobo sarnoso, no podrá revolcarse en el suelo como de costumbre." Pensaba aun manteniendo el mal humor en su semblante. Desgraciadamente, no sería el único en encontrarse en la zona, un shinobi de cabellos rubios, un aspirante, se encontraba camuflado ahí y Hiena no estaba lista para atacar.

3:00 p.m.

"Árbol, rama, insecto, tronco…" Su trayecto hacia la salida era sin duda alguna más estresante que cuando recién había iniciado el examen, por lo que debía al menos pensar solo en el camino que seguía. - …ardilla, tronco caído, saltar, rama, ANBU, shuriken, ¿ANBU?" Se detuvo en seco a 2 metros del árbol paralelo que la kunoichi había tomado como ruta hacia el lugar de salida.

-Hiciste enfadar a Hiena senpai, por ello, mejor lucha conmigo, necesitamos ninjas, no civiles lisiados, ni tumbas en esta aldea.- Musitó esto último con algo de crudeza en sus palabras, en verdad no quería desperdiciar tanta 'creatividad' de un ninja medico. Pero tampoco podía ser tan suave, estaban en un examen en donde el más apto llegaba al cuarto día con un pergamino que bien debía arrebatarlo a la fuerza o simplemente perdía en el intento.

Algo se le había escapado, ¿En dónde estarían los otros o es que ella era la última? Quizá los otros ANBU estaban con ellos o quizá sea la última entre los ganadores, ella no estaba segura. ¿Quién podía saber en ese instante?

-Densaba adaerlos a dos dos a-aguí.- Musitó como si tuviera algo en la lengua que no le permitiese hablar, el Jabalí se extrañó por esto, aquella kunoichi no era de fiar en lo absoluto o es que solo actuaba por pura suerte.

"Supongo que debo recuperar el pergamino por él." Pensaba ya despreciando a aquella kunoichi.

Los truenos en sí no le fastidiaban, de cierta forma ella podía ver a aquel sujeto como si no llevara la banda sobre sus ojos, como si fuera de día y hasta podía ver su flujo de chakra ir directamente hacia su mano derecha. "Ah, era diestro." Por más que quisiera, no podía ubicar al otro, por lo que optó por iniciar con la lucha. "¡Como adoro la lluvia!" Pensaba animada mientras percibía la energía de los robles aledaños.

Con una fuerza casi descomunal, Sakura cogía los troncos viejos y anchos como si se tratasen de almohadones gigantes de plumas. Estos arremetían contra el que quería inmovilizarla para recuperar la información.

El Jabalí estaba desconcertado, "¡Era la pura y maldita verdad!" Ni siquiera sus jutsus más rebuscados daban con ella, a diferencia que se sentía acorralado con el paso del tiempo, hasta que claro, usó su carta final. Sakura recibió un rayo que el mismo Jabalí había redirigido con ayuda de un jutsu especial, con Sakura tirada en el suelo, las cosas parecían más simples, ahora, podía recuperar el pergamino y estrujarlo frente a su raro compañero que hasta hacía un buen rato atrás estaba observando la situación. "Si en verdad no conociera a este tipo, juraría que solo la esta menospreciando" Pensaba este, aunque la realidad fuese otra.

No había ni una sola pizca de humor en la kunoichi, solo tenía que continuar la contienda puesto que escapar sería peligroso para ella, por lo que decidió escupir el enrollado que había permanecido en su boca todo ese tiempo, - Gomen, pero no puedo tragarme el laxante.- Musitó haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Laxante.- Repetirlo ya de por sí le daba más miedo que haberlo oído de la kunoichi.

-Bueno, solo me sirve para diseminar la corriente eléctrica. ¿No creería que me lanzaría a atacarlo con un montón de árboles bajo esta tormenta así por así, verdad? – Espetó desenfadadamente tratando de reincorporarse sobre sus adoloridos pies, ya le era de por sí forzoso, pero tenía que iniciar la contienda antes de que alguien más apareciera, aun no descartaba a los otros ANBU que estaban por ahí, menos a los otros 'aspirantes'.

Ajustó sus percudidos guantes antes de reiniciar la contienda y cargándolos de chakra se encaminó hacia su oponente, el cual correspondió dirigiéndose a su encuentro, después de todo, el taijutsu parecía primar en ambos.

-¿De qué están hechos esos dos mocosos?- Inquirió con recelo Hiena, para desgracia de otro aspirante, Sakura ya le había quitado el pergamino a este shinobi, así que solo optó por dejarlo herido y marchar en pos del segundo grupo ANBU. Para Hiena, no parecía ir tan bien ese día, su estómago burbujeaba como si se tratase de una bebida gaseosa, jamás en toda su maldita existencia se había fiado del enemigo, mucho menos de equipos que hubiese confiscado o 'preparaditos' que ofrecían mayor resistencia durante las misiones, no creía que aquella kunoichi cargara con un arsenal de enrrolladitos 'venenosos', muy a su pesar, aquella maldita kunoichi era la que les proporcionaba los equipos médicos y las píldoras soldado que podían requerir para sus misiones. ¿Por qué tuvo que tragar esa estupidez justo en ese mismo instante? Jamás lo había hecho y ni siquiera había tragado las que había encontrado recientemente, sino las que le habían entregado una semana antes de iniciar aquella estúpida prueba. No sabía con exactitud qué maldito veneno había tragado, pero en aquel kit no había más que vendas, antisépticos y las asquerosas píldoras hechas rústicamente, no tenía ni la más remota intención de analizar aquel contenido.

Su penoso intento de recuperar fuerzas y coger al iluso que escapó gracias a su repentino malestar, se veía cada vez más lejano. -¡Dentro o fuera de este lugar juro que la mataré! – El 'córrele que te al canso' ya era un indicio de lo que estaría por sufrir dentro de poco; la lluvia se iba intensificando y no había nadie a su alrededor, sus compañeros se estarían encargando de aquella kunoichi y los 4 restantes, podía saberlo con tan solo sentir el chakra fluctuando a unos metros por el sur, norte y este(Sakura estaba en esta dirección), pues no era tan sencillo ver por una máscara cubierta por agua, sin olvidar el burbujear que se suscitaba dentro de sus intestinos.

Sobre el hombro derecho tenía unas agujas clavadas, no le había tomado mucha importancia, aunque también podría ser otra cosa. "Quizá estoy envenenado, maldición."

Sakura respiraba agitadamente a unos metros de su oponente, éste tenía una catana con doble filo, los cortes que le había provocado la estaban fastidiando, sus brazos querían adormecerse y una de sus piernas ya comenzaba a flaquear, "Tengo que salir de aquí." Pensaba casi ya al borde de la desesperación.

Los truenos y rayos iluminaban paulatinamente al ANBU que estaba próximo a acercase a ella, su figura fornida y reacia no mostraba ningún tipo de agitación, era obvio el brutal entrenamiento que tuvo que pasar. – Solo devuelve el pergamino y te romperé una pierna, con eso bastará. – Espetó sin expresión alguna. No había duda que ellos eran los reyes de la tortura física y mental.

- ANBU sama, mi radio de alcance es de 2 metros.- Musitó divertida.

-Ya no tienes chakra para atacar niña.- Bufó tras medir la distancia entre ambos. "1.5 metros sin posibilidades de realizar un solo ataque." Pensó ya más confiado.

Sakura dibujó en su rostro una media sonrisa, a un lado de ella pasaba una pequeña serpiente que no dudó en rozar para absorber su chakra, aunque minúscula, pudo realizar la transferencia de chakra y además, curarse así misma, esperando el momento de atacar.

En ese preciso instante, un remolino de agua los absorbió hacia el centro, una embestida de agujas arremetió contra el remolino, por lo que al terminar el jutsu, tanto Sakura como el Jabalí habían recibido el impacto casi total del segundo ataque y además, las agujas habían encontrado nuevos huéspedes en ellos.

-Oh, pero qué fácil es todo esto.- Exclamó una voz masculina de entre las sombras.

-¿Hey Kureno, esa no es la aprendiz de la Hokage? - Inquirió otro que emergía del agua con total naturalidad, ambos aguardaron hasta el final para atacar. Una sonora y grotesca carcajada le indicaba algo a Sakura que no podía estar en tan mala posición en el ranking top de los bombones de Konoha, pero pasando eso de lado.

"¿Desde cuándo estarían aquí?" Pensó sin salir de su asombro, "Para que hayan escondido muy bien su chakra."

_-¿Ah? ¡Ahora sí que les rompo la cara! ¡No han hecho más que utilizarte Sakura!_- Chilló su inner furibunda.

"¿Y no es obvio? Aquí están los restantes o al menos eso parece." Pensaba ella mientras trataba de quitarse las agujas que llevaba incrustadas.

-Quién lo diría, el pergamino del fuego será mío, mi escalafón como capitán ANBU en mis manos y una tierna cita romántica con Sakura Haruno, un deleite para mis sentidos.- Masculló sumamente animado.

_- ¿Qué, queé que, qué? ¡QUE ASCO! ¡NOOO LO PERMITIRÉ SHANNARO!- S_u inner decidió tomar el control.

Ambos shinobis comenzaron a reír cuando de repente una importante emanación de chakra comenzó a fluctuar de la kunoichi, quien estaba absorbiendo chakra de la lluvia.

La arremetida contra el shinobi que se hallaba a 3 metros fue el primero en recibir el brutal puñetazo de Sakura, mientras que los dientes del desdichado comenzaban a fusionarse con las gotas de lluvia; el que había mencionado 'cita' en su oración junto a 'Sakura Haruno' se quedó boquiabierto con el ataque presenciado y no sería lo único, Sakura cogió un enrrolladito que traía en su bolsito canguro y miró de reojo al Jabalí con malicia, éste solo dejó escapar un bufido.

Nuevamente, Sakura hacía volar a alguien con el tronco de un roble, como si se tratase de un juego de béisbol y se buscara un home round. El árbol cayó a un lado y el cansancio ya la estaba consumiendo, pero aun quedaba alguien más, Jabalí volvió a su habitual formación de ataque, pero solo para guardar su catana, Sakura estaba de rodillas sobre el verdeado y húmedo suelo. Todo había acabado para la kunoichi, eso era lo que él decía para sí. "Sin duda alguna sería una perfecta ANBU si lograse entregar el pergamino, pero ni modo."

Sakura cerró lentamente los ojos esperando a que su oponente se acercara a ella, la lluvia sobre su rostro comenzaba a disminuir, levantó levemente su mano para llamar al ANBU, tenía que decirle algo importante, sí, eso.

Él se inclinó lentamente hacia ella y esta articuló unas palabras que él no podía comprender. -Esdá usd ed elca.- De hecho no comprendió nada, así que inclinó su rostro un poco más hacia ella, ya solo faltaba poco para que la besara si es que no tuviera esa máscara de Jabalí.

Para poder hablar mejor, decidió dejar salir al enrrolladito de su boca – Cerca, está cerca.- Espetó serena.

-Ah eso.- Bufó él con sarcasmo preparando su katana.

Para Sakura, solo bastó mandarlo a volar varios metros golpeándolo en la frente con su dedo (N/A: recordemos a Tsunade cuando hace lo mismo con Naruto, ne!)

-¡Oh! Completé el jutsu de transferencia y manipulación de chakra.- Sonrió para sí misma, se reincorporó y se alejó de aquel lugar a paso lento, pero seguro, concentrarse en ubicar la maldita salida era lo primordial en ese momento. -Mañana me dolerá todo.- Trató de mentalizarse.

El Jabalí yacía semiinconsciente sobre la yerba, jamás pensó recibir un certero golpe de esa magnitud, a partir de ahora lo pensaría dos veces antes de acercarse a una chica. Antes de acercarse a Sakura Haruno.

…..:::::::::::::FIN DEL CAPÍTULO:::::::::::::…..

Notas: Lo admito, ahora me ilusiono con Naruto, pero es de la purita verdad que seguiré solo hasta cierto punto con lineación con el manga, por ello, no hay mucho peligro de spoilers (no me suele gustar mucho, jeje) y bueno, con esta primera entrega espero poder satisfacer sus expectativas.

Es un KakaSaku! (al puro estilo Corsaria…jejeje)

Solo les pido encarecidamente… si hay algo que deba corregir, avisadme! Y si les encantó, mucho mejor! jeje.

Jejeje, weno, en este fic no se va a dar directo a un amor de momento que de repente Kakashi sensei (jejeje) y Sakura se notan como hombre y mujer y fin del asunto, nop! En este fic, el amor se va dando con ciertas pautas, me explico:

"Si bien ella es algo testaruda y sobre protectora con sus amigos, recordemos que aun no ha dejado a Sasuke de lado, ha sido herida por amor y no cree poder amar a nadie más…"

"Él, por su parte, es un tipo que evade la responsabilidad de un hombre común, él solo se 'compromete' a sus compañeros de equipo por igual, por el bien de la villa de Konoha, por tanto, no cree en el amor, o eso pretende, mucho menos cree poder llevar a cabo una relación…" Para esto les recomiendo 'Kakashi Gaiden' (Parte intermedia del manga de Naruto)

Espero sus reviews, nos leemos y cuídense muyto!


	2. Inicio

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

El fanfic "ANBU" es propiedad de Corsaria. (Excepto el título que fue producto de la prodigiosa mente de Kishimoto Masashi para nombrar a este selecto escuadrón de shinobis!)

Agradecimientos: HATAKE NABIKI, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Lyra Cullen. Arigato por darme parte de su tiempo! Aquí les tengo otra entrega!

:::::::::::::::…

'resaltado'

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

**ANBU: **

**Inicio**

– **Capítulo 02 –**

**Punto de Encuentro – 12:00 mm – Cuarto día**

Las gotas de agua que caían prodigiosamente de sus ropas se llevaban consigo el sudor y la sangre que de por sí ya emanaba de aquel cuerpo maltrecho y dolorido; poco a poco iba acercándose a la urna que le aseguraría la victoria, nada podía ser más alentador que ver a un: -ANBU.- Tenían que decirle que aquello era un chiste, no estaba dispuesta a sacar chakra de la nada para luchar contra este nuevo contendor.

-¡Yo!- Saludándole con la mano, le indicaba en dónde debía colocar el pergamino, Sakura podía sentir como el alma volvía a su cuerpo y de ese modo su estabilidad emocional y físico podían derrumbarse por fin.

-Nadie, en toda la vida de Konoha, había cogido de esa manera tan estúpida el pergamino de Fuego.- Musitó en cuanto se cercioró que Sakura hubiese depositado el pergamino, aquello provocó la furia eminente en la kunoichi.

-Y más estúpido fue el que se dejó engañar.- Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente y no dudaría en utilizarlo, no iba a darse el lujo de flaquear frente a un idiota enmascarado.

-En tu lugar, correría.- Dicho esto, desapareció del lugar envuelto en una nube.

_-¡Hey! ¡Eso es crueldad animal! –_ Chilló internamente su inner dándole un segundo sentido.

"¡Gracias Inner!"

Era el tercer día de prueba y notaba que ella era la tercera en recuperar un 'pergamino del Fuego' y no lograba entender cómo es que los otros dos habían dado, ella aun no salía del asombro de su propia hazaña; de momento podía sentir unos leves estrujones en su estómago. - Creo que me tragué parte del laxante.- Suspiró, al menos había logrado lo propuesto, sí, lo había logrado y ella solita, sin Naruto, Sasuke, Sai o Kakashi, aunque este último tendía a sobreprotegerla durante las misiones que ejercían juntos, por tratarse de la única ninja médico del equipo y la única que no llegaba a los extremos con su propio cuerpo, tomando en mención los despellejamientos, cegueras inminentes, maltratos físicos internos, huesos rotos hasta las células, etc.

"Pero si hubiesen estado esos dos juntos, no la contaba." Le llamaba la atención que el ANBU de la máscara de Hiena no la hubiese seguido, al contrario, otro lo hacía y no entendía la razón. Pero sabía de antemano que si en verdad hubiesen querido asesinarla, no hubieran jugado tiro al blanco y a la ruleta rusa con ella y los otros.

-¡Bueno, es hora de tratar! ¡Outch!– Se había hincado con una aguja que estaba incrustada en su canguro. – Maldición. ¿Qué más puede pasar ahora? – Y su respuesta fue contestada, su kit no estaba en su cangurito y sí, solo había pensado estúpidas ideas para lograr esa misión, ahora sería catalogada como 'Sakura la ANBU suicida', la que incluso sacrificaría sus kit médicos para llevar a cabo una misión.

"¡Qué vergüenza, ahora sí quiero que la tierra me trague!"

-¿Qué veneno le diste a Hi-san?- Una voz ingresaba por la puerta principal de aquel lugar. - ¡Hey, rosadita! – Masculló por segunda vez, era una gruesa voz que le indicaba a Sakura que alguien sí había caído en su trampa.

Su inner con el ego hinchado estaba más matona que nunca. _- ¿Rosadita? ¿A quién le llamas rosadita hijo de pu-?-_

Haciendo caso omiso ante los quejidos de su inner, se reincorporó de la pequeña sala y salió al encuentro de este, Hiena estaba siendo sujetado por dos ANBU y un tercero iba en busca de la kunoichi, de por sí, la inexpresividad de las máscaras de porcelana no le garantizaban un mal o buen humor.

"En tu lugar, correría." Repetir aquellas palabras en su mente le provocaba algo de estupor, pero algo no andaba bien, para nada bien.

- Si ingirió mis enrollados. - Decidió averiguar lo que ocurría personalmente, por lo que se acercó y comenzó a examinar su abdomen con el poco chakra que tenía y notó algo realmente raro.

Incrédula a lo que su previo examen le informaba, decidió quitarle la armadura y pegar su oído a lo más que pudo del abdomen de su ahora paciente; aquello era insólito, era como si su vientre tuviese vida propia, ante la miraba expectante del resto, Sakura reparó en cortar la tela que le impedía iniciar sus procedimientos médicos, tenía que actuar ahora o sería demasiado tarde.

-¡Sujételo!- Observó fijamente a los que sujetaban al ANBU. "¡OH cielos!" Replicó para sí. ¡Era un maldito ANBU al que trataba y no podía exponer su rostro aunque su vida dependiese de ello!

-¿Hay algún sitio privado? – Los otros tres se miraron como diciendo. "¿Qué dice?" Por lo que ella tuvo que insistir. – ¿O prefieren que lo exponga? Debe quitarse la máscara.- Espetó como toda una profesional, que por cierto, lo era.

No había duda alguna que aquella kunoichi sabía lo que hacía. – Si esto es algún juego tuyo, te cortaré la lengua rosadita y te arrancaré esos bonitos ojos. - Musitó Buey con voz ronca, no estaba para bromitas de kunoichis en celo.

Por lo que ingresando a aquel lugar, Sakura se bajó la banda a los ojos. – Quítenle la máscara y no lo vayan a soltar, manténgalo de pie. - Exclamó para proseguir con el tratamiento, se quitó una de las sandalias y formando unos sellos, posó suavemente su pie desnudo sobre la sandalia del ANBU Buey, necesitaba chakra para proceder, luego, pegó ambas manos sobre el abdomen del paciente, su jutsu médico definitivamente inició toda una revolución ahí dentro, además despedía gran cantidad de energía por lo mismo que Hiena comenzó aquejarse de dolor, suavemente reunió con chakra lo que había encontrado, para luego subir sus manos hacia la garganta del paciente lentamente sin apartarlas de aquella fría piel, como si se tratara de un caminito hacia su garganta, de inmediato se apartó del capitán puesto que comenzó a evocar gusanos, negros y gruesos, una relativa cantidad iba inundando la sala con el olor característico de la evocación.

-Requerirá de un chequeo en el hospital, Shizune-sama podrá atenderlo personalmente.- Informó para luego salir del lugar. Sería estúpido coger su sandalia que formaba ya como parte de la decoración que, hasta hacía unos instantes se encontraban dentro del ANBU.

Cojeando por la falta de una de sus sandalias, se encaminaba hacia la salida, cuando, un extraño crujido acaeció en su estómago.

"¿De donde habrá cogido esos parásitos? Solo se les suele encontrar en aguas estancadas" Se preguntaba la kunoichi. -OH no.- La imagen del remolino de agua circuló por su mente, pero… "Hiena sama no estaba en ese momento, o quizás sí." Reflexionando acerca de lo ocurrido no podía atar cabos en el asunto.

_-¡A mí no me interesa lo que sea, aliméntame, que estoy baja de energías! _ Lo de menos era continuar dejando libre a su inner.

"¡Si serás, tenemos un problema aquí! ¿Cómo se puede pensar en comida?" Se reprendía así misma aun a sabiendas que no había alimentado a su cuerpo (inner) de la manera correcta en esos 4 días.

-Un momento. ¿Comida? – Salió a toda la velocidad que pudo, el ANBU Jabalí estaba sobándose la barriga a un lado de los otros 2 aprobados, un joven de cabellera rubia corta, ojos negros y tez oscura y otro que vestía tan igual que Shino Aburame.

Ella se clavó frente al ANBU con toda la frustración en cara. – ¡Dígame que no comió nada! –

-No comí nada.- Espetó casi por inercia.

-¿En serio?- Inquirió preocupada tratando de confirmar lo que le decía.

-Así lo pediste. – De momento su barriga comenzaba a rugir de hambre. -¡Niña, me debes una de Ichikaru, doble ración con carne de cerdo y tofu frito; que sean dos raciones extras, mañana tengo que salir de misión temprano, más tarde no tendré tiempo de digerir. ¡Apúrate! - Para Sakura, aquello no tenía nombre, estos en verdad que eran raros, nada de lo que parecían ser frente a los otros shinobis comunes y corrientes, que sí parecían humanos de carne y hueso, con corazón y sensatez en el cerebro se comparaba con lo que éste ahora demostraba.

-Maldición.- Masculló para luego agacharse y dignarse a revisar al posible paciente, aunque éste sacó un kunai de inmediato ante la presunta violación de su espacio personal.

-¡Extraje de Hiena sama un nido repleto de gusanos y es posible que pase por lo mismo!- Empezó a chillar consternada.

-¡Frentona sin cerebro! – Aquel insulto solo habría salido de los labios de una rubia que tenía la maldición de ver una vez por semana y ahora un intento de shinobi se lo venía a decir, era el que parecía un miembro de la familia Aburame. Éste llevaba un estuche especial para agujas que inoculaban los parásitos de sus bichos.

-Mis parásitos solo le limpiarán el estómago de las porquerías que haya ingerido, solo necesita un poco de suero y. – El potente puñetazo de Sakura envió al shinobi a otra habitación, inclusive atravesando el muro haciéndolo añicos.

-¡Imbécil, pudiste matarlo! – Sakura trató de contenerse en ese momento, porque si no hubiesen llegado con él a tiempo, en verdad que estaría en la morgue de Konoha para una autopsia.

-Baka.- Se limitó a mustiar el rubio que había visto la escena sin inmutarse.

-Hum, por más que te vea tan frágil, ni te me acerques. – Musitó el ANBU antes de reincorporarse e ir a ver a su superior.

Ella por su parte, lo veía todo borroso, o era su insuficiencia de chakra o quizá también tendría aquellos parásitos, no podía saberlo, ya no tenía fuerzas y su cuerpo por fin comenzaba a ceder.

Se desplomó sobre el frío suelo sujetando su abdomen que ya comenzaba a mostrar los mismos síntomas que el primero.

**Hospital de Konoha – dos días después – 10:15 pm.**

La aparente luz volvía a ingresar a sus iris jades, no entendía que era lo que hacía, mucho menos qué le había ocurrido. Sus músculos adormecidos le indicaban que su misión habría tenido éxito o que su entrenamiento era sobre humano nuevamente, en cualquier caso, ignoraba qué ocurría en ella; una sombra se proyectaba a un lado de ella, aunque no podía distinguirla del todo parecía ser alguien que vestía ropas oscuras o no estaba vivo.

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia rosadita.- Esa voz masculina y ronca le recordaba mucho a alguien, pero la cabellera roja y corta concordaba con otra persona que de por sí ya le helaba la sangre, el marionetista más reconocido en todo SUNA, Sasori.

-Te asesinaré, no importa cómo, lo volveré a hacer. - Musitó en un leve suspiro antes de caer nuevamente rendida en un profundo sueño.

-Entonces guardaré mis distancias. – Espetó retirándose del lugar, no sin antes colocarse la máscara de Hiena.

Sin duda alguna, aquel shinobi tenía gran parecido con el nombrado, pero, no tenía familiares en Suna, su color de cabello era muy resaltante, puesto que no muchos llevaban un tipo de cabello con ese color, al igual que el cabello rosa de la kunoichi Sakura Haruno.

Un par de horas más tarde, Tsunade había ingresado a la habitación en donde su mejor alumna se encontraba, aunque estaba orgullosa de que ésta hubiese cumplido con sus expectativas, no lograba sacarse la espina de su disgusto, en este caso su fuerza descomunal o su exuberante delantera no podría ayudar en mucho a la actual situación de su alumna, todo parecía estar decayendo a su alrededor, si bien su vida como kunoichi se hacía más exitosa, su vida personal estaba por los suelos. ¿Cómo podría decirle 'aquello' sin lastimar su corazón?

-Tsunade sensei.- Musitó levemente la kunoichi recobrando la conciencia.

-¡Sakura, ya despertaste, estoy muy orgullosa de tu logro, esto hay que celebrarlo! – Exclamó pensado ya en su botella favorita de sake.

-¡OH no, la prueba! – Sakura se levantó disparada de la cama para luego, comenzar a vestirse.

-Sakura, sobre eso.-

-¡Godaime, dígame como está Hiena sama por favor! – Exclamó la kunoichi con suma preocupación en el rostro. No había duda de que ella podría ser una excelente Hokage…

-Bien, gracias a tu tratamiento, pudo estabilizarse rápidamente.- Arguyó con un tono serio, había algo más que la molestaba. – Pero Sakura, utilizaste un jutsu prohibido y no sé como lo has cogido, es lo que más me llama la atención en ti. – Espetó con el semblante endurecido.

-Godaime sensei, sin esa técnica no hubiera podido atender a Hiena sama, hubiese muerto.- Exclama con reproche más para así misma. "Si hubiese aprendido esto desde un principio, hasta hubiera podido evitar que Sasuke se fuera."

-¡Y no me arrepiento, si tuviera que volver a hacerlo lo haría! – Su determinación le hacía recordar a la Gogaime a ella misma en el pasado. -¡Usé el chakra de otro porque estábamos fuera de peligro, su uso es esencialmente en animales o plantas, no en humanos Godaime sensei! -

"Al parecer estás madurando."

-Konoha necesita de todos sus ninjas, no podemos permitir que se pierda alguno por falta de chakra.- Musitó con severidad.

-Lo entiendo. - La interrumpió de golpe. - Pero que esto quede sellado en tu cabeza: Por ningún motivo permitas que otros se den cuenta de este jutsu, solo Konoha lo tiene gracias al primer Hokage. – Espetó con cierto tono de enfado.

-¡Como diga Godaime sensei! – Exclamó con una fuerte alegría resonando desde su pecho.

-Hokage sama, lo lamento pero es requerida en su oficina, Kakashi san y Sai san han vuelto de su misión especial. – Ino había hecho su aparición, aunque babeaba en la puerta por alguna razón.

"¿Es que la cerda ya perdió su última neurona?" Se preguntaba mentalmente Sakura, que por cierto se hallaba a medio vestir.

"¿Maldita sea, solo cuando no deben llegar a tiempo lo hacen?" La rubia de exuberantes pechos suspiró con desgano. – Sakura, preséntate a mi oficina en cuanto recibas el alta.-

-Hai! –

**Casa de Danzou – Misma hora**

"¿Así que la alumna de la Princesa acaba de integrar ANBU?" Reformulaba un viejo que llevaba uno de sus ojos vedado, ya relajado en la comodidad de su 'casa', Danzou analizada su actual situación.

-Y Sai no me lo dijo… creo que dejaremos al chico fuera de RAÍZ, no nos conviene por ahora…- Musitó entre abriendo su único ojo desviando su iris hacia una esquina, un ANBU cubierto por una capucha le acababa de dar aviso de la situación.

-Podría sernos útil, después de todo solo es una kunoichi, podría perder el camino con pocas motivaciones, ya sabes qué hacer.- Musitó Danzou para volver a cerrar el ojo esbozando una siniestra pero recurrente sonrisa, no había duda de que no tendría buenas intenciones.

El encapuchado se retira dejando un pétalo de la flor de Sakura. – Creo que no estará sola.- Finalizó tras estrujar el pétalo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡No me vengas con que no te enteraste que Sakura presentaría la prueba Kakashi! – Inquirió furtivamente la Godaime ante el copyninja y el ex integrante de Raíz, que aun ignoraba aquello. – ¡Jamás en todo tu maldito historial haz llegado tan a tiempo en este tipo de misiones! – Espetó con claras intenciones de enterrar su pluma en el nombrado.

Sin embargo, Kakashi, siendo Kakashi. - Hicimos competencia, gomen.- Musitó esbozando un sonrisa 'desenfadada' con su único ojito visible.

Tanto Sai como Tsunade no supieron qué opinar al respecto, según pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, a la Godaime se les fueron los ánimos de hacer puré de copyninga, literalmente.

-Al menos no interferiste, pero ten en cuenta que no estará en tu escuadrón, ya sabes como es la tradición, el ANBU escoge a sus miembros. – Espetó la rubia de pechos exuberantes con claras intenciones de 'fastidiarlo'.

Abriendo su único ojo visible, podía notarse cierta seriedad en él, conocía el terreno, pero también a la nueva adquisición de ANBU. - ¡Gomen, no volveré a escapar! - Volviendo así a su habitual forma de ser, desinteresada e irresponsable.

"¡En verdad, jamás podría comprenderlo!" Pensaba ya la Godaime lamentando la manera de ser del copyninja. – Ahora ya pueden irse, no vayan a informar nada de esto. -

-Como ordene.- Musitaron al unísono para luego marcharse.

"En verdad la hubieras reprobado Kakashi, lástima que me haya adelantado a tu suspicacia."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Qué podría estar pasando por la mente del copyninja en estos momentos?" Esa era la pregunta de Sai que lo veía más callado que de costumbre, el hombre no parecía estar apurado por felicitar a la que fue su ex alumna. ¿O es que así sería su forma de expresarlo? "Según el libro que Jiraiya me dio…'Un maestro se enorgullece del éxito de sus alumnos'."

Estaban frente a una librería. - ¡A tiempo para comprar la edición limitada de Icha Icha Tactics, el manga! – En su ojito se podía notar la emoción con la que admiraba la carátula de aquella revista.

…**..:::::::::::::FIN DEL CAPÍTULO:::::::::::::…..**


	3. Realidad!

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

El fanfic "ANBU" es propiedad de Corsaria. (Excepto el título que fue producto de la prodigiosa mente de Kishimoto Masashi para nombrar a este selecto escuadrón de shinobis!)

Agradecimientos especiales: Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Tsuki-Airen. Arigato por darme parte de su tiempo! Aquí les tengo otra entrega, gracias por esperar!

::::::::::::::::::::::::….

'resaltado'

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

**¿Realidad?**

ANBU – Capítulo 03 –

Acababan de tirarle un portazo en la cara, jamás pensó que llegaría ese día, mucho menos que sus propios padres la estarían esperando con las maletas en la puerta al término de su misión encubierta. Una supuesta vigilancia de 4 días en el principal puerto del País del Fuego.

-No es tan malo, mi padre se suicidó con la noticia.- Musitó casi inexpresivo su inoportuno acompañante, era el joven de cabellos cortos color escarlata.

-Senpai, eso no ayuda.- Inquirió tratando de contener la frustración que ya inundaba parte de su ser. – Al parecer hoy no ha sido oportuno despertar.- Musitó dejando salir un leve suspiro, pues, la razón por la que babeaba Ino resultó ser mucho más evidente cuando 4 sujetos ingresaron a la habitación cubiertos por máscaras y capuchas blancas, cuatro de los 5 famosos capitanes ANBU.

Momentos antes:

-¡Hey Ino cerda! ¿Qué se supone que haces ahí babeando? - Exclamó Sakura mientras desabrochaba su camisa para ponerse su blusa rosa habitual. Cuando de repente, ingresan los 4 capitanes, uno tras otro fue inclinando levemente la cabeza de lado, tras notar las tiernas y finas curvas de la kunoichi, esta al notarlo no pudo hacer otra cosa más estúpida que paralizarse con la impresión.

-Nada mal, con eso puedo perdonar tu vida. - Musitó Hiena mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas adjuntas a la cama.

-¿Nani? – Pudo reaccionar por fin, por lo que instintivamente se cubrió con los brazos la poca dignidad que le quedaba evocando en el rostro una llamativa coloración rojiza. "Maldita cerda, en lo que me has metido"

Y su inner no dudó en dar su más trillado comentario mental. _-¡Oh my God! ¡Espero que hayan sido mis mejores ángulos!_

"¡No, no, no, no, esto 'NO' puede estar pasando!"

-Felicidades - Musitó con voz ronca otro de cabellera azabache, lo tenía sujeto y le llegaba a la altura de la cintura, un poco más y podía hacerle competencia a Uchiha Itachi. Él tenía la máscara del lobo.

-E-eh.- La pobre no podía articular las palabras producto del momentáneo incidente, por lo que solo un monosílabo indicaba un gracias, adjunto de pánico y confusión.

"¡Maldita Ino cerda!" Musitaba en sus pensamientos mientras que la aludida observaba la escena con incredulidad. ¿Es que había hecho algo tan malo?

-Serás mi subordinada, no tientes a la suerte, niña. - Masculló Hiena, estaba más que cómodo en aquel lugar. - A partir de ahora entrenarás con Hatori, uno de mis tenientes.-

Ino tomó una muy buena iniciativa. - Esto, señores, la paciente requiere de un chequeo, si pudieran esperar afuera un momento.-

-No se moleste, prosiga.- Exclamó inexpresivo Lobo, aunque no se refería a Ino, no lo demostró, muy a diferencia de los otros que asentaban con la cabeza; el resto tampoco se inmutó incomodando a ambas kunoichis, había algo qué decir respecto a la kunoichi de cabellos rosas pero aquellos atributos no permitieron decir más, o bien, fueron distractores de buen gusto, alguno tenía que hacer algo, así que el más imponente decidió tomar la palabra.

-Verás Haruno san, no puedes ni debes exponerte frente a otros, por lo que deberás tomar una identidad relativa mientras estás en servicio, lo mismo es para tu nombre, te esperan muchos retos dentro de esta organización.- Diciendo esta vez Buey, los cuatro desaparecieron en una nube blanca al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hey, busco a Haruno Sakura! Soy Hatori su nuevo.- El shinobi de cabellos color escarlata se quedó boquiabierto al ver a una Sakura totalmente iracunda, que estaba prácticamente a punto de asesinar a Ino y obviamente semidesnuda.

Regresando a la actualidad

Él tenía sus dos maletas prácticamente a cuestas, ella otra caja con sus pertenencias personales que sus padres le habían 'entregado', pues apenas supieron que ella había regresado y estaba por ingresar a la casa le aventaron las maletas finalizando con el portazo.

-Qué vergüenza, supongo que tendré que buscar un lugar en donde vivir.- Musitó con desgano, 'su anhelado hogar' era lo que siempre le decía Naruto cuando regresaban a casa luego de sus entrenamientos. (N/A: Recordemos que Naruto entrena con Jaraiya.)

Hatori desvió la mirada hacia ella y trató de mascullar unas palabras –Bueno, si quieres yo…-Sin embargo fue completamente cortado por la peli rosada, quien había detectado a dos seres muy importantes en su vida.

-¡SAI, KAKASHI SENSEI! – Exclamó a todo pulmón llamando la atención de los aludidos, pero pudo notar que el segundo pretendía darse a la fuga. -¿Kakashi sensei, no piensas felicitarme?- Inquirió con algo de frustración en el rostro.

-¡Yo!- Una vez cerca, Kakashi se mostraba con su forma habitual, un completo despreocupado pero feliz shinobi que solo deseaba leer su libro pornográfico, según Sakura; que por cierto descansaba en su bolsillo exclusivo de su chaleco de Jounin.

-No tienes remedio.- Musitaba la pobre con claras intenciones de romperle la cara al copyninja.

-¡Felicidades feíta!- Exclamó Sai en un intento arrebatado de salvar a su compañero de equipo, después de todo, era uno de los únicos tres amigos que poseía. Le había entregado un pequeño retrato dibujado de ella a blanco y negro.

-¡Gracias Sai! – Musitó para contraatacar con la mirada al copyninja, él tenía que decirle al menos que estaba orgulloso, algo. ¡Lo que sea! "Al menos eso compensaría todo lo sucedido" – Lo colgaré en, bueno, en…la casa que…cuando tenga casa. – Finalizó por fin para imponer su mirada sobre el copyninja nuevamente.

Tres imponentes miradas se posaron sobre el copyninja, "Esto se está saliendo de control." pensaba para sí, tenía que pensar en algo rápido o estaría en una cama de hospital junto a dos antisociales que no le harían más que recordar que el nosocomio era su lugar número uno en la lista de lugares que jamás pisaría por cuenta propia, no en calidad de paciente; y sí, se refería a Sai y Hatori.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura! – Exclamó con suma naturalidad para luego entregarle algo entre sus manos. –Sé que no es algo femenino pero lo puedes usar de llavero. – Exclamó colocando sus manos tras su cabeza, siendo en él algo característico, evadir la realidad.

Ella por su parte se quedó estática, "Falta una semana para mi."

-¡Ja ne Sakura! – Finalizó el copyninja antes de salir a la fuga, no era de su gusto estar entre 'colegas' extraoficiales en momentos 'extraoficiales' cuando tenía que HACER algo OFICIAL, leer su 'Icha Icha Tactics el Manga'.

Sai por su parte estaba muy al pendiente de aquel que acompañaba a Sakura, sabía perfectamente quién era pero no entendía a la perfección qué era lo que hacía ahí; algo no cuadraba bien en su análisis.

-Un canino.- Musitó Sakura; un leve sonrojo afloró en sus mejillas, tras observar lo que hasta hace unos segundos confiaron a sus delicadas manos – Baka. -

-Creo que los rumores son ciertos, es el sensei más irresponsable en toda Konoha. – Arguyó Hatori, a lo que Sakura lo miró fijamente. – Regalarte un canino como colgante para tu cumpleaños.-

-No, porque con esto él siempre me encontrará.- Musitó la peli rosa ya dibujando una sonrisa de júbilo.

-¿Sakura, vas a convivir con tu novio? – Aquella pregunta un tanto imprudente solo podía salir de un solo par de labios.

-¿Qué dices Sai? – Inquirió Sakura casi al borde de la furia – ¡Hatori san es mi senpai! –

-Gomen feíta. – Explicó el otro. – ¿Entonces te vas a una misión con tu novio senpai? -

-No Sai, ya te he dicho que esos libros no te ayudarán con la práctica. – Espetó tirándole la caja a Hatori, estaba decidida a recalcarle su nuevo 'tip' a puñetazo limpio.

"En verdad, la quiero lejos de mí, no soportaré tanto." Se decía a sí mismo el ANBU, mientras veía a los dos jóvenes intercambiar improperios como si se tratase de algo tan natural. "¿Cómo habrá soportado la 'zorra' de Hatake?"

-Entonces puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que encuentres una propia. – Finalizó Sai con un notorio chichón en la cabeza y una mejilla tatuada naturalmente con la forma exacta de la mano de Sakura. – Aunque es pequeña, no creo que tengas problemas en acomodarte. – Finalizó.

-¿En serio Sai? ¡Arigato! – Exclamaba muy animada la kunoichi mientras abrazaba al blanquecino, que a pesar de estar machacado y con una posible fractura en el brazo optaba por ayudar a su mejor amiga; él no podía ocultar su rivalidad con Hatori, quien se había detenido a observar la discusión.

"¿Por qué precisamente tú?" Pensaban al unísono ambos ANBU, entre estos dos estaba bien marcada la rivalidad que se tenían; y al parecer Sakura, era la vil causante de todo aquello.

-¡Hatori senpai, disculpe por lo que ha tenido que presenciar, gomen! – Musitó la kunoichi tratando de romper aquel transe en el que se encontraban.

Éste reaccionó y comenzó a reírse. – No pasa nada Sakura, ahora sé que no puedo bromear contigo, Hiena sama tenía razón al decir que tienes 'fuego' en la sangre. – Hace una pausa al notar lo que dijo. - Oh, bueno, nos vemos en la celebración. – Y parte la carrera antes de terminar como chuleta deshuesada.

Sakura ya tenía un tic en el ojo derecho. -No preguntes.- Masculló la peli rosada entre dientes.

-¡Hai! – Exclamó Sai conteniendo su curiosidad. "¿Eso no solo lo he oído de Hatake san?" Pensaba algo contrariado, sin embargo debía advertirle una cuestión muy importante a su amiga. -Fea, Hatori es…-

-No insistas Sai, ya lo sé y no me importa, no quiero nada con él. – Espetó recogiendo una de las cajas para luego plantársela entre las manos al morocho.

Así sin más, Sai se abstuvo de decirle un pequeño detalle de su Hatori senpai.

La casa de Sai era una habitación mediana, sutil, pero varonil, un baño y una pequeña sala comedor incluyendo una cocina cubierta de telarañas. El aroma a tinta y papel circulaba por todo el lugar, no había ninguna duda que éste shinobi estaba solo cuando debía dormir y cuando quería dibujar bajo techo.

-No quisiera importunar tu espacio.- Musitó Sakura verdaderamente apenada, "Además que si la cerda de Ino me viera." Pensaba un tanto preocupada.

Su inner no dudó en meter su cuchara en el asunto. _-Pero no sería nada de malo uno de esos jueguitos eróticos. ¡Mira que es pintor!-_

"¿AH? Maldición tengo que purgar mi mente." Se reprendía sacudiendo la cabeza, a lo que Sai suponía que era uno de sus 'manías raras'.

Y naturalmente Sai, actuando como Sai sabiendo que una kunoichi estaba en su cuarto hizo lo que comúnmente haría en caso que estuviera solo.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte Sakura, según el libro que Jiraiya sennin me entregó, decía: 'los compañeros de equipo son como hermanos, por tanto deben ayudarse en las buenas y en las malas' - Concluyó sacándose la ropa para tomar una ducha, Sakura totalmente sonrojada no pudo advertir que había dejado caer baba de su boca, tras delinear cuidadosamente el leve bronceado del shinobi, éste no sabía qué decirle, solo optó por sonreír falsamente y pensar porqué babeaba de esa manera. "¿Se habrá hecho algún daño cerebral? He oído de unos parásitos que pueden ocasionarlo, pero…"

_-¡Está como para comérselo!- _Chilló su inner y ella pensó que tenía razón y siendo Sakura, intercambiaron imágenes morbosas.

-¿Sakura?- Musitó Sai mientras se iba acercando hacia ella, tan sensual e inocente, ni siquiera había prenda alguna que le forzara a trabajar la imaginación, cada músculo en movimiento, cada tensión en su cuerpo le hacía recordar a Sakura que había algo natural que quizá ella sí necesitaba, pero no sería con él. Aunque de ver su…

_-¡OHH SII!-_ Chilló su inner más cachonda que nunca.

"¡OHH NOO!" Se repuso al fin.

-¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Te romperé la cara de una sola! – La furia total de Sakura se acumuló en su puño en tiempo record, por lo que golpearlo no sería nada difícil, claro, a menos que el otro saliera en pelotas por la ventana, a medio día y con la coincidencia de que la mayoría de todos sus amigos tenían el día libre.

-¡Hentai NOOOOOO! – Exclamó más por lo que pensarían de verla a ella en 'casa ajena' que por el otro que salía desnudo de ahí.

-Sai baka.- Masculló Sakura tendida en la cama del nombrado, éste fue a parar a casa de Naruto más pálido que un muerto y para remate, Naruto pensó que Sakura quería violarlo.

"Ahora sí que es un MAL día." Meditó sin más.

Ya no tenía ánimos de salir a celebrar, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando te han echado de tu casa sin razón? Porque ni siquiera sus padres sabían que ella daría el examen ANBU, además que los 4 capitanes la habían visto semidesnuda, Sai con su intento de violación y Kakashi, bueno, al menos él había hecho algo realmente tierno. ¡Pero tuvo que forzarlo!

"Se tomó la molestia de hacerlo como colgante" Musitó en su mente levemente antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Ni si quiera había notado que el ANBU Hiena estaba observándola al ras de la ventana.

Observó fijamente el colgante que yacía en el cuello de la kunoichi. "¿Ubicación?" Pensaba con intriga y hasta algo de escepticismo.

Unos golpecitos en la ventana le hicieron salir de su adormecimiento, la extraña iluminación de la calle le era raro, al parecer había anochecido. -¿Mamá…qué quieres ahora? - Exclamó reincorporándose de su cama. - ¿Nani? – Nada parecía ser suyo y había ropa desparramada por el suelo. "¿Sai?" Y de repente comprendió.

-Oh, maldición, olvidé que me hospedo en casa de Sai.- Exclamó fastidiada.

Una presencia en la ventana le llamó la atención, - Hey Sai, no voy a romperte la cara, tu ignorancia es todo un caso.- Espetó con falsa ira. Sakura se cayó para atrás por el susto, un enmascarado con rostro demoniaco se había asomado de repente por un lado de la ventana y se posó en cuclillas sobre el marco de la ventana quedando al mismo nivel que su rostro.

-¡Gomen Sakura! – Musitó el enmascarado poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza, ese no podía ser otro más que -Kakashi sensei, ya le he dicho que me va a matar algún día. – Éste empezó a reír mientras se quitaba la máscara.

-No lo volveré a hacer.- Musitó divertido, exasperando más a la muchacha.

-¡Siempre lo hace!- Vociferó furiosa, pero luego recuerda algo. – ¿Ha ocurrido algo sensei?-

Éste suspira con pesar mientras se quitaba el chaleco, Sakura se sonrojó a sobremanera "¿Es que todos deben desnudarse frente a mí?"

-¿Kakashi sensei es que no tiene conciencia? – Carraspeó sacando algo de fuerza de voluntad, – Tenga la decencia de pasar y, y. - La pobre podía sentir su corazón latir cuando vio que su sensei comenzaba a quitarse la cafarena mientras ingresaba a la habitación; y su máscara estaba como atorada con la cafarena por lo que una parte de su mentón comenzaba a exponerse, era terso y perfecto, si así era su mentón, entonces la babita comenzaba a corrérsele.

-Sakura, estoy atorado, ayúdame. – Musitó como si ella en verdad estuviera acostumbrada a aquella situación.

-Maldición, que con usted no se puede.- Propinándole un cocacho en la cabeza, aunque no podía evitar sonreír por la mirada acusadora del único ojo visible del copyninja.

Tras que por fin pudiera quitarle la cafarena, que prácticamente tuvo que romper porque no salía sin sacar la máscara, notó cual era el verdadero problema del que su sensei no podía hablar.

-Me mordió Pakkun, y esto es por una catana.- Dijo mostrándole el brazo derecho y luego el izquierdo.

Uno tenía una notoria marca de mordida de perro, pero lo del otro brazo no parecía ser del momento, mucho menos se veía algún progreso en cuanto a curación se trataba. Una estúpida curita estaba pegada sobre el horroroso corte, como si eso fuera a remediar en algo la infección por la que pasaba el brazo.

-Para serte sincera te cercenaría el brazo en este momento.- Musitó furiosa la kunoichi, por lo que el otro comenzó a retroceder asustado.

-Eto Sakurita no es fácil sacarle el diente movido a un perro ninja, ¿Sabes? – Se excusó el copyninja. – Además una viejecita pensó que estaba atacando a Pakkun y comenzó a atacarme con un kunai que le dio un pájaro que pasaba por ahí y entonces yo no podía defenderme de la abuelita.- En Sakura una vena en su cien comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño mientras el copyninja seguía con su delirante historia. - y bueno, sabes que no se puede agredir a una ancianita aunque te clave un kunai. – Finalizó sonriendo con su típico ojito feliz.

El silencio y un sentimiento iracundo comenzaban a inundar el pequeño lugar.

-¡Baka, esto es por una katana! – Musitó por fin la kunoichi un tanto exasperada. – No puedo creer que aun tome misiones suicidas SOLO. – Emprendiendo el examen preliminar en el brazo más afectado.

-Gomen, gomen.- Se disculpaba un pálido Kakashi, que por obvias razones no esperaba una reacción así, aunque era raro. "¿Lo habrá hecho con Sai?" Se preguntaba mientras observaba el lugar detenidamente, y la ropa del ex ANBU de Raíz regada en un lugar específico de la habitación, algo que dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-NO ABUSES DE TU SUERTE.- Inquirió la kunoichi más roja que un tomate, ´su' sensei había estado pensando morbosidades de ella y Sai. ¡Un asco!

**9:30 pm**

Luego, en una taberna muy conocida de Konoha, Sakura ingresa con Kakashi, prácticamente jalándolo de las orejas, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

-Sensei, debe socializar en vez de estar mirando ese libro pornográfico. – Inquirió enfadada.

-¡Hey Sakura chan, Kakashi sensei! – Exclamaba Naruto mientras alzaba los brazos enérgicamente, cosa que Kakashi aprovechó para escapar del agarre y encaminarse hacia donde se encontraban Gemna y otros shinobis.

-Si será.- Murmuró entre dientes la kunoichi dejándolo de lado y se encaminó hacia donde estaba el grupito de amigos celebrando.

-Ah frentona, ya les conté sobre AQUELLO y ESO. – Exclamó con un leve aliento a sake.

Sakura se hizo la sorda. "Esta cerda ya se embriagó, será mejor ignorarla."

-¡Sakura, en verdad, dime que no le manoseaste las joyas a ningún shinobi! - Inquirió un Lee completamente sonrojado, ebrio y resaltado joyas con los dedos. Era detenido por Ten Ten que le había apuntado con un kunai para que no se dedicara a llevar el lugar a la ruina.

-¿Nani? – Masculló Sakura confundida.

Sai que estaba tan sonriente como de costumbre aclaró las cosas. -Sus pelotas. – Sonrojando por completo a la peli rosa.

-¿QUÉ? – Clavó su mirada en Ino. –¿Qué les has dicho Ino cerda? – Espetó con claros signos de enojo.

-Nada. Nada que sea exagerado, solo la verdad frentona. – Arguyó en su defensa.

-¿Cuál verdad? – Trató de no sobresaltarse demasiad. - ¿Ino cerda, el trago no te asentó bien, verdad? ¿Cuántas novelas eróticas te lees en el hospital? – Trató de cambiar el tema inútilmente.

-Ah, sobre eso, Kakashi estuvo comprándose un libro de esos hoy. - Comenzaba Sai para ayudar a Sakura, pero ya se sabe que los ebrios son testarudos en cuanto a confesiones tergiversadas y más si son verídicas.

-Bueno, bueno.- Se reincorporó de su sitio para tomar aire y comenzar a narrar su versión de los hechos.

-Tras que Hiena sama sufría debido a los parásitos que se albergaban en su interior. – Espetó de porrazo en voz en cuello y con claros signos de mareos, hasta ahí todo se fue a pique, Sakura estaba en shock y con el alma saliéndose del su cuerpo.

-Le arrancaste el protector y no te pudiste aguantar para rasgarle el traje que cubría su pecho para comenzar a manosearlo de 'abajo hacia arriba'. – Le puso mucho énfasis a esto último, un tanto sensual. Sakura estaba boquiabierta con lo que estaba escuchando, sin percatarse que la taberna se había quedado en silencio total prestando atención a la verídica versión de Ino Yamanaka sobre el acto erótico de Haruno Sakura.

-Y sin contentarte con eso, te sacaste la sandalia y pusiste tu pie 'desnudo' sobre las 'joyas' de BUEY sama, e ignoro en qué habría acabado eso frentona. – La sonrisa socarrona de Ino provocó que Lee llorara a chorros.

-Ino.- Masculló Shikamaru notando que estaba por perder a un miembro de su equipo. –Ese es el de la novela erótica de Hatake san. – Espetó llamando la atención del mencionado, que ya había sacado su 'librito'.

-No. ¡Y hay otra y ésta no me la vas a negar frentona! – Sakura tragó pesado.

"Esto no puede ser verdad, no te atreverás cerda."

Tenten no podía detenerla, Sai trató, pero, Ino se hizo a un lado para terminar su declaración.

-¡Justo hoy se desnudó frente a 4 capitanes ANBU! – Ino no muy consciente de algo, había hecho una declaración muy severa, jamás podía revelarse información que contenga 'ANBU' ni mucho menos 'capitanes ANBU', no cuando eres del servicio médico.

Sakura observó hacia todo el lugar comenzando a sentir la sangre hervir por completo, los estragos de 'aquello' y 'eso' eran devastadores, dejando una perfecta reacción en todos los presentes:

Naruto botando babas tras escuchar 'aquello' y 'eso' "No creo, Sakura chan no podría, no."

Hinata totalmente sonrojada y a punto de desmayarse. Su inocencia ya tenía límite.

Neji desvió la mirada completamente rojo. "Sí supe lo del hospital, pero, no creí que, no."

Chouchi estaba casi atragantado con sus papitas fritas.

Lee estaba llorando a cántaros, mejor ignorarlo.

Ten Ten la veía como a una mártir. "¡Gomen Sakura chan, te he subestimado!"

"No puede ser cierto." Dirigió su mirada hacia un lugar en específico, no sabía porqué pero sus ojos la condujeron a un lugar en donde 4 sujetos que bebían sake la miraban seriamente. "Cuatro shinobis, son cuatro. MALDICIÓN." Uno tenía la melena recogida color azabache, con sus ojos calvados en ella, luego de breves segundos desvió su mirada fingiendo que no estaba en su mira.

"Kakashi sensei, Kurenai san, Asuma san, Gay san, NO JIRAIYA SAMA." Con este último que dibujaba una clara 'O' con sus labios, dedujo todo, Ino cerda la había traicionado y su MISIÓN caería a pique si no actuaba coherentemente, no podía convertir el lugar a escombros, daría lugar a afirmaciones que no irían bien con su imagen. Se las cobraría luego.

-¡Eto, no sé de qué diablos hablas Ino! - Exclamó como si nada, tirando sus hombros hacia atrás se encaminó hacia la salida. - ¡Tengo otra reunión chicos, los veo mañana! – Sonrió con una sonrisa diabólica adjuntada a un tic nervioso sobre su ojo antes de encaminarse a la salida, el ambiente que parecía haber estado un minuto en el infierno comenzó a tranquilizarse con lentitud.

-Ino, la jodiste. – Carraspeó Shikamaru mientras bebía sake disimuladamente.

-Yo.- Ino pudo notar que todos la observaban acusatoriamente, nadie hablaba de Hiena ni aunque estuviesen condenados a muerte, no si querían morir con algo de orgullo, su embriaguez se pasó de golpe con un leve trago de saliva.

**::::::FIN DEL CAPITULO:::::::**


	4. Suposiciones

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

El fanfic "ANBU" es propiedad de Corsaria. (Excepto el título que fue producto de la prodigiosa mente de Kishimoto Masashi para nombrar a este selecto escuadrón de shinobis!)

Agradecimientos:

**-Himeno Sakura Hamasaki:** Gracias por tus ánimos! SI! SI! Pero de hecho que Ino solo ha provocado algo en la mente enferma de Jiraiya, mas solo es un espoiler del siguiente cap, jejeje, Te aseguro que ahora hay otros enredos más que agregar! Gracias por tu review!

**-Jade-zafiro: **Si weno, hay algunas interrogantes que contestaré en el siguiente cap, te lo aseguro! Pero de hecho sí que este capi te dejará con algunas dudas claras. Gracias por tu review!

:::::::::::::::…

'resaltado'

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

**Suposiciones**

**ANBU – Capítulo 04 –**

Debía asistir a otro antro VIP que solo quienes estaban en lista podían ingresar y solo la Hokage daría el permiso de acceso.

Un shinobi encargado de la vigilancia le permitió el pase automáticamente.

-¡Gracias!- Musitó aun conteniendo la rabia que la bocota de Ino.

Una vez dentro, pudo notar a los 4 capitanes arrimados en una mesa 'especial' en donde se dedicaban a observar a sus escuadrones, solamente ellos llevaban máscara, el resto o estaba de civil o tenía el rostro descubierto pero con el uniforme ANBU.

"Entonces era pura coincidencia." Sus ojitos estaban maravillados de lo que veían y más cuando los 4 capitanes le hicieron un brindis, eso significaba que no estaban enterados.

_- AUN.-_ Le recordó mentalmente su inner, ya sería otro cantar por la mañana.

"Ya, al menos, tengo chance." Pensó con algo de tranquilidad.

-¡Hey Haruno! – Exclamó Hatori desde una mesa, estaba junto a los dos nuevos y estos también la observaban.

-¡Hai! – Exclamó ella con naturalidad. "Si me pongo nerviosa la termino de regar, mejor comunico esto por la mañana, no quiero ser aguafiestas." Pensó aprensiva, en realidad ni quería estar ahí.

-Hey Sakura, escuché unos rumores un tanto preocupantes.- Comentó Hatori en tono serio.

-No es nada senpai, son solo rumores. – Aclaró la kunoichi. – Me sorprende que algo que no sucedió se expandiera tanto. – Finalizó aseverando la mirada.

-¡Te creo Haruno! – Arguyó el rubio con determinación y mirándola a los ojos.

-Gracias, eh bueno.- Sakura comenzaba a apenarse, no estaba muy segura de lo que hablaban exactamente.

Él comprendió. -Sokaku Ren, pero puedes llamarme Soka – Musitó manteniendo su seriedad. No, ni la menor idea de lo que ella en realidad pensaba.

-Shizuka Aburame – Replicó el otro automáticamente. – Da igual como me llames – Refutó.

-¿Parasitario está bien? – Preguntó la kunoichi con sorna a lo que el otro solo atinó a tomar su copita de sake junto a su orgullo. – Gomen, gomen Sizuka san. – Esbozó una tierna sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por sus dos nuevos amigos.

Hatori observaba la situación con enfado "¿Qué se trae este trío?"

Él no lo dejaría así, por lo que se apresuró a interrogarla. -¿Sakura, piensas que me parezco a un fantasma del pasado? – Después de todo, ella lo confundió con el akatsuki Sasori.

-Etto, no.- Espetó extrañada por la pregunta, pero luego la captó. -Bueno, sí, se parece a un enemigo que enfrenté, espero no haberlo enfadado con una mueca o algo.- Ella quería llevar las cosas en paz y no estaba segura de que hubiese hecho algo en contra del pelirrojo. Él solo sonrió y sin más le ofreció un trago.

Al menos por esa noche, Sakura no pensó en otra cosa más que sus dos nuevos amigos, bueno, tres si contaba al pelirrojo y luego de embriagarse a morir con ellos.

-ME voy…a CASA! – Exclamó algo mareada la kunoichi, mientras el Aburame dormía sobre la mesa, ni hablar de sus bichos que revoloteaban sin rumbo fijo a su alrededor; Hatori había desaparecido y Soka estaba a punto de caer rendido. – ¡OH! – Exclamó al notar un bulto en el suelo, Hatori, que ya comenzaba a dar signos de vida bajo sus pies.

El resto de shinobis y kunoichis presentes no estaban en diferentes condiciones a las de ellos, por lo que muchos agradecían estar en un lugar completamente vigilado. Claro, a excepción de los capitanes que carcajeaban de sabe kami qué cosas, claro, el de máscara de ANBU lobo la observaba fijamente, ella se dio media vuelta y emprendió una maratónica caminata hacia la puerta, evadiendo ebrios, mesas, sillas, embaces desconocidos y "¿Botas?" Pensó extrañada.

Le restó importancia y para cuando decidió reemprender el camino, alguien la detuvo suavemente del brazo. Así que giró su rostro para ver de quién se trataba.

-Pelo chicle, solo por tu exhibición del hospital te llevo a tu casa. – Musitó inexpresivamente el ANBU Lobo. – Me deberás pleitesía por un mes. – Concluyó, aunque su tono era algo serio y frío. "Es el colmo que pudiera tomar como vikinga." Pensó.

El shinobi la cargó entre sus brazos y prosiguió su camino a la salida, los vigilantes dudaron en darle acceso, pero optaron por dejarlo salir, después de todo, era un maldito empedernido del respeto y la responsabilidad.

-Yo puedo. YO maldición. ¡TODO es un asco! – Soltó al ser atacada por los primeros rayos del sol. - La familia que te hecha sin razón, la bocona de INO que me mete en líos innecesarios, el mártir de Sasuke que se largó y no volvió. ¡LOS ODIO!- Espetó más que ardida, sobre todo por esto último.

-Si, y por eso nunca te cases, es un consejo que te doy. – Le musitó tras encontrarse caminando por las calles de Konoha con una kunoichi embriagada en brazos.

-¿Tú qué sabes? Haz conocido la guerra y solo escondes tu rostro en vez de enfrentar la vida. – Profirió ella algo enfadada. - Tal vez me equivoque, PERO pareces un maldito pero buen shinobi. - Continuó, apoyó nuevamente su cabeza sobre le hombro derecho de éste, para luego ir tomando sus cabellos color azabache entrelazándolos con sus dedos, eran tan sedosos que le llamaban la atención.

De un salto él la condujo a la habitación en donde Sai esperaba preocupado. – Gracias. –

-Amárrale la boca y enciérrala en un clóset, no valla ser que ahora sí quiera ultrajarte. – Masculló entre dientes antes de volver a la calle. - Debiste quedarte con el 'rubio hiperactivo', quería aprovecharme. – Musitó algo pensativo mientras emprendía la retirada. "Parezco un maldito pero buen shinobi." La vista comenzó a nublársele y cayó de repente al suelo debilitado.

Un shinobi que pasaba por el lugar trató de atenderlo en vano. – ¡Lobo sama! –

-¿Es malo beber alcohol? – Profirió con algo de gracia. "¿Puede uno embriagarse con solo oler perfume de mujer?" Eso le causó tanta gracia que comenzó a reír a más no poder asustando al shinobi que pretendía ayudarlo.

"OH, sí está ebrio, no me imagino su resaca." Pensaba ya alejándose del capitán ANBU.

Tras despertar aquella misma mañana, prefería no pensar en los problemas que le habían ocurrido el día anterior, no, era mejor ignorar todo aquello para evitar a toda costa poner en riesgo su misión, además que no sabía como había llegado exactamente. Sencillamente, no lo recordaba.

"Todo se me está poniendo difícil." Pensaba algo fastidiada, estaba en la cocina, tendida sobre el futón que Sai le había prestado, el otro dormía en su habitación, puesto que Sakura muy neurótica le amenazó con matarlo si hacía alguna estupidez como en la tarde; eso fue cuando la dejaron a su cuidado o algo así recordaba esporádicamente.

Observó el reloj de pared eran las 10:30am

"Hinata me podría prestar su baño, pero huelo a alcohol." Le resultaba incómodo estar de esa forma, pero no había tenido tiempo de buscar casa. "Esto de ser ANBU es." Una nueva presencia le llamó la atención.

-¿No deberías estar ebria, o con resaca? – Hatori estaba sobre el marco de la ventana de cuclillas, vestía como jounin y no mostraba algún efecto de alcohol.

-No senpai, estoy más lúcida que de costumbre. – Objetó con una sonrisa reluciente, hasta que se percató de algo. - ¿Pero usted no debería? – Él había estado en el suelo, eso sí lo recordaba.

Él solo sonrió. – Tus píldoras sí que son efectivas, claro, no cuando provocan frenesí en los parásitos intestinales. - Comentó lo último con algo de picardía.

"Genial, ahora sí que tengo un grave problema. ¿Mi recuperación se debió a que absorbí el chakra de Sai o de Hatori? Sin embargo, no fue planeado, debo presentarme con la Hokage"

-Sobre ayer.- Tenía que advertirle o mejor dicho, argumentar el porqué de la gran bocota de Ino.

-Toma. – Intervino entregándole un pergamino. – Indica tu rango, nombre, código, la dirección de tu nueva casa, no lo vallas a perder. – Finalizó antes de retirarse en una nube de humo.

"¡OH, Kami oyó mis plegarias y aún sigo en ANBU!" Sujetaba el pergamino con emoción, tanta, que hasta le salían lágrimas de los ojos. – ¡Pero no por eso voy a dejar de cobrármelas INO CERDA! – Masculló desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Pero terminó de procesar la pequeña palabra que salió de la boca del ANBU y lo contrastó en las escrituras del pergamino que tenía entre manos.

-¿Mi propia CASA? – Exclamó eufórica. – ¡OH por Dios, que nada puede ser mejor que esto! -

Tras ducharse en casa de Hinata emprendió su camino hacia lo que sería su nueva residencia, en el camino se topó con un joven muy bien parecido, su larga cabellera azabache y recogida le recordaba a alguien. ¿L e estaba sonriendo? Pero al menos no se parecía al que vio primero en la taberna. Así que con más calma trato de disculparse, -Lo siento mucho, no me fijaba por donde iba.-

-No es nada, tráeme flores a primera hora mañana, supongo que sabes dónde encontrarme, y me alegra de que hallas superado tu crisis emocional- Dicho esto la dejó en un puf! Con la cara toda colorada, era el capitán Lobo, ni más ni menos, uno de los más temidos en toda la organización, uno de los que ella debía investigar y lo peor de todo, era que tenía recuerdos borrosos luego de su N botella de sake y a todo esto.

-¿Crisis emocional? – De repente su supuesto sueño en donde hablaba como una jovenzuela embriagada exponía sus más íntimos pensamientos a un completo extraño se tornaron más que verídicos. - Otro burdo problema que se une a mi larga lista de acontecimientos- Musitó dando en cuenta que ya había llegado a la ubicación de su casa.

_-¡Mira esa maldita casa! ¡Es toda una revelación! – _Exclamó internamente su inner contemplando la construcción.

Se encontraba frente a una casa color marfil, de 3 pisos, con un departamento en cada piso, que se comunicaban con una escalera en caracol blanca y con una enredadera que le daba ese toque pintoresco, no parecía ni nueva ni vieja, era llamativa por sus grandes ventanales que permitían el ingreso directamente de la escalera, muy a pesar de que tenían puertas que comunicaban a los departamentos con ésta. Era sencillamente acogedora.

-Ahora entiendo porqué me echaron.- Esa fue la verdad que se ofreció a sí misma, puesto que suponer una infinidad de supuestos no la ayudarían, mucho menos torturarse con algo que la estaba alejando de sus verdaderos deberes. "Este es mi camino después de todo, todo sea por hallar al traidor y luego trataré de recuperar lo poco de dignidad que tengo y eso incluye a mis padres." Tras un suspiro de resignación, optó por echar un vistazo a su nuevo hogar. "Bueno, si las llaves están en el macetero, podré instalarme sin problemas." Pensó leyendo algunas indicaciones sobre su nueva 'casa'.

Oficina del Hokage

La rubia de pechos exuberantes estaba escribiendo sobre unos documentos y para variar no estaba de buen humor.

-Ya lo sé Sakura, me lo informó el capitán Kayose. – Musitó sin dejar de escribir. – Pero preferiría que no te evocaras a buscar amigos, ANBU no es para encontrar amigos en superiores que no son parte de tu equipo, NUNCA reportes una queja a otro que no sea tu capitán, le estás faltando el respeto. – Finalizó por fin levantando la vista hacia su alumna.

-Lo entiendo, pero.- Ella no entendía nada. "¿Quién es ese capitán? No recuerdo haber dado alguna queja, aun estando ebria, o sí?" Pero luego recapacitó en lo acontecido hacía poco. "¡El Lobo!"

-Eso también lo sé, hubiera preferido que estuvieras en su equipo, digamos que sabe manejar el concepto de compañerismo y se muestra más asequible que otros.- Explicó algo pensativa.

"¿Es que no me va dejar hablar?" Se inquiría a sí misma la peli rosada

-Sakura, en verdad ANBU es un concepto muy amplio, debes aprender a tolerar varias situaciones y a decir verdad me sorprendió que no mandaras a escombros aquel lugar y solo por eso Ino Yamanaka recibirá su castigo.

"¿Me está felicitando?"

-HAI-

La rubia sonrió con complacencia, su alumna ya estaba madurando en cuanto al carácter. – Ah, debes autorizar la elaboración de píldoras anti resaca, esos marranos acabaron con las últimas existencias que había en el hospital.- Musitó con indignación la Hokage, además que Sakura era la encargada de autorizar la elaboración de ciertos medicamentos, entre ellos esa famosa píldora patentada.

"Ahora comprendo como es que éstos jamás andan ebrios por ahí." Pensaba sin ocultar su asombro, aunque luego se le vino a la mente un pequeño detalle. – ¿Píldoras anti resaca? –

-Sakura, las píldoras soldado que creaste funcionan a la perfección contrarrestando la resaca.., ¿no lo sabías? – Inquirió con soberbia.

-Tsunade senpai, le diré a Shizune que ha estado bebiendo en el trabajo.- Acotó con sorna, había pescado a su sensei en su propia treta.

-Oh vamos Sakura, no te he castigado por embriagarte en aquella fiesta.- Aclaró con una sonrisa maliciosa provocando en la kunoichi peli rosa un sonrojo total del cuerpo.

"¿cómo me pudo pasar esto?"

**Konoha 4:32 am – Siguiente día**

Su primer día como miembro oficial de ANBU ya había empezado, vestir como jounin le iba a resultar muy emotivo "Ahora soy GATO, ANBU médico especial." Se decía así misma con algo de picardía mientras salía de su ahora casa en una zona en la que la seguridad era máxima. Si habían al menos dos ANBU habitando dos de tres departamentos, en su caso, Soka y Shizuka eran sus vecinos, por lo que no tendría que sentirse tan solitaria cuando retornara a casa.

Ahora, ella debía presentarse al edificio de dicha organización para vestirse como tal.

Tras cerrar con llave notó algo a su lado, mejor dicho a alguien que le causó escalofríos.

-Konichiwa Sakura. – Un jounin de cabellos rojizos estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro cosa que la peli rosada no pasó por alto.

-Ah.- Trató de recordar su nombre.- konichiwa Hatori senpai, tengo que presentar un informe a Hi san. ¡Ja ne!-

El otro solo enarcaba una ceja algo extrañado "No le he pedido nada." Una sonrisa retorcida comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro. "¿Estamos jugando al gato y al ratón, Sakurita?"

-¡Hey Ino cerda! – Exclamaba Sakura mientras ingresaba a la tienda de Flores 'Yamanaka' a través de una ventana.

-¡Voy, voy frentona! – Inquiría la otra con desgano, - ¿Sabes la hora que es? – Farfulló acomodándose la blusa.

-4 a.m.- Respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Frentona, NADIE EN TODA SU MALDITA EXISTENCIA SE LEVANTA A ESTA HORA. – Vociferó sin contener para nada su mal humor.

-¿Me vas a vender flores o no? – Inquirió haciendo caso omiso a lo que le había dicho su amiga y rival.

-¿Si como no, a quién le piensas llevar flores? ¿A tu suegra? - Musitó esta vez con algo de malicia en los ojos.

-No, cerda apúrate o llegaré tarde con Tsunade Senpai. – Eso hizo que lno enarcara una ceja con incredulidad, pero en Sakura TODO era posible.

"No me extraña que esté sin novio." Y recordando esa frase.

- Frentona, siento haberme pasado la otra noche, bebí de más y yo, bueno, El sensei de Naruto me cubrió diciendo que yo le había leído un nuevo material que pensaba publicar en unos días.–

Sakura la miró con seriedad, era obvio que Ino Yamanaka no hubiera dado la cara en todo ese tiempo y claro, se disculpó con cuanto shinobi le preguntara sobre 'ese' y el 'otro' incidente protagonizado por Haruno Sakura, puesto que su castigo consistía en realizar misiones de rango D por un mes y Rock Lee tendría que supervisarla. Y con solo sabiendo que su superior era el raro de Lee ya era un castigo brutal de tortura para la rubia.

-Tú misma lo dijiste, estabas echa un trapo de puro alcohol, eso te pasa por andar de chismosa – Se explicó Sakura con algo de calma en sus mirada, - Solo te pido que no me armes jaleo por algo que pueda ocurrir en mis misiones especiales, ok? –

-Entiendo y gracias. – Espetó Ino con una clara sonrisa de alivio, después de todo, Sakura Haruno podía llegar a ser rencorosa con quienes le hacían daño y hasta a veces testaruda en lo que se proponía.

Ya con las flores en mano, decidió ingresar a aquel frío y siniestro edificio, el cuartel ANBU, tan solo ingresar a ese siniestro lugar daba la impresión de que eras observada por cientos de ojos y ni siquiera tus pensamientos podían ser inviolables, la poca iluminación, ya sea por descuido de la limpieza del lugar o por prevención a posibles infiltraciones, le daban el toque perfecto a ese terrorífico centro especial.

-¿Por qué Lobo senpai me pediría flores? – Miraba intrigada el precioso y delicado ramo que llevaba entre manos.

-Para una cita, gracias. – Dijo el nombrado cogiendo el ramo y saliendo del lugar muy apurado, no sin antes colocarse la máscara.

"¿Maldición y Yo saliendo una maldita hora antes para esto?" Gritaba en sus pensamientos enardecida.

-Mi ramen- Arguyó una voz no muy desconocida para la kunoichi.

-Eto…- Lo había olvidado por completo al recibir la otra orden, pero se le iluminó el cerebro con otra colosal idea. – – Exclamó con tanta rapidez que no parecía haber espaciado nada, bueno, no lo hizo para evitar ser interrumpida.

-Pero, se lo traigo con gusto para la hora del almuerzo, calientito, suculento y con extra carne y además el tofu que le encanta. - Finalizó como si estuviese realizando una venta. "Un solo gasto bastará para que se atragante y no vuelva a pedir más." Pensó con malicia.

-Está bien, pero que sea doble, tengo que invitar a un dobe, a ver si así no me manda de misión. – Musitó el ANBU Jabalí encogiéndose de hombros tras salir del lugar, la inner de Sakura ya se caía al suelo.

"Ahora soy la criada de estos engendros."

_- ¡Solo es por la misión, luego les rompemos la cara con gusto! –_ Aquel monólogo le estaba agradando mucho, su inner podía tener muy buenas motivaciones después de todo.

"Hai, hai, pero no aparezcas ahora. Y mira que eso de tus hombres machos es toda una farsa."

_-¿Me estás negando la existencia? Jamás podrás negarte que se ven bien…- _Sakura solo soltó un suspiro mientras se dirigía a los vestidores a cambiarse la vestimenta.

**05:50 p.m. Campo de entrenamiento**

Los nuevos aprendices estaban tendidos sobre lo que quedaba del campo de entrenamiento.

-¿A esto le llaman entrenar? – Inquirió Hatori mientras los observaba despectivo; si no lograban arrancarle la máscara al menos a un clon, no tendrían derecho a estar en el escuadrón, mucho menos patentar esas máscaras como suyas.

-¡No! – Exclamaron al unísono, eran Sakura, el Aburame y Soka, 'la imitación de Uchiha Sasuke' según Hatori, salvo que éste no poseía el sharingan, pero sí el genio, la soberbia y el tipo de chakra, se reincorporaron y acomodándose las máscaras prosiguieron a reiniciar la persecución.

Sakura se había escondido en un túnel que se había creado con los constantes ataques acaecidos recientemente. "De esta manera no podremos lograr nada, tendré que convencer a al menos uno para tenderle una trampa a Hatori senpai" Reflexionaba la Kunoichi y al parecer alguien opinaba lo mismo que ella; Soka como caído del cielo, se acercó a su escondite y se acercó a su oído, cosa que sonrojó notoriamente a la kunoichi, que si no hubiera sido por la máscara ya habría estado expuesta ante su compañero.

-Hey Gato, juntando fuerzas podremos cerrarle la boca. - Susurró lo más bajo posible para que Hatori o sus clones no los ubiquen.

-¿Debemos dar con Mantis, no crees? –

-Ya hablé con él, solo nos queda idear un plan. – Sakura sonrió tras escuchar esto.

De alguna manera habían conseguido ingresar al bosque que cubría parte del campo de entrenamiento, por lo que Hatori iniciaría una búsqueda para sacarlos tal como lo había hecho unos instantes atrás.

-¿Bien, entonces, dices que tú fuiste el que intoxicó a Hiena sama? – Sakura quería confirmar la información que acaba de recibir.

-Sí, solo que no podía decírselo a cualquiera, es como cuando te tocan y se desmayan por alguna razón. – Musitó el que también poseía una máscara de Gato como Sakura; excepto que tenía bigotes con formas de rayo a diferencia de Sakura, que era más femenino y con rasgos rosa y rojos oscuros, las líneas de la máscara de él eran color azul eléctrico y negro.

-Mantis ya lo sabía de ante mano. – El Aburame solo asintió. – Su ataque consiste en agujas contenedoras de larvas.- Hiso una pausa escuchando el entorno - De ese modo se inoculan en el enemigo y evita exponer a los parásitos, con eso ataqué a Hiena en el examen, pero no tenía el pergamino.

-Oh, ya veo, me enviaste al hospital y me provocaste una maldita historia, me las vas a pagar luego. – Masculló con tirria, fulminándolo con sus ojos jade aterrado al otro por un instante.

-Bien, entonces si el primer plan falla, el segundo de hecho nos será muy útil. – Musitó Sakura con ánimo esta vez. – Después de todo, Ttus pa-inséctos absorbían el chakra, no?- El abúrame volvió a asentir con la cabeza. "Sí que es hablador." Pensaba con incomodidad

**Plan A**

Un zancudo comenzó a revolotear a los alrededores de Hatori, éste estaba en la entrada del bosque y ya había captado la presencia de los tres aprendices.

Envió a sus clones, éstos, con una técnica de flujo de chakra, surcaban el terreno cortando todo a su paso, por lo que dejó por concluido el plan A, tenían que separarse y volverse a reagrupar.

**Plan B**

Espantar al mosquito para fingir distracción dio por comenzado el plan B de los otros tres.

Unas agujas le rosaron la máscara provocándole un rasguño en la mejilla derecha de Hiena, – Zorra. - Masculló entre dientes. - ¡No sirve repetir los ataques! – Sacó unos kunais para lanzarlos hacia atrás, puesto que el que se escondía en el bosque era una mera copia.

-Ya te he dicho que no. - Un súper golpe lo estrelló contra una colina de tierra y grass, los otros dos se miraron con aparente estado de horror frente a lo que habían visto.

De repente 4 clones de Hatori, que también llevaban máscara, pero de mono al igual que él, se abalanzaron sobre Sakura, por lo que el Aburame les envió sus mosquitos, éstos con solo el mero contacto de la picadura desaparecieron en un instante.

-¡Maldición, como odio la sensación de parásitos en mis intestinos! – Bramó el ANBU reincorporándose de la colina. - Gato, esto no se trata de trabajo en equipo, así que olvídate de las cojudeces que Hatake te ha estado enseñando.- Finalizó, justo en ese momento, la máscara se rajó por completo y comenzó a caer a pedazos.

-Sin esas cojudeces nos habría asesinado en una misión real. – Exclamó ella con la mirada fija en sus ojos escarlatas.

_-Cómo se atreve a insultar a Kakashi sensei? –_ Su inner chilló de inmediato.

-Al fin y al cabo lo hemos logrado Hatori senpai. – Musitó el Aburame.

-No todos. – Finalizó

Los tres se miraron haciéndose la misma pregunta: ¿Qué diablos está diciendo?

-La Zorra no logró más que hacer un rasguño inútil en mi máscara. – Soltó al fin con soberbia. "Nadie, toma la iniciativa en MI prueba."

Sakura se sintió confundida "¿Qué me dijo?"

_-¡Ese maldito bastardo nos dijo ZORRA! ¡Ahora le voy a romper esa maldita cara! ¡A ÉL, A ÉL!- _Sakura dejó ser a su inner mientras contenía su fuerza a fin de no asesinarlo en ese mismo instante.

-¡Tú! – Y señaló a Soka. - No quiero zorras en mi equipo, búscate algo mejor que hacer. – Espetó menospreciando al shinobi que bajaba la miraba al suelo, pues era obvio que no entendía qué rayos quería decirle con tal improperio. ¿Acaso tenía rostro de chica o qué?

-¡Eres un! – Sakura ya estaba en posición de ataque, "Jamás perdonaré que un mimado trate así a Sasu!" Se detuvo en seguida al captar lo que estaba por decir.

-¿Me decías?- Inquirió Hatori secándose con su brazo el hilo de sangre que ya emanaba de su nariz.

-Que eres un cabrón.- Murmuró una voz que estaba tras él. Todos giraron su atención a aquella dirección.

-Lobo senpai.- Murmuró Sakura con sorpresa, éste estaba todo empolvado y sucio, al parecer regresaba de alguna misión.

-Mal nacido, no te metas. – Replicó Hatori casi saliéndose de sus casillas.

-¿Gato eléctrico, no? – Musitó prestando su atención por completo hacia Soka.

El nombrado, pues de alguna manera así era su nombre, dio un paso adelante. - Serás el primer felino en integrar una jauría, el Cabrón tiene mucha carne fresca. - Tras esto se retiró en una explosión de humo.

-Ya me lo veía Zorr.- Sakura no dudó en propinarle un potente puñetazo en el estómago por lo que éste hizo POF! El real estaba en el aire.

-Jamás perdonaré a quien que trate mal a mis amigos, ¿Me oyó SENPAI? – Musitó con una sombría sonrisa en el rostro, su máscara ya parecía ser parte de ella, haciéndola más fría que antaño.

-¡Date 50 vueltas al campo, GATO! – Masculló con voz ronca. – ¡A.H.O.R.A! – Deletreó confirmando la orden.

-¡Hai! – Musitó mientras emprendía su castigo, cosa que no había precavido era que el Aburame también estaba de su lado, por lo que ambos sonriendo clandestinamente emprendieron el recorrido sobrepasando los obstáculos del terreno.

"Así que ésta es Sakura Haruno." Pensó sacando conejos de su cuello, aquel golpe había ocasionado algunos imprevistos con su máscara. "¿No puedo fiarme con ella, verdad?"

**:::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL CAPITULO ::::::::::::::::::::**


	5. Akatsuki y la Flor de Cerezo I

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

:::::::::::::::…

'resaltado'

"Pensamientos"

"Pensamientos que evocan a la mente de Sakura"

-Diálogos-

_-voz lejana o fuera de la conversación / inner -_

**Akatsuki y la Flor de Cerezo I**

**ANBU – Capítulo 05 –**

**3:30 am**

Si más bien podría decirse que ella estaba en una misión de patrulla, las cosas no se veían muy bien a las afueras de Konoha, un incendio forestal había causado revuelo en la aldea, se situaba al oeste de ésta, a unos 70 kilómetros y el equipo de protección y ataque de Hiena estaba encargado de inspeccionar aquel suceso.

-¡Cesó el incendio, nos retiramos! – Inquirió Hiena al ver reunido su equipo.

El Aburame y Sakura no estaban muy conformes.

-Pero capitán.- Dijeron al unísono.

-No hay rastros de una batalla, mucho menos un indicio que se trate de un enemigo, debemos volver a la aldea lo antes posible.- Interrumpió Hiena sin restar importancia alguna en lo que sus dos subordinados temían. – No podemos estar mucho tiempo fuera, los idiotas creerán que hay algo malo aquí. -

-Insisto, solicito permiso para seguir patrullando. – Instó Sakura.

Hiena se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes. – Bien, el parasitario te cubrirá el trasero. – Bufó antes de iniciar la partida a Konoha. "Pensaba enviar al rastrero de Kayose, pero ya que insisten."

-¡Gracias capitán! - Musitó Sakura aliviada de haber sido tomada en cuenta.

-¿Qué dices? No vuelvan hasta pasadas las 12 de la noche. – Ordenó Hiena partiendo con el resto del grupo que eran como unos 10.

-¡Suerte para los tortolitos! – Bufaron algunos antes de seguir al líder.

-No me extraña que siempre terminen castigados. – Inquirió otro con fastidio, a lo que Sakura contuvo el puño lo máximo posible. – Bakas. -

"Esperen a que tengan su revisión mensual, no saldrán del hospital en toda una semana."

-No te enfades por nada, solo será por un tiempo, luego podremos aspirar a puestos más altos.– Comentó Shizuka con calma, era casi como Shino Aburame, cosa que hacía sentir a Sakura más calmada y segura con él, aunque en un principio las cosas no fueron muy agradables para ambos.

-No sabes cómo ansío eso. - Ambos rieron maliciosamente, para esta misión ninguno llevaba máscara.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y ni siquiera un mero animal graznaba, rugía o piaba, nada; el olor a madera quemada, cenizas y humo estaban impregnados en las ropas de los dos ANBU, pero la duda del porqué se originó el incendio aun los carcomía por dentro, jamás en toda la historia de Konoha había ocurrido un incendio de ese tipo, mucho menos uno que hubiera carbonizado hasta a los animales en tan poco tiempo.

-Uno de mis insectos dice haber sentido una presencia hace un par de horas, pero el fuego parece haber reiniciado a unos 100 metros de aquí, al Este. – Continuó Shizuka.

-Será mejor revisar. ¿No crees? – Dijo Sakura reincorporándose y poniéndose a la defensiva – Además presiento un tipo de chakra que.- Una sombra cae pesadamente tras ella provocando un acto reflejo en Sakura, esta se gira expulsando al intruso contra un roble carbonizado provocando que éste se estrellase y lo atravesase pasando unos metros más.

-El copyninja.- Musitó con extrañez el Aburame a lo que Sakura tuvo que detener su siguiente ataque.

-¿Kakashi? – Murmuró extrañada y luego con algo de pánico. "¿Por qué diablos escondió su chakra de ese modo?"

-¿Kakashi, estás bien Kakashi? –Exclamó mientras se dirigía hacia él y en efecto, lo verificó con sus propios ojos, el pobre estaba maltrecho y con un par de astillas de considerable tamaño atravesados en su pierna.

-Sakura.-

Pasado el susto, los tres se reunieron en un claro del bosque o lo que quedaba de él. -Es tu culpa por aparecerte así. – Inquirió enfadada Sakura que ya le comenzaba a curar las heridas causadas. – Te pude haber enviado al otro mundo de un solo golpe. ¿No sabes de lo que hubiera tenido que hacer para evitar eso? –

-No es para tanto Sakura chan, además ya estoy bien gracias a tus cuidados. – Eso no ayudó a mejorar el mal humor de la kunoichi.

-No abuses de la suerte.- Murmuró malignamente a lo que el otro la miró algo asustado, una modesta aclaración de garganta les recordó que había alguien más, Shizuka había sido completamente ignorado en cuanto Sakura empezó a curar a Kakashi.

"OH! Pobre, lo olvidé."

-Ne, Shizuka – Llamó al aludido que parecía algo resentido. – Kakashi sensei, él es Shizuka, mi buen amigo y compañero de equipo. – Exclamó muy animada, pero ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraron, el Aburame asintió con la cabeza y el otro se le quedó mirando fijamente

"Tenían que ser los más sociables de Konoha." Pensó ardida la kunoichi.

-¿Y porqué viniste hasta acá, Kakashi sensei? – Inquirió la peli rosa con suma curiosidad.

"Ahora le agrega 'sensei'" Pensaba el Aburame sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Bueno, les traía la cena por pedido del Hokage. – Respondió rascándose la nuca con su mano derecha.

"Eso no tiene sentido." Algo no se le cocía bien a la Kunoichi. "¿Desde cuándo me envían la cena?"

-Al parecer con tu fuerza, el bento salió volando hacia ese árbol. – Musitó con sorpresa al notar que un pequeño atadito estaba colgando apenas de una pequeña rama de un árbol carbonizado situado a 10 metros del lugar en donde estaban, a Sakura la sangre comenzó a hervirle de la vergüenza.

-Yo iré por ella, de paso que busco a mis insectos y reviso la zona que te mencioné, si hay algo te aviso. – Musitó el Aburame incorporándose de su lugar, era mejor salir de un lugar en donde estaba de sobra.

-Ah, esto, Shizuka.-

-No tardaré. – Exclamó ya dirigiéndose hacia el árbol. –Ha de ser algún animal, no hemos visto ninguno desde que llegamos.- Finalizó dirigiéndose primero hacia el bento, una vez alejado lo suficiente, Kakashi articuló palabras.

-Tienes buenos amigos.- Denotó Kakashi, Sakura solo asintió, estaba apenada y en parte por como habían terminado las cosas entre ella y él la misma noche en que fue a celebrar con los chicos.

FLASH BACK

Sakura atendía el maltrecho brazo de Kakashi mientras que éste la observaba fijamente, estaban en casa de Sai aunque el aludido estaba en casa de Naruto con pánico de perder su miembro por pensar que Sakura quería violarlo en modo hard y pidiendo explicaciones del caso al rubio hiperactivo.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿El amor hace débil a una persona? – Aquella pregunta lo sacó de un leve transe en el que se encontraba, uno al que siempre recurría cuando recibía atención médica. – Dígame, por favor. – Musitó sin quitar su atención del brazo.

Tras un silencio sepulcral, que para Sakura fue mucho más incómodo que la pregunta, decidió vendar el brazo para ver si se dignaba a responder o no.

"¡Habla maldita sea, cobarde!"

Su inner ya estaba a punto de tomar las riendas. _- Maldición Kakashi, ¿No puedes entender algo connotativo o es que se te atrofia el cerebro cuando no tienes uno de esos libros pornográficos, o necesitas un kunai en mano?-_

Él ya se preparaba para dar una de sus olímpicas excusas pero Sakura lo toma del rostro con ambas manos, ella claramente sabía que aquello era enteramente imposible, más aun, improbable, pero querer darle un cabezazo por siempre malinterpretar las cosas no era tan mala idea.

"Sakura." Con su único ojo visible optó por desviar la mirada, ya era demasiado cruel tener esos ojos jade encima y más aquel rostro angelical frente al suyo, él era consciente de todo lo que ocurría en ella. TODO.

-Solo soy un perro que terminaría abandonándote, ni siquiera me quiero a mí mismo, expongo mi vida por completo en mis misiones y dudo que pueda darte algo de lo que te sientas orgullosa. – Como un completo cobarde se lo dijo sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos jade que se había atrevido a ilusionar y que luego de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en la vida de la kunoichi optó por no ser un estorbo más en su vida.

-¡Pero qué dices Kakashi, eres más ocurrente de lo que me imaginaba! – Exclamó esbozando una sonrisa tan falsa que hasta su propia inner lo hubiese creído. – Solo era un sí o un no, porque a mi parecer, el amor es un mero estorbo cuando no lo usas por el bien de la aldea. – Musitó auto convencida de aquello. –Diablos, hasta pensaba tomarte el pelo para quitarte la estúpida máscara.-

Y así el famoso cabezazo estilo Sakura HAruno se fue al traste, por desgracia las falsas ilusiones tomaron el control en ella, resurgiendo a la vida como solo aquellas malditas palabras podían obrar en ella y se apartó, caradura y frívola como podía ser gracias a Ino Yamanaka.

"¿No era una declaración? Eso no me lo esperaba." Pensaba ya un contrariado Kakashi, mejor dicho, lo dejó de esa manera. No tenía caso darle más vueltas al asunto.

_- ¡Maldito shanaro! ¡Jamás te vuelvo a poner en mis sueños eróticos Shanaro!- _La inner de Sakura no hacía más que llorar y dar rabietas en la mente de Sakura, mientras ella se divertía con ello para no hacer más cháchara al asunto.

-¿Y a qué vino la pregunta? – Era mejor cerciorarse. "Eres Sakura, después de todo"

-Ino cerda metió la pata en una misión con Shikamaru. – Comentó sin más mientras retiraba la banda que cubría el sharingan con una mano – Celos por una geisha que tenían que proteger.- Musitó divertida "Al menos este hecho me ayuda en esta situación embarazosa."

_- ¡NOOO SHANARO! ¡Ahorita le meto el maldito diente por el CXXX!-_ Al menos su inner podía llevarse el mal sabor de boca mientras ella tachaba su pequeña lista de posibles, que era relativamente corta.

Ambos rieron por un rato, luego Sakura empezó a examinarle los ojos, más preciso, su sharingan, para justificar el agarre del rostro, no esperaba que una maldita pregunta le dijese tanto, que él siguiera solo y que era consciente de lo que ni ella misma se había atrevido a desear en sueños.

-Gracias Sakura, eres la única que me ha engreído tanto. – Musitó animado Kakashi mientras Sakura terminaba el chequeo. "Tanto que ahora debo hacerte esto." Pensaba casi arrepentido.

"¡BAKA! ¡Mil veces BAKA Shanaro!" Su mirada en ese momento no era tan amigable que digamos.

-Bueno, ahora debe celebrar que he sobrevivido a una misión de rango A, ok? – Masculló con la endemoniada intención de ir con Kakashi.

Éste se miró y era obvio que no podría estar así en el antro, dejaría en claro que Sai no era la única víctima de Sakura, de modo que ella le aventó un suéter de ANBU de Sai que rara vez usaba y así es como lo llevó a la reunión a cuestas, aunque en el fondo ella estaba verdaderamente dolida, sus sueños de niña eran una mierda y sus esperanzas olvidadas ahora eran desgarradoramente tan inciertas que incluso el retorno de Sasuke eran nada en comparación; Sakura nunca pensó que ser rechazada por aquellos a los que podía llegar siquiera a tratar como amigos en el amor inclinaran la cabeza y siguieran su camino.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Y en este momento se sentía igual o mucho peor. "¿Por qué coño me viene con que es un caperucito plateado?"

-Siempre te veré como la hermana que nunca tuve, supongo que por eso siempre estaré al pendiente de ti. – La miraba fijamente a los ojos, ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, o este era una maldita pésima imitación o simplemente había muerto y revivía sus fantasías más oscuras.

Su inner ya podía cortarse las venas sin pensarlo. _- ¡Definitivamente te retiro de los protagónicos de mis sueños eróticos, shanaro!-_

"¿Por qué me la haces tan difícil? ¡Me bastó con una maldita respuesta animal!" Sakura sonrió con fastidio "Y TÚ INNER DEJA DE HABLAR ESTUPIDECES."

_- ¡Oh vamos shanaro, quizá está arrepentido o no, bueno te dijo HERNANA!_ – Su inner hizo una pausa dramática _-¡Esto último lo dijo en tono de viejo carcamán! ¡Rómpele los huesos!_

-Gracias. – Musitó escuetamente, algo que notó el copyninja.

-Te lo digo porque hay alguien que siente mucho aprecio por ti en este momento. – Argumentó Kakashi en un tono que rara vez utilizaba: Intensidad.

-¿Nani? – Ahora sí que estaba logrando confundirla, pero "JAMÁS PODRÍA ESTAR CON NARUTO SABIENDO QUE HINATA LO AMA PERDIDAMENTE Y YO NO LO AMO."

"Así que juega a lo mismo, alguien se lo confiesa y él se sacrifica, lástima, yo solo estimo a Naruto como amigo y hasta como hermano shanaro."

-¿Me lo dices por Sasuke? – Tenía esa otra alternativa pero era hora de aclarar las cosas.

-No Sakura, o quizá en parte, sabes que cuando él regrese, te ordenarán que le asegures un descendiente del sharingan a Konoha, ¿VERDAD? – Aquello que salió de los labios del shinobi no parecía ser real, una punzada de dolor atenazó su corazón.

"¿Obligarme a qué?" De inmediato volvió a su mente una imagen de Sasuke de niño, su corazón dio un vuelco.

Sakura estaba más seria de lo que habría estado Tsunade sin beber ni una sola gota de sake en menos de tres meses -No digas estupideces.-

-Ambos lo sabemos, pero hay alguien más que aun lleva sangre Uchiha en la aldea, pero nadie lo sabe y él está interesado en ti de una manera en que podría decir que te ama. –

"_Solo soy un perro que terminaría abandonándote, ni siquiera me quiero a mí mismo, expongo mi vida por completo en mis misiones y dudo que pueda darte algo de lo que te sientas orgullosa"_

"_El amor es un mero estorbo cuando no lo usas por el bien de la aldea"_

Si se ponía a pensar en aquellas dos frases dichas aquella noche, la suya daba más crédito a lo que Kakashi dijo hacía pocos segundos, no, ella tenía la sensación de que este no parecía ser Kakashi y si lo era estaba actuando para un fin.

-Tarde o temprano tendrías que aceptar esa realidad, porque eres.- Sakura lo detuvo en seco bajándole la máscara y arrebatándole un fogoso beso, uno que no fue rechazado y que fue prolongándose hasta llegar a la agitación y los suspiros por falta de oxígeno, ella no quería dar el brazo a torcer en lo que ahora sentía por Kakashi y no porque siempre lo tuvo presente, sino porque había decidido empezar una nueva vida, con alguien a quien comprendía y con quien tenía un pasado, SU pasado como una kunoichi aprendiz, temerosa que tenía que ser protegida y ahora había salido el capullo como una mujer capaz de enfrentar TODO y a TODOS.

Una vez que ambos se vieron separados, ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar lágrimas, lágrimas de ira y reproche por lo que tenía que enfrentar, como si la misión que tenía dentro de su propia aldea no fuera suficiente, sacando provecho a esta aterradora oportunidad, supo que jamás viviaría lo suficiente como para besar los gloriosos labios de Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi se volvió a colocar la máscara - Iré a Suna un par de meses, sería bueno que recapacitaras para ese entonces, te evitarías mucho sufrimiento. – Musitó con inexpresividad en la voz.

-NO-

-Él te protegerá, te dará lo que necesites y hasta tendrás un hogar en el que.-

-Tú no eres el sujeto del que me enamoré, así de simple, es verdad, aun siento algo por Sasuke, sin embargo él se fue en su loca idea de venganza que solo arruinó su vida aquí en la aldea; decidí reemprender mi vida, enamorarme de nuevo y por muy tonto que parezca, no pienso estar con nadie por comodidades o lujos. ¡NUNCA! – Finalizó.

"_El amor es un mero estorbo cuando no lo usas por el bien de la aldea"_

-Sakura.- Trató de acercarse en vano, ella solo se apartó y se incorporó de su sitio con el rostro firme y la mirada decidida.

"_Evitarías mucho sufrimiento."_

-En cuanto lo vea, le romperé la cara. - Musitó con generosa tranquilidad. – ¿Es Hatori verdad? – El otro solo se limitó a observarla – Ahora sé de dónde sacó ese mero orgullo que tiene.- Murmuró por lo bajo mientras ajustaba sus guantes para romperle el rostro al sujeto que tenía en frente, después de todo, este era otro método de ascender, mataría al bastardo.

-Entonces no hay más que decir, si ya lo sabías de ante mano, tendrás más facilidad en aceptar.- Comentó Kakashi desapareciendo en un puf! Dejando descolocada a la kunoichi.

-¿Iba en serio Kakashi o Hatori? – Su cara mostraba la frustración que la invadía en ese momento.

"Solo lo dijo al azar."

-¿Por qué me cruzo con los más idiotas de todo Konoha? – Musitó tras exhalar aire. "Y por desgracia no puedo pedir explicaciones aun, maldición, esto no debería ser así, si Sasuke volvería yo trataría de. ¿Qué trataría con él?" Una voz chillona e impertinente la terminó de sacar de sus pensamientos.

_-¿Te enamorarías de Tobi? –_

Aquella voz le erizó la piel, se giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con un - Akatsuki -

-¡Hi! – Musitó divertido, además levantó la mano en son de reafirmar su saludo, su capa negra con las nubes rojas y bordes blancos estampados lo camuflaban a la perfección en aquel lugar.

-Imposible. - Chequeó a todas las direcciones, nada, árboles quemados, humo, cenizas esparciéndose por el lugar, la pequeña fogata que le brindaba iluminación en esa noche sin luna.- Provocaste el incendio y te ocultaste esperando. – Acusó.

-No fue intención de Tobi, promete ser chico bueno y no volver a jugar con fuego. – Exclamó el Akatsuki con la máscara naranja de un solo agujero. – Tobi piensa que eres linda.-

Una lluvia de Kunais lo fuerzan a caer al suelo de espaldas y retrocediendo en un afán de evitar que alguno de esas armas punzo cortantes le cogieran y se quedó contra un árbol.

-Tobi no piensa hacer nada malo, solo estaba de paseo. -

"No era Kakashi." Ella no podía evitar coger el colgante antes de aventarse contra el Akatsuki y finiquitarlo si era posible. "¿Por qué es tan escurridizo?"

Su inner chilló excitada. _- Vamos Sakura, parece estar ebrio, aprovechemos y desfoguemos la IRA.- _

-¡No permitiré que pongas un pie sobre la aldea! – Exclamó antes de tratar de golpearlo con su puño, pero el Akatsuki los esquivaba con facilidad, tanta que pudo evitar las protuberancias puntiagudas que emanaban de la tierra con el golpe de la kunoichi.

-¡Tobi quiere verlo de nuevo! – Exclamó claramente animado mientras tomaba distancia de Sakura.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente.

"Supongo que tendré que activarlo." Pensó la kunoichi mientras se quitaba uno de los guantes y trocaba los dedos, un leve destello extrañó al Akatsuki pero no le dio importancia al ver que no ocurría nada.

Ella había activado el sello de absorción de chakra.

-Etto, Tobi no busca al kiubi, es un dobe sin remedio. -

-Me obligas a jugar contigo.- Musitó Sakura colocándose una máscara neutra, no quería ser reconocida por otro enemigo, aunque quizá ya era tarde. – No te aseguro que seré tan femenina. -

:::::::::::::::

Por razones inexplicables, el Aburame se encontraba semiinconsciente sobre la hierba, estaba frente de lo que sería una fogata, un tipo vestido de negro y con un sombrero de paja, estaba ahí renegando y diciendo improperios mientras ojeaba hacia una dirección, otro sujeto apareció y le entregó un pergamino, era…

Su vista ya estaba borrosa "Sakura, es una trampa, huye." Se repetía mentalmente mientras dejaba salir a un par de insectos, éstos salieron sin ser percatados para su suerte, pero irremediablemente volvió a caer en su letargo.

-¡Outch! Eso le dolió a Tobi, él también lo intentará! – Masculló el Akatsuki reincorporándose del suelo mientras recogía piedritas y las disparaba con el dedo en dirección a Sakura, el problema fue que ninguna llegó a superar el metro.

"Baka, creo que sí está drogado." Pensaba Sakura para sí y dándole la razón a su inner que estaba en un pequeño transe.

Ambos estaban de cuclillas a siete metros de distancia uno del otro, Sakura le había arrojado una piedrita para analizar su nivel de chakra, sin embargo estaba, ¿cómo decirlo? Sí, había agotado su chakra con ataques frustrados en los que 'TOBI' salía airoso.

"Piensa Sakura, piensa."

"No es solo fuerza bruta, esto se pone más interesante." Pensaba Tobi entretenido observando a la kunoichi que lo observaba fijamente.

De repente Sakura se reincorporó, cogió una píldora soldado y se la aventó misma pitcher en pleno partido, Tobi al tratar de esquivarla tropezó con las piedritas que había estado juntando e irremediablemente cayó al suelo.

-¡Tobi está perdido! – Mascullaba el Akatsuki al sentir la aterradora cantidad de chakra que emanaba la kunoichi, más al notar que ésta arremetía contra el suelo para que emanaran estacas de tierra, se enfocó en evitarlas -¡Tobi es un chico bueno! – Se dijo sobre exaltado mientras trataba de esquivar las estacas que nunca a aparecieron.

Tras levantar la mirada pudo sentir al groso modo un potente puñetazo en el estómago, uno que hacía mucho tiempo no había recibido y el fuerte agarre en su brazo derecho, un dolor punzante y quizá hasta placentero, no podía describirlo a ciencia cierta.

-Te dije que no sería tan femenina. ¿Con quién has venido? – Inquirió mientras le inoculaba un paralizante.

-Tobi está, está con sueño.-

-Responde. - Musitó con una dulce voz llamando la atención de Tobi.

-Ne, bueno, si es de ese modo, con Deidara senpai. - Contestó con el tono de un niño

-¿Él no estaba muerto? – Inquirió algo confusa – Había explotado esa vez.-

Un mosquito le picó en el cuello a Sakura, alertándola por completo. "Shizuka."

Hasta ese entonces lo había olvidado, pero. ¿Qué hacía con su nueva presa? ¡Había vencido a un Akatsuki ella solita! ¡Y ahora estaba solita! "¿Dónde diablos está? No puedo sentirlo. ¡NO! No podría, no me lo perdonaría." Se reincorporó sumamente alertada pensando que quizá a su buen amigo Shizuka le pudo haber ocurrido lo peor.

-Deidara Senpai es muy fuerte, también es astuto pero es algo afeminado.-

Sakura enarcó una ceja de incredulidad por lo que escuchaba, aunque el Akatsuki no pudo notarlo por la máscara, tampoco notó como Sakura le extrajo una muestra de sangre. "Por las dudas pensó."

-Volveré por ti luego, no te vayas a mover. – Musitó Sakura mientras le retiraba la máscara, éste con sus ojos azabaches, cabellos cortos del mismo color y una sonrisa feliz pareció aceptar su estado de cautivo, algo que Sakura asustó internamente.

"Compadezco al tal Deidara." Dejó atado y con una paleta de caramelo en la boca a Tobi, esperando que el tranquilizante lo fuera a dormir, tenía que dar la alarma o no podría hacer nada por Shizuka, pero no podría hacer mucho.

_-Ku, ku, ku ku.-_

Sakura cerró los ojos por su maldita suerte.

-Hey Tobi marrano. ¿Qué se supone que haces? – Masculló ignorando de lleno a Sakura, el aludido parecía haber caído en el trance, Sakura lo veía claramente.

-¿Qué hiciste con mi compañero? – Era Deidara, un rubio que sujetaba su cabello con una media cola, ya no llevaba el sombrero de paja y al igual que su compañero, tenía un buen camuflaje consigo, la vestimenta de Akatsuki.

-Nada de lo que tú le hayas hecho al mío. – Respondió

Deidara se rascó la cabeza y se echó de hombros despejando su mente. – Quien busca encuentra. -

Un escalofrío recorrió a Sakura de pies a cabeza "Un genjutsu. ¿Pero desde cuándo?" Tras disiparlo miró de reojo a Tobi que estaba privado.

-O será éste.- Murmuró observando cómo Deidara introducía las manos a sus bolsos de masilla algo excitado.

-¡ku, kú, esto será divertido! – Exclamó el rubio enviándole uno de sus bichos bomba, a lo cual, Sakura devolvió con un kunai invertido, provocando que ambos se alejaran por la explosión.

-¿Lo has visto? ¿Has visto mi arte? – Exclamó animado, a lo que Sakura decidió ignorar para enfocarse en una salida.

"Si bien, puedo recuperar mi chakra cogiendo al otro idiota, pero nada me garantiza que pueda ganarle a un experto en estos ataques, si tan solo el idiota de Kakashi estuviera aquí." Una punzada en la espina dorsal le recuerda lo que su sensei le había dicho:

"_Iré a Suna un par de meses, sería bueno que recapacitaras para ese entonces, evitarías mucho sufrimiento."_

-El malnacido jamás se despide, no anda con conversaciones directas y siempre se manda con estúpidas excusas para evitar las explicaciones. –

-¿Me estás escuchando? – Inquirió Deidara mientras le daba vida un pájaro de arcilla.

Sakura giró por completo hacia Tobi, sus puños indicaban que su humor no era tan sano, si quería sobrevivir, más le valía estar despierto y echar patitas a la fuga.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – Envió chakra hacia sus piernas y se impulsó con todo lo que pudo para reventarle las costillas con una patada, sin embargo, Tobi plenamente sorprendido se reincorporó liberándose de sus ataduras esquivando el potente ataque.

-¡Tobi es inocente, Tobi es un chico bueno! – Chilló a lo que la kunoichi ignoró por completo.

_-Siempre te veré como la hermana que nunca tuve, supongo que por eso siempre estaré al pendiente de ti –_

-¡Arg! – Sakura se imponía con su fuerza descomunal de lo que parecía un simple juego para Tobi, ahora se le invertía de una manera que no había escatimado. – ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso? ¡ANIMAL! – Era ya demasiado evidente para ella que el tal TOBI se hubiese hecho pasar por Kakashi.

-¿Ku, ku? – Deidara no entendía nada, lo despreciaron como si fuera un mero oponente. –¿Para asesinar a Tobi? – No entendía la razón por la cual la kunoichi estaba hecha una fiera, "¿Habrá hecho algo ese marrano? Bueno, siempre estoy por asesinarlo."

Había logrado esquivar un potente puñetazo –¡Tobi, Tobi, no en! – Pero la patada que lo secundó fue algo más rápida de lo que esperaba y lo mandó al suelo.

Sakura agitada pero con la mirada fija en el que se reincorporaba tomándose la cara por el aturdimiento y el dolor, no dudaba que aquél se había hecho pasar por su irresponsable sensei. "Kakashi, si hubieses sido tú, hubieses vuelto a ayudarme."

_-¡y lo besaste shanaro!- _Chilló su inner.

Ese pequeño lapsus se descuidó un momento con ese pequeño lapsus en donde su mente repetía el maldito beso al que supuestamente era Kakashi, fue su más grande error; su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, ni siquiera podía seguir pronunciando las palabras. "¿Qué me ocurre?"

-Perfecta sí, esa es la palabra que te describiría como mujer, pero con ese mal genio indudablemente podrías ser una UCHIHA en busca de la perfección. - Aquella voz ya no parecía ser el del chillón llamado TOBI, claro que no, ahora era siniestra, imponente, fría y varonil.

Sakura ni siquiera había podido notar la velocidad en que éste se había acercado a ella, mucho menos cuando fue que había ingresado al mundo de Tsukiyomi, del Mangekyou Sharingan.

**::::::::::::::::….FIN DEL CAPITULO.…::::::::::::::::**


	6. Akatsuki y la Flor de Cerezo II

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

:::::::::::::::…

'resaltado'

"Pensamientos"

"_Pensamientos que evocan a la mente de Sakura" _

-Diálogos-

-_voz lejana o fuera de la conversación-_

**Akatsuki y la Flor de Cerezo II**

**ANBU – Capítulo 06 –**

-Perfecta, sí, esa es la palabra que te describiría como mujer, pero con ese mal genio, indudablemente podrías ser una UCHIHA en busca de la perfección. - Aquella voz ya no parecía ser el del chillón llamado TOBI, claro que no, ahora era siniestra, imponente, fría y varonil.

Sakura ni siquiera había podido notar la velocidad en que éste se había acercado a ella, mucho menos cuando fue que había ingresado al mundo de Tsukiyomi, del Mangekyou Sharingan.

_-El amor es un mero estorbo cuando no lo usas por el bien de la aldea…-_

Su propia frase se repetía una y otra vez en aquel mundo, mientras que ella, sin siquiera poder mover un solo músculo, era víctima de aquel infame Akatuski.

- Sakura, te he estado observando y no me parecería nada mal que tú hicieras un pequeño sacrificio por tu aldea y por tu amigo el Jinchūriki. – Espetó manteniendo un tono de suspenso.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué haces en Konoha? – Inquiría ella al punto de la frustración. "¿Maldición, Shizuka que rayos pasó contigo?"

–No te preocupes mi Flor de Cerezo, solo lo mandé a dar una siesta, ahora escucha atentamente. – Musitó mientras la tomaba suavemente del mentón dejándola completamente frustrada. – He venido aquí a ver cómo pensaban restablecer su clan los hermanos Uchiha y no me imaginaba encontrarme con una kunoichi tan excepcional como tú, verás. – Se acercó sutilmente al rostro de ella de modo que su aliento se confundía con el suyo, siendo el de Sakura cálido y agradable mientras que el de 'Tobi' frío e impasible, no había rastro alguno de agitación por la lucha, menos del narcótico que Sakura juraba y re-juraba que le había inoculado. - Solo por ti cambiaría mis planes, no tocaría tu aldea ni a tu amiguito, pero a cambio me darías la descendencia que me fue negada – Espetó ya sin dejarse de rodeos.

-¿Descen-qué? – Repitió Sakura con los signos de una clara aberración en el rostro por pensar en aquello.

-Eres astuta y no caíste en mi jueguito como esperaba, no eres tan sumisa como otras. – El roce de sus labios comenzaba a excitarlo y por sobre todo tenerla en aquel estado. – Supuse que correrías al verme o bueno, que llamaras a mi versión del copyninja, pero decidiste enfrentarme, no todos los días una kunoichi médico hace algo así, no contra un U-chi-ha.– Silabeó esto último jugueteando con los labios de la kunoichi peli rosada.

"_Evitarías mucho sufrimiento"_

"_Siempre te veré como la hermana que nunca tuve, supongo que por eso siempre estaré al pendiente de ti"_

Ella solo se limitaba a observar, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada frente a un sujeto que prácticamente la estaba usando; una sonrisa se figuró en sus corruptos labios, algo que no pasó por desapercibido por el Akatsuki.

–¿Ya lo ves? No eres tan ingenua como otros piensan, incluso los de tu 'equipo' te creen débil. –

–Voy a asesinarte y el asunto estará resuelto, haré como si en verdad hubiese besado a Kakashi. – Masculló imponente – No podrás esconder esos ojos tan fácilmente, mucho menos esa cara.–

Para él solo eran insignificantes palabras por lo que terminó besándola, penetrando en su boca aunque ella no pudiese evitarlo, él la tenía sujeta de la nuca, mientras que su cintura la acercaba peligrosamente hacia él, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, pero era un sacrificio que tenía que hacer si quería salir librada, después de todo, una vez liberado el sello de 'absorción de chakra' no hay ninja sobre la tierra que pueda contrarrestarlo.

Y así, aun sin corresponder permitió que aquél la besara, contando los segundos, dejando la mente en blanco, esperando, esperando…

Él, iba recorriendo su cuello con suaves mordiscos, recorría su frágil figura con las manos que ahora estaban desnudas, sin esos guantes negros que daban porte a su capa de Akatsuki, quería dejarle un recordatorio, para que no olvidara que lo que él le decía era cierto, ubicó un temerario lugar entre el cuello de su camisa y sus pechos, estaba decidido a dejar una sutil marca de posesión cuando se vio interrumpido abruptamente por la kunoichi de ojos verdes.

-Jamás te daré lo que quieres, porque jamás cumplirás tu promesa. – Inquirió la peli rosada con los ojos cristalizados, mientras que aquel Akatsuki sonreía complacido.

–Ya lo veremos, mi Flor de Cerezo. – Musitó tras apartarse de ella saboreando aquel beso, el sabor de los labios y la suave piel de la kunoichi aun se mantenían impregnados en sus labios – Será mejor si te.- Siseó la cabeza por un momento. – Eres terriblemente traviesa Sakura. – Espetó notando que algo andaba mal en él. Algo MUY malo.

Aquel mundo oscuro y siniestro comenzó a distorsionarse, la luna enrojecida comenzaba a oscurecerse al punto de ir desapareciendo y él ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos de aquella misteriosa técnica impuesta por la kunoichi, había perdido chakra en una generosa cantidad.

-Te dejaré por esta vez, pero no te auguro lindos sueños mi Flor de Cerezo, nada lindos. - Musitó complacido, mientras que Sakura sentía cómo la movilidad volvía a su cuerpo. – Piensa en lo que te dije mi Flor de Cerezo, no lo veas como amor, sino como la mejor opción de proteger Konoha. – Musitó antes de desaparecer del campo de visión de la kunoichi.

Todo se hacía oscuro, unas voces, fragmentos de recuerdos de las conversaciones que había tenido aquella noche comenzaron a inundar su mente, en aquel lugar absorbido por la oscuridad.

–_Voy a asesinarte.-_

_-Te dejaré por esta vez…-_

–_No eres tan ingenua como lo pensé…–_

"_Evitarías."_

"_No eres tan sumisa."_

_-Sakura, te he estado observando. –_

_-Sakura. -_

_-SAKURA. -_

_-¡SAKURA! -_

-Cállense, silencio, no quiero oír más. ¡No! ¡CÁLLENSE! -

_-Mi Flor de Cerezo.-_

- ¡CÁLLATE! –

Y como fiel a su pedido, todas aquellas voces cesaron reinando así la oscuridad total.

:::::::::::::::::::::….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Sus párpados se entreabrieron lentamente, los sentía pesados y una luz extrañamente familiar se hizo presente, era una especie de luz zigzagueante y el sonido que emanaba, era como mil pájaros que trinaban.

-Chidori.- Murmuró ante la mirada preocupada de un ANBU rubio, a pesar de que no llevaba su máscara, no podía distinguirlo bien, pero atrás de él notó que se libraba una batalla en la que aquella técnica era utilizada. – Kakashi, sensei. - Masculló tratando de reincorporarse.

-Todo estará bien, Sakura.- Musitó el ANBU antes de que ella fuera cubierta por el ANBU y una ráfaga de polvo, producto de una explosión.

-¡Tsk! – El quejido del ANBU le indicaba que estaba en medio de una batalla. – Lo hiciste bien, ahora te protegeremos. -

_-¡Tobi solo quería proponerle matrimonio a la linda Sakura chan! – Exclamaba con su chillante voz el ahora enmascarado Akatsuki. -¡Tobi es bueno! -_

-Mierda.- Fue lo único que logró articular la kunoichi antes de que una nueva explosión los envolviera por completo.

:::::::::::::::…..

_-Piénsalo bien Sakura, piénsalo bien.-_

:::::::::::::::…..

_-Mi Flor de Cerezo.-_

Aquella voz fría y varonil la despertó de golpe.

-¡Voy a asesinarte! – Exclamó reincorporándose de la cama en la que se encontraba, estaba en un cuarto oscuro, vestía sus ropas de ANBU, aunque no llevaba la máscara ni el protector del pecho, se sentía aturdida y desorientada, tras caminar en círculos notó que tampoco tenía sus sandalias, su análisis le indicaba que algo había salido mal en su posible ¿Rescate? No lo sabía, pero en caso de estar en el hospital, llevaría otras prendas y de seguro Ino ya la estaría fastidiando o al menos Shizune. ¿En dónde rayos estaba?

2:00 am. – Un reloj de pared le indicaba que aun faltaba mucho para el amanecer.

Una ventana que apenas destilaba aire a través de las persianas dejaron entre ver a una sombra tras ellas, estaba de cuclillas y la observaba fijamente, otro breve análisis le indicaba que la puerta se abría por fuera, una habitación con apenas una cama y una mesa de noche, no había más, quizá, no estaba en Konoha.

-Ne, Sakura chan. ¿Ya despertaste? – Aquella voz algo familiar la hizo dudar unos segundos, al verlo retirar su katana de su funda e ingresar por aquella ventana, empezó a acumular chakra en uno de sus puños. "¿Por qué siempre quieren asesinarme?"

-¡Permiso! – Musitó esta vez, al parecer era Hiena, al parecer. Pero Kakashi parecía ser el que le llevó el bento y no era así. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿En manos de qué bando estaba? - ¿Casi me matas del susto, lo sabías? – De nuevo esa voz. ¿Cómo creer?

_-Sakura, te he estado observando. –_

Las voces comenzaron a surgir de nuevo alrededor de Sakura, ella se puso en posición ofensiva - ¿Hi san? - Entrecerró los ojos y fue directo a atacarlo con un mortal puñetazo. "Ese pedazo de carne andante jamás se preocuparía por mí, ¡Qué poca observación!"

El campo de visión de Sakura comenzó a teñirse de un rojo escarlata. Sus manos, su rostro, las paredes incluso el techo, todo, TODO. ¿Qué tipo de Genjutsu habían practicado en ella? Los gritos, todo en escasos centímetros de aquel sujeto que decía ser Hiena, su maldito capitán que la había dejado a su suerte; no, él trató de advertirle, eso no era de su incumbencia, pero era su deber, como ANBU estar perenne con la defensa de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

::::::::::::::::…

Los ANBU que estaban resguardando una pequeña clínica ANBU, mostraban sin inmutarse las fijas intensiones de asesinar al que estuviese merodeando por el lugar, ningún individuo que no sea autorizado podía siquiera circular por ahí; eran un total de 10 y estaban estratégicamente colocados en un perímetro de 10 metros a la redonda, aquella clínica estaba situada al Sur de la aldea de Konoha.

-Creo que ya despertó.- Musitó uno que estaba atento a lo que su líder hacía en la ventana del cuarto de la kunoichi peli rosada, al parecer se había girado y comenzó a hacer unas preguntas hacia adentro de la habitación.

– Nada mal para despertar un par de horas después.- Musitó el ANBU con sorpresa mientras seguía con la vista a su capitán.

_-Ne, Sakura chan. ¿Ya despertaste?_ – La katana le estorbaba a Hiena, por lo que decidió quitársela para poder ingresar, otros dos ANBU se le acercaron para comprobarlo, estaban situados sobre la rama de un roble que daba directamente hacia la ventana de la kunoichi, a unos 5 metros de distancia aproximadamente.

_-¡Permiso! Casi me matas del susto. ¿Lo sabías? La Godaime podría haber puesto mi cabeza en una tinaja de sake. –_

-Te apuesto que le avienta la bomba.- Dice un con sorna. – Luego de verla en ese estado, muchos matarían por ver su cara en ese momento. – Concluyó divertido.

-Lo dudo, siendo como es, Hi san no lo hará, además que ya se ganó una suspensión.- Murmuró un segundo que tomaba asiento en una de las ramas. "La Hokage se la tiene jurada"

-¿Le viste la cara? – Bufó uno tras la radio. – ¡Oy! ¡Él te debe estar oyen-!- El segundo ANBU terminó la transmisión al notar que Hiena le hacía una seña de amenaza.

-Me gané la disputa entre ambos capitanes. – Respondió con malicia. –Dudo que quiera hacerme algo.- Los otros dos solo volvieron su atención al capitán.

-100 ryu a que lo rechaza.- Comentó el tercero al notar que Hiena ya ingresaba a la habitación

-No te.- El primero se vio interrumpido cuando Hiena es lanzado directamente hacia ellos.

Sakura salió por la ventana en aparente estado de shock, era ella contra el mundo.

-¡Te encontraré, malnacido, acabaré con ese maldito clan de una vez por todas! – Masculló cada palabra cargada de ira, rencor y frustración, ella no veía más que ese maldito cielo rojizo, aunque la luna escarlata estaba ausente, el ambiente nocturno de aquella madrugada le hacía pensar que aun estaba en aquel siniestro lugar, en aquella pesadilla y ella haría que terminara.

-¡Haruno detente, estás en Konoha y el idiota que golpeaste es HI san! – Exclamó uno de los ANBU que estaba en el árbol, era el segundo y ahora se dirigía hacia ella, los otros dos sostenían a Hiena que sacudía su cabeza producto del golpe recibido.

-Maldición, deben detenerla antes de que asesine a alguien. – Recapituló el comentario de su subalterno. -¡Y NO soy un idiota, mal parido! – Ordenó Hiena reincorporándose totalmente. –¡AHORA ZORRAS! – Bramó empujando a sus dos subordinados aparentemente confundidos. "Tsk, si esa vieja interviene me caxx en el puesto." Pensando en la reacción que tendría la Hokage para con su persona.

-¡Apártense de mi camino! – Sakura los embestía con una fuerza descomunal, solo veía sombras, con rostros de calaveras y escuchaba gritos de horror, el fuego estaba en todas partes.

_-Sakura, te he estado observando. –_

-¡NO! ¡No sabes nada! ¡Desaparezcan! – Exclamó mientras arremetía contra otros tres de sus compañeros que trataban de contenerla con jutsus de inmovilización, sin embargo, ella los contrarrestaba inundando sus piernas y puños con chakra, los cogía de cualquier parte del cuerpo absorbiendo parte de su chakra y los enviaba de vuelta contra otros que iban en pos de detenerla.

-Mierda, esta es una función privada.- Musitó Hiena desde su puesto, un ANBU ajeno a su grupo estaba observando atento la batalla que se estaba desarrollando en las afueras de aquella clínica.

-Buen golpe, aunque, no. ¡Éste estuvo mejor! – Musitó mientras asentía entretenido, no llevaba máscara y Hiena se estaba cabreando.

-Lárgate Kayose. – Advirtió Hiena recogiendo su katana, el aludido solo atinó a estirarse y dirigirse a la pelea. – ¿Mierda que no sabes escuchar? – Se encaminó en pos de detenerlo.

Sakura tenía cogido del cuello a un ANBU que había dudado en atacarla, ahora se debatía entre la vida o la muerte. -¿Sabes lo que es siquiera vivir en el infierno Akatsuki? – Musitó en un aparente estado de serenidad.

Kayose se detuvo al reconocer el verdadero problema - Aun sigue bajo los efectos de un genjutsu.- Musitó por lo bajo el ANBU mientras que Hiena se aventó al ataque. "No debería ocurrir eso."

-¿Gato qué coño crees que haces? – Invirtió su katana para golpearla, mientras esquivaba con el brazo izquierdo a su subordinado que había sido lanzado por la kunoichi - ¡Sakura! – Inquirió iniciando la pelea contra la kunoichi de cabellos rosas, sus fríos ojos jades estaban en un punto en que parecían de una fría muñeca de porcelana.

En el edificio del Hokage, Tsunade estaba terminando de leer el informe preliminar que había recibido por parte del 'escuadrón de seguimiento' de ANBU, comandado por el capitán Kayose o mejor dicho 'Lobo'.

-¿Se supone que debo creer que dos Akatsuki merodeaban por Konoha y solo jugaron con dos ANBU que hacían un reconocimiento del lugar? – El capitán estaba inclinado y con la cabeza gacha.

-La alerta se ha dado para todos los escuadrones y no hay indicios de un posible ataque, al parecer buscaban al Jinchūriki, al no hallarlo aquí buscaron interrogarlos, es lo que hasta el momento tenemos -

Tsunade arrugó el papel y clavó su mirada en el shinobi, su extrema formalidad le desquiciaba la paciencia. - Nadie debe saber de esto, no quiero un disturbio.-

Un sonido estrepitoso secundado por una leve remesón los alerta.

-Según mi clon Haruno Sakura está bajo la influencia de un genjutsu, está atacando a todo aquel que se le acerca. –

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo idiota? - Masculló enfurecida la Hokage reincorporándose de su asiento. -¡Maldición, SHIZUNE! -

-Lo acaba de partir en dos con una katana, Hokage sama su propio escuadrón ha sido completamente arrasado.-

La rubia no esperó aquella explicación por lo que salió de su oficina directo hacia la clínica ANBU, Ella sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría.

"¿Sakura, cuánto chakra absorbiste de ese Akatsuki?"

-¡SHIZUNE! – Bramó ardida.

-¡H-hai! – La pobre había embalado desde el primer piso al sentir el tumulto, además que ANBU se había puesto en acción ante posibles ataques enemigos por lo que estaban desperdigados por toda la aldea y cada hora le rendían informes, estaba agitada y sofocada, no sabía cómo pero subió en tiempo record.

-Llama a Shikamaru Nara ahora mismo y que se dirija a la clínica ANBU. –

-Pe-Pero, él está del otro lado-y. -

-¡AHORA! – Esto estremeció a la pelinegra que como alma que lleva el diablo se embaló hacia la residencia Nara en busca del susodicho.

"Tendré que intentar detenerla o será demasiado tarde." Reflexionaba mientras rebuscaba buscaba entre unos viejos pergaminos, éstos se hallaban en una gaveta bajo llave.

En casa de Ino Yamanka se había iniciado una pequeña reunión en la que Naruto, Jiraiya, Sai, que fue arrastrado por Naruto y Tenten estaban por descubrir la nueva revelación del autor del famoso libro 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

-¡Sugoi, Sai san es increíble con los dibujos! – Musitaba muy embelesada la rubia mientras que el susodicho solo sonreía por cortesía.

"Lo hice para mí, no para otros." Pensaba ya fastidiado por tener que ayudar a la rubia cotilla.

Naruto estaba observando fijamente una de las páginas del libro que Ino les mostraba. –¿Pero no se parece a Sakura chan? – Interrogó con su típica sonrisa zorruna. - Claro que ésta tiene más cuerpo, un cabello negro y largo.- Seguía describiendo a la versión Icha Icha de Sakura Haruno.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la estancia.

"No fue muy buena idea supongo." Pensaba Jiraiya con detenimiento.

-Pero Jiraiya sama es todo un genio, con esto no solo Sakura estará bien parada, sino que la gente creerá que no es más que una historia inventada. – Exclamó Ino sintiendo cómo un gran peso de encima se le caía de los hombros. –¡Además, Jiraiya sama! -

Tenten observaba con detenimiento interrumpiendo a la rubia. –En sí, se parece a Sakura san –

Todos miraron al causante de eso.

-Me dijeron que dibujara a una copia de Sakura levemente distorsionada.- Se defendió el ANBU artista. - Además, a Sakura le pareció bien. – Espetó sin más.

-¿Maldición, se lo preguntaste teme? – Inquirió Naruto con un claro tic en el ojo.

-Sí, tú me dijiste. - Si Sai era pálido de nacimiento, su estado era mucho peor al reconocer un pequeño detalle. "Creo que era una broma de Naruto." Veía al portador del Kiuby conteniendo sus carcajadas inútilmente.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás chicos, ya lo envié a la imprenta, los primeros 10 ejemplares saldrán en dos semanas. – Hay mucho trabajo en estos días y no se puede paralizar una producción así por así. – Ellos poseían una copia del original y Sai tragó en seco.

"Me presentaré a una misión de inmediato, Yamato san mencionó una."

Ino no perdía el tiempo. – Si cae Sai le tiro dedo a Naruto. -

-Sai, Naruto fue un gusto conocerlos y bueno. ¿Me dejan sus armas cuando mueran en manos de Sakura? – Musitó muy entretenida Tenten; Jiraiya comenzó a reírse junto a las kunoichis mientras que los otros dos solo se miraban con algo de pánico, Sakura furiosa no era muy encantadora que digamos, ahora, sus vidas estaban en juego.

Un remezón los levantó de sus respetivos lugares, se dirigieron a las ventanas de la habitación, notando el jaleo que se armaba en la aldea.

-¿Qué pasa? – Chilló Ino al notar el movimiento instintivo de ANBU que se dirigía al sur de la aldea.

-¡Chicos, estén alertas, ya vuelvo! – Musitó Jiraiya antes de salir por la ventana.

-Debemos reportárselo a Tsunade Sama. – Exclamó Ino emprendiendo el rumbo hacia la oficina del Hokage, los otros emprenderían la marcha hacia el lugar del disturbio.

Sakura había formado un gran boquerón en la tierra, esto era lo que había causado un fuerte remezón en toda Konoha, Hiena estaba a unos metros con la katana clavada en el suelo como apoyo para mantenerse en pie, todo su escuadrón había sido reducido y los refuerzos estaban corriendo la misma suerte.

-¿Y se supone que era una inútil decoración del escuadrón? – Exclamaba fastidiado otro capitán ANBU, Buey.

-Cállate, no se cansa con nada y ya van casi dos horas en ese estado.- Solo se podía notar su aparente preocupación a través de la voz que destilaba la máscara.

-TSK! –

De repente un remesón de tierra se fue dirigiendo a ambos capitanes, pero Hiena no podía escapar, su pierna derecha le flaqueó al momento de intentar saltar, recibiendo el ataque.

-No, me queda de otra.- Murmuró Hiena tratando de reincorporarse, se quitó la máscara aprovechando que Sakura luchaba contra Buey y decidió probar suerte.

-¿Sakura, qué demonios haces? – Exclamó lo más que pudo. Llamando la completa atención de la kunoichi.

-Hatori Senpai. - La lucidez de Sakura retornó solo por aquel instante, pues su mente se vio invadida por los recuerdos de la conversación que tuvo hacía unas horas.

_-Ambos lo sabemos, pero hay alguien más que aun lleva sangre Uchiha en la aldea, pero nadie lo sabe y él está interesado en ti de una manera en que podría decir que te 'ama' –_

-_En cuanto lo vea, le romperé la cara. - Musitó con generosa tranquilidad. – ¿Es Hatori verdad?– El otro solo se limitó a observarla – Ahora sé de dónde sacó ese mero orgullo que tiene.-_

_-Entonces no hay más que decir, si ya lo sabías de ante mano, tendrás más facilidad en aceptar.-_

-Voy a asesinarte.- Musitó con una sonrisa retorcida cogiendo la katana de Buey y lanzarse hacia él, dispuesta a cumplir con lo dicho.

Él esperaba impasible algo que nunca llegó, Sakura estaba inmóvil y a pocos milímetros de introducir el extremo filoso y punzante de aquella arma sobre el pecho de Hatori, unas sombras la tenían atrapada.

-Y justo cuando había llegado a la conclusión de que Ino era la más problemática – Aquel no podía ser nada más ni nada menos que Shikamaru Nara, estaba en pijama y junto a él, Tsunade que llegaba para detenerla y evitar que ANBU quedara desarticulado de forma permanente.

Aunque algunos ANBU ignoraron la señal de cese el fuego y se encaminaron a reducir a Sakura aprovechando su estado aparente de inmovilidad.

-Que nadie la toque.- Sakura con pánico y furia entre mezclada desvió su atención hacia el copyninja que había caído frente a ella con el Chidori activado - Solo está confundida, recuerden que su misión tuvo un gran imprevisto. – Diciendo esto, retó al resto a que continuara el ataque, pero optaron por retroceder y cederle el paso a la Hokage, por lo que Kakashi deshizo su jutsu original.

Sakura estaba descolocada. -¿Kakashi sensei?- Musitó con un brillo natural en sus ojos, aunque aun sumergidos en aquel terrorífico mundo, lo veían a él como una mera esperanza que no podía evitar, su sensei la estaba rescatando, a ella, solo a ella.

-Gracias, ahora, apártate. - Aunque leve y casi inaudible la Hokage trataba de no sonar tan preocupada, no debía demostrar temor ante sus mejores hombres, menos cuando se trataba de una alumna. Kakashi solo obedeció aun observando al resto con el rabillo del ojo, algo lo tenía fastidiado, demasiado para su gusto.

-Shikamaru, que suelte la espada y trueca los dedos de ambas manos. – Ordenó con serenidad la rubia, puesto que Sakura aun seguía con el agarre de sombras.

-Hai.- Respondió el nara aun ignorando el porqué de aquella acción, pero no era momento de indagar, claro que no.

Tras haberlo hecho él, Sakura lo imitó provocando que el sello volviera a desactivarse, ella estaba agitada, con el cuerpo y la adrenalina a mil, Tsunade sabía qué hacer, pero no podía exponerla frente a todos, el jutsu de Sakura era un gran misterio para muchos, era mejor así.

-Ahora, que levante ambos brazos con los dedos estirados y las piernas separadas levemente. – Musitó mientras el Nara obedecía sus órdenes, una vez en aquella posición, Tsunade la comenzó a revisar, la diminuta cantidad de chakra que aparentemente había pasado por alto el médico que la había examinado en primera instancia, se había situado en su cerebro provocando todas esas alucinaciones que estuvieron por causar demasiadas pérdidas, por suerte, su objetivo era aquel Akatsuki, por suerte.

Ni si quiera Naruto había podido ingresar a la zona sur de Konoha, había sido un gran alboroto y él no podía averiguar el porqué. -Tsk, la vieja no puede prohibir la entrada a los que queremos ayudar. – Se quejó.

Un ANBU que vigilaba uno de los accesos le señaló hacia el camino de regreso a su casa, lo estaba echando sin siquiera hablarle. -Naruto, será mejor hacer caso, si ellos están a cargo es por que está bajo control. – Comentó Ino que no estaba muy convencida de tal hecho.

-¡Gracias! – Inquirió ardida Tenten al ANBU que se había negado a proveer de información. - ¿Ino, qué dijo la Hokage? –

Ino no respondió, su atención se fijó en un punto rosa que era llevado por un gran número de ninjas enmascarados, que si no fuera porque estaban armados hasta los dientes y que para remate el ANBU que los había devuelto a sus casas se hubiese interpuesto frente a su campo de visión, al menos le hubiese seguido el rastro.

-¿Qué miras niña? – Le inquirió el ANBU con voz fría.

-¡HUH? – Se puso pálida.

-Lárgate A-HO-RA – Dicho esto, Tenten la cogió del brazo y emprendieron la fuga, Naruto iba adelantado renegando por la indiferencia recibida, por ello no notó el incidente, o las cosas no habrían resultado tan bien, al menos para Ino Yamanaka.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL CAPITULO::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	7. Irrelevancia

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

:::::::::::::::…

'resaltado'

"Pensamientos"

"Pensamientos que evocan a la mente de Sakura"

-Diálogos-

_-voz lejana o fuera de la conversación/INNER-_

:::::::::::::::…

Irrelevancia

ANBU – Capítulo 07 –

:::::::::::::::…

Sakura parecía estar en shock, no había ninguna respuesta en su cuerpo, hacía lo que un titiritero haría con un muñeco sin vida, pero ella era la muñeca que respiraba, sentía, sufría; sintió una cantidad devastadora de chakra escaneando su cuerpo, a pesar de eso, era cálida, protectora, y la conocía bien.

-Tsunade Shishou.- Musitó mientras veía como aquel mundo iba desapareciendo, dejándola sin los gritos ni los lamentos, aquellas muertes, todos. ¿Qué había sido eso?

-Sakura, he bloqueado el genjutsu, te trataremos en el hospital, ya estás a salvo.- Tsunade la tomaba suavemente del rostro mientras le aplicaba un jutsu médico.

-Hai.- Musitó cayendo en un profundo sueño, el agarre del Nara parecía soltarse y alguien la tomó en brazos.

Tsunade desvió su mirada hacia Shikamaru, éste bostezaba de lo lindo. -Ya sabes qué hacer. – Luego posó su mirada en el capitán Buey. – El incidente fue causado por dos Jounnin ebrios, búscalos. – Dicho esto, un nuevo escuadrón cayó de golpe rodeándolos, el capitán era Rata.

-Hokage sama, tenemos a los dos ebrios. – Musitó señalando a dos copias de un pelirrojo y un peli plateado en aparente estado de ebriedad; Hatori y Kakashi, quien sostenía a Sakura, se miraron con cierta rivalidad, cualquiera podría decir que se estaban culpando por lo ocurrido. – Serán escoltados y luego los enviaremos a sus respectivas cloacas. – Exclamó solemne, no había nada que éste ANBU hiciera para que la Hokage pudiese decepcionarse, era más precavido que cualquier otro shinobi en Konoha, la envidia de muchos y la adoración de otras. Ése era Rata.

-¡Bien, váyanse! –

Sakura sentía la brisa nocturna golpear contra su rostro, sus cabellos se impulsaban en coordinación con el que la transportaba, no era tan cómoda la posición en la que era llevada pero se sentía segura.

_-Mi Flor de Cerezo.-_

De nuevo aquella voz resonando en su cabeza…

_-Mi Flor de Cerezo.-_

Sakura abrió los ojos estrepitosamente, encontrándose con la imagen de 'TOBI' enmascarado, el Akatsuki, quien la tenía en brazos, pero se sentía adormecida, retenida, frustrada.

-NO.- Espetó pasmada, éste fijó su atención sobre ella sin detener la marcha.

-No me toques, suéltame, déjame, no iré, no.- Su desesperación iba creciendo conforme la misma voz iba acrecentándose en su cabeza.

-¡Sakura, soy yo! – Musitaba Kakashi tratando de retenerla, felizmente, estaban en las puertas del hospital que había sido completamente despejado.

-¡NO! NO IRÉ CONTIGO, NO, SUÉLTAME. – Comenzó a gritar la kunoichi tras notar que había ingresado a algún lugar bajo techo, trató de separarse mientras el agarre se hacía más fuerte.

Hatori que era ayudado por Buey, se apartó de éste para arrancarla de los brazos del copyninja, la plantó sobre el suelo para tratar de hacerle reaccionar. - ¡Maldita sea Sakura, estás en Konoha! – La zarandeó de los hombros con fuerza. – ¿Mierda, qué pasa contigo? -

Ella pareció reaccionar, aunque, sus ojos indicaban la frustración que sentía, no había una clara coherencia entre la fantasía y la realidad, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer irremediablemente sobre su rostro.

-Lo lamento Hatori senpai, lo involucré en algo estúpido, dije algunas cosas sin pensar. - Esto descolocó al ANBU, no entendía qué había tratado de decirle, pero sí, lo acusaron falsamente de ebrio latoso y en su propia cara, pero eso tenía remedio, sí, a excepción de haberla dejado patrullando sola, bueno, con un idiota más, que por cierto estaba desaparecido, sin embargo ella no debería haberse disculpado, no tenía por qué, él lo sentía así.

-Deténgase por favor, ella no está en muy buenas condiciones en este momento, es natural que reaccione de ese modo. – Exclamó una voz femenina.

De momento llegaron los médicos de ANBU y Shizune, ella cogió a Sakura y la recostó en una camilla. – Todo estará bien Sakura.- Le musitó mientras le inoculaba un calmante, era mejor dormirla.

-Al parecer te odia más que a mí. – Bufó Hatori con cierto brillo en los ojos, su oponente era nada más ni nada menos que Hatake Kakashi.

-¿Alguien sabe cuándo publicarán el nuevo volumen de Icha Icha? – Esbozó el Copyninja con su misma naturalidad y preocupación, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Hatori estaba rojo de la cólera.

-TSK! – Se aguantó para no ganarse un nuevo problema, no quería pasar el resto del mes enclaustrado en el sótano de la jefatura de Rata, nadie querría, ni si quiera un muerto.

-Muévanse niñas, ahora tengo mucho que hacer.- Informó el susodicho capitán.

El procedimiento fue exhaustivo, aquella muestra de chakra parecía fusionarse y volver a su estado original en cuanto trataban de extraerlo, no sabían a ciencia cierta cómo extraerlo por completo, ni siquiera Shizune podía con eso.

-Lo lamento Shizune san, será mejor llamar a Tsunade sama. – Exclamó un médico aparentemente alarmado. "Oh no, ahora sí que estará furiosa." Pensaba la pelinegra un tanto asustada mientras cerraba un pergamino proporcionado por su mentora, pero de repente, el chakra invasor comenzó a absorber por completo el chakra de Sakura, justo en esos instantes ingresaba la rubia con un pergamino especial.

-¡Apártense! – Bramó la Hokage de Konoha. – ¡Prepárense para lo que venga! – Masculló mientras invocaba el sello de un pergamino con sangre de su dedo pulgar, ésa sí que sería una larga noche.

El gran escándalo que suscitó aquella noche remeció en toda Konoha, el copyninja y el cazador nocturno, como eran llamados respectivamente Hatake Kakashi y Hatori, habrían estado en aparente estado de alcohol, el resto del asunto: una pelea por saber quién era el más fuerte, su castigo: realizar los respectivos mantenimientos de las zonas dañadas.

Para la kunoichi de cabellos rosas, las cosas mejoraron notablemente, pasando seis días en un letargo profundo, aunque pasó el primer día con la vida pendiendo de un hilo, su estado se mantuvo en confidencial y su ausencia se cubrió con una misión de escolta.

Aquella mañana del día seis.

Sakura sentía cómo sus párpados se abrían pesadamente observando que había una extraña figura a su lado, pero le era borroso, no podía entender qué era lo que había pasado con ella, su cuerpo estaba agarrotado y ni siquiera podía recordar qué día era o qué hizo el día anterior.

-_Bebiste como vikinga shannaro.- _Chilló su inner.

"Cállate. ¿huh? ¿En serio?"

"Genial" Pensaba con resignación, quizás era cierto, no recordaba NADA de lo que hubo hecho el día anterior, un leve movimiento a su lado la sacó de su importante reunión mental, para prestar atención a lo que sucedía, era como si un peso hubiese caído a su lado.

**Bajo la perspectiva de Kayose:**

Y ahí estaba él, en su segundo volumen de 'Tácticas de Guerra' Por Kankuro no Sabaku, era mejor eso que leer lo 'otro', sobre todo cuando tenía a una kunoichi de cabellos rosas a su lado y bien dispuesta.

Los párpados se le cerraban automáticamente y reparaba en abrirlos casi de inmediato, no era de extrañar, si contaba todo lo que había tenido que realizar los últimos 6 días, operativos de búsquedas, rastreos de posibles infiltraciones, seguimientos, fastidiar al pelirrojo que no recordaba el nombre, leer libros aburridos para no inspirarse y claro, el último y más importante, ocuparse de la vigilancia de la kunoichi que tenía al lado, esto último había terminado con sus horas de sueño, la Hokage tenía unos arranques extraños, él no podía culparla si no bebía sake y su mal humor se reflejaba en las misiones que le daba, pero ¿Y si él fallaba alguna por no leer sus libritos de 'tácticas y estrategias' favoritos? No, él no podía flaquear, menudo castigo se llevó por no intervenir en la pelea ¿Y qué podía hacer? Se estaba divirtiendo, además, ¿Qué podía hacer él en ese caso? Quien la tocase caería irremediablemente inconsciente, sin mencionar que 'ella' no estaba muy razonable en esos momentos, si hasta estuvo por asesinar a su propio capitán de equipo.

Sonrió con malicia.

Por desgracia ya debía dirigir los operativos de búsqueda y de paso, evitar a otro shinobi hiperactivo que tenía extrañas intenciones para con su persona, nunca habría pensado que el capitán Rata tendría un condiscípulo en Naruto, sin comentar que la hora de visitas estaba por comenzar en un par de horas.

El reloj marcaba las 6:00 am.

"Definitivamente he llegado a mi límite." Musitó para sí, mientras dejaba la victoria para sus párpados acompañados de unas notorias ojeras bajo los ojos, su máscara ANBU estaba sobre la cómoda que se ubicaba a un lado de la cama, él estaba recargado sobre ésta, en la patera, con las piernas cruzadas, y apoyado contra la ventana que dejaba ingresar el aire fresco de la mañana, indudablemente, el delicado cuerpo de la kunoichi estaba para el lado izquierdo de la cama, recto, sin escatimar que las sábanas la cubrían hasta la cintura, ¿Qué más daba un merecido descanso? Se lo estaba sugiriendo incluso dormida.

Kayose soltó su cuerpo, dejó que cada uno de sus músculos se relajaran y que a su vez lo embriagara la sensación de paz. Nah! Ella seguiría durmiendo hasta un par de días más o eso fue lo que le dijo la rubia babeadora, así como los días anteriores, optó por levantarse e irse, sin embargo sus piernas estaban adormecidas. "Maldición." y se dejó caer sobre la cama, ocupando el lado derecho que parecía estar reservado para él, Sí, en verdad que lo estaba.

Se estaba dejando llevar por el sueño, al menos por primera vez en aquella semana.

Pero como si aquello fuese una falta, sintió una extraña punzada, o más bien una extraña sensación de que era observado al detalle, supuso que había cumplido con uno de sus deberes matutinos así que abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a la ventana, la neblina comenzaba a disiparse, los cálidos rayos del sol matutino se colaban por entre las nubes esponjosas que habían dejado una leve capa húmeda en el ambiente, los chirridos de los pájaros le parecían más que un arrullo mientras que la kunoichi parecía estar viéndolo fijamente. OH! No era el pelirrojo.

"Kuso" Su cuerpo se tensó de pensar lo peor.

Afuera, las cosas no parecían tan relevantes para el escuadrón de 'protección y ataque', todos vestían como Jounnin y habían acaparado uno de los pasillos del nosocomio, en realidad el pabellón A del hospital había sido ocupado por ANBU y encubierto con un masivo caso de intoxicación, ahora, ellos esperaban alguna 'noticia' sobre su compañera que había sobrevivido a dos Akatsuki, no había mucha lógica en todo aquello, pero la paliza los había hecho cambiar de parecer con respecto a la kunoichi de cabellos rosas y claro, algunos estaban recibiendo el alta justo en ese mismo instante.

-Bueno, reclamo mi victoria.- Musitó uno de los jounnin.

-¿Kuso, aun sigues con lo de la apuesta teme? – Respondió otro, al parecer eran los mismos que habían estado en aquel árbol. – Takase, tienes suerte de que Hatori san no sea tan cerebrito como Kayose. – Replicó muy animado. - 'Mira que no te ha echado bronca por decirle idiota'- Murmurando esto último.

-Párale con eso, no querrás que te asesine esta vez.- Musitó otro que llegaba con Shizuka, al parecer, éste no habría sufrido nada, pero no recordaba en lo absoluto lo acontecido aquella noche, ni siquiera pudieron sacarle nada con jutsus de interrogación.

-¿Ne, el bicho raro está de nuevo en servicio? – Musitó Takase con aparentes signos de burla, era obvio que el rating apuntaba a Sakura como la nueva estrella.

Shizuka prefirió ignorar aquello, le tenía sumamente hastiado el hecho de no recordar qué demonios había ocurrido esa noche, ni sus insectos podían recordar algo, nada, estaba en blanco.

De momento un estrepitoso grito los alertó a todos.

-¿Qué demonios haces TÚ aquí? -

-¡Sakura chan ha despertado! – Exclamaron al unísono – ¡Bien Sakura chan, arráncale los ojos! – Exclamó eufórico alentado por los otros que ya querían ir en pos de su compañera; eran casi como 6, los presentes.

Mientras que Ino irrumpía entre ellos para poder llegar con su amiga. - Gomen, no pueden pasar. ¡Permiso! – Exclamaba la kunoichi mientras se oía un fuerte jaleo en la habitación.

-YO! – Musitó Kayose aun recostado y tomando posesión de aquella cama que estaba hasta hacía unos momentos ocupada por ambos. –Aun hay espacio para ti si quieres seguir durmiendo.- Murmuró abrazando la almohada a fin de conciliar su tan añorado sueño, si ya estaba ahí.

"Dormir, dormir, no importa un par de golpes con tal de dormir."

-¡Eres un enfermo mental, un pervertido, un-un! –

-Cállate y deja descansar a Kayose san. – He ahí su salvación, Ino Yamanaka, la babeadora.

-¿Ino? – Musitó exasperada la peli rosada.- ¡Él está en MI cama! ¿Cómo le puedo llamar a eso?- Espetó enfurecida.

Ino la miró con extrañez señalando la rúbrica en la puerta, Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta que era ideal para nido de pájaros.

-¿Ka-Kayose Ho-mu-ra-a? – Si antes estaba desconcertada, ahora estaba por perder la noción de lo que era 'No torturar a un amigo', su piel se puso más pálida de la que ya estaba, mirar de reojo a quien dormía plácidamente en aquella cama de hospital la sonrojó de sobremanera; era posible que se hubiese embriagado a tal punto de asaltar una cama de hospital y ultrajar a un pobre shinobi enfermo de sabe Dios qué, poco a poco iba transitando por su mente algo que ella no quería admitir. ¿Esa era la palabra?

_-¡Deseas a ese shinobi!- _Chulló su inner más horrorisada que ella misma.

-¡NO! - Su grito pareció oírse por todo el hospital y hasta inclusive en el hospital de Suna pudo haber alentado a alguna enfermera a continuar con su labor a pesar del estoico clima, ya era demasiado despertar con un hombre al lado.

"¿Por qué me pasa esto necesariamente a mí?"

_- eres un imán para eso shannaro_. – Concordó su inner con lamentación.

-Sakura no seas escandalosa, él ha estado vigilando en desvela gracias a una intoxicación masiva en ANBU, además.- Ino se acercó a su oído aprovechando que ésta estaba en shock, como un estatua. – ¿cuándo llegaste? - Musitó con malicia. – Es una consulta extemporánea frentona? – La barrió con la mirada notando que llevaba bata de hospital, algo que la extrañó de sobre manera. –¿Demo, por qué estás en bata? – Inquirió con extrema curiosidad.

Ya la mente de Ino comenzaba a trabajar en su especialidad, el cotilleo, "¿La frentona no estará en algún lío amoroso con éste cuerazo?"

-¿Nani?- Entonces supuso que no había sido una borrachera. - ¿Qué hice Ino? -

-¿No recuerdas nada? – Aquella interrogante provocó un remezón en la cabeza de la kunoichi de cabellos rosas, los recuerdos comenzaban a llegar, los gritos, Hatori, Kakashi, Akatsuki. ¿Akatsuki?

-Ino, debo ver a la Hokage, es de suma urgencia. – Exclamó ignorando de lleno al sujeto que abría un ojo con algo de sorpresa; sí, por muy macabro que suene, esperaba un golpe.

-Demo, no puedes salir, Sakura, es una orden directa, nadie de este pabellón sale sin consentimiento de Shizune senpai. – Ino la seguía para tratar de detenerla, a parte que estaba en bata de hospital y claro, para su suerte tenía una lencería cubriendo aquellas 'partes'.

-Un cuerno con las órdenes, tengo que dar mi informe. – A ella le daba igual, salió encontrándose con sus 'compañeros' de equipo 'babeando' cosa que le pareció extraño, pero Ino la retuvo como si su vida dependiera de ello. – ¡Buenos días! – Musitó Sakura tratando de no parecer frustrada.

-Frentona no puedes salir así. – Inquirió Ino interponiéndose entre ella y los engendros que estaban bloqueando la salida.

OH, ella reparó muy tarde, se miró detenidamente, su bata era de hospital, cerrada por detrás, dejando entre ver la culata de su tan dotado cuerpo y claro, su lencería. ¡Pero qué rayos importaba! ¡Akatsuki estaba en Konoha y ellos plantados como si nada hubiese pasado!

-Cerda, es más importante lo que tengo que decirle a la Hokage. – El forcejeo fue mucho para algunos de los jounnin que estaban observando el espectáculo, tanto que tuvieron que dar media vuelta y salir del lugar sin decir exactamente a donde iban.

- ¡Cerda! –

-¡Frentona! –

- ¡Cerda! –

Entre tanto jaleo, uno de los jounnin decidió intervenir, era mejor calmarla o podría ocurrir lo mismo que la vez anterior, sí, Takase estaba por mediar entre ellas cuando es arrastrado hacia atrás por un pelirrojo, su mirada era fría y algo distante.

-Sakura, ya lo sabe.- Bramó el shinobi con autoridad, ambas kunoichis lo miraron y el silencio reinó por unos minutos.

Hasta que fue roto por aquel pelirrojo.

-Pareciera que hubieses visto un fantasma. – Musitó conservando su tono frío.

-Eh, Hatori senpai, necesito hablar con la Hokage. – Él parecía ser su única esperanza, al menos frenó a Ino cerda, él asintió mientras se acercaba a ella con algo de cautela.

-Bien, tráigale ropa, la llevaré a una habitación. – Le ordenó a Ino, ésta se lo pensó dos veces pero eso le daba un oportunidad de avisarle a la Hokage que su alumna había despertado en el hospital y sin claras razones del porqué estaba allí. –Ustedes tienen sus respectivas órdenes, lárguese a cumplirlas ahora. – Masculló tras reparar que ninguno de sus hombres se inmutaba y que otros tantos habían desaparecido, éstos comenzaron a emprender su camino fuera del hospital.

De modo que Hatori posó uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de Sakura ya con más confianza y la condujo hacia una de las habitaciones, mientras que el resto no sabía a ciencia cierta qué significaba aquello.

No pudo evitar mirar de reojo aquellas vistas que la bata le proporcionaba y claro, como la kunoichi parecía estar en otro lado recordando todo y cada detalle de lo ocurrido lo ignoró de porrazo, hasta que dio en cuenta que estaba en una habitación despejada.

-No te preocupes Sakura, los rastreros han estado examinando el área con detalle, cada habitante de Konoha ha sido inspeccionado y los Akatsuki al parecer no tenían intenciones de atacar. – Argumentó Hatori sin quitar su brazo, pero sí evitando de lleno algunos detalles importantes que no quería tener la desgracia de contar.

"Eso podría tener algo de lógica." Por fin notó el brazo, giró su rostro hacia su senpai y éste apartando la mirada de su rostro dio inicio a un abrazo, fuerte, decidido y algo sobre protector, él no era precisamente un romántico, pero tampoco un inexpresivo.

-Casi nos asesinas a todos. – Espetó en tono neutro.

Indudablemente era un idiota en cuanto a sentimientos vagos. -Gomen senpai…-

Ella se haría la loca con respecto a eso, aún estaba dolida por lo que Kakashi o quien sea le dijo.

"Una hermana." Miró a Hatori que no rompía el abrazo "Un baka."

La puerta se abrió de porrazo con una patada que la dejó medio descolgada del marco, ambos centraron su atención en aquel espectáculo.

-Cerecito, me arruinaste el libro. - Musitó con rabia cínica en el rostro, mientras le mostraba su librito todo descuajeringado.

"Qué demonios había dicho" Pensó Sakura, solo recordó que el librito había salido volando por la ventana. "¡OH!"

-¿Solo interrumpes por un pedazo de papel! – Inquirió Hatori con notables signos de furia.

-Golpeó a la Hokage en la cabeza. – Lo dijo con tanta seriedad que Sakura giró la cabecita con determinación en el rostro.

-¿Tsunade Shishou? – Iba ya por su maestra, pero es retenida por un Hatori aparentemente posesivo.

-Tú no te mueves hasta que te cambies de ropa, son suficientes humillaciones por una semana – Se imponía con la mirada, pero Sakura captó la reacción como algo no previsto.

"Creo que ha tomado una respuesta a algo que no ha preguntado" Pensó ella incómoda.

-¿Son novios? – Preguntó el que supuestamente estaba enfadado, ahora se mostraba entretenido. – ¡Felicidades! –

_- ¿PERO QUE COÑO DICES? BAKA ANIMAL DESUBICADO.- _La inner de Sakura ya estaba descargando la adrenalina en el cuerpo de Sakura.

-¿Los somos, algún problema? – Musitó atrayéndola más para sí.

El roce de ambos cuerpos la terminó por sonrojar más de la cuenta

-Hatori senpai.- Musitó tímidamente Sakura a lo que el otro le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto sincera. –¡Déjeme fuera de sus líos! – Inquirió ya comenzando a cabrearse, pero eso no sería todo, un fuerte calambre se apoderó entre la entrepierna del pelirrojo, más precisamente por un buen rodillazo propinado por la peli rosada dejándolo en posición fetal sobre el suelo.

-¡Mierda-Sakura! – Nada podía ser peor que un golpe propinado por Sakura Haruno.

Kayose que se mantenía al margen de aquello, más precisamente inmutable, para evitar así correr la misma suerte, pero cuando la vio salir no pudo evitar el comentario.

"Piensa en blanco, en blanco, en blancas." Había visto a través de su bata.

-Braguitas blancas, nada mal. – Reparó muy tarde en lo que había dicho.

Como si Sakura hubiese activado el sharingan, sus ojos se tiñeron de furia carmesí y lo estampó contra la pared, que se rajó con el impacto y salió más cabreada de lo que ya estaba.

-INO-CERDA, MI ROPA CON UN DEMONIO. –

Pero ni su furia impasible la prepararía para aquello, sinceramente, hubiese preferido ser una bocona como Ino a haber tenido que pasar por semejante experiencia.

-Lo lamento Sakura, Kakashi solo llegó a tiempo para evitar que te raptaran, sin embargo no pudimos capturar a ninguno, tu compañero, Shizuka Aburame no recordó nada de lo sucedido y tuvimos que hacerlo en ambos. – Argumentó Tsunade, manteniéndose fría y recta, como debería ser un Hokage al momento de tomar una decisión, puesto que si no lo hubiese hecho, no hubiera podido poner en acción a sus shinobis, no al 100%.

Sakura se mantenía en silencio, su capitán no le había podido decir de manera directa. "¿Me habían leído la mente?"

-Por ahora te ordeno que descanses, estos días han sido difíciles para ti, lo sé. – Corroboró su mentora. – Pon en prácticas éstos, sé que con ellos estarás mucho más segura y tu mizuage se efectuará en 12 días. – Finalizó cogiendo una caja pequeña y se lo entregó a Sakura mientras que ésta optó por actuar mecánicamente, había recibido una tremenda conmoción de tan solo leer la descripción del contenido.

-Sé que haz pasado tus 18 años inconsciente en una cama, aprovecha estos días para celebrar, el Luna, un antro exclusivo, está a tu disposición, y solo por enfrentarte a un Akatsuki y salir viva en el intento. – Exclamó manteniéndose al margen de Hokage –No era la manera de decirle las cosas pero, si era más blanda podría obtener resultados rebeldes por parte de su pupila, las cosas que ahora se habían escapado de sus manos ya no eran del todo secretas, el consejo estaba por caerle encima y no solo a ella, el grupo de élite estaba por ser desintegrado.

-¿No me dirás nada? – Inquirió esta vez.

-No deseo el mizuage. – Musitó decidida.

-No te he preguntado, lo tendrás y punto, también estás desautorizada de utilizar cualquier técnica prohibida, o serás retirada de.-

-NO. – Se había atrevido a ir en contra de su mentora, sí, porque no era justo y por sobre todo imperdonable lo que le habían hecho, su vida, todos sus recuerdos fueron escaneados y publicados para sacar información, y para remate ahora le mandaban al fregadero todo lo que le había costado para ingresar a ANBU, ella no estaba en aquella organización para hacer vida social, tampoco estaba ahí por que lo haya elegido como un sueño a cumplir, era su misión y nadie podía decirle que desertara a costa de su vida, menos la Hokage.

-Sakura, por poco y pierdes la vida en aquella camilla de hospital. –

-Lo sé y por eso no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, menos cuando sé que Akatsuki anda tras esto.-

-Entonces tendrás tu mizuage, he dicho. – Sakura se estremeció, acción que aprovechó la Hokage para librarse de aquella frenética kunoichi. - Ya puedes marcharte. -

-Demo, Tsunade shish…-

– Tu danna ya fue elegido. – Masculló sin dignarle la vista, los papeles que debía revisar ahora eran mucho más importantes.

Sakura prosiguió a la salida, su vista a pesar de que ya se encontraba nublándose por las lágrimas, se mantuvo imponente e inquisitiva para Shizune, pues, ella también formaba parte de aquel maldito sistema.

La mudez de la morocha le indicó que ésta ya no podía hacer nada.

"Un imbécil quiere hijos conmigo y solo me dan parches anticonceptivos, para rematar, mi virginidad se verá afectada por un idiota gracias al clan Uchiha."

Aquello no podía ser tan peor a como las cosas incurrían en su entorno, ¿Qué le esperaba enterarse luego?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL CAPÍTULO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Mizuage:** En la antigüedad, las maiko (aspirantes a Geisha) perdían la virginidad con el mizuage, tomado en este fanfic como una ceremonia con el mismo fin.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS!**

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**

**LadySc -Maaya-**

**Tsuki-airen**

**jade-zafiro**

**Jesica-haruzuchia**

**Rossetto-chan**


	8. Sentimentalismos! No…Para nada

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

:::::::::::::::…

'resaltado'

"Pensamientos"

"_Pensamientos que evocan a la mente de Sakura" _

-Diálogos-

_-voz lejana o fuera de la conversación/INNER-_

**¿Sentimentalismos? No, para nada.**

**ANBU – Capítulo 08 –**

Sakura prosiguió a la salida, su vista a pesar de que ya se encontraba nublándose por las lágrimas, se mantuvo imponente e inquisitiva para Shizune, pues, ella también formaba parte de aquel maldito sistema.

La mudez de la morocha le indicó que ésta ya no podía hacer nada.

"Un imbécil quiere hijos conmigo y solo me dan parches anticonceptivos, para rematar, mi virginidad se verá afectada por un idiota gracias al clan Uchiha."

Aquello no podía ser tan peor a como las cosas incurrían en su entorno, ¿Qué le esperaba enterarse luego?

-Hmp! –

-¡Deidara senpai! – Tobi correteaba tras su senpai que por cierto andaba de muy mal humor, y mojado.

-Maldito engendro cuneiforme, ¿Qué se supone que tendré que decir por esto? – Tenía un pergamino en la mano y estaba completamente estropeado, con la tinta corrida producto del agua que al parecer también afectó al Akatsuki.

-Tobi no tiene la culpa, Tobi no vio la piedra, Tobi es.-

-¡Cállate! – Y el rubio no dudó en tratar de romperle el cuello, al no lograrlo, porque el muy maldito corría rápido, optó por tirarle el pergamino directo al trasero. –¡Mucho mejor! -

-¡ Tobi ha sido ultrajado! – Comenzó a chillar sobándose el trasero.

"¿Qué estaría haciendo Tobi con esa kunoichi? Por un instante podía vérsele excitado." Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron como platos al analizar aquel detalle "No, es un idiota, dudo que pueda hacer eso, pero cayó de rodillas frente a ella." Su reflexión se vio tremendamente estropeada cuando el 'origen' de aquello le atacó con _los mil años de dolor_, se podía ver a un Deidara volar por lo cielos, literalmente.

-¡Tobi también puede contraatacar! – Entre carcajadas el Akatsuki dejó caer un pergamino envuelto de su túnica.

Su vista se fijó en el rubio que en contra de toda lógica tenía una extraña cara de satisfacción sádica, Bueno, tenía intenciones contundentes contra su compañero de equipo, y aun conservando aquella expresión, espetó una frase cargada de ira. – Tobi, te reventaré las pelotas. – Tobi comenzó a correr con desesperación mientras que Deidara cogía el nuevo pergamino, tras analizar la información notó que ése era el real.

Pero desgraciadamente para Tobi, Deidara había puesto una mina tras sufrir aquel peculiar ataque y voló un par de metros gracias a la explosión -Hmp! – La venganza era un plato que se come frío.

**FLASH BACK**

Deidara caminaba de lo lindo con una nueva creación, una libélula de arcilla que probaría en Kizame en cuanto lo encontrara. -¡Tobi es un chico bueno! – Exclamó mientras correteaba a las mariposas del lugar, caminaban apaciblemente por la rivera de un río.

-ku, ku.- Deidara lo estaba ignorando de lleno.

"Al menos pude sacar el pergamino sin estropearlo, pero ¿Qué significa tener que recibir un pergamino con los nombres de todas las kunochis de Konoha?" Deidara lo observaba una y otra vez, no entendía la razón de aquella información. "Hasta con datos personales, Qué curvas. ¡La quiero!" En estos momentos Deidara se estaba emocionando, demasiado como para que su compañero no lo notara.

"Las apariencias, las apariencias." Se recriminaba así mismo.

-¡Tobi, tu ineptitud casi nos cuesta algo más que la información, hun! – Murmuró en tono seco. Ya pasando de largo su lapsus.

-¡Tobi estaba jugando al paciente con Sakura chan! – Exclamó entrelazando las manos en ademán de afecto, algo que descolocó al Akatsuki.

-¿Ella, quién coño es? – Analizó un poco su propia pregunta con los hechos acaecidos la noche anterior y sonrió con malicia.- ku, ku, ¿no era la que asesinó a?-

-¡Tobi tiene novia y Deidara senpai es gay! – Exclama partiendo la carrera por la orilla del río.

-¡Ahora sí que te reviento! - Tobi pisa accidentalmente una piedra cayendo al suelo y Deidara tropieza con el estorbo del cuerpo de Tobi abalanzándose sin remedio alguno sobre el río.

-¡TOBI! –

SPLASH!

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK:::::**

**Konoha – Casa de Danzou**

-¿Por qué no estás cumpliendo con tu deber? Ese cerezo ya debería estar marchito. – Espetó con la ira marcada en el rostro.

Un ANBU de raíz se mantenía de cuquillas frente a él, su máscara de mico al igual que su rostro apuntaban hacia el suelo, su capa blanca ahora estaba rasgada y mostraba visiblemente signos de una lucha.

-Que Kayose se encuentre aquí ya es peligroso, déjate de andar en juegos de misiones absurdas. ¿O no te pago lo suficiente?- luego sonrió recordando algo. – Pero a ti no te importa la paga, ya deberías encontrar cierta motivación tomando algo que sin duda Kayose quiere.

"Teniendo en cuenta que a él nada se le escapa, me extraña que hayan recurrido al Yamanaka mayor para extraer información de esa mocosa. ¿Será que la Hokage quiere mantener intacta a esa putilla?" El semblante de Danzou se mostraba ligeramente pensativo, pero no se le quitaba el enfado, ahora era cuando las cosas estaban de cabeza en Konoha, tampoco entendía qué hacia Kayose en el equipo de otro.

-Al copyninja le gusta jugar.- Reflexionó con un cambio abrupto en su vendado semblante, ahora sonreía, como cuando se reconoce una broma que en un principio te asustó. – No tiene porqué apurarse, a él le llegará su debido turno.- Inquirió provocando que el otro levantara ligeramente el rostro.

-Las mujeres, sobre todo las kunoichis, suelen ser un problema cuando no se las entrena bien, puedo entender tu flaqueza, pero no te desvíes o haré vigente tu reemplazo. – Aunque en su rostro se exhibiera una sonrisa de póker, su tono de voz era amenazante y hasta reacia, no había duda de lo que este hombre pudiese estar maquinando en su mente.

Tras leer la información que hasta hacía unos momentos su subordinado le había entregado, dio en cuenta algo importante.

"Si el Uchiha la separó del resto de escorias, habrá que modificar los planes."

-Tráela a nosotros. – Espetó secamente.

La tensión en el silencioso ANBU parecía disiparse por dentro, de alguna u otra manera, se mostraba firme, frío e incluso aseguraba ser un abnegado servidor capaz de cumplir lo que su líder dictaminase. Pero, la tensión volvió y esta vez fue algo que su mirada oculta tras la máscara expresaba como un regaño silencioso, cerró sus ojos y ofreció su saludo protocolar.

-Nadie hará su mizuage, ya tiene un danna, llegará para la fecha y te encargarás de que NADIE interfiera. – Aquella imposición marcaba una alta probabilidad de ella serviría al bien común, el ANBU que se encontraba en la misma posición, desde los últimos 30 minutos, se había levantado en seco permitiendo que el silencio invadiera la pequeña habitación por unos minutos.

_La flaqueza de uno._

_La sorpresa del otro._

-¡Socarrón, ella sólo es un pedazo de carne que nos hará provecho SOLO si nuestro felino la prueba fresca, no querrás entrometerte en el camino de una fiera hambrienta! – Finalizó dejando salir sonoras carcajadas y haciendo un ademán con la mano para que éste se fuera, el ANBU obedeció sin dejar en claro que cumpliría sus órdenes, no al pie de la letra.

"Es una lástima, pero no podemos hacer nada por ti." Reflexionaba mientras reía, él se refería al sujeto que se presentaba con la información que había recibido de uno de los Akatsuki.

**Konoha – Oficina del Hokage**

Si bien, para la rubia de pechos exuberantes la extrema lealtad que había demostrado Sakura luego de aquel interrogatorio, la había abrumado por completo, porque la forma en que su mente manejó los recuerdos fueron algo sutiles, sus amoríos, sus sentimientos y esperanzas se tornaban confusos y descarriados, zanjando muchos otros recuerdos e inclusive sentimientos oscuros, recuerdos específicos del combate y el rostro de los akatsuki eran lo único que habían podido sacar de aquella kunoichi; era como si su extraña mente alterna, una vez convencida de que la verdadera información debía rebelarse, ella lo soltó de lleno, todas y cada unas de las acciones que realizó el día en que Sakura fue designada a patrullar junto a su compañero de equipo, pero nada más, ni siquiera su misión real en ANBU había sido revelada, nada, porque en ese momento, nada les aseguraba que ella fuese o no una posible traidora.

"Quién iba a pensar que Sakura Haruno sería una kunoichi excepcional, una que podría contra restar a Kayose Homura Yamanaka. ¡SI ESTUVIERA AQUÍ!" De tan solo recordar quién era el que se encontraba en la actual posición de aquel shinobi, como suplente temporal y lo que le había obligado afrontar a su propia alumna le carcomía la conciencia.

"Eras necesaria Sakura, entiéndeme no tuve elección, Kakashi está sobre la mira, Sai no es de mi entera confianza, Yamato debe seguir a Naruto, los Hyuuga están para ellos mismos, sólo me quedabas tú."

Los únicos que podían jactarse de saber al menos qué pasaba por la mente de Sakura Haruno, eran: Los capitanes ANBU, la Hokage, los dos consejeros, Shizune y los dos Yamanaka, Ino y su padre, Inoichi.

Y tomando una copita de Sake, rememora el día en que decidió enlistar a Sakura entre los ninjas élite de Konoha, ANBU.

**FLASH BACK**

**7:45 am**

Shizune se había tomado la molestia de traer papeleo extra esa mañana y para remate, ya no tenía su elixir de cada día, sí, sake; tenía que remediar pronto el problema que se le venía encima, dos muertes ya, en sus propios lechos, en el segundo lugar más seguro de Konoha; la zona residencial de ANBU.

Llamada vulgarmente "zona independiente #5"

"¡Tsk! ¿A quién mierxx voy a poner de espía? Los dos últimos fueron descubiertos." Su cabeza daba vueltas y más vuelta." Si Homura estuviera aquí, maldito descarriado, le dije que no se largara."

"¿Quién, quién?" Si bien, su seño fruncido era un indicador de furia, las astillas de lo que fue un pincel, que ahora quedaban entre sus dedos, era el cuarto desdichado que había saboreado de aquel sentimiento, en lo que pasaba los 45 minutos en aquella oficina. Y ESO no indicaba buen trato por parte de la Hokage.

-Tsunade shishou, aquí le tengo la información que pidió sobre las píldoras que he creado.- Aquella impertinente voz solo podía provenir de una sola persona.

-¡Sakura! – Espetó clavando su escudriñada mirada en los orbes jade de ella. "Solo me queda ella como una oportunidad de emergencia, al menos hasta que él vuelva, no debo engañarme." Pensaba con detenimiento.

Su alumna la miraba expectante, no cabía duda que fuera una de las mejores y no por pura casualidad ella, la Hokage, era su maestra. -Llévale esto a shizune, que lo publique al medio día en algún lugar discreto, necesitaré jounnin's para la tanda de misiones que se avecinan en verano. – Sakura captó el mensaje en clave, solo cogió el pergamino que ella le entregaba y se retiró tras una venia.

Traducción del mensaje: 'Preséntate al medio día con discreción, misión en dos meses.'

"Veremos qué haces."

Ni una hora transcurrió cuando Sakura ingresó por el umbral de la puerta, su rostro se veía firme, decidido y extrañamente feliz. -¡Tsunade Shishou, quiero presentarme al examen para ANBU! – Aquello le heló la sangre, esperaba una insinuación sobre lo que sería la misión o cuáles eran los riesgos pero, no esperaba una reacción tan precipitada como aquella, no de Sakura Haruno.

-¿Y por qué deberías postular? – Inquirió con tono inquisitivo, quizá la chica no estaría del todo asimilada a la idea.

-Quiero demostrarle a todos de lo que soy capaz de hacer, YO SOLA. – OH, esto se le hizo agua a la boca, había aceptado la misión, pero no sería tan fácil.

-Los requisitos son explícitos Sakura, no eres jounnin aun, eso pondría en duda tu experiencia.-

Sakura titubeó un rato antes de contestar, era cierto, aun no daba el examen para jounnin, pero ella estaba más que capacitada, lo estaba y lo sentía así.

-A Hatake.-

-Ya me sé la historia y te aseguro que para aquel entonces habían otras circunstancias.-

-y ahora él es.-

-Eso también lo sé y sé de tu lealtad a Konoha.- Profirió antes de que ella terminara aquello, eran demasiados cumplidos para ese baka irresponsable. "¿Qué le vio esta niña?" Pensó malhumorada. – Sakura, a veces hay más peligro dentro de una aldea ninja, que afuera, por tanto la lealtad es algo que se prueba con las acciones y en contados casos con los autosacrificios.- Ella se quedó muda, ya sabía qué rumbo tomaba la conversación.

-¿Tú sabes la diferencia entre traidor y amigo? – El ahora pálido rostro de su alumna le indicó que ella suponía otro tipo de misión, quizá de infiltramiento en alguna aldea X, o cazar algún asesino clase S (Sasuke Uchiha, para variar) quién sabe.

El tono frío y calculador de Tsunade causó que a Sakura se le helara la sangre.

"Diferencia es tan igual a distinguir, porque primero debes conocerlo, interpretarlo y ahí es cuando." Pensó Sakura sin dar en cuenta que sus manos temblaban.

-Estás en todo tu derecho de declinar Sakura, tienes mucho por delante.- La presunta frase de consolación de Tsunade hiso recapacitar a Sakura.

"¿No que quería ser fuerte?" Pensó Sakura con amonestación así misma.

_- ¡HAZLO SHANNARO! –_ La inner estaba excitada.

Sakura interrumpió el sermón de su sensei con aparentes llamas en los ojos, ella estaba determinada. -¡Lo haré, demostraré que soy una kunoichi digna de Konoha! –

Tsunade sonrió complacida con ello, había obtenido a su nuevo espía.

-Entonces deberás entrenar 2 meses, sin misiones, sin amigos, sin exponer tu pretensión al cargo. – Sakura asintió y con el permiso de salir del lugar, salió disparada dejando caer el pergamino que su maestra le había ordenado entregar a Shizune.

-Sakura.-

'Convocatoria para el examen ANBU' Decía la rúbrica de aquel pergamino.

**:::::::::::::…FIN DE DEL FLASH BACK **

"Sin embargo, la tuve que separar de sus padres, era mejor así." Pensaba ya terminando la tercera botella de su licor.

"Y Kakashi, bueno, él no es apto para una linda chica como ella, sé que me odiará por privarle de aquella relación, pero es mejor así, es lo mejor para todos, ella podrá infiltrarse mejor, después de todo captó la atención de los más reacios en ANBU y de los implicados en la posible traición a Konoha."

-Shizune, tráeme los informes de todas las kunoichis que estén en edad. –

En su conciencia y sólo en ella quedaban los verdaderos motivos por el cual, Sakura ahora se encontraba SOLA, de repente un cuervo ingresa por la ventana con un mensaje en el pico.

-¿Pero qué?- El ave depositó el pequeño pergamino y desapareció en una nube de humo, aquello la alarmó a sobre manera.

Cogió el pergamino entre sus manos.

'_Hokage sama, por ahora No tocarán la aldea._

_Mi pequeño hermano tonto vendrá a mí pronto_

_Será su decisión si va por él_

_en el momento justo.'_

A Tsunade se le abrieron los ojos como platos, sabía que el Uchiha mayor tenía raros encuentros con el Tercero, pero, no creía que ocurriría con ella, aquel mensaje le advertía que Sasuke estaría tras su hermano para cumplir con su venganza pero, ¿Cómo estaba seguro de eso? Lo poco que sabía del Uchiha menor era que aun seguía con Orochimaru.

-¡Shizune!-

"Sakura e Itachi son mis dos piezas claves a partir de ahora."

Sakura había tenido un encuentro cercano con quien fue su sensei y al perecer tenía noticias positivas; al parecer, sobre ambos.

-¿Es, es en serio? – Su rostro explicaba claramente su consternación con un toque de nerviosismo.

-Supongo que envidiaría ese rostro perfecto tras su máscara y claro, besa bien. – Musitó rascándose la cabeza con su peculiar desinterés por la vida ajena, aunque a quién se refería el copyninja era todo un misterio.

Ahora en Sakura la ira reemplazaba todo sentimiento.

-¿Qué diablos hacías TÚ en esa maldita junta? – Inquirió enfurecida y era normal, al menos no podía haber sido Ino cerda la chismosa esta vez o le costaría caro, su mizuage eraenteramente asunto de ella, de la Hokage, los metiches líderes ANBU, casi media aldea pero nada que ver con Hatake Kakashi.

-Me interrogaron Sakura chan, pero como vez, no te veo como a una hermana. – Musitó antes de salir por su ventana.

-¡Pero, pero Kakashi sensei! – Ella no había acabado aun, ¿Qué podía hacer con ese estúpido shinobi?

-¿Hai Sakura chan? – Kakashi se asomaba por un lado de la ventana provocándole un susto.

-¡kiah! – La pobre cayó de trasero al suelo, él era el único que podía hacerle cambiar drásticamente de humor, sin contar al Uzumaki que lo lograba con cualquiera que tuviera cerca. – ¿Es que quieres matarme? –

Él solo sonrió, mostrando su típico ojito feliz.

- ¿Por qué estás en ANBU? – Su tono serio le indicaba que él hacía lo suyo, hurgar en lo que no pudo enterarse.

Ella se lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar. "Tsunade shishou confía en mí y no puedo decirle a nadie, por alguna razón, no me ha dicho si la misión está expuesta, tampoco me ha pedido un informe, eso me mantiene activa en mi objetivo y si Kakashi no sabe nada, será por algo."

– Porque quiero demostrar que soy fuerte. – Lo dijo más que auto convencida de aquello.

Él suspiró e ingresó de nuevo al departamento de la peli rosada, ella por su parte estaba en una lucha interna que dio a su fin cuando él la tomó de los hombros.

-Digamos que si me dices la verdad, podría tomarme en serio tu intento de la otra vez. – Sakura parpadeó un par de veces sin poder creérselo.

-¿Cuál de las dos? – Ella insistía que él era el que ella besó aquella noche, pero lo negó a todo el mundo que le preguntó.

-La única y la primera Sakura, pero ten en cuenta que soy posesivo.- Su tono era un tanto seco esta vez, él tenía sus razones. – Por ello, también dejarás ANBU. -

Para Sakura fue como si le hubiese tirado un baldazo de agua con cubitos de hielo encima, así era Hatake Kakashi, calculador, frío y siniestro, ésa era su otra cara, la que ella de por sí anhelaba conocer, porque le hacía recordar a Sasuke.

"Eres escoria Sakura. ¿Qué has hecho?" Se reprendió a sí misma sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

-Dime Sakura. ¿Qué haces en ANBU? –

Sakura sonrió como nunca, su cara de póker demostraba que Kakashi había tocado uno de esos puntos tabú en ella.

-Verás.-

Soka estaba paralizado, no entendía por qué precisamente ella venía a él para hablar sobre asuntos de mujeres. ¿Sobre amor? ¡Era un hombre! Y tenía cierta atracción por ella, ¿Qué significaba que ella hubiese acudido a él? ¿A él? , era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras se retorcía por dentro.

Tenía que hacer algo para no caer en tentaciones consoladoras – Er, Sakura yo, yo no.- Ella estaba ahí, junto a él, abrazándolo sin aquella fuerza monstruosa que fácilmente le rompería las costillas, sollozando a viva voz, se veía tan débil.

Ella sorbió su nariz sin ningún recato. –Lo, lo siento Soka kun, demo, no sabía a quién recurrir, y ya no, ya no. – Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas asesinas según Soka. - ¡YA NO CONFÍO EN NADIE! – Soltó de porrazo recomenzando su llanto sin dejar de abrazarlo, su rostro lo tenía enterrado en su chaleco de jounnin.

Soka suspiró, ella le gustaba, era obvio que la viese como alguien con quien sí compartiría su vida o lo que quedara de ella, pero, era molesto saber que ella estaba llorando ante él y por otro.

-Está bien Sakura, sácalo todo.- Musitó sereno, él no era de los que se aprovechaban de aquellas situaciones, menos de los que entraban en cólera y se cargaban al culpable, bueno, tenía ganas de hacerlo y en verdad quería, pero también sabía que eso a veces mejoraba aquellas estúpidas relaciones, no quería ser visto como el villano, tampoco como el consolador.

**FLASH BACK**

-Dime Sakura. ¿Qué haces en ANBU? –

-Verás.- Ella dudaba en qué responder o mejor dicho en si era él.

-No pienso tener hijos hasta los 40. – Oh, era él, ¿Y HABLABA EN SERIO? No, ese sarcasmo indicaba que solo iba en broma, como siempre.

Con la cara completamente roja, como si tuviera un cartel que decía: 'BAKA', respondió.

-Por Sasuke.-

Kakashi la tomó suavemente entre sus brazos.

-Por él, harías lo que fuera. – Musitó con la voz ronca. – Por mí, sólo te pido que dejes ANBU. –

-Si salgo ahora, de nada serviría haber perdido mi relación con mis padres.- Musitó en un hilo de voz, bajando su rostro en dirección al suelo.

-Me ganaste a mí. –

Ella cerró los párpados con dolor, él era demasiado cruel en ese momento.

-¿Lo dices por? –

-Te dije que soy posesivo. – Decir que lo dijo en tono seco era poco.

-¿Tú seguirás en tu famoso estilo de vida? – Su contra pregunta era un ataque directo.

"Testaruda, no, peor que eso. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo y ya?" Su mirada se basaba en la contemplación aunque ella no lo viese a los ojos, ejem, ojo.

-Lo siento, pero ANBU es ahora parte de mi vida también. – Esta vez lo miró a la cara. – No voy a negar que me gustas y por Sasuke no haría.- Se lo pensó - Tampoco saldría por él. -

-Bien. – La tomó suavemente del rostro. – Entonces estorbo en tu vida y dudo que eso vaya a cambiar cuando él vuelva. – Depositando un suave y encubierto beso sobre sus labios optó por salir de aquel doloroso lugar, se sentía rechazado y a la vez decepcionado de sí mismo por extorsionarla de aquella manera, era una vergüenza pero, no quería que le ocurriera nada malo, ella estaba en un escuadrón muy siniestro y él no podía protegerla del todo. "Maldita Hokage."

Las lágrimas en ella comenzaron a asomarse por sobre sus orbes jade, era una conmoción tal que no pudo evitar reaccionar de aquel modo.

-¡Kakashi, no te vayas, espera! – En aquel momento dudó, pero él por el contrario fue más cruel de lo que hubiera pensado ser en toda su vida.

-¿Dejarás ANBU? – Su tono no había cambiado mucho de los anteriores.

Ella guardó silencio.

-Ja ne Sakura.- Musitó apenas despidiéndose con la mano, sin siquiera verla, si ella supiera que él se odiaba en ese mismo momento, más que en cualquier momento de su vida, se odiaba por hacer llorar a la única mujer que podía decir dignamente que había llegado a amar.

-Después de todo, solo soy un perro que terminaría abandonándote, ni siquiera me quiero a mí mismo, expongo mi vida por completo en mis misiones y dudo que pueda darte algo de lo que te sientas orgullosa. – Y se fue.

Ella lloró para sus adentros tratando de salvar su orgullo.

Solo una lágrima surcó por una de sus mejillas, ella no estaba segura de lo que en verdad quería hacer. ¿Qué hacer?

Ahora entendía por qué, por qué se enamoraba de los más idiotas de todo Konoha.

Era una tonta.

¿O debió escuchar a su inner?

_- ¡Ve por él! ¡ANDA! ¡DETENLO!-_ Chillaba internamente su inner.

_-¿Ne, Sakura chan, hay un descuento de ramen en Ichikaru, te apuntas? –_

El más inepto tenía que llegar en ese maldito instante.

Su larga cabellera azabache estaba suelta, vestía como jounnin y su maldita sonrisa de póker le indicaba que había sido testigo de su cruel humillación.

-¿Te gustó la función? – Inquirió con sorna esta vez, ella ya comenzaba a ver sus vergüenzas como si fueran de otra persona.

-No, no sé a qué te refieres Sakura chan.- Él había notado cómo el chakra se iba acumulando en uno de sus puños. – Demo, Sakura chan, podríamos llenar el buche un rato y quizá te pueda aconsejar algo.-

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme por MI maldito nombre, no te creas con ningún derecho HOMURA SAN! – Inquirió con furia letal.

El que desapareciera en una nube de humo le indicó que él ya estaba MUY, pero MUY lejos de aquel lugar.

De inmediato, Sakura pensó en ir con Ino.

"En cualquier borrachera abrirá la boca, bueno, al menos solo sabe lo del beso."

"¿Una nueva frustración en mi vida?"Ella ya no quería eso, ya no.

"¿Hinata?" Ella estaba una misión en ese momento, pero no la ayudaría en absoluto, era como hablar en sanscrito con ella.

"¿No tengo más amigas?" _NO si quería conservar la dignidad suficiente para seguir en ANBU._

"Mi madre" _Ella no tenía ni la más remota intención de verla…menos de hablarle._

"Tsunade."

_Ella le advirtió sobre el copyninja, la regañaría sin compasión._

"Alguien, quien sea."

_Nadie, no tenía a nadie._

Pero por alguna razón notó que Soka estaba caminando a paso lento por la calle, retornaba a su casa y estaba a un paso de la suya, bueno, sobre ella.

_-Ya tienes a un amigo, cuando lo necesites -_

Aquello se lo dijo cuando recogió sus cosas de su ex casillero de su ex escuadrón.

Lobo tenía su jefatura en el segundo piso de la jefatura de ANBU, Hiena al igual que Buey, ocupaban el primero, Rata el sótano y Jaguar el tercer piso.

**:::::::::::….FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Era de mañana y Tsunade aun no asimilaba lo vivido hasta hacía unos minutos, cuando de repente, Sakura ingresaba como una ráfaga de viento exigiendo una explicación de algo.

-¿AH? – Tsunade no entendió nada en absoluto.

-Tsunade Sama, quiero saber si hay alguna misión para mí. – Tsunade la miró con cara de póker.

-¿Y por qué razón Sakura?-

-Quiero entrenar con usted, necesito reforzar mi jutsu.- Tsunade estaba contrariada. "No quiere misiones o se está arrepintiendo, ¿Jutsu?"

- ¿Qué jutsu?- Inquirió esta vez con intriga. "A ésta le pica algo y el algo es el maldito copyninja." Pensaba con algo de preocupación.

-Ya sabe cual.- Exclamó con las claras intenciones de romper esa regla. "Sí, sí, no tocar jutsus prohibidos porque, bla, bla, bla." Se repetía mentalmente Sakura, mientras Tsunade le decía exactamente lo mismo, pero con la mirada.

-Ese tonito altanero me dice que has tenido una muy buena razón para exigírmelo. – Masculló la Hokage, que en su propia razón sabia que esa niña estaba sufriendo o quizá se equivocaba.

-Quiero superar a mi capitán, en lo que sea que haga. - Espetó con un peculiar brillo en los ojos.

"A ésta sí que le pasaba algo." Pensaba la Hokage observando de reojo una hoja en la que la primera misión del día había sido autorizada.

-Kakashi vino a pedirme hoy una misión de alto riesgo.- Musitó con calma, no enseñaría algo tan a la ligera, menos un jutsu prohibido por el despecho de su alumna. -¿Sabes por qué ese holgazán me pediría algo así? En unos días van a publicar su nuevo libro y ni lo ha notado, aun no me llega la cuenta de su reservación. –

-Lo ignoro, Tsunade shishou, pero ha de tener sus razones.- Musitó manteniendo la compostura del caso. – Solo sé que Pakkun no ha querido hacerle caso luego del diente que le quitó.- Musitó algo divertida esta vez y sin descaro alguno, jugueteando con el mismo con sus dedos.

-Ya veo.- Tsunade estaba contrariada, pero si ella no era la causa de que éste se fuera.

-¿Cree que le pueda estar sucediendo algo? – Su rostro con una notoria preocupación era el de una completa artista, sabía actuar bien y no por gusto era inteligente, sabía usar esa cualidad muy bien; Sino, podríamos nombrar a Sai, como víctima y testigo de ella.

"Porque tras hablar con Kakashi, pude entender que aun no olvido a Sasuke y por ello, quizá no merezca, no, he lastimado a Kakashi sen-a Kakashi."

-NO, pero a veces hace cosas que lo hacen humano. – Musitó la rubia exuberante tras levantarse de su tan estoico sillón y asomarse tras la ventana. – Empezaremos a entrenar hoy durante las tardes.-

-¡Hai Tsunade shishou! – Musitó aparentemente emocionada, gracias a la distracción de la rubia, no pudo notarse la farsa de su expresión.

"Quizá solo quería encontrar a Sasuke en Kakashi, quizá he hecho algo terriblemente devastador."

…**..:::::::::::::::::FIN DEL CAPITULO::::::::::::::::…..**

Jeje ahora sí! Gomen, gomen…!

Weno, weno, mi peculiar trama ahora está sobre el plano perfecto de la tangente.

**Agradecimientos:**

**jesica-haruzuchia**: jejeje, holitas! Qué tal? Espero que no te hayas acercado a las cuchillas!

weno, sep, toy sin internet, pero, no pienso dejar esta historia. Ne!

Y muchas gracias! jeje, eso me emociona muchísimo, soy considerada entre las lectroras de ! yupi!

Espero que este capi haya merecido la espera, me decis que tal estuvo!

Nos leemos pronto, cuidate muyto!

**Rossetto-chan:** jeje, holitas!Cómo tas?

Sip! el danna está en disputa! Quién será el definitivo? Sakura será capaz de afrontar sus nuevos problemas? jeje, aquí te dejo con nuevas interrogantes.

Nos leemos pronto, cuidate muyto!

**Tsuki-airen:** jeje, holitas! Cómo tas?

Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee la pregunta del millón! Quién será el danna de Sakura?

Weno... Tobi estará en la función dentro de pronto!

Y weno...con Kayose...ni qué decir...puedes imaginártelo como 'Ayame' de Frutis Basket, solo le pones ojitos y cabellos azabaches...y ese porte seductor...y voalá! KAyose Homura Yamanaka!

Gracias por seguir apoyándome!

AH! y sobre el two shot, jeje, te gustó? a que sí, no? jeje voy a responder tu review! gomen por tardar!

y la publicación de la segunda parte estará dentro de poco, corre la voz, please!

Nos leemos pronto, cuidate muyto!

**LadySc –Maaya:** weno...es una lástima, pero no...

Los capitanes ANBU, la Hokage, los dos 'consejeros', Shizune y los dos Yamanaka (ino y su padre, Inoichi Yamanaka)

jeje, que mal, no? Pero...la verdad a todo ello se dará en una pequeña parte en este cap, la segunda será más adelante. jeje, pero la cosa está que arde, no?

Muytas gracias por apoyarme y claro, lo de internet... es lo malo cuando te acostumbras a ella ó él? (tiene género?)

Nos leemos pronto, cuidate muyto! Me dices qué tal el cap!

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki:** jeje, holitas! gashash! gashash! (gracias! jeje)

Me alegra que te haya gustado este cap! ahi te mando mi creatividad retenida por dos semanas! jeje, espero que te haya gustado este fic, me gustó mucho la idea de infiltrar a Tobi en este cap, es un mañucón, no? jeje

Espero tu review!

nos leemos pronto, cuidate muyto!

**Jade-zafiro:** JADE!Jade-zafiro! QUÉ HA SIDO DE TÍ? NO HE SABIDO NADA DE TU APRECIACIÓN DEL CAP 7! lloro, lloro!

Jeje, pero me alegró (emocionó hasta gritar como loka en la casa de mi amiga Angie, tanto que sus padres creían que estaba loka o weno, que ya me había declarado sin remedio, jeje) muyto tu review, jeje, tu análisis está muy mono y lo pienso colocar en el capi especial que tiene que ver con Icha Icha...jeje, sep! 'ANBU' tendrá un cap especial! y te lo voy a dedicar por tu grandioso aporte, y claro, por darme la energía extra a continuar con el fic, reviews como el tuyo son lo mejor de lo mejor! jeje gashash!

Y weno...gomen, gomen, por tardar tanto en actualizar, mi falta de internet no ha sido muyto problema, más es cosa familiar, si sabes a lo que me refiero, je, pero no pienso dejar el fic, y el two shot, espero que te haya gustado, jeje, publicaré en cuanto tenga una relativa cantidad de reviews, jeje.

Espero tu review con muchas ganas!

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Represalias

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

:::::::::::::::…

'resaltado' (Se presenta con cualquier motivo…negrita, comillas o subrayado)

"Pensamientos"

"_Pensamientos que evocan a la mente de Sakura" _

-Diálogos-

_-voz lejana o fuera de la conversación/INNER_-

:::::::::::::::…

**Represalias.**

**ANBU – Capítulo 09 –**

La misma mañana en que Sakura y Tsunade se encontraban conversando sobre el nuevo entrenamiento, Hatori se encontraba en su jefatura analizando una misión que le habían encomendado la noche anterior.

Se encontraba sentado en un escritorio de roble negro, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el mismo, leía una y otra vez el pergamino, su taza con café ya estaba frío y no se había inmutado de su silla desde hacía unas horas.

Takase estaba ahí, frene a él y no sabía qué hacer, puesto que el capitán los había citado a una reunión general hacía una hora atrás y el Aburame actuaba raro, se mostraba serio y aunque lo fuera, se percibía una leve frustración emanar de su chakra.

-¿Ne, Hatori san, se puede saber qué tenemos que hacer con 20 hombres en una misión tipo B? – Era claro que él estaba en un asunto importante que tenía encomendado hacer, pero ya que estaba ahí, estaba apurado.

Hatori lo observó y le arrojó el pergamino.

-Partimos en la tarde, tú serás el rastreador. – Se reincorporó de su asiento y se dirigió al resto de sus hombres, -Sakura Haruno está en una treta con la zorra de Homura, supongo que ya sacaron conclusiones. – Espetó sin el más mínimo avistamiento de lo que decía, sus palabras eran un claro aviso de traición por parte de la kunoichi y si le agregaban Homura al asunto, él les decía que ella planeaba salirse del escuadrón.

"Me lleva la." Takase se debatía entre su asunto y la actual situación de aquella kunoichi de orbes jades en el escuadrón.

-Hoy hará su prueba de confianza y nadie interferirá, sabemos que puede enfrentarse a un escuadrón entero sin ayuda de nadie. – Espetó Hatori ya saliendo del lugar, el resto solo se observaba con cierta interrogante rondando por sus mentes. "¿Ella nos desprecia como escuadrón?" Pensaban ya algunos de los shinobis.

**Horas más tarde**

Ya era de madrugada y los finos rayos de luz que la luna despedía hacia aquel lugar eran lo único que la maltratada piel de la kunoichi de cabellos rosas podía percibir, ya ni siquiera podía decir que el dolor fuera algo perceptible, todo se hacía casi borroso, pero una bofetada terminaron por volverla a la realidad.

El lugar en donde se encontraba era tétrico, destartalado y a punto de venirse a bajo; una patética cabaña según el ANBU Hiena, que le indicó que aguardara mientras él y sus hombres hacían una inspección del lugar, no hay nadie a menos de 50km a la redonda, pero había un gran error ahí. "Era el cuartel general del enemigo", dedujo al reconocer que había perdido y ellos estaban perfectamente escondidos y lo peor de todo, el rastreador que tenían por comandante ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el lugar fuera un punto de encuentro.

-¡Te hice una pregunta perra! – Aquello fue más una aseveración. - ¿Cuántos hombres tienes a tu mando? – Oh, creían que ella era la líder, que irónico.

- ¿Te ref-refieres a todos, todos los que se entretuvieron con tu? – Ni si quiera pudo concluir aquello de cuatro letras puesto que una patada directa hacia sus costillas la hicieron callar de golpe.

-¡No ve vengas con ridiculeces rosadita, ahora responde o comenzaré a arrancarte los cabellos desde la raíz! – Inquirió esta vez su agresora, no podía creer que la pelirrosada pudiera aguantar 5 horas de interrogatorio, era una kunoichi de la aldea oculta del Sonido. "Escuché que una perra peli rosa de Konoha era bastante dura, pero esto sí que me está hartando."

"¿Qué se traen esas perras del Sonido conmigo?" Se preguntaba para sí mientras escupía la sangre que estaba de más en su boca, después de todo, no era la primera del Sonido que se metía con ella, recordando ya el examen chunnin.

Su inner al menos tenía fuerzas para despotricar. _- ¡Espera a que Kakashi sensei se entere! ¡Te romperá los!- _

"¿Era necesario pensar en él? Ni que estuviera en aquella misión conmigo, por Kami que el muy maldito de Hiena senpai se quede sin pelotas por hacerme esto, por que en cuanto salga yo misma lo hago." Ya comenzaba a pensar la pelirrosada para derivar su atención de aquella tortura y su inner también le proveería de aquella ayuda.

_- ¡SÍ, ya lo verás, en cuanto se termine el efecto de esta droga, te rompo cada uno de los huesos que tienes maldita! -_

Una nueva patada terminó con aquella siniestra conversación, la kunoichi de ojos jade no sabía si gritar de dolor o simplemente reír por la mala jugada que tenía en ese momento, optó por la segunda, reía a carcajadas a tal punto que sus lágrimas le limpiaban el rostro salpicado en sangre.

-¿Espera Sora, porqué no me dejas divertirme un rato antes de que acabes con ese precioso cuerpo? – Musitó un shinobi que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen del interrogatorio.

-¡NO! – Fulminó ardida. – ¡Ella no puede ser más guapa que yo, León kun! – Terminó haciendo un puchero que era de lo más ridículo para una kunoichi de melena ondulada color granate y ojos del mismo color, sus vestimentas de por sí la delataban como una exhibicionista y quizá algo mucho peor, por su parte, el otro shinobi con la mirada libidinosa ya había plantado sus ojos en la maltratada figura que yacía a sus pies.

-¡Arráncame el cabello perra! – Atinó a decir Sakura con sorna, prefería eso a estar con aquel hombre de peinado extraño que se parecía en mucho al de Lee, salvo con un cuerpo de por sí desproporcionado.

De repente un kunai fue a parar en la frente de la kunoichi dejándola prácticamente clavada contra la pared – ¡Hmp! - Su grito fue ahogado pero no dejó que el otro pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, ya una katana estaba clavándose en su hombro derecho dejándolo a un lado de su compañera muerta.

- ¡Maldición!- Espetó casi en shock, ni siquiera los había percibido.

- Eso debería decir YO. – Musitó un ANBU con máscara de Lobo, era el capitán del 2° escuadrón ANBU, estaba sobre el marco de la ventana con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, observando a su presa aterrorizada, un destello rojizo que salió de a través de la blanquecina máscara era la causante. - Tu amigos te esperan en el otro mundo.- Mientras ingresaban otros ANBU con los cuerpos sin vida de lo que serían los shinobis del Sonido.

-¿EH? ¡No puede ser, imposible! – Exclamó estupefacto - ¿Cómo atravesaste nuestra barrera? – Inquirió sin poder creérselo, puesto que el 1° escuadrón había caído redondo en la trampa. "¿O quizá era parte del plan?" Observó a la kunoichi de cabellos rosados sonreír con sarcasmo, lo veía fijamente a través de sus cabellos alborotados, las carcajadas eran tales que ni siquiera los ANBU pudieron evitar mirarla con curiosidad.

- Pequeña, venciste a un cabrón en el examen, pateaste el cuxx de cada uno de tus compañeros incluyendo al capitán, sin contar a los de otros escuadrones ¿Y te derrota un animal en batalla? – Su tono era más exacto a la de un sensei que había pillado a su alumna in fraganti en un error tan obvio que ella dejó de reír, ese comentario le había hecho recordar porqué estaba en ese maldito lugar, en ese preciso momento y salvada por ese ANBU bastardo y NO por su querido sensei.

- BAKA, ojalá hubieras caído en la trampa también. ¡Me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo aquí! – Masculló con cólera entremezclado con sarcasmo, la rabia la invadía por dentro, en cima que había sido abandonada en ese nefasto lugar por su equipo. ¿Tenía que soportar el llamado de atención exclusivamente por ése individuo? "Jamás llegaste Kakashi, eres una decepción, mira quién cree que puede reemplazarte."

El ANBU Lobo se encaminó lentamente hacia ella, quien estaba en el suelo sujeta a una silla destartalada que bien había estado erguida, pero no pudo soportar el interrogatorio y cedió cayendo al piso con ella, tras observarla detenidamente, notó un par de dardos adheridos en las pantorrillas de la kunoichi, descubriendo que ese había sido el problema. "Ah eso."

Sakura dormía plácidamente en brazos de aquel ANBU, éste la llevaba en brazos saltando a través de las ramas de los robles hacia lo que era un campamento, su escuadrón le seguía el paso con su nueva presa que parecía haber recibido un electro shock desde la herida que no sangraba y en otras partes del cuerpo.

"Este aroma, yo lo conozco, maldito sensei irresponsable siempre lo mismo, baka tardón." Musitaba para sí en su estado semiinconsciente, había sido sedada y vendada como una momia, iba matar al que había exagerado con ello.

_- ¿Sakura?_ – Pudo oír aquel llamado masculino que parecía acercarse progresivamente, le recordaba al idiota de Hatori, hasta ese mal nacido la había abandonado por con tal de defender su identidad hacia el grupo varonil.

"Así me llamo, imbécil." O no podía reconocer aquella voz o parecía ser que su nuevo senpai estuviera preguntado por ella, cuando la había abandonado a su suerte.

-¿Qué haces con Sakura?- Su voz era ronca y con rastros de celos.

-Tu misión ha sido cancelada, ahora tomo posesión de ésta, tengo al objetivo. - Musitó con seriedad y a la vez con prepotencia, aquel tono era muy varonil, algo sutil pero a la vez penetrante, a la kunoichi le provocaba averiguar de quién era, no entendía por qué, o mejor dicho no sabía porqué le llamaba la atención, muy a pesar de que ella no pudiese corresponder a los movimientos que su mente le imploraba a su cuerpo, ella estaba realmente. ¿Qué le había ocurrido precisamente? No podía reconocer las voces o mejor dicho no escuchaba bien. ¿Estaba viva? O quizá ya se había muerto.

- Le dije que evitara contacto con el enemigo, debió haberse dado cuenta.-

Lo siguiente fue un puñetazo producto de un clon del Lobo, Hiena había caído al suelo con un hilo de sangre emanando bajo la rajada máscara.

- Si algún hombre cae, su escuadrón también y es mucho peor si lo dejas a su suerte a expensas del enemigo. – Musitó con algo más de calma, al parecer Sakura ya parecía mostrar signos de conciencia.

-Púdrete, perro bastardo.- Musitó tratando de reincorporarse juntando chackra para así asesinarlo a golpes por metete, ella podía sentir el sutil chakra de Kakashi así que iba a por el que tenía cerca y descartaba el asunto. - Eres peor que la escoria de Hatori. – Sin embargo antes de lograrlo Lobo volvió a introducirla al sueño en el que hacía unos instantes se encontraba.

- hmp! – Hatori estaba algo más que satisfecho, o eso parecía demostrar, tras retirarse junto a su escuadrón; aunque uno de los integrantes, el Aburame, quiso reclamar a su compañera, pero dos ANBU subordinados de Lobo se lo impidieron.

- Su declaración es nuestra ahora. – Musitó uno con máscara de gato, su melena era rubia, estaba atada en una pequeña colita de caballo; era Soka que también se mostraba ardido ante la actual situación de su 'amiga'.

- Gomen, Sakura. – Musitó levemente el ANBU Lobo mientras indicaba proseguir su paso hacia Konoha.

**Horas antes**

- Quédate aquí mocosa. - Masculló con detenimiento el ANBU Hiena. - Según el rastreador no hay nadie en 50Km a la redonda. - Volveremos en 2 horas quizá al amanecer, sabes lo que causa la presencia femenina en mi escuadrón. – Sí, para desgracia de Sakura, ella era la única mujer y Hiena le recalcaba que inquietaba a algunos hombres con su figurita de porcelana, por ello no debía acampar con ellos.

"Claro, mírame como una kunoichi sin talento y desprotegida." Musitaba en su mente.

_- MALDITO BASTARDO. En cuanto pueda saber quién eres te romperé la cara de un derechazo.-_ Chillaba su inner con claras de tomar venganza.

"NO. Mejor aun, al terminar la misión lo averiguamos estampándolo en la nariz del monumento del tercer Hokage."

_- ¡Sakura chan que modales! ¡A romperle la cara ahora mismo!- _Continuó su inner.

- Hai.- Musitó Sakura con desgano, mientras veía al resto del escuadrón. - Preferiría algo de compañía, noto algo raro en el ambiente. - Exclamó tras notar algo rígido al rastreador. "¿Y por qué soy la única que tenga que quedarse? ¿El ABURAME PARASITARIO también esta aquí y solo YO debo quedarme?" Pensaba mientras recordaba las estúpidas historias de terror y ultraje que había intercambiado con las chicas cuando eran aun más púberes.

- NO, tú tienes el pergamino que no lograron extraer del Templo de Fuego, sería peligroso exponer su contenido, además, si solo te ven a ti pensarán que es una trampa, eso te daría tiempo de llamarnos.- Corroboró Hiena entregándole un radio transmisor.

- Insisto. – Era raro pero era la primera vez que ella sentía desconfianza hacia su grupo, se veían distantes. "Si Kakashi fuera el líder, no ocurriría esto, me haría acampar en medio de la mierda con tal de permanecer con el grupo."

_-Y dale con Kakashi esto, Kakashi el otro, ¿Por qué no piensas en cómo convencer al baka de Hiena para que al menos deje al Parasitario? – _Le instó su encolerizada inner.

Pero ya era muy tarde, Hiena y el resto ya se habían ido.

-No necesito decir que soy autosuficiente.- Cayó un instante "El ambiente en verdad está pesado y la última vez que me quedé sola, estaba ese Akatsuki." Un escalofrío le recorrido el cuerpo, en cuanto terminara la misión se metería de maestra y asustaría a sus alumnas kunoichis con historias depravadas.

Su inner siguió dándole pelea._ -¡Puras bobadas, puedes acabar con cualquier idiota! _-

"Sí bueno pero igual, insisto que algo huele mal, maldición sería el colmo descubrir al traidor justo al momento de ser traicionada." Pasaron un par de horas antes que Sakura decidiera por fin tomar asiento en un viejo sillón que estaba en un rincón oculto de la habitación del comedor, se encaminó lentamente hacia aquel lugar como si estuviese en su propia casa; no entendía porqué había tenido que ir a esa misión en vez de entrenar con Tsunade aquel día, ni si quiera era requerida como médico, ellos mataban y rara vez salían heridos.

Stup!

Un leve dolorcillo se apoderó de sus pantorrillas.

Stup!

Un segundo después ya no recordaba nada, solo unas sombras caer sobre ella, cogerle del cabello rosa altamente cuidado y como la levantaban para arrojarla a una silla, amarrarle las manos y pies contra el respaldar y patas traseras de la silla.

Transcurrieron un par de horas quizá para cuando sintió que le mojaban la cara de golpe, abrió lentamente los ojos, aun se sentía confundida, pero pudo reconocer el dilema, eran ocho los que estaban allí presentes o eso dedujo con un rápido observatorio y sin poder lograr que su cuerpo le correspondiera.

- ¿Cuántos son los hombres de tu escuadrón? – Inquirió la única chica del grupo. - Dilo y te daré tiempo libre con Arashi. – Arguyó con picardía, el nombrado solo asentía como si lo que estaban pensando era realmente válido en aquel juego que dedicaba parte de su integridad física.

Sakura trató de acumular chakra en sus muñecas pero no podía medir con exactitud lo que hacía, estaba mareada." A este paso, solo puedo llamar la atención de los otros inútiles, no se alejarían tanto."

- Capitán, la fluctuación de chakra de Gato es inestable.- Musitó el Aburame, se sabía a leguas que era por tener la máscara de Mantis Religiosa, le había sorprendido que la misión fuera la prueba de lealtad de Sakura.

- No pasa nada. – Se giró al rastreador - ¿No haz detectado nada aun? –

- La cabaña. – Espetó alertado.

- No me refería a esos. - Este comentario provocó algo de sorpresa en el Aburame, que decidió contradecir a las órdenes de su capitán.

- Esos son carroña, es estúpido que ella no pueda, si vas, la avergonzarías. – Finalizó el capitán con la voz ronca. – Y si la atrapan, veremos si puede estarse callada un par de horas, recuerden con quién tiene sus lealtades.-

"¿Es que se trae algo con la frentona?" Decidió enviar un par de mosquitos para sacar conclusiones en cuanto a las lealtades de la peli-rosada, lo que no sabía, era que su insecto encontraría algo más que enemigos, él ya tenía sus órdenes, pero el capitán iba en contra de aquella kunoichi.

El mosquito iba surcando entre los arbustos hasta toparse con un grupo ANBU que regresaba de una misión a Konoha; sucios, maltrechos y con signos de una batalla cruenta era demasiado tentador para aquel insecto, se aproximó hacia el que olería a la más deliciosa ambrosia carmesí que lo llamaba a gritos, tras beber un sorbo de la sangre del shinobi, éste lo aplastó con indiferencia.

- Mosquito - Murmuró con sumo fastidio el capitán Lobo.

- El Parasitario anda cerca senpai. – Musitó el ANBU rubio, alertando al capitán que ya empezaba a buscar uno de esos antídotos proporcionados por la kunoichi de cabellos rosas, _unas pildoritas especiales para shinobis bakas que odiaban las inyecciones_ y no había dormido en días para encontrar las indicadas. – Y la Flor está rara. - Percibiendo algo en el ambiente. "¿Sakura podría estar en problemas?" Pensaba para sí al no volver a sentir más fluctuaciones.

- Esa mujer adora el peligro.- Musita con sorna el Lobo. - Si su vida no pende de un hilo, está buscándome para ponerme inyecciones.- Finalizó esto con rabia, aquello era algo que lo enardecía de tan solo pensarlo, no le veía la más mínima importancia el prevenir algo que a las finales debe suceder y que además tendrás que tratar en el momento dado, con más inyecciones.

- Hey rabioso, hay chakras de extraños que provienen de la dirección sur, TU pesadilla está entre ellos. – Inquirió el rastreador recalcando que Sakura se hallaba allí y corroborando lo que su otro compañero decía. - La Hiena mal oliente está al Este.- Finalizó con sorpresa.

- Muevan sus traseros, no quiero inyecciones para mi revisión de mañana. – Exclamó en tono serio; no sabía precisamente lo que ocurría, pero había algo claro. "Al parecer ese bastardo se las está cobrando."

**Konoha – Oficina del Hokage – actualidad **

Tsunade había apostado con Shizune una botella de sake por tres semanas de papeleo constante sin probar trago alguno y por alguna maldita razón, la victoria era para la rubia de pechos altamente desarrollados.

- Shizune, Sakura ya debería haber llegado. - Musitó con tono de preocupación, la morocha solo atinó a morderse los labios y observar hacia la ventana encontrándose con el ANBU Lobo, dejando salir un rotundo grito.

- ¡Yo! – Saludó con la mano como si hubiera sido citado a aquel lugar, tras eso se arremangó su guante y pegó una curita en su brazo izquierdo que parecía haber sido atravesado por una katana, como si eso arreglara el asunto.

- Maldición, de saber que eras tú el que llegaría antes, hubiera apostado por una botella diaria. – Fulminó la Hokage con la mirada fulminante al recién llegado, éste se acomodó de cuclillas en el marco de la ventana y los brazos entre sus piernas, actuaba de lo más natural, hasta que escuchó la siguiente pregunta. – ¿A qué haz venido, no se supone que mi cerecito te trata en SU casa por tu paranoia a los hospitales? - El susto que había pasado a causa del ANBU era cotidiano, pero de por sí podría matarla en cualquier momento, siempre con algo NUEVO que contar.

La apuesta constaba en que el escuadrón de Hiena volvía más rápido que la de Lobo, porque era obvio y Tsunade apostó por Lobo por mero azar. Quería ver si dejaba el trago por una vez en su vida.

Y al parecer, esta vez no sería la excepción. - Tiene tres costillas rotas, una le está rozando el pulmón derecho y parte del corazón; su cráneo tiene una contusión grave y se detectaron dos órganos dañados, el hígado y el estómago; pero desconozco lo demás. AH y no ha dejado de insultar a Hatake Kakashi, creo que no lo hicieron en un buen tiempo o quizá el irresponsable olvidó su cita por andar persiguiendo shinobis en otra aldea.- Fue interrumpido de sus divagantes suposiciones por la rubia que abriendo los ojos como platos derramó su sake sobre sí misma y escupió lo poco que había ingresado en sus carnosos labios.

- MALDICIÓN SHIZUNE, TRAE A LOS MÉDICOS DE ANBU. – Exclamó antes de salir hacia el hospital, no había duda alguna que su alumna no había tenido un buen encuentro con el verdadero enemigo.

El ANBU Lobo cayó desplomado hacia delante como si ésta hubieran sido sus últimas energías que lo mantenían en pie.

-¿Esas enfermeras estarán entrenadas? – Musitó observando su propia sangre rodear su masculina figura. –Sí, esa mujer me tiene embriagado.- Murmuró cerrando lentamente los párpados.

Siendo ya una mañana tranquila y con pocos nubarrones de verano, parecía querer dar luz y calor a aquella ventana del cuarto de hospital.

Sus párpados estaban pesados. ¿Seguiré atrapada?" Una relativa sensación de humillación y coraje le proporcionaron la información necesaria, además de los diferentes tipos de chakra que la rodeaban.

-Bastardo perro animal de porquería, escoria mal nacida.– Exclamó recordando todo de un solo porrazo, en realidad, durante aquella frase y con gran sentimiento.

-¡Ya despertó nuestras querida Sakura chan! – Exclamó eufóricamente Naruto que había sido testigo del malhumorado despertar de su compañera.

-¿Naruto?- Inquirió sorprendida – Diablos, deberías estar entrenando con el viejo pervertido. - Masculló tratando de aplacar su furia.

-Ne Sakura, demo.- Trató de explicarle algo apenado.

-Fue mi culpa Flor de Cerezo. - Indicó una segunda voz, era la del rubio Soka – Ya que se quieren como a hermanos. - Resaltó 'hermanos' por los fuertes sentimientos que sentía hacia la kunoichi, Naruto puso sus ojos en otro planeta.

"¿Hermanos? ¡No puede ser! ¡Hermanos!" Se decía a sí mismo como si ya nada tuviera sentido.

-Ningún médico podía tocarte, se privaban de miedo. – Esa tercera voz la irritó a sobre manera.

-¿No que jamás pisaste ni pisarías los hospitales? – Aclaró casi enfurecida, pero luego se dio cuenta que aquel no era Kakashi, aquél era nada más ni nada menos que el ANBU Lobo.

-Ne, ne, pero desperté aquí por tu culpa. – Exclamó con seriedad. – Casi me matas, no volveré a ayudarte, prefiero enterrar un cajón a estar dentro.- Esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

-Gracias. – Musitó con aire de dulzura, era de temer lo que estaría tramando.

"Se siente como si fuera el equipo 7, nada podría enfadarme ahora." Y es que parecía ser verdad, claro, a excepción de que el maduro era Lobo y el otro joven era Soka, enviado al equipo de Lobo por alguna razón sin sentido.

-¿Ah y en donde está Aburame? Quiero hablarle algo al oído. - Murmuró algo despistada, el nombrado se acercó a ella.

-Dime- Espetó secamente.

-Baka, acércate, no quiero que escuche el otro animal- Sí, lo decía por Kayose, éste solo se rascaba la cabeza.

"Solo le pido recados, me ofrezco a hacerle masajitos en las noches y quizá algo de placer, pero si lo pienso, lo segundo y lo tercero aun no se lo ofrezco, entonces. ¿Por qué me odiará tanto?"

Y así lo hizo el Aburame, se acercó levemente ruborizado por que no entendía lo que ocurría…

-Quería agradecerte por, por.- Sakura hunde un poco su cabeza en la almohada para luego impulsarse hacia el Aburame, propinándole así un señor cabezazo y mandarlo al suelo.

-¡Tus MALDITOS parásitos se atrevieron a picarme durante la misión y para remate no tenía el antídoto! – Había sufrido los efectos secundarios de las píldoras soldado de Sakura y los parásitos drogados con éstas en sus intestinos, no fue nada agradable.

-¿No quieres decirme nada al oído Sakura chan? – Pregunto más que animado Lobo ante los quejidos del Aburame que se tomaba la cabeza conteniendo el dolor inútilmente, el resto solo se miraba un tanto preocupados. "Ya parece estar bien. ¿No?" Pensaba Soka claramente preocupado.

Habían transcurrido 5 largas horas en las que no podía ver la luz del día, en las que uno que otro ANBU rondaba en sus narices.

-¿No tienes casa? – Inquirió enfada y no era para más si Lobo estaba bien recostado a los pies de sus cama haciendo sabe Kami qué o quizá leía, 'maldición, puedo escuchar el cambio de las hojas y sentir su estúpido flujo de chakra alegre*. "Maldición otro adicto a los libros pornográficos del viejo ese."

*N/A: (Digamos que, 'alegre' = shinobi 'motivado' por…XXX)

_-OH MY GOD! ¿Estará fijándose especialmente en nosotras?- _Chilló su inner excitada.

"¡NO! Baka, es un maldito." Se interrumpió en sí misma al notar que el cabio de páginas era más lento de lo normal, y eso podía saberlo por las manías de Kakashi. "O SÍ, qué horror y yo aquí como atada a la cama."

_-¿No será que te tiene como en una fantasía erótica?- _ Continuó su inner.

"¡BAKA NO! Es un sádico, disfruta verme así, como la débil y frágil kunoichi que YA NO SOY."

-Si salgo de la habitación, tus aprendices podrían violarme. – Musitó esto como si nada alertando a la chica mientras la observaba fijamente.

-¿Aprendices? ¿Violarte?- Inquirió con ironía. – Nadie en TODA Konoha ha de querer tocar tu horrorosa humanidad. – El otro parecía divertirse aunque no se notara por la máscara de porcelana.

-Ne, ne, Sakura, no molestes a ANBU san, ¿No ves que se ha tomado la molestia de hacerte compañía? – Esa era Ino que no podía dejar escapar una babita al ver al que estaba sentado contra la pared sobre la cama de la frentona, según ella, en una pose súper sexy.

-Ino cerda tú no entiendes nada, solo vez músculo, cromosomas XY y hormonas en ese ANIMAL.- Masculló ya más irritada. "Lo único que me faltaba, la cerda y su defensa personal hacia este fastidio de shinobi."

Su inner continuaba con su saña_.- Pero ha de estar celosa, nada más como su chakra se congrega en su cara, juraría que no tenía cerebro.-_

-Frentona. ¿En serio te gustan los hombres? - Aquello hizo reír a su acompañante y enfadar a la kunoichi de cabellos rosas.

-¡CERDA!-

-Hatori, solo por hacer esto tu expulsión es casi segura. - Musitaba un shinobi de tez oscura y rasgos claros de haber llevado a cabo cruentas misiones.

-No, nadie me falta el respeto y ya se lo tenía jurado. – Finalizó el peli rojo con autoritarismo. – Ella no debió de coger MI pergamino de esa forma. –

-Escuché que querías entablar algo con ella. ¿Te rechazó?-

-Era una oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo, no pretendía algo serio y le consta, al menos le hubiese sido fiel. –

"Solo en la cama supongo." Pensaba el otro.

El shinobi de tez oscura solo asintió resignado con la cabeza. – Yo la pediré como miembro oficial, eres todo un caso. – Musitó tras levantarse de su asiento y pagar la cuenta. – El Aburame ya pidió su traspaso a un escuadrón libre. –

-¿Siempre recoges a mis escorias? – Musitó el otro antes de beber sake. Hatori frunció la mirada. – Ha estado en contacto con Kayose más de lo debido, tal parece que han estado espiándonos desde un principio.- El otro solo bebió hasta el fondo.

– ¿Sabes Hibiki? Debió morir esa noche. – "Porque si no es mía no será de nadie."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FIN DEL CAPÍTULO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alerta de SPOILER! (Relativo a Naruto…gomen influencia de todo tipo)

**Agradecimientos:**

**Tsuki-airen:** hi! Hi como tas?

Suave…suave… jeje, pero sí, Kakashi sí que está como para comérselo, pero también Kayose…jejeje, ni hablar! Si le haces un lienzo a ese shinobi lo PUBLICAS para el disfrute de todas, ok? Jeje, harías un acto de heroísmo latente! Y bueno, por Kakashi…seee, el muy engendro es así, y cómo será la reacción de Sakura a partir de ahora? Eso es lo que veremos…Y weno, por parte de Itachi…jeje, aquí es cuando se juntan los grupos y van tras 'Itachi Uchiha' para dar con Sasuke… pero habrá algo muy peculiar...muy pero muy peculiar...

**LadySc -Maaya-: **Hi, hi! Como estas?

Sip, weno, pero espero que te haya gustado el cap, jeje, me rayé con eso del supuesto final pero…weno, las cosas no son tan 'interesantes' en mi supuesta house, jeje, así que le pongo las pilas que puedo…y aparte, tardé este cap por que había desarrollado el cap 10 antes del 09, jeje, no pude evitarlo, ne!

Nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki:** HI! Como tas?

Me alegra que te haya gustado lo de Tobi y Deidara, jeje, vinieron de repente y se colaron a la historia, pero al parecer tuvieron su acogida, no?

Ahora con nuevas ocurrencias! Un Dei pervert 100%! Jeje, no…que va…jeje

Nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!

**Rossetto-chan:** Hi, hi, hi! Qué tal?

Gomen! Gomen! No fue mi intención rayarte con eso de los flash back, pero no se me da muy bien poner todo de porrazo, siempre la interrogante…y weno,…con eso del 'fin de cap supuestamente' jeje, sorry, mi estrés me lleva a muchas cosas…y a veces se cuela en mi adorado ANBU.

Nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!

**Jade_zafiro:** HI, HI, HI! Chica madrugadora! Jeje…me ganaste…

Me alegra que te haya gustado la noticia, jeje, el capi esta en el horno pero en cuanto salga dirá: SPECIAL ANBU! (jeje estará situado para el cap 11 o 12 según la trama…jeje)

Y por cierto…A mí me botaron a una colchoneta y me la pase casi todo el verano ahí (antojos de una madre embarazada…'quédate por si se me antoja algo!' 'y si te necesito y no respondes a tiempo?' jeje, en fin, una madre es una madre (weno, mi jefe como militar que es – sin comentarios – para ese pequeño lapso de tiempo…andaba metido en su buque y maldición que la vida es injusta! Jeje en fin. Casos son casos…

Al parecer sí tenemos lokuras en común, jeje, y ni hablar de la familia! Mi madre es Munra cuando se enoja! Jeje (Thundercats?)

Huy! Que me la perdí…no sé si alegrarme de pasar desapercibida en el MANI o no, pero si mi vida pende de ello, sin comentarios, jeje, soy una lunática que anda pendiente de nuevas formas de tortura (y las aplico en la muy inocente de Sakura, Gomene! )

Weno…weno… en cuanto a ANBU en sí, sep, son unos desvergonzados de primera a la hora de cumplir con su deber, según mi análisis, Rata es el más retorcido (ya verás porqué) y el segundo en la fila es obviamente el tan aclamado Kakashi, jeje, por su parte, el 'mico' está en tercer orden…seguido por Hatori y por ahí podemos colar a Tobi, él piensa fríamente en lo que respecta 'su' plan…pero weno, de ignorar a querer hay un minúsculo paso…

Y weno… nuestro querido Deidara…el muy pervertido ha elegido a…(te lo dejo para el capi especial! ) jejeje y claro el 'Icha Icha Manga Especial for ANBU' jeje, he ahí la creación más morbosa según Jiraiya…muajajajaja!

Por último…jeje, el marcador está reñido, no? Pero ahora depende de la astucia de Sakura para tirar la balanza a su favor, y digamos que la muy cabeza dura es lenta para eso…pues como ya te diste cuenta: Aun piensa en Sasuke…

Y por cierto! Eso de la intoxicación pervertidora/masiva/etílica sí que estuvo bárbara no paré de lokearme con eso, sin contar que diste en el clavo con respecto a Kayose…seee es un pervert! Jeje, en fin, será gracioso cuando lo descubran…paciencia…paciencia…jejeje

Weno, weno, La emoción de las chicas sí que se irá contra mí por escribir tanto pero… mi respuesta va de lo que recibo, jeje, así que muytas gracias por tenerme paciencia y claro, por no asesinarme aun… (y ahora…qué ocurrirá conmigo? Pk con lo de este capi ahora sí que tor en la hoguera…jeje) Nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!


	10. Desenmascarados!

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

:::::::::::::::…

'resaltado' (Se presenta con cualquier motivo…negrita, comillas o subrayado)

"Pensamientos"

"_Pensamientos que evocan a la mente de Sakura"_

-Diálogos-

-_voz lejana o fuera de la conversación/INNER-_

**Desenmascarados**

**ANBU – Capítulo 10 –**

**:::::::::::::::::::…**

– ¿Sabes Hibiki? Debió morir esa noche. – "Porque si no es mía no será de nadie."

Otro ANBU, Jabalí, acababa de llegar de una importante misión que su abnegado capitán le había encomendado, lo cual le había hecho perder el maldito evento del año: '**el copyninja vs el cazador nocturno**'; no pudo evitar frenar en seco al escuchar lo que su capitán le confesaba a su colega, sin la más mínima pisca de remordimiento.

-¿Capitán? – Estaba confundido. "¿Asesinar a quién, al copyninja? Entonces la cosa sí fue grave, hum, no debí aceptar la misión de escoltar a comerciantes de dangos a Suna, rayos."

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, ve a tragar tu maldito ramen y no joxxx. – La furia en aquel pelirrojo se olía a 100 metros de distancia, justo en donde se ubicaba otro shinobi morocho y de piel realmente pálida, Sai, ambos se batieron a duelo por unos segundos antes de continuar con sus propios asuntos así que Jabalí se retiró sin muchos ánimos de insistir.

"Cosa de capitanes." Pensó ya dejando el lugar.

-Bueno hombre, será mejor que le des una visita y aclares tu asunto.- Hibiki trataba de ayudar en vano.

-¿Mierxx, qué no escuchaste nada? – Ya estaba fuera de todo límite de paciencia.

-Qué remedio hombre. ¿Qué quieres, que se salga de ANBU? – Algo dicho al azar que no creyó que el otro tomara en serio.

-Lo hará, se quitará de ANBU. – Pensaba fervientemente, claro, al parecer no era el único que deseaba eso por parte de ella.

-Tsk, no debí invitarte una copa.- Musitó tras levantarse y proceder a sus deberes, como el capitán del 'escuadrón de refuerzo' de ANBU, Buey.

Algo le decía que aquella tarde no sería tan tranquila como esperaba.

**Hospital de Konoha **

La tarde seguía transcurriendo sin ningún detalle, Sakura al menos daba por entendido que ya estaba mejor y la clara visita de su mentora no le refutaba ese hecho, puesto que ahora con el atardecer solo se le antojaba una cosa: Dormir en casa.

-Para ser dos días de hospitalización estás mucho mejor que la otra ocasión, Sakura. - Tsunade había dado una pequeña visita a su alumna, aunque no esperaba ver a cierto shinobi junto a ella.

-Gomen, no pude tratarme lo de las costillas, quizá eso era lo más grave.- Musitó explicando la demora de su recuperación, según Sakura.

-Hizo mi libro añicos.- Ahora intervenía Kayose que aun seguía en su cómodo puesto en la patera, ambas mujeres lo observaron fijamente. – Supongo que ya vio mis puntos, Hokage sama. –

Este último comentario enfadó de por sí a la Hokage, él ya le había dicho que Sakura podía estar en ANBU siempre y cuando estuviera en su escuadrón, sin andar en misiones extravagantes porque Sakura iba a perder la vida esa noche, en que su equipo le dio la espalda totalmente.

-Quisquilloso.- Murmuró Sakura tirándole su almohada para emprender la lucha de sentarse al borde de la cama.

-¿Y a dónde crees que vas? – Inquirió la Hokage con claros signos de disconformidad. – Estarás hospitalizada por lo menos 1 semana. –

-Prefiero pasarla en casa, si no le molesta, estoy ocupando una cama demás^.- Y tratando de reincorporarse se quejó por el dolor prominente de su costado derecho. – Maldición, xxxxx, xxxxxxx.-

-Tómalo con calma Sakura, pasaste por mucho.- Mustiba algo exaltada en vano.

-Estoy consiente de que tratas de retenerme para el mizuage. – Masculló conteniendo la rabia que fulguraba en su interior. – No escaparé, nunca lo hice. – Murmuró retomando su tarea de ponerse de pie, la rubia de pechos exuberantes y el ANBU enmascarado se limitaron a observarla.

-Yo- Kayose quiso intervenir inútilmente.

-No, lo hará sola y ni tú ni nadie se le acercará hasta que haya cumplido con su mizuage, ¿Entendido? -

-Ni que fuera un animal Tsunade shishou.- Masculló entre dientes la peli-rosa saliendo lentamente del lugar – Pero, no necesito ayuda, gracias. – Y por primera vez, le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa a aquel shinobi enmascarado.

_Los días fueron pasando._

_No hubo más altercados._

_Hasta un día antes del FAMOSO mizuage._

Aquella, sería una mañana problemática, tal como lo diría Nara Shikamaru.

El escuadrón de Hiena tenía una reunión de 'presentación y mantenimiento' de armas, por alguna razón, Hatori solo recibió un llamado de atención por actuar irresponsablemente en el cumplimiento de su deber, eso mismo lo tenía cabreado y su humor se reflejaba en aquella peculiar faena, su prueba había resultado efectiva, Sakura no había dicho nada a pesar de haber sido amenazada de violación, ni si quiera se había puesto a delatar nombres por rabia y la muy infame no había pedido nada al Lobo sarnoso, simplemente tenían una supuesta rivalidad por el rechazo continua de ésta.

Aunque si volvía a ocurrir algún altercado en su escuadrón y de cierto modo, si involucraba a Sakura Haruno en uno de sus arranques, él perdería el puesto automáticamente, el sucesor vendría a ser el más apto y que no tenga ningún problema en cuestiones de disciplina y honor.

-¿Ne, Takase, cómo dijiste que te dijo? – El soplón llevaba la máscara de Jabalí y quería saber qué tan mal estarían las cosas con el equipo, pues, era la primera reunión luego del incidente y enterarse que Sakura no había solicitado nada y que había rechazado la transferencia de Buey el resto no pudo sentirse más que escoria por casi matarla por acciones mal interpretadas.

El aludido se quitó la máscara. -¿joxxx, qué no puedes simplemente decir mi nombre de pila Cerdo? – Estaba afilando un kunai con más fervor.

-¿Hoy, Sakura chan, qué te trae por aquí? Espero que me vayas a conseguir esa porción especial de ramen, el de la otra vez me quedó en el diente. – Al parecer Jabalí era el único de su lado, incluso Takase cerró la boca y se dignó a emprender su tarea. – Demo, mantén tu distancia de dos metros, ¿Vale? – No había tanto amor al chancho.

-Hai.- Musitó la peli-rosa ingresando a la sala, traía un arsenal de armas a cuestas. – ¡Muy buenos días a todos! – Musitó buscando un sitio preferiblemente alejado de Jabalí, no quería generarle un trauma físico en estos momentos.

Ninguno dijo nada, todos a excepción de Takase estaban encubiertos con sus máscaras y eso los hacía confidenciales, como si la máscara les quitara todos los lazos que llevaban entre sí, dicho sea de paso, los sentimientos.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí? – Inquirió Takase con gran intriga, el resto solo pretendía hacer lo suyo para escuchar la respuesta. "Después de lo que te hicimos, descerebrada, aunque ¿En verdad nos está traicionando?" Miró de reojo al capitán "Quién sabe, quizá lo rechazó o algo, hum." Miró a la peli-rosada con suma atención.

Ella solo tomó asiento en un lugar vacío y prosiguió su tarea sin contestar, llevaba puesto el traje ANBU a excepción de la máscara, ésta la mantenía guardada en su cangurito.

Hiena seguía con lo suyo sin decir nada, ya llevaba como tres cuartos de hora rellenando unas solicitudes para 'armamento especial' era mejor eso y esperar a que todos se largaran, así de seguro ella le pediría ayuda para salir o cambiarse de equipo, al menos, aprovecharía aquella oportunidad.

-¡Hatori senpai! – Aquel llamado le hizo fallar la escritura, se lo pensó y prosiguió como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

"¿Maldita sea, no ve que con su mera presencia ya me mortifica?" Danzou ya se las tenía jurada y ahora, debía presenciar el mizuage.

Pero ni él, ni el resto pudo apreciar la sonrisa retorcida que se asomó en el rostro de la kunoichi, tampoco cuando ésta se acercó al capitán del equipo.

-¡Hi san, o debería decir HA-TO-RI-SAN! – Espetó con la ira estampada en el rostro.

Él solo tragó en seco, cerró los ojos tras la máscara y se giró hacia ella con supuesto aire petulante, acción que la kunoichi de cabellos rosas tomó como una invitación a un buen merecido golpe.

Kakashi estaba recostado sobre la rama de un árbol leyendo su tan preciada lectura, justo frente a una de las paredes laterales de cuartel ANBU, hacía unos 15 minutos, se había percatado de que la pelirosa ya mostraba mejoras e incluso, había acudido a una reunión de su escuadrón, si es que podía llamarlo así, luego de aquella paliza que recibió por ser acusada de traición.

Levantó levemente la vista y se ganó cuando Hatori atravesaba la pared producto del potente puñetazo de Sakura, ésta salió por el agujero y posando con sus manos sobre las caderas y anunció:

-Capitán, no pienso salirme de este maldito escuadrón, ¿Me oyó? No estoy aquí para jugar a la tacita del té, ni a los arrumacos con el líder. ¡Estoy aquí para demostrar de lo que soy capaz COMO UN MALDITO ANBU! –

-Mierda, sí que te gusta sufrir.- Espetó sacudiendo la cabeza, reflexionó un poco y decidió no hacerse más líos con ella. - Bien, haz lo que quieras, revuélcate como se te antoje, pero luego no vengas a quejarte. – Espetó con resentimiento, tras levantarse se limpió la sangre que salía de su boca y nariz, para luego fulminar al copyninja con la mirada. - No te creas salvo Hatake, ella sabrá de tu farsa también. – Dicho esto, regresó a las instalaciones dejando a Sakura con un nuevo remordimiento y un vuelco en el corazón.

"¿Qué farsa?" Ahora su atención se posaba sobre aquél peligris.

-Kakashi sen-

Él no esperaría a un interrogatorio por lo que despidiéndose con la mano, optó lo que mejor sabía hacer cuando se trataba de Sakura Haruno furiosa y descarriada, desaparecer en el acto.

-¡Bien, actúen como malditos MACHOS ALFA! – Espetó con todas las fuerzas que sus pulmones le permitieron, quería asegurarse de que toda la aldea la escuchara y si fuera posible, en Suna también.

-¿Sakura san? - Aquella voz masculina y pausada le llamó la atención.

-¿Ne-Neji san, sucede algo? – Al parecer toda su frustración se fue al caño, la actitud tan seria de aquel tipo podía hacer sentir a una geisha como una mera imitación de la delicadeza.

El shinobi de ojos perlas solo la miraba detenidamente, incomodando a la kunoichi de cabellos rosas a sobremanera. "De seguro cree que soy una machona." Se auto gestionaba apartando la vista.

-Hokage sama desea verla, espero que no haya interrumpido nada. – Como siempre el Hyüga tan atento y formal.

-En realidad no, gracias de todos modos. – Musitó para retirarse al fin, en parte le incomodaba porque en sí le hacía recordar mucho a Sasuke, por sobre todo gracias a ese porte frío, imponente y orgulloso.

-¡Ne, Hyüga san, puedes cambiar de lugar conmigo, si quieres!- Musitó Genma mientras caía a su lado. - Qué suerte la tuya. - Aquel sinuoso comentario terminó por sonrojarlo más de lo que su piel podía ocultar.

-Cállate, no es tu asunto. – Masculló procediendo su paso firme hacia la residencia Hyüga. Mientras Genma sonreía ampliamente meneando la cabeza.

-¡Hyüga san, puedes aprovechar para pedir su mano! – Pobre Genma, pobre, él solo demostraba su envidia de esa manera, pero para Neji, aquello era un golpe brutal a su EGO, se detuvo y activó el byakugan, Genma tenía los minutos contados.

**Edifico del Hokage**

Sakura caminaba a través del pasillo, conteniendo la frustración en la que se encontraba gracias a Kakashi y Haroti, por su puesto gracias al oportuno llamado de su maestra, ahora ingresaba a la oficina del Hokage con el rostro completamente agobiado y casi resignado a lo que tendría que escuchar.

"Ahí vamos de nuevo."

-¿Tsunade Shishou, a qué se debe su llamado? – Sakura daba claras intenciones de no estar para nada complaciente.

"¿No te lo ha dicho aun?" Pensaba la rubia de pechos exuberantes mientras dejaba de escribir. – Hay algo que debes saber Sakura.- Hizo una pausa recapacitando lo que le diría a continuación. – Tu danna.-

-No me interesa saber quién pueda ser, si no hay otra razón para estar aquí.- Se dio media vuelta para retirarse.

-Sakura, estoy siendo indulgente con tu comportamiento sólo por que haz sobrevivido a una ataque de Akatsuki y porque has sido solicitada en **matrimonio**. – Lo escupió así sin ningún tapujo.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces antes de que Tsunade comenzara a carcajearse a más no poder, descolocando a la kunoichi de cabellos rosas, - ¡Tsunade shishou! –

-Bien, no hay nada de malo con una pequeña broma. – Se mofó ya guardando la calma. – Faltan unos pergaminos con los datos de las kunoichis de nivel chunin y jounnin, ¿Sabes algo al respecto? – Su mirada era perspicaz.

Sakura suspiró sin más. – No, lo ignoro Tsunade shishou. –

-Lo que sucede Sakura, es que tú no eres la única que tendrá que realizar el mizuage, necesito información extra para evitar percances. - Esbozó con sorna, algo que su pupila no tomó muy bien.

-Así que me cree una especie de mártir. -

-Sakura, dejémoslo así, llamaré a todas y tú hablarás con ellas luego de tu experiencia de ese modo estarán más cómodas. – No, se había equivocado ahora SI estaba cabreada.

-¡NO! – Tsunade suspiró.

-Siempre ha sido así, la primera cuenta **su experiencia, **luego, las otras lo hacen.-

"PRIMERO MUERTA." Sakura se mordía la lengua para no hablar y Tsunade decidió cambiar de tema, era mejor así ya luego lo asimilaría.

– Ha llegado información importante sobre Sasuke Uchiha. – Espetó esperando una reacción más favorable, como la conocía podía manejarla al menos un poco, solo un poco.

"Sasuke." Ella se quedó descolocada por el momento.

-¿Qué ocurrió con él, aun no?- Su preocupación se notaba en el rostro.

-No, bueno, en parte él.- De momento, la puerta se abre estrepitosamente dejando ver a un rubio, un moreno y un peli plata, este último ingresaba sin prestar atención a nada, excepto a su librito naranja.

-¿Oye vieja, dices que tienes información del Teme? –

-Con un demonio, Naruto. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? – Carraspeó casi furibunda, mientras su pupila con gran ímpetu le propinaba un merecido puñetazo en la cabeza por importunar de aquella forma.

El silencio volvió a reinar en aquella oficina.

Hasta que Tsunade, tras barrerlos con la mirada, decidió soltar la información, aun viendo a su alumna un tanto preocupada, tendría que decirlo al grosso modo, pues ya habían llegado sus demás compañeros.

-Sasuke Uchiha ha vencido a Orochimaru, o al parecer le dio muerte hace unos días, la información ha sido comprobada por el escuadrón de '_infiltración_' de ANBU. – Nadie daba un indicio de decir o hacer algo más, luego de aquella noticia.

"Él está bien demo. ¿Hay algo más?" Se cuestionaba Sakura manteniendo su vista a un punto indefinido del piso.

"Homura piensa volver pronto." Pensaba Kakashi mientras cambiaba de hoja.

-¿El teme, piensa vengarse ahora? – Naruto había decidido intervenir con una pregunta lógica.

-Sí – Espetó la Hokage observando cómo el semblante de su pupila se tornaba pálido.- Por ello nuestro objetivo será ubicar a Uchiha Itachi. –

-Uchiha Itachi.- Repitió monótonamente la kunoichi.

-¿Cuándo salimos a buscarlo?- Inquirió por fin Sai, él le sonreía sinceramente a Sakura mientras ella solo observaba a sus compañeros, por un momento, tan solo unos segundos lo vio como si fuese Sasuke.

-No, ahora no contamos con muchos ninjas en Konoha, aguardaremos a que lleguen los ninjas que salieron de misión, además del equipo de Hinata, Shino y Kiba nos pueden servir de mucho, por ahora prepárense, partirán en tres días. –

-¡Demo, es mucho tiempo! – Inquiría el rubio más excitado que nunca.

-No Naruto, si salimos así por así, pondremos en peligro la misión, además aun no recibimos la información extra. – Kakashi hacía su intervención retirando momentáneamente la vista de su libro.

-¡Demo! –

-Sin peros, ahora lárguense y terminen todo lo que tengan que hacer. – Espetó Tsunade algo irritada - Sakura, será mejor que te tomes el día de mañana libre.- Sakura que se encontraba atravesando el umbral de la puerta se detuvo en seco, su mirada expresaba rabia.

"Si las miradas mataran." Meditó mentalmente Tsunade tras imaginarse la expresión silenciosa de su pupila.

-¿Etto sucede algo Sakura chan? – Y el único suicida era nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki.

-No y gracias Hokage sama. – Espetó con la cólera muy marcada en cada palabra, tras eso, desapareció en una nube de humo, nada ni nadie evitarían que ella atacara al siguiente que quisiera saber cómo se sentía.

Porque nadie podría saberlo, nadie, excepto ella o quien ocupara su lugar.

4:50 am – Día del famoso mizuage.

Sakura caminaba lentamente por las calles de Konoha, llevaba un morral en la espalda, en donde se encontraba el kimono que su Shishou le había obsequiado para aquel día, además de la lencería que Ino le obsequió al enterarse por boca de Shizune, para que demostrara lo femenina que podría llegar a ser.

A lo lejos divisaba aquella casa muy elegante y a la vez tan solitaria, la que alguna vez fue la casa del primer Hokage, la que ahora se prestaba para aquel ritual única y exclusivamente para Sakura Haruno y las otras debutantes.

_Día del mizuage._

_Día en el que ella debía dejar de ser virgen._

_Día en que ella odiaría a muerte al bastardo que decidió poner su virilidad en ella._

_Día en que tenía que recordar que Sasuke iba tras su hermano y ella, ella._

-Maldición, Sasuke puede morirse y ni siquiera pensaría en mí.- Musitó con ironía en la voz.

-Ni si quiera entendería de razones. ¿De qué sirve ir por él? – Reflexionaba. – Él quiere vengarse, él no quiere a nadie y si logra su venganza. ¿Volvería? – Aquel cuestionamiento le hizo detener el paso.

Y algo más.

-NO.- Podía ver claramente a un ser indeseable en aquel momento y ella no entendía porqué. -Kayose san. -

Él estaba como a 6 metros de distancia y de remate, por la misma dirección que ella debía continuar, sobre la rama de un árbol, leyendo ese maldito libro de tácticas de 'SUNA'.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y prosiguió su camino, sería simple.

Él levantó la vista.

Y Ella lo notó.

"Maldición."

"Maldición, ¿Qué demonios pretende?" Se inquiría mentalmente tratando de no demostrar su incomodidad.

Él solo la observaba fijamente, como si ella fuera un ser raro o su presa.

_Su presa, después de todo era un lobo, esperando la hora de atacar._

"No lo mires, solo finge que es parte del paisaje y será mejor." De tan solo recordar su compañía en el hospital le hacía sentir algo de culpa.

**FLASH BACK del día en que Tsunade la visita y ella autoproclama su alta.**

**HOSPITAL – Habitación 115 – zona B**

Sakura estaba tendida sobre la cama con los crespos hechos, Ino la había estado mortificando con aquel ANBU que estaba 'feliz' con su lectura, al menos no volvería a fastidiar dentro de un buen par de horas más.

-Tendré una misión de seguimiento en una semana, quisiera que fueras.- Espetó el ANBU Lobo sin emoción alguna, estaba leyendo mientras ella estaba acurrucada de lado, aun tenía los ojos vendados gracias a la disputa con Ino.

-¿Y qué querría YO en una misión contigo? – Masculló ella sin molestarse en fingir verle la cara.

-Quién sabe al menos luego, te invitaría a una cita.- Musitó desviando su atención momentáneamente hacia ella.

Ella se quedó muda, no por la sorpresa ni por timidez, sino porque él ya sabía de antemano sus sentimientos por cierto copyninja o eso pensó ella.

-Dudo que vaya a ser romántico pero al menos verías una feria y quizá veas al payaso que escribió esto en una función de marionetas, el copyninja ni se inmutaría, te lo aseguro.-

Sakura tomó asiento lentamente, cogió el libro del shinobi y lo partió en dos con ayuda de su chakra, no dudó en devolverlo mientras que el otro observaba fijamente ambos pedazos.

-Quizá.- Musitó para volverse a recostar y optar por una apacible siesta, aun estaba debilitada, pero en ese instante, Tsunade ingresaba a la habitación y ella no pudo notar su marcada objeción con un bufido al ver a Kayose ahí sentado, que ya había cogido otro librito, para variar.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Pero nada le advertiría de lo que ocurriría a continuación, ya estaba a unos dos metros de distancia, cuando él tiró la lectura a un lado y se lanzó, cayendo a pocos centímetros frente a ella.

-¿Tsk, maldito enfermo, qué quieres? – Inquirió Sakura colocando un kunai en el cuello del shinobi, éste no decía nada. –Responde. – Era un día en que no quería ver a nadie, A NADIE.

Su mirada decía mucho, pero a la vez poco. ¿Estaba serio o enfadado, decidido o dudando?

Hasta que por fin ella comprendió.

-¡Tú! – Sus verdes jades brillaban incesantes con más que la ira enmarcándolos con sutileza, ahora era un impedimento ir en contra de aquel infortunado. Quizá.

"Maldita sea, de todos los malditos shinobis en esta desgraciada aldea tenías que ser tú."

Él solo la cogió de la cintura con una mano, aferrándola a su cuerpo con algo de brusquedad, mientras que con la otra, la tomó de la nuca, asegurando el agarre y su cercanía, iniciando por fin un innegable encuentro entre sus fríos labios y los cálidos de ella.

El kunai terminó cayendo al suelo, sin más.

Fuera de Konoha… 5:00 am

La neblina de aquella mañana inundaba aquel bosque como si se tratara de un oportuno camuflaje para aquella ocasión.

"Hasta que por fin llegan." Pensó el ANBU con máscara de mico, era el mismo que daba su informe a Danzou y ahora estaba sobre una rama de cuclillas, esperando.

-¡Tobi siente el retraso! – Mugía Tobi muy excitado.

Mas el otro no respondió.

-Aun no entiendo qué hacemos volviendo aquí.- Musitaba Deidara nada convencido de haber arribado en aquel lugar, de nuevo.

-¡Es que Tobi tendrá una cita con Sakura chan! – Musitaba Tobi muy campante, mientras seguía al ANBU a través del bosque hacia Konoha.

-¿Heh? – Deidara se mostraba cada vez más confundido "¿Iba en serio con eso?" Caminaba pensativo ignorando de lleno los chillidos y trotadas de su compañero.

-¡Tobi encontró dos muertos! – Exclamó el Akatsuki mientras los picoteaba con una ramita, se trataban de dos ANBU que habían estado patrullando el área, por desgracia, en aquella fría mañana.

"Me alegra de formar parte de una organización con escasos recursos ninja." Pensaba Deidara empujando a Tobi con el pie para que siguiera. – Andando, que no entiendo a qué hemos vuelto y ya quiero largarme, ¡Hun! – Musitó con fastidio.

-Tobi opina lo contrario, Deidara senpai quiere con una kunoichi también.-

-Cállate Tobi, no soy un lastimero hentai como tú.- Masculló ofuscado mientras continuaban el paso.

_-Autch! ¡Tobi no hizo nada malo, ayúdame Hi san! – _

Ambos Akatsuki se retiraron junto al otro ANBU con rumbo a Konoha, puesto que ya tenía muy apretada su agenda y una charla pendiente con Danzou.

Uno de los dos ANBU caídos abrió estrepitosamente los ojos, su máscara aun le cubría el rostro, optó por quitársela para respirar mejor, puesto que sentía muy sofocado se reincorporó lentamente para así emprender el camino a la aldea y dar aviso de lo que había ocurrido; estaba gravemente herido y dudaba mucho que fuera a sobrevivir así que haría un último esfuerzo.

-No nos sirven los soplones.- Un ANBU con máscara de mantis religiosa lo finiquitó cortándole la garganta, Shizuka Aburame estaba ahí, borrando toda clase de rastro de aquel encuentro, pero había una tercera huella, una minúscula gota de sangre que no encajaba y uno de sus bichos le informaría sobre aquel detalle. – ¡Tsk! -

**Casa del Primer Hokage – Habitación principal.**

Neji respiraba pausadamente, esperando que aquella kunoichi de cabellos rosas se dignara a presentarse. "1 hora de retraso."

Miró el reloj: 6:15 a.m.

"¿Qué rayos cree que es esto?" Pensaba con fastidio el shinobi de ojos perla, no es que estuviera apurado, pero los nervios, los tenía de punta.

Neji vestía un kimono azul marino con el símbolo del clan Hyüga en su espalda, su hakama del mismo color, dejaba a relucir a demás una katana que llevaba en representación para dicha ceremonia, el kimono estaba entreabierto exhibiendo una ligera muestra de su pecho juvenil y su formada musculatura; estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos en la habitación principal de aquella casa, pero aquello no evitó que una presencia llamara su atención, tras girarse dio en cuenta de la figura que se encontraba tras de él y no era la kunoichi de cabellos rosas.

-¿Qué quieres aquí? – Su mirada expresaba mayor fastidio que su voz. – Hatori san. -

Él solo sonrió y le señaló en dirección contraria, con el mentón.

"Me suponía que habrían revoltosos pero no creía que insistieran de esta forma"

-_Solo por que se trata de un Hyüga, no tomaré esto como un intento de usurpación a mi derecho._- Musitó sin más una voz masculina desde la dirección que el otro ya había señalado.

Neji se gira sobre sus talones para divisar al nuevo intruso y Hatori no duda en noquearlo con un golpe certero, irremediablemente éste cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo, pero aun con vida.

"Envidio tu suerte." Pensaba el pelirrojo desviando la mirada, al menos aquel infame no tendría que prestar atención a un acto que involucraba a su compañera o subalterna o Kunoichi o Mujer con otro que no dudaba en poseerla por las buenas o por las malas.

-Llévatelo, no me gustaría una interrupción.- Musitó la sombra que ahora se disponía a tomar un baño. - Mi Flor de Cerezo no tardará en aparecer y no quisiera hacerla esperar.-

Hatori tomó a Neji y lo cargó sobre su hombro, dejando caer la máscara de mico y además, un trasmisor en el que se oía el reporte de su misión, pero él no dio en cuenta de ese detalle tenía cosas mejores en qué pensar.

_-Capitán, uno 'de los muertos' escapó, Takase, no logro ubicarlo, capitán, ¿Capitán? -_ Aquella voz pertenecía al Aburame, que pasó a ser vilmente ignorada.

Sakura se apartaba lentamente de aquel shinobi. ¿Quién podía pensar que tendría tantas emociones en apenas unos días? Sin contar las veces en que estuvo a punto de morir y claro, las veces en que no, ella reconocía en aquel momento que las palabras _**peligro**_y_**Sakura**_ no podían estar en oraciones distintas.

Aunque ahora no solo era peligro también engaño, uno tan cruel que al revisar entre los papeles desordenados de la Hokage, tuvo que reconocer que había sido una completa estúpida.

-Kayose Homura se encuentra en una misión de encubierto desde hace dos años y jamás en su vida ha pisado un hospital le tiene más pánico a un médico que a una veintena de ninjas en plena emboscada, te ha superado Kakashi sensei.- Musitó con una in expresión tal, que hasta Sasuke quedaba chico en aquel momento.

-Sakura.- Trató de volver a acercarse a ella, volverla a tomarla entre sus brazos y fundir sus labios nuevamente, sin embargo, ella podía ser más resentida que la misma Hokage.

-No será necesaria una explicación.- Musitó dejándose llevar por la suave mano de aquel shinobi, que la apegaba suavemente contra él.

O quizás no, quizá ella en verdad podía corresponderle a pesar de todo.

Lamentablemente, un estrepitoso puñetazo lo envió a 6 metros de distancia, claro, porque una roca se encontraba ahí aguardando por él.

-¿Mierda, pensaste que luego de aquel sufrimiento que pasé y con tu estúpida sonrisa de póker ibas a consolarme? – Sakura dejaba a relucir un sentimiento encontrado. – Te equivocaste de kunoichi, Sakura Haruno no es un animalillo que sirve de jueguitos ególatras y sexuales. – Espetó acercándose mientras acumulaba chakra suficiente en ambas manos, mientras que Kakashi volvía a su forma original, enfureciendo más a la kunoichi. – Ah, ya veo, ahora veremos cómo te queda el rostro después de esto. – Y dejó a la vista su más retorcida sonrisa y a pesar de ello, no podía ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas, él estaba al descubierto, es decir, sin la máscara y no lo podía disfrutar.

Kakashi tragó en seco, si no fuera porque se había lastimado la espalda contra aquella roca, al menos sabría que podía escapar airoso, pero aquella reacción lo tomó por sorpresa y ahora no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo escarpar, él había sido cogido por sorpresa por primera vez en su nefasta vida.

-Sakura.- Espetó comprensivo, él la había engañado y se atendría a las consecuencias.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL CAPÍTULO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bla, bla, bla con Corsaria…**

LOKEARME: Una jerga usada en mi país, jeje, weno, es como decir que comienzo a volverme como una loquita hiperactiva combinando la alegría, las travesuras y acciones como gritar sin razón aparente, o como si Kakashi semidesnudo apareciera por mi lado y me dijera: HOLA Corsaria!

**Agradecimientos:**

**Jade_zafiro: **hi,hi,hi! jeje como estas?

jeje, gomen, gomen, ahora sí estoy dando más info. sobre el asunto: pervertidos en pos de Sakura!

ne...weno(bueno), Por ahora di por aclaradas las dudas sobre ANBU mico, el falso Kayose...y una descarriada Sakura despechada porque su trabajo se fue por el inodoro gracias a Kakashi y su 'treta'... Por cuando a Rata, se la verá en el cap siguiente (no me preguntes como planeaba poner a 'todos' en este cap, que yo me lo imaginé y ahora...jeje, sin comentarios...)

AH! Weno...sí, sobre los capitanes, hay una aclaración que aparecerá con la llegada del verdadero Kayose, jeje, siempre olvido un detalle, siento mucho haberte lokeado en ese momento, jeje espero que el término no te haya causado demasiados problemas, jeje. y Weno, volviendo al tema... sip, Jabalí es como el teniente de Hatori pero...el muy suertudo no ha corrido la misma suerte que sus otros subordinados por andar en misiones algo extrañas (las mencionaré en el especial, jeje) y sobre Jaguar...sep, me equivoqué de tecla al escribir y como mi vista es casi fotográfica...jura que vio algo 'bien' escrito y lo omite...jeje, Gomen! Lo estoy corrigiendo...jeje.

Weno...Hatori...sep, puedes creer que quería meter un montón de cosas en este cap.? jeje, seee algo del pasado de Hatori...aH! y sobre la estampada de Hatori en la nariz del tercero...ajam! es por el monumento que está imponente en la Aldea oculta de la Hoja. jejeje

Gracias por aquel detalle, no esperaba menos de ti, sep, Sakura ya está asentando cabeza, demo...también reconoce que ha sido herida...y no por un 'Lo siento, no pudo estar contigo...' sino, por una petición arrogante; él la hizo llorar y a pesar de que ella ahora parecía ser recompensada...ni hablar! Ella necesitará de mucha fuerza de voluntad para emprender su camino hacia la estabilidad emocional...puesto que ya hemos visto aquí, ella ha decidido mandar a volar a Sasuke, en cierto modo, ella reconoce que él tiene un camino distinto al de ella y obviamente sus sentimientos no son correspondidos como ella quisiera.

jeje, ya me cansé...weno, ahora ella depende de sí misma para decidir qué hacer con Kakashi sensei…

Y bueno, espero que este cap no te lokeara tanto, sep? Mira que el mantra aun sigue perenne en mi inocente cerebrito...(jajajaja...está bien, no tan inocente...hun!)

Jeje, sip, lokear ha sido verbalizado: lokear, lokee, lokeado, lokea, lokeamos, lokeando…

Nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!

**Rossetto-chan: **Hi,hi,hi! Qué tal?

Me encantan tus reportes, me hacen recordar mucho a mis engendrescos amigos! jeje, en serio!

Y no os preocupéis sácala toda! que para eso son los reviews, para expresar todo lo que el capi te ha provocado! jeje,

Weno...ahora Sasuke...sep, pronto lo sabrás muy pronto... y con Kakashi y el Kayose falso creo que ya tuviste las respuestas...espero que no te hayas caído de la silla, jeje.

Nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **hi,hi,hi! como tas? Espero que bien, jeje.

Gomen, gomen, lo mismo dirá Sakura cuando lo presenten, jejeje, o bueno, cuando se presente. Digamos que es el capitán que pasa más desapercibido en ANBU.

Y tu pedido ha sido escuchado! Tobi viene de nuevo! aunque no hubo muchos actos graciosos, pero weno, ahora esta de nuevo con nuevas ocurrencias!

Nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!

**Tsuki-airen:** Hi,hi,hi! Qué tal?

Okis! Estoy buscando 'cuentos de sirena' a ver si me la compro en cuanto la encuentre en el centro comercial de Arenales (ahi venden puro anime y manga, jeje) demo...se ve muy interesante la temática, jeje, a mí me encantan estos tramas místicos, jeje, a por ella!

Arigato, arigato, espero con ansias la publicación de Kayose! Tan exquisito regalo para los ojos sí que merece la espera, ne?

Y siii más y más hombres tras la pobre de Sakura!

Nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!


	11. Mizuage a Flor de Piel

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

:::::::::::::::…

'resaltado' (Se presenta con cualquier motivo…negrita, comillas o subrayado)

"Pensamientos"

"_Pensamientos que evocan a la mente de Sakura" _

-Diálogos-

_-voz lejana o fuera de la conversación-_

**ADVERTENCIA/WARNING!: **

Alerta de Spoiler con referencia al manga de Naruto (Si es que no lo haz leído aun…)

Los hechos se van a diferenciar por horas en algunos casos, porque ocurren casi de forma paralela. Se recomienda guiarse a través del contexto.

Contenido ICHA ICHA – Por algo el fic está en rango M.

:::::::::::::::…

**Mizuage a Flor de Piel**

**ANBU – Capítulo 11 –**

Kakashi tragó en seco, si no fuera porque se había lastimado la espalda contra aquella roca, al menos sabría que podía escapar airoso, pero aquella reacción lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Sakura.- Espetó comprensivo, él la había engañado y se atendría a las consecuencias.

Sakura retorció sus labios en muestra de algo semejante a una sonrisa, una vez frente a él, optó por liberar el chakra que aun contenía en las manos, inclinándose ante él y tomando su mentón con su mano derecha fijó su atención a ambos ojos, el del Hatake y el del Uchiha.

-Es hora de un sueño relajante Kakashi sensei- Aquello le acusó escalofríos y más cuando una segunda Sakura sin el más mínimo recato le inoculó un sedante en el cuello y perdiendo toda noción del tiempo, sus párpados fueron cerrándose involuntariamente hasta quedar sumido en completa oscuridad.

-Hasta las más inocentes intenciones son causantes de crueles actos, Kakashi sensei.- Musitó con una sombría mirada, sin poder contener una furtiva caricia sobre su blanca y suave piel de su rostro, ahora descubierto.

**Casa del Primer Hokage – 6:30 am**

Era un bonito lugar, uno en el que a ella le hubiera gustado vivir si no fuera porque allí, allí ella tendría que ser desflorada, bonito término que emplearía para aquel acto que involucraba algo más que hormonas y deseo.

Los corredores eran amplios, espaciosos y los acabados en madera se hacían diferenciar hasta de la misma residencia Uchiha, ni qué decir de los vistosos jardines internos que exhibían pequeñas lagunas artificiales con fuentes de bambú, ella no podía evitar entretenerse un momento con aquella vista.

"De seguro Tsunade Shishou ha de tener bonitos recuerdos" Pensó conmovida.

No había un solo alma que la guiase por aquellos pasillos, quería llegar al baño y solo había encontrado un gran salón, la cocina, habitaciones, hasta que divisó un conocido vapor que la invitó a acercarse a aquel lugar al final de aquel pasillo.

"Un baño caliente, lo que necesito. ¡Un maldito baño caliente!" Pensaba ya más animada, aquello era algo que su piel de echo necesitaba a gritos.

Tras ingresar, quedó realmente sorprendida, era un lugar espacioso, rodeado de algo muy peculiar las ramas de árboles de cerezos sobresalían del muro de bambú que delimitaba el baño, además, los pajarillos con sus pitidos iban anunciando el medio día, era una verdadera estancia de un baño termal.

El vapor el agua caliente la invitaba a apresurarse a tomar su baño.

"El estúpido danna podrá esperar." Pensó relajada, después de todo, ella se tomaría su tiempo.

En la habitación principal, se encontraba de pie, al centro de la habitación, un hombre de cabellos azabaches, dos mechones lisos caían lado a lado de su rostro, separados del resto con una goma, exhibían un extraño corte que le llegaban por lo bajo de los hombros, él esperaba paciente, ella aparecería en cualquier momento, él sabía que sería así.

Y como si de un embrujo se tratara la sintió, sintió su chakra y determinó la ubicación de su presencia.

Estaba de pie, las cortinas habían sido corridas para darle un toque especial al ambiente, la oscuridad le venía bien, además que a ella no le importaría en lo absoluto, no, claro que no aunque tener un espectador le era algo molesto. ¿Qué podía hacer con él?

El hombre de cabellos azabaches se giró hacia el shinobi pelirrojo, éste se había mantenido inmóvil desde hacía unos 20 minutos, podía sentir su ira, su impotencia por lo que él ahora parecía disfrutar. - ¿Por qué no te largas a contar cuántos lacayos te quedan en el escuadrón? – Musitó neutral. - Creo que se te escapó uno.- Finalizó esta vez con sorna, sabía que Hatori odiaba que le recalcaran sus fallos, sobre todo, aquel Akatsuki.

Hatori, que se había mantenido en un rincón de la espaciosa habitación, se reincorporó y salió por entre las cortinas, no dijo nada, tampoco quería; su furia se la llevaría contra el infame que había escapado.

-Oh, es mejor así, mucho mejor así.- No pudo evitar sentir un leve estupor recorrer su cuerpo, después de todo tenerla a ella no era para menos, al menos podía permitirse estar siquiera, algo nervioso. "Una nueva generación de Uchihas está por comenzar."

Se había pasado como una hora en aquel baño, no era como para enfadarse consigo misma, pero el sedante que le inoculó al copyninja no duraría todo el día, oh no, claro que no.

-Y ahora.- Suspiró pesadamente mientras salía del baño, un amplio corredor se abría a su paso y tenía una habitación qué buscar, para colmo, a penas si había recorrido la mitad de la casa.

"¿Por qué me involucraré en este tipo de cosas?" Pensó bajando la mirada sin querer.

Un camino de pétalos de flores de cerezo había aparecido ante sus pies descalzos, ahora ella vestía el kimono, una fina _hadajuban_ y aquella lasciva lencería.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquel detalle.

-¡NO baka, Ni debería pensar en esto! – Espetó más para sí, la pobre ya sufría con el remordimiento.

Llegó a una de las habitaciones más recónditas de la casa, un largo pasillo la separaba del resto de instancias, un amplio jardín la rodeaba mientras la brisa era exquisita meciendo sus cabellos rosas con sutileza y tras acercarse un poco, pudo entre ver, que la puerta estaba entre abierta esperándola.

Cerró los ojos e ingresó con el mentón erguido, con orgullo, no como si se tratara de una tímida y sumisa kunoichi que ahora solo atendía a las órdenes de su superior, ella demostraría que estaba allí por libre voluntad y que NO vería aquello como algo significativo sino como una obligación y nada más.

-Mi hermosa Flor de Cerezo, no podía esperar menos de ti. – Aquella voz gruesa y talante expresión la sonrojaron a sobremanera, agradeció aquella penumbra o se vería expuesta, pero no reconocía en lo absoluto a la figura que estaba a unos pasos frente a ella.

Ella trataba de reconocerlo y lo que pensó le heló la sangre. "Jamás había visto un peinado tan extraño, juraría que es el viejo de Jiraiya"

_- ¡Puaj! ¡Puaj! ¡Que los asesino a TODOS SHANARO! - _Chilló su inner con frustración.

Él al girarse, no había podido evitar sentirse motivado, el kimono que Sakura vestía era negro, con pétalos de cerezos a la altura de las rodillas, el obi de un impecable color blanco y al parecer la yukata también sería blanca, casi transparente, bien, era un _hadajuban, e_so sí que sería un deleite para sus ojos.

Sin embargo, ella se mantenía en el umbral de la puerta, no tenía muchas intenciones de ingresar. ¿Se habría arrepentido? Bueno, no podía culparla, se le veía en la cara que tenía algo de desazón.

"¿Será que mi verdadera imagen aun tiene sus dotes?" Pensó el hombre sin expresar nada en el rostro.

_Entonces él tenía la solución_

-Te haré un camino de luz y veremos si así me tomas confianza.- Dicho esto, una diminuta llama se formó entre sus dedos para luego ser depositada sobre una vela colocada estratégicamente en el suelo y como si se tratase de un camino otras velas aledañas se contagiaron con aquella luz.

Y como si ella hubiese esperado por aquello, musitó. - Entonces valió la pena hacerle esperar.- Era sensual, su tono bien enmarcado como una mujer a la que no parecía intimidarle estar con un completo extraño en su primera vez lo dejó algo sorprendido.

Entonces, ella corrió la puerta tras de sí, cerrándola con cerrojo y esbozando una sonrisa traviesa, lo contempló unos segundos para luego dirigirse hacia él, lo había igualado en su juego o eso pensaba ella.

"Unos mechones largos y lisos que caen lado al lado de sus ojos y esa forma de atárselo por detrás." Ella trataba de reconocer a aquel sujeto. "Demonios, pensé que mandaría a un inepto conocido." Pensó clavando sus orbes verdes sobre aquel altivo sujeto y continuó reflexionando mientras analizaba el ambiente sin hallar ningún chakra conocido. "No sé, podría tratarse del inepto de Sai, Neji y hasta por poco y juraba que era ese viejo pervertido" Pensado aquello no pudo evitar un ligero tic en su ojo derecho, provocando que aquel hombre de cabellos azabaches enarcara una ceja con intriga.

Casi finalizando el trayecto, no pudo pasar por alto la blanquecina máscara de mico, tampoco el transmisor que yacían olvidados sobre el suelo a sus pies.

Y ella apoyó a su inner en aquella silenciosa protesta. -_¡Oh no, eso sí que no! ¡SHANNARO!- _

Cogió ambos, uno en cada mano, el otro por su parte se mostraba fastidiado. "Le dije que no quería interrupciones." Pensó ya tramando algún castigo.

Ella acercó sutilmente el micrófono a sus labios rosas, susurrando unas palabras. - Esto es una función privada.- Dicho esto, estrujó el pequeño aparato entre su mano, sorprendiendo al otro que no dudaba en expresarlo.

-Verás, hay mucho revuelo con esto, espero que sea el único. - Musitó igualando a una niña inocente.

Él no podía evitar rendirse ante aquella melodiosa voz, haría lo que ella le pidiese en aquel momento, revisaría el área solo por complacerla, claro, si así la hacía suya haría lo que fuera.

-hmp! –

"¿Eso era una afirmación?" Se preguntaba ella con curiosidad ya sería detestable tener que recurrir a Ino para borrar todo posible recuerdo del desdichado que se atreviera a husmear pero, no pudo evitar recordar a alguien, "Lo último que faltaba, sería el colmo que Sasuke hubiese vuelto y mi shishou se atreviera a semejante ridiculez armada." Aquel pensamiento se le podía leer en la mirada, sin embargo, aquel sujeto solo intuyó que se trataría de una molestia, por aquella respuesta.

Ella se acercó lentamente hacia él, aun con la máscara en su poder, esbozando una sonrisa pícara se la colocó en el rostro, para así empezar su interrogatorio. – Si no me piensas decir tu nombre.- Dejó salir risitas traviesas y continuó. - Usarás esto.- Espetó tratando de sonar imperativa y traviesa a la vez, mientras el otro solo se mantenía quieto.

-Pensaba tratarte como a una niña.- Espetó él con la voz ronca, su tono había cambiado con la máscara, lo cual, la estremeció.

Ella hizo un mohín con los labios en son de enojo, a lo que el otro disfrutó a sobre manera, la cogió de las manos, que aun estaban sujetando la máscara y las colocó tras su cuello junto al objeto, acercándola más a él pues, no sería chantajeado.

Tras aquel teatro dirigido por ella, le sorprendió ver aquellos jades cristalizarse y aquellos temblorosos labios, que ahora él pensaba corromper expresaban el temor contenido en ella.

-Madara, ese es mi nombre, Flor de Cerezo.- Espetó sin apartar su mirada de la suya, ella no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior, estaba inclinada hacia él y empezaba a embriagarse por aquel aroma a sándalo que él emanaba a través de aquellos carnosos labios.

_La traición se toma por la parte herida._

"¿A esto se le llama deber?" Se preguntaba Sakura mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre el pecho de aquel que se decía llamar Madara. "No hay nadie en esta aldea llamado así." Pensó analizando en su memoria los nombres de cuantos jounnin había analizado, era terca, pero no quería que nadie se lo dijese, menos su Shishou y ahora se lamentaba.

-¿Y qué se supone que haces aquí? – Su débil interrogante no causó ningún cambio en el proceder del otro a excepción que ahora posaba sus fornidos brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella.

Él aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos y decidió responder. -Tengo por misión traerte el cielo y corromper tu alma, como ningún otro haría. – Musitó solemne.

Ella volvió a ruborizarse, aunque el calor que emanaba dentro de ella hacía más difícil poder discernir el significado de aquella respuesta.

**Bosque de Konoha – 6:45 am**

Un shinobi surcaba los arbustos y cuantos árboles se le atravesaban, llevaba una katana partida por la mitad de la hoja, la llevaba empuñada en su mano derecha y con la otra sujetaba su ensangrentado abdomen, la sangre iba manchando su uniforme de ANBU paulatinamente.

A la distancia, otro iba en pos de él, liberando de él una nube de insectos voraces de chakra que se acercaban con gran facilidad, ni qué decir de los tropezones que daba aquel infame, jadeante y con signos de la palidez producto de la hemorragia que sufría, no tardaría en ser liquidado por aquellos voraces y ahora enemigos.

-Por kami, que juro que si sobrevivo a esta, no bebo una sola gota de sake en mi vida. – Exclamó mientras preveía el acercamiento inevitable de aquellos mortales servidores del clan Aburame.

Justo cuando estaban por dar contra su persona, una bomba de humo cayó entre él y los insectos, luego tres kunais explosivos impactaron cerca del ANBU de máscara de Mantis Religiosa, desorientando a los insectos.

-Mierxx, ahora sí beso tus pies y comeré de toda la porquería que me ofrezcas. – Exclamaba ilusionado, aunque momentáneo, no pudo evitar retroceder un paso, ante la muestra de una katana filosa que se erguía sobre su semblante, ¿Es que acaso sería su fin?

-Mierda, al menos voy a defenderme. - Musitó Takase ya determinado a morir como un verdadero shinobi.

-Takase san.- Aquella voz femenina no prometía mucho, pero tampoco podía evitar expresar en su tono, la superioridad que reinaba en ella, en aquel momento.

Volviendo a casa del Primer Hokage, las cosas ya parecían tomar más temperatura, Sakura no había dado en cuenta cuándo había perdido el obi, menos cuando su kimono comenzó a deslizarse por sobre sus hombros hacia sus brazos lentamente.

Los besos de aquel hombre, porque lo era, la hacían estremecer, sus labios libidinosos parecían querer comérsela en aquel instante, ni hablar de esa lengua que ya había indagado por toda su cavidad bucal y aun parecía seguir buscando algo, la presunta falta de oxígeno los incentivó a dar una pequeña pausa, para la esperanzada agitación que la kunoichi no podía contener estaba siendo infiel a sí misma con todo el despecho posible.

-Te dije que así era como se besa en occidente.- Espetó él mientras surcaba su fino cuello con aquellos carnosos labios.- Lo llaman el beso de la pasión. -

-Eso tampoco está en el manual.- Ella se había estudiado el maldito manual a la perfección y todo lo que había experimentado hasta el momento, no estaba incluido en él.

Él insistía con sus monosilábicas respuestas - Hmp! – Aquello le había causado gracia, ella no dejaba de sorprenderlo, tampoco de motivarlo.

-Madara san no.- Murmuró suplicante la kunoichi de cabellos rosas.

Él había retirado aquel kimono dejando a la vista aquella yukata que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ella estaba completamente sonrojada y algo más que nerviosa.

Él espetó con calma - No puedes ocultar semejante belleza con estoicos trapos.-

Aquello fue más que un halago, fue su primer halago como kunoichi, como mujer, como si estuviera con alguien que realmente se interesaba en ella.

"¿Por qué temer a lo conocido y anhelar lo desconocido?" Pensó dejándose llevar por las más oscuras fantasías que habían circulado por su mente juvenil.

"_El amor es un mero estorbo cuando no lo usas por el bien de la aldea"_

"Soy una maldita traidora en estos momentos, mi corazón no ama, desea." Pensó represivamente la kunoichi.

Él solo hacía con ella lo que quería y no había pasado por alto algunos tips que siempre adherían a ese maldito manual de sexo, como lo llamaba él.

-Siempre, en una mañana como ésta, es bueno un pequeño aperitivo.- Musitó con picardía. Ella solo lo observó algo desconcertada.

"¿Qué bocadillo?" La habían despertado de su ensoñación, casi como si se hubieran tomado la molestia de tirarle agua fría, en aquel momento.

Su inner tomó venganza verbal. _-¿Tragar en este maldito instante? ¿Qué mierxx está pensando ese xxxxx, xxxxxxxx, xxxxx?- _

Su mirada desconcertada era más que un punto a su favor, tomándola suavemente de una de sus delicadas manos, la dirigió entre la penumbra, hacia una pequeña mesita rodeada de cojines, invitándola a tomar asiento y claro, encendiendo una única vela ubicada al centro de la mesa, un pequeño cuenco abastecido con frutillas, uvas y moras aguardaba allí.

-Hay ocasiones en que es necesario un poco de estímulo, para la amante.- Musitó él enfatizando lo último.

-OH! – Ella no podía con su demonio interno, denominado 'inner'.

Madara tomó con suma delicadeza una mora, clavando sus libidinosos ojos negros en aquella fina y transparente yukata que aun tenía puesto ella, acción que la apenó por sentirse expuesta; así que sonrió al menos, una mueca algo simple, pero al fin una muestra de expresión que ella no pasó por alto.

"¿Por qué se me hace esta cara conocida? ¿Por qué maldita sea me recuerda exageradamente a Sasuke?" Acercó distraídamente su rostro hacia él ignorando que aquella era la señal para el proceder del otro.

Él no dudó en introducir la fruta entre los labios, ahora sorprendidos de la kunoichi y disfrutar mientras los retiraba lentamente provocando un nuevo sonrojo en ella.

-Verás, un manual no puede contra la experiencia.- Musitó acercándose a ella y conjugando sus labios con los suyos, no dudó en robarle un par de gemidos tras incursionar con sus manos por lugares jamás importunados por otro antes.

Ni qué decir con los placeres que él podía lograr con aquellas frutas.

"¿Quién rayos le enseñó todo esto?" Se cuestionó ella mientras que él ya iba arrasando con la poca cordura que aun le sobrevivía.

**6:50 am – Entrada de Konoha**

En las puertas de Konoha, un escuadrón ANBU compuesto por 20 shinobis, cada uno llegaba de una extenuante misión a la cabeza iba el capitán, con la máscara que lo diferenciaba del resto: la del Jaguar.

-Esto. ¿Cómo dice que dijo que le dijeron? – Un Genma abollado y con claros signos de haber sufrido contundentes golpes en el 100 por ciento del cuerpo, se mostraba confundido y algo extrañado.

Los ANBU recién llegados comenzaron a carcajearse, por lo que Genma tuvo que insistir de nuevo. -¿Cómo que no estuviste en la selección ANBU? – Espetó Genma ahora confundido, la plática de Jaguar era a través del pensamiento, así que lo único visible para todos, fue que el nombrado solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. – Ya hasta habías desechado al Aburame porque odias a los bichos.- Murmuraba con extrañez. – Y para colmo, ahora andas como perro faldero de una kunoichi.- Berreó con sorna haciendo un análisis de los hechos acaecidos anteriormente.

-¿Sabes qué clase de misión he tenido Genma?– Espetó con claros signos de fastidio, era raro que éste se dignara hablar como gente normal, según Tsunade. - Tengo a una sarta de aguantados aquí, llevan años sin ver a sus novias, esposas e hijos y dudo poder contenerlos por mucho tiempo. - Musitó más por él, que por ellos en sí, aun así Genma no captaba lo que oía.

Kotetsu muy animado por aquella situación, decidió ayudar a su buen amigo Genma. – ¡Hombre, que se presente con la Hokage, ella sabrá qué hacer con el capitán más vago de toda Konoha! – No pudo evitar dejar escapar unas risillas conspiradoras.

-Tsk, Muévanse alimañas, tenemos que presentar informes, o los llevaré a la cloaca de.- Y antes de que terminara de pronunciar aquel temido nombre todos habían desaparecido en una nube de humo, a cumplir con la orden de su honorable capitán.

-¿Por qué no está la Rata empalagosa aquí? – Inquirió a Kotetsu, al parecer era el más informado. - Usualmente tiende trampas a penas piso el umbral de la entrada. – Reflexionó por lo bajo, puesto que en verdad esperaba eso. - Creo que tiene un radar en el cerebro. - Ojeaba a su alrededor y no hallaba nada conocido. "¿O ha cambiado el ambiente o me acostumbré a la otra aldea o aun sigo allá y estoy teniendo una pesadilla?" Su frustración era camuflada por la máscara.

-Ne, ha estado torturándote.- Musitó algo malicioso. -Vamos animal, has estado paseándote por Konoha desde hace un buen tiempo corriéndote de esa Rata y para colmo, ahora te andas tras la alumna de la Godaime.- Antes de poder terminar, aquel ANBU había desaparecido literalmente, con una visión en mente, sí, una que involucraba a un copyninja y una de sus mejores torturas.

-Oye Genma, cada que vuelve de una misión, ¿Se vuelve más loco, no? – Musitaba Kotetsu un tanto confundido. –Pude sentir un leve escalofrío salir de él.- Murmuró asustado.

-Con tantos recuerdos ajenos en su mente, ni lo dudes.- Musitó dando por terminado el asunto. –¿Ne, le informamos a la Hokage? – Inquirió con algo de duda, si después de todo se iría a presentar no le veía mucha importancia.

-Yo iré, será mejor que no te muevas de aquí o terminarás hecho papilla.- Rió para sí Kotetsu recordando la paliza que recibió su compañero por parte del Hyüga.

**7:50 am – Habitación principal de la casa del Primero **

Ya en aquella espaciosa habitación, la kunoichi de cabellos rosas era tendida suavemente sobre la amplia cama que no pronosticaba un clima frío al menos, no por el momento.

-Y ésos, son los besos que debes recordar cuando vuelvas a mí de nuevo.- Espetó Madara al oído de la kunoichi mientras ella jugueteaba inocentemente con sus cabellos azabaches, sus orbes jade, si bien, no mostraban miedo, ahora expresaban un brillo libidinoso que él conocía a la perfección. -¿Te estoy aburriendo mi Flor de Cerezo? – Espetó él con una muestra de fastidio.

-No.- Musitó ella en un susurro. –Pero, nadie en la aldea me llama así.- Finalizó conteniendo los impulsos de arrancarse la yukata en ese mismo instante.

Él exhaló profundamente, ya sabía por dónde iban aquellas interrogantes. -¿Y si te dijera que no formo parte de la aldea?- La escrutó con la mirada.- ¿Si te dijera que soy un Uchiha, uno que no es Sasuke o su ridículo hermano mayor? – Inquirió manteniendo al margen sus deseos, por el momento él intuía que ella no esperaba encontrar a nadie salvo críos, esos tiempos no eran como los de antes.

Y ella no se delató, no delató el pánico que ahora comenzaba a embargarla y recordó lo que un sujeto le dijo y que por la culpa de éste, ahora ella debía estar en aquel lugar para realizar aquella ceremonia.

" To-Tobi. ¡Oh por Kami! " Se dijo mentalmente, una sudoración fría la recorrió por completo y camufló su ahora pánico con una sonrisa sincera, una de las que Sai tanto temía.

Y como kunoichi que era quiso complacerlo hasta el punto clave en que terminaría con su vida si fuese necesario. - Ya me estaba ilusionando.- Espetó sin más.

Él aun no asimilaba la situación. ¿Había soltado algo solo por celos? Nah, solo información muy importante para jugar más intensamente y ahora, si a ella no parecía importarle o mejor dicho, no parecía recordar nada, optó por cambiar de tema. - ¿Pones en duda la virilidad de un Uchiha? – Ella sonrió complacida.

"Maldición, piensa en árboles, no, en vacas. NO, ¡No pienso en nada!" Sakura comenzaba a drenar su cordura con el renovado repertorio de caricias de Madara y más cuando aquel se atrevió a tomar sus delicados pezones como posesiones ya su lencería color rojo escarlata había cumplido su parte, ni hablar de las braguitas, poco a poco iban cediendo ante aquellas imperiosas manos que tenían por misión llegar a su secreta virginidad.

Entre los jadeos de ella y las leves remecidas que él provocaba con su cuerpo y dedos entre sus muslos, ella no pudo evitar sacar las fuerzas que había reservado para el gran final y cambió de posición con él, quedando ahora ella sobre el agitado cuerpo de Madara, aquella sorpresita lo dejó a la expectativa

-Podría ser tuya en este momento. - Musitó ella mientras acariciaba su sexo oculto tras el hakama, él aun llevaba aquel kimono, claro, ahora se encontraba suelto, ella continuó. - Podríamos hacer esto un par de veces más.- Musitó detenidamente mientras lo incitaba a más, logrando ya que el otro diera un brazo a torcer en aquel juego.

Aunque sus braguitas por alguna extraña razón, se hicieron polvo o mejor dicho, cenizas.

-Nos esperan- Espetó él conteniendo un gemido. - en mi antigua residencia.- Finalizó él, sentándola suavemente en su regazo entre movimientos paulatinos y continuos fue desasiéndose de lo que le impedía para llegar a ella.

Y en aquel instante, supo lo que era tratar con una kunoichi enamorada y alumna de un Hokage.

-¡Era lo que quería saber TO-BI-SAN! – Musitó ella tornándose cada vez cristalina, como si se tratara de.

SPLASH!

-Agua, me das agua fría Sakura chan, que mala eres. – Exclama Madara dejándose caer completamente sobre la cama y observando el techo, por breves segundos sintió lástima por sí mismo, la supuesta Sakura que había tratado de seducir y raptar no era nada menos que un clon de agua con alguna particularidad que impidió que él pudiese darse cuenta.

-Espero que no se haya excedido Mi Flor de Cerezo.- Musitó antes de reincorporarse y colocarse su máscara anaranjada.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y posó su atención al bulto que yacía feliz entre sus piernas. – ¿Hey tú, al menos podemos divertirnos un rato, no? – Arguyó animoso y con su peculiar voz chillona.

Hatori, que husmeaba entre las cortinas, optó por salir de aquel sitio, se había acercado al no sentir la presencia de Sakura o mejor dicho, al sentir que se debilitaba; en un principio, le había causado gracia ver aquel desplante, claro, antes de eso tenía las claras intenciones de intervenir y desistió de aquello cuando notó que solo era un clon, pero lo siguiente que tendría que ver no le agradó mucho.

_-¡OH TOBI, QUE BUENO ERES! –_ Exclamaba TOBI vigorosamente desde el interior de aquella estancia.

Aquellos alaridos, terminaron por espantar al ANBU, era mejor no saber qué hacía aquel estúpido y despechado Akatsuki.

**8:10 am – Bosque de Konoha**

Kakashi despertó de golpe, sus razones era obvias, no quería que NADIE osara tocar a la mujer que casi podía jurar que amaba, aun si la misma HOKAGE y quienes la precedieron se oponían.

-¡Sakura! – Exclamó con pánico y aun desorientado por aquel calmante, sin embargo no pudo ponerse en pie.

-Ne, Kakashi sensei, no tienes que gritar tan alto.- Musitó Sakura que apenas contenía la respiración, estaba completamente sonrojada y se veía algo apenada.

"Maldita sea, en cuanto vea a Tsunade Shishou juro que no respondo, estúpida clon casi me cuesta la conciencia." Pensaba Sakura aun con los malditos recuerdos rondando tras sus párpados, de pensar en lo que pudo haber sido su mizuage.

-Sakura. - Volvió a llamarla el copyninja aun dudando que en verdad fuese ella, eso le causó gracia a la kunoichi, después de todo, él la conocía lo bastante bien como para dejarse engañar fácilmente, por desgracia, estaba débil, no se había recuperado por completo de su anterior combate y para remate, tuvo que enfrentarse a otro ANBU y contando a la clon, su cuerpo estaría echo papilla.

Ella suspiró. -Hatake senpai es así de bruto, siempre poniéndola en peligro.- Inquirió otra voz ya conocida.

Aquel comentario cabreó a Sakura de golpe. -Takase san, será mejor que cierres la boca, aun no te perdono por esperar a que éste, hiciera de héroe la otra noche. – Espetó con rabia esto último, pues, Kakashi, bajo la apariencia de otro, la había salvado de morir en manos de ninjas del Sonido y sí, Takase era el rastreador de Hatori.

De inmediato, Takase comenzó a disculparse. - ¡Gomen Sakura san! – El pobre shinobi ahora cubierto de vendas estaba recostado al pie de un tronco caído, frente a él, estaba Sakura y Kakashi con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo.

Este último, no hacía más que contemplar la delicada figura de la kunoichi de cabellos rosas, hasta que de repente, ella comenzó a toser e involuntariamente dejó salir un líquido color carmesí entre sus manos e inevitablemente unas gotas cayeron sobre el rostro del peli plata.

-¿Qué hiciste? – Inquirió el peli plata reincorporándose y tomando la postura de un sensei comenzó a escudriñarla con la mirada.

-Debemos ir con la Hokage, no hay tiempo para pensar en mí. – Espetó la kunoichi con determinación, ubicó al otro que le pasaba un pañuelo y continuó mientras se limpiaba. - En el sector Uchiha se encuentran los Akatsuki y posiblemente los demás traidores, debemos enviar al escuadrón de Kayo-Kakashi. – Se corrigió, acomodando un radio transmisor que había anidado en su oído derecho. - Sai, ahora está vigilando. - Y comenzó a toser interrumpiéndose a sí misma.

Kakashi suspiró y tomó el pañuelo limpiando las manchas de sangre que ella expectoraba y las que ya albergaba entre sus manos, no podía creer lo que ella era capaz de hacer por la aldea, por todos, menos por ella misma.

-Enviaré a Pakkun, supongo que un poco de acción motivará a mis hombres.- Musitó envolviéndola ahora en un abrazo.

-Claro, yo me quedo aquí cuidando al parasitario traidor que no se despierte mientras ustedes hacen sus cochinadas. – Arguyó Takase tras notar aquel ambiente, tan horrorosamente romántico.

::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL CAPITULO::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Rossetto-chan:** hi,hi,hi! jeje, como estas?

Weno,weno, sip, acertaste! Ahora mi estimada Rossetto-chan, solo nos queda por averiguar qué ocurrirá ahora...jeje, porque obviamente las piezas se nos han juntado y ahora nos resulta que...hay más!

AH...weno, no te preocupes por si me vas a volver loca, ya lo estoy...jeje, nomás pregúntale a Jade-zafiro. jeje, nos leemos, me dices qué tal este capi. oki?

Cuídate muyto!

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki:** Hi, hi! jeje, cómo la estas pasando?

Jeje, arigato, arigato, me alegra que te guste esta historia. Espero que te haya gustado este cap, aunque soy sincera, no salió tan bien como esperaba, pero weno, seguiré esforzándome! jeje, qué tal las pistas de audio?

Nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!

**Tsuki-airen**: hi,hi,hi! Cómo estás?

Oki doki! jeje, sep! muy mal kakashi! ha sido muy malo... pero ahora se desatan los problemas, qué sucederá con el Aburame? se encuentra entre la espada y la pared, sin olvidar que Sakura no dudará en llevarlo a rastras con la Hokage, jeje, y nop, sorry, Tobi no es ningún héroe...o quizá si...jeje, en fin, lo único que podemos rescatar de Sakura es...la niña está más desquiciada que la misma autora del fic, jeje, hum...sep, ahora Kakashi tiene una tarea...pero podrá cumplirla? Ya lo veremos!

Si! si! Seguiré animándote! ANIMO! ANIMO! ANIMO! quelo ver el dibujo de Kayose! jeje XD!

Nos leemos pronto, cuidate muyto!

**Love and Dead:** hi,hi! Qué tal?

Jejeje, te comprendo a la perfección, no te alarmes, no soy de ese tipo, pero sí resalto que es muy importante saber qué tal va la trama del fic que publicas y a veces no es posible saberlo por solo leerlo uno mismo, es complicado, jeje, y obviamente tiene un proceso que abarca a muchas personas... así que no me odies, es malo para tu salud y sonríe mucho a la vida que te trae muchas sorpresas!

Y weno, corregí algunos horrores que habían en el cap. anterior y me disculpo por haberte mareado...he tomado en cuenta esa página que me sugeriste así que weno...tras leer y ensayar, aquí tengo el resultado, espero que ahora no te haya mareado mucho...jeje gomen, de por sí soy conflictiva conmigo misma, jeje.

Arigato! Nos leemos pronto, cuidate muyto!

**Jade-zafiro**: hi,hi,hi,hi! qué tal? como estas?

Jeje, seeee! Pero no pude evitarlo Jade-zafiro, es como un deleite suponer qué reacción tendrás al creer fervientemente que Sakura no estará con Kakashi! jeje a que no deseaste matarme en ese momento? (risa macabra) Pero el mantra sigue ahí!

Ok, sip, soy perversa, demasiado en estos días pero no puedo evitarlo (tienen una recompensa por mi cabeza!) pero el mantra sigue ahí! así que no te preocupes, reclamaré la apuesta luego de los comerciales, jejeje.

Weno...sep, Takase ha cumplido un rol un tanto importante sin que nadie se hubiese percatado, pero como buen shinobi...para mantenerse como 'espía' debe realizar ciertos sacrificios...pero como ya ves, Takase al igual que los dos infortunados y anteriores a éstos, fue puesto al descubierto, así que no nos queda de otra...Sakurita debe actuar. jeje Y obvio que ahora se ha ganado una nueva mascotita! jeje

Jejeje, el castigo para Hatori (sep, lo he corregido, arigato! no sé qué haría sin ti, jeje) es encomendado a Sakurita, por eso del mero llamado de castigo, a parte que Tsunade quiere agarrarlo con ganas del cayo que se le ha formado al pobre, mira que si no es un cabxxx el despojo de Danzou, el otro idiota fiel y abnegado acepta 'presenciar' la 'ceremonia' (más con otras intenciones supongo) jeje, ahora qué veremos a partir de ahora? Como que un Danzou nada feliz, mucho menos un Tobi nada carismático... (que va, está muy feliz y contento! puaj!)

Ni hablar del pobre Genma, cada vez le va de mal en peor, jeje, ni hablar, y weno...sep, ignorar como a un perrito a Kakashi no fue muy buena idea, recordemos que de todas maneras nos salen ladrando estos fieles amigos nuestros, jejejeje...

Tobi! No puedo creer que de tanto odiarlo ahora es uno de mis consentidos! (Gomen Destino, ahora estás relegado, jejeje) Ni hablar, nuestro Tobi (no lo niegues, te encanta, jeje) ahora se nos manda con su nueva 'faceta' de sex simbol! jeje, kiah! Nooo qué horror! en fin...Sakura sí que se las tiene jurada! (o él a ella?)Demo...me encantó tu apreciación del picotazo de los muertitos, jeje, ajam! son ANBU, si se mueren con facilidad no serían ellos, no?

Y finalmente...Ajam, Kakashi...Sakura...ambos son tan especiales pero a la vez son tan xxxxxx, en fin, ellos ahora tienen que hacerse a una sola idea: La vida de un shinobi es dura...y corta. Esperemos que Sakurita siga calentona cuando se recupere 'de nuevo' y nuestro Kakashi se nos componga y reaccione, porque ahora...cada minuto cuenta!

jeje, weno, weno, nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto y...espero haber logrado lo cometido en este cap. jeje, no sé...como que no me convence mucho, jeje. Ahi veremos...ahí veremos!

:::::::::::…..:::::::::::

Nos leemos pronto, cuídense muyto!


	12. ESPECIAL

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

:::::::::::::::…

'**resaltado**' (Se presenta con cualquier motivo…negrita, comillas o subrayado)

"Pensamientos"

_Perspectiva Sakura _

-Diálogos-

_-voz lejana o fuera de la conversación-_

**:::::::::::::… DEDICADO A JADE-ZAFIRO …:::::::::::::**

**ANBU – SPECIAL I – Icha Icha Manga Especial for ANBU**

:::::::::::::::…POV Sakura

Tenía que lidiar con la maldita comitiva tras las salida del hospital, sí, Ino Yamanaka ofreciéndose a escoltarme a mi casa porque si no, no podría estar tranquila, conforme estuviese callada me bastaba, aunque de por sí no dijo nada, estuvo muda hasta que se fue de mi casa.

"Y debo averiguar EL por qué" Ese pensamiento recorría una y otra vez por mi cabeza, que ironía pensar aquello, Ino cerda callada por más de un minuto, sobre todo si le había mencionado que tenía a mi disposición al antro más exclusivo de Konoha, 'El Luna'. "Porque si la Cerda abrió la boca sobre algo que haya visto en mis recuerdos, no saldrá viva."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…..

-¡Por fin en casa! – Espeté ya con más ánimo y seguridad, puesto que estando en el hospital con cierto ANBU pervertido a mi lado todo el tiempo, no me recuperaría NUNCA.

Entré a mi recámara con las intenciones de tomar una ducha, en sí, no estaba muy sucia, a penas si fueron dos días sin bañarme, que va, REQUERÍA DE UNO. ¡URGENTE! Pero también quería dormir como tronco.

Además había algo más que me inquietaba.

Por alguna extraña razón, habían adelantado la famosa publicación de la obra del maestro pervertido de Jiraiya sama y obviamente medio Konoha estaba disputándose por obtener uno de los primeros ejemplares de edición limitada que saldrían a la venta al día siguiente, ignoro cuántos serían, menudos pervertidos.

-Compadezco al librero.- Murmuré mientras cerraba mi ventana, el duchazo al menos me despabiló lo suficiente como para relajarme un poco y solo un poco, aun me sentía agotada, así que decidí dar una pequeña siesta, sí, eso es mejor y me tumbé sobre la cama para no tener que saber nada más sobre el mundo exterior.

_- ¡Hoy! ¿Pero qué le habría picado a Kayose san?- _Chillaba mi inner ya excitada por la propuesta de ese maldito perro que ni si quiera se molestaba en leer algo sano estando cerca de una mujer, por kami, que ese hombre, si es que lo era porque aun no lo comprobaba: ¡Me desquiciaba en lo absoluto!

Y aun no entiendo qué debe hacer ese sujeto en ANBU, siempre está sucio y mal oliente, y se ve malditamente sexy así, ni si quiera asiste al médico, su maldito cuarto es esa habitación olvidada de Kami que rara vez es visitada por una enfermera o médico, jamás había visto un historial tan aterrador como el suyo, hasta Kakashi sensei tiene más que decir y eso que le huye a medio personal médico en las revisiones anuales, ni qué decir de las mensuales.

Y pensando en eso.

¿Kakashi sensei aun estará en esa misión de alto riesgo? Ni siquiera, ni siquiera me atreví a preguntar por él.

"¿Seré mala alumna?" Pensé con cierto pesar, pero de pronto vino a mi mente su proposición más que indecente así que cambié drásticamente de parecer. "Cuando venga le rompo la cara."

Y mi inner me daba la razón para variar. _- ¡A mal tiempo buena cara, shannaro! -_

Claro, sonríe como puerca para que así se animen a enviarte de misión por lo menos durante 20 años, quizá así ya no me quieran como contenedor de bebés o amante descarada.

::::::::::::::Fin del POV Sakura

Ya había anochecido en Konoha, una gran cantidad de adeptos del Icha Icha aun hacía cola para ser uno de los 10 primeros en adquirir el famoso volumen, mientras que nuestra peli rosada aun seguía durmiendo, mientras un pequeño grupito se preparaba para evitar que el apocalipsis azotara Konoha o eso lo tenía entendido Ino Yamanaka, puesto que enviar a Naruto por el resto del grupo no significaba que llamara a todos.

Se encontraban en su casa, más precisamente en su habitación aclarando las medidas que debían tomar para evitar que Sakura descubriera su debut en el famoso libro ilustrado de Jiraiya.

-Ino, eso no servirá de nada, tarde o temprano terminará enterándose.- Espetó Tenten mientras cogía una taza con té verde.

-¿Sakura chan en un libro de Jiraiya sama? – Espetó Chouchi mientras decidía qué comer, - Cuando se enteren los muchachos querrán pedirle su autógrafo. – Espetó sin más decidiéndose por las papas fritas.

Chouchi se había unido a la reunión, sí, había papitas y otros snacks en la reunión secreta, según Ino, sin embargo Naruto tenía otra misión.

Éste hacía guardia en la ventana mientras se sobaba un prominente chichón que emergía de la parte superior de la cabeza.

-¿Naruto, en serio que tu maestro vendrá? – Espetó Ino algo más que mal humorada, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, hasta Shino y Neji estaban ahí, solo faltaba que viniera Gara no Sabaku para completar la lista de los colados, según Ino.

Naruto giró hacia ella un tanto pálido y asentó con la cabeza, cuando de repente Yamato llegaba junto a Sai con un pastel de cumpleaños, bueno, ambos entendieron que era un cumpleaños y ya que era Ino la anfitriona, supusieron que era para celebrar el cumpleaños de la peli rosada.

-¡Hai! – Espetaba Yamato muy animado ingresando por la ventana, tenía la caja con el pastel entre las manos, Sai como siempre, esbozando su típica sonrisa de póker.

-Naruto.- Murmuró Ino a regañadientes. - Será mejor que atiendas a **todos** mientras voy por la frentona. – Su mirada no era la de una linda kunoichi, por lo que el rubio hiperactivo solo atinó a asentar con la cabeza con el pánico encarnado en su rostro.

-¿Por qué no mejor se instalan en la sala? Para que estén más cómodos. – Continuó la rubia, acto seguido salió del lugar en busca de cierta peli-rosa. – _¡Tenten, infórmales de todo! _– Aclaró para evitar que alguien metiera la pata antes de tiempo.

Tenten solo se terminó el té y se reincorporó de su asiento para empezar a hablar. - Escuchen, Sakura no sabe que está en el libro pornográfico del maestro pervertido de Naruto. - La sala que había estado repleta de bulla y risas se silenció por completo, ni si quiera Akamaru ladraba como de costumbre, por lo que Tenten prosiguió. - Si se entera de eso, me temo que TODOS los que estemos aquí presentes pagaremos las consecuencias. - Musitó sin más. - Bueno, al menos Naruto y Sai se llevarán la peor parte. - Se dirigió a los aludidos que eran observados por el resto con cierto aura asesina. - Por suerte, si a Sakura se le acaba el chakra con ustedes dos, no tendremos de qué preocuparnos. – Ya empezando a reír a carcajadas, el resto seguía como sentenciados a la guillotina, hasta que Neji se unió a las carcajadas de Tenten y así sucesivamente.

-Solo al idiota de Naruto se le podía ocurrir algo así. – El oji perla aterró al resto por su reacción, aunque ninguno sabía que el pobre estaba muriéndose con el pánico recorriendo por sus venas. "¿Por qué me propusieron de danna?"

**Por otro lado**

Sakura dormitaba de lo lindo, mientras que una ilusa se atrevía a golpear como forajida la puerta principal de la casa.

Toc! Toc!

-Ñam, No quiero, ramen, Naruto baka. – Balbuceaba la peli rosada, al parecer estaría en algún sueño estresante que involucraba a cierto rubio hiperactivo.

Toc! Toc!

Y como si de una maldición se tratase, aquellos ojos jade se abrieron cargados de ira.

-iMaldito Naruto! – Espetó tras volver a escuchar el llamado dela puerta.

_-iFrentona! –_

La aludida se talló los ojos antes de responder ya con cierta exasperación. -Cerda, tenías que ser tú. – Espetó con fastidio y no era para más, si con ese estrepitoso despertar su cabeza comenzó a punzarle de dolor.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios quieres?– Inquirió ya abriendo la puerta, la rubia, que estaba más nerviosa que nunca, solo atinó a ingresar con ella al departamento.

-Tienes que cambiarte frentona, los chicos te prepararon una pequeña recepción y ya están en mi casa. – Inquiría ya casi arrastrándola hacia el dormitorio.

-Pero, Ino, ya son las 9 de la noche, además que yo había quedado con Shizune que la fiesta sería dentro de dos días en 'El Luna'. - Espetó sentándose en su cama. – Y me siento débil, no fue fácil mi misión, ¿sabes? – Espetó tratando de no hablar de más, puesto que nadie sabía de que ella había tenido un roce con sus compañeros de equipo y menos que un Akatsuki andaba tras ella.

-Lo que digas frentona, pero parecían entusiastas con armarte una pequeña reunión, Neji y Sai están allí.- Musitó pícara mientras escogía la ropa para la pelirrosa que no captaba el mensaje de la Yamanaka.

-Oh vamos, ¿A caso no piensas dejar el celibato que te has auto impuesto por Sasuke Uchiha? – Inquirió efusiva, llamando toda la tención de la peli rosa. - Eres el colmo frentona, ya deberías ir persiguiendo a otro chico, al menos lucirte para que se percaten de tu existencia.-

"Es lo que menos quiero cerda."

-Como no, deberías estar más enterada de los chismes cerdita. - Inquirió petulante. - Si no fuera por.-

-Kakashi san es un completo idiota. - Interrumpió la rubia. - Deberías dejarlo bien plantado, no es que no sea atractivo, pero tú misma lo pensaste, es uno de los más idiotas de Konoha. – Espetó citando casi textualmente las palabras de la peli-rosa durante la misión que tuvo fuera de Konoha.

Sakura estaba como en shock, Ino sí sabía sobre su atracción por Kakashi, por ende.

-Espero que no se lo hayas dicho a nadie, al menos sobre el resto de mis recuerdos privados.- Espetó cabizbaja.

Ino suspiró. - Nadie lo sabe Sakura, solo quienes asistieron a la reunión, pero sobre ese Akatsuki- Ya abordaba un tema prohibido.

Y Sakura comprendió. -Así que solo te hiciste la tonta el día que desperté.- Cortó en seco.

-Sakura.-

-Ino, no tienes que mentirme. – Musitó calmadamente. – ¿Sé lo dijiste a alguien más?- Inquirió dudosa, era comprensible si luego toda Konoha la tachaba de mártir y votara por ella como la incubadora salvadora de Konoha.

-No. –

-¿A quién? –

-A nadie, solo estoy preocupada por ti Sakura, no quisiera que arruinaras tu vida por tomar alguna decisión buena para la aldea, no cuando hay muchas personas dispuestas a protegernos.- Un discurso sublime según la peli-rosa.

-Cursi.- Murmuró por lo bajo ya esbozando una recurrente sonrisa. –Iré, pero no te quiero junto a una botella de Sake. ¿Ne?-

-Hai!-

La reunión transcurrió sin percances, a excepción cuando la Yamanaka le entregó su obsequio, que consistía en un juego de lencería sensual que hizo babear hasta al mismo Yamato.

-Cerda, no era necesario que me lo entallaras aquí.- Murmuró la peli-rosada captando las miradas lujuriosas de parte de sus amigos y compañeros.

-¿Ne, ne, pero a que estarás linda? – Espetó la rubia captando la atención de TODOS los shinobis allí presentes.

-¡Cerda! –

"Mierxx, llevando eso puesto dudo que pueda recordar al 100% el maldito manual." Pensaba Neji comenzando a atragantarse con los snacks.

-¡Shuu! ¡Esa es la llama de la juventud Neji! – Espetaba Rock Lee ya al borde de la embriaguez, seguido por un Kiba que iba por los mismos pasos que el cejotas.

-¿Demo y para qué es ese atuendo Sakura chan? – Inquirió Naruto un tanto confuso. - ¿A caso piensas usar eso para ir por el teme? – Un silencio sepulcral inundó la instancia.

"Maldición, si la cerda me obsequió esto a vista y paciencia de todos."

-¿Qué dices Naruto? – Inquirió alertada. - ¿ir por quién? –

-Naruto lo que pasa es que Sakura hará su mizuage- Soltó Tenten sin más, la chica ya no parecía estar en sus 5 sentidos, ni qué decir del resto que comenzaba a botar sangre de la nariz.

-¡Tenten! – Sakura ya no soportaba aquel ataque directo, la sangre de su rostro hervía de la cólera y ahora su amiga de raíces chinas la enviaba al paredón. – ¿Estás pasadita de copas verdad? –

"Por que de lo contrario te hago pasar por mí ese maldito día, no tengo ningún inconveniente."

-Pero feíta, eso no es nada de otro mundo, es algo natural y sin ningún.- Un certero puñetazo en el rostro dejó en O.K al pobre de Sai, el resto veía entretenido, sí, Sakura Haruno estaba al borde de perder la paciencia.

-Demo, Demo.- Naruto seguía sin comprender.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Sakura 0 – Shinobis Hentai 1

Pakkun ahora exhibía el nuevo marcador, a su lado estaba un Kakashi medio dormido, ambos se encontraban a los pies de un roble a las afueras de la aldea.

-¿Ne Kakashi no tienes algún bocadillo? – El copyninja lo miró con su único ojo visible denotando su frustración por no poder dormir tranquilo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::….

Sakura por fin había logrado entrenar sin ser interrumpida por alguien luego de aquella fatídica reunión en la que la Yamanaka se había dignado a llevarla tras haber salido de alta del hospital.

_Pero nadie la había preparado para lo que se venía, ni siquiera su maestra._

Cuando ya se disponía a salir del hospital de Konoha con rumbo a su hogar, un pequeño grupito de shinobis, liderados por Genma, quien se acercó a ella con raras intenciones para con su persona.

_O eso pensó ella._

-Ne, Sakura chan. - Espetó Genma un tanto dubitativo. – ¿Me firmarías este libro? – Preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa, además de extenderle el libro abierto con la hoja de respeto en blanco.

Aquella pregunta le resultaba un tanto extraño. "¿Firmar un libro?"

"Esa ridícula tapa color naranja se me hace conocida por alguna razón." Pensaba extrañada la peli rosada. "Demasiado." Ya dando razón en qué tipo de tapa de libro pensaba en exclusiva.

-¿Y por qué debería Genma san? - Cuestionó no muy convencida de querer hacerlo, por lo que Genma decidió tentar a la suerte. - Verás Sakura chan, como hacía un tiempito Ino Yamanaka relató un episodio fantástico sobre tú en una hipotética misión ANBU y pues.- Se lo pensó un poco. - Se me ocurrió que podías firmarlo para memorar ese hecho.- Espetó sin más.

Sus otros acompañantes, Kotetsu y Ebisu, se hicieron los locos tratando de esconder sus libritos recién adquiridos tras notar que posiblemente Genma había metido la pata y celebrarían muy pronto su funeral, pero no pasó de largo para aquella kunoichi que ya los había pillado.

"Malditos pervertidos." Pensaba con cierto recelo oculto tras una sonrisa de cortesía.

-Bueno, si lo dice de esa forma, permítame su libro. – Espetó Sakura aun con su máscara de niña inocente.

"Quizá Haruno san esté enterada, entonces no habrá que salir huyendo." Razonaba mentalmente Ebisu ante la afirmativa de Sakura, así que también ofreció su librito.

Kotetsu aun se mantenía en la expectativa.

_Tenía instinto de supervivencia._

-¿Ne, pero que linda es la chica, no? – Inquiría Sakura plasmando su primera firma en la carátula del libro, había apartado la hoja de respeto y en ella se veía a la Sakura ligeramente distorsionada.

"Mal nacido Sai, ahora sí que no verás un mañana." Pensaba Sakura ya escribiendo la segunda firma.

-¡Sí, es muy linda! – Finalizó Genma entre risas estúpidas, según Kotetsu; según Ebisu, merecía la pena.

_Pero nada los prepararía para lo siguiente._

-¡Demo, son unos pervertidos! – Espetó risueña la peli rosada esbozando una curiosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que Sai temía en el alma. - ¡En serio que deberían buscarse una linda novia! – Finalizó con picardía, los otros tres shinobis, se unieron a la risa del momento cayendo inocentemente en el juego de aquella máquina asesina.

_Porque ella no dejaría de cobrárselas, no cuando ya había soportado bastante._

_Aun tenía en mente el maldito hecho de que tendría que realizar el mizuage._

Sakura hundió su puño en el estómago de Genma y su rodilla en la entre pierna de Ebisu, quedando únicamente de pie e ileso Kotetsu, quien no sabía qué hacer en ese preciso momento.

_Y en verdad que tenía instinto de supervivencia, pero atorado en algún punto de su anatomía._

_Hasta que la aterradora mirada de aquellos orbes jade le indicaron que debía huir._

-Kotetsu san, no le recomiendo que se mueva.- Aquella advertencia cargada de malicia lo dejaron paralizado. - Será mejor que los conduzca a mi casa, hablaremos sobre ese pequeño **asunto**.- Enfatizó eso último por dos sencillas razones, primero, por el descaro que presentaron no fue muy grato para ella y segundo, volver a hacerle rememorar aquella situación que ocurrió con su capitán, que por cierto, ahora la había dejado en el hospital con serias heridas por sabe kami qué, no ayudaba en mucho.

-Esto Sakura chan, yo solo.- Trato de hablar en vano, pues la acérrima mirada de la kunoichi le hicieron recordar a la Hokage y eso, era mejor no pensarlo mucho.

"Sabía que no era buena idea."

La inner de Sakura empezó a celebrar con antelación mientras eran conducidos a la que sería la casa más temida en toda Konoha._ -¡Ahora verán Shannaro! -_

_Y aun no había visto en su totalidad la versión Icha Icha de Jiraiya._

**Hospital de Konoha**

Las enfermeras que estaban habituadas a las pocas y meras atenciones en la sala de emergencias, sobre todo cuando ningún escuadrón ANBU se movilizaba como tal; ahora se veían expuestas a correr de aquí para allá por tres peculiares pacientes, que llegaron uno tras otro, apretando sus estómagos y cubriendo sus bocas con evidentes signos de malestar 'intestinal.

-¡Shizune san, hay tres casos de intoxicación crónica! – Espetó una enfermera que iba en busca de la aludida. - Solo dicen 'Icha Icha' y no quieren decir nada más.- Musitó con preocupación.

Shizune se mostraba algo extrañada y preocupada. - Inicien los procedimientos de limpieza. –

"¿Qué habrán comido?" Se cuestionaba preocupada. "Todo lo que causa ese libro." Pensó ya ingresando a la sala y localizando a Genma, Kotetsu y Ebisu en paupérrimas condiciones.

-¿Por kami, qué comieron? – Preguntó exaltada contemplando los tres rostros sumamente pálidos, cubiertos de sudor y rodeados de un sonoro quejido estomacal.

_Aquella pregunta les paralizó como un mortal veneno, llamado Sakura Haruno._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Sakura 3 – Shinobis Hentai 1

Era el cartel que exhibía Pakkun muy campante caminando por entre las calles de Konoha.

"Valla partido de idiotas." Pensaba más animado. -Esto será divertido, ¡Guarf!-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

**Florería Yamanaka**

Ino arreglaba muy campante las flores cuando se sobresaltó con el ingreso fantasmal de la frentona, según Ino.

-¡Sa-Sakura! – Balbuceó casi en el acto de reparar en ella. - ¿Q-q-qué haces por aquí tan temprano? – Inquirió con intriga y pavor.

_Era el medio día, solo sería muy temprano para Naruto._

-Cerdita, hice una nueva papilla para bebés y quisiera que tú y los chicos la probaran. - Musitó animada. - Porque bueno, si a ustedes les gusta, ni hablar que a los chiquitines también.- Espetó más animada, obviamente había doble intención que Ino no había dado por advertido.

-AH!- Musitó con más calma, aunque aquello le dio algo de intriga. - ¿Papilla? –

-Sí. - Aclaró Sakura. - La papilla es casi como un postre, pero guarda mucho alimento, hazme ese favor cerdita, que los chicos vallan a mi casa. – Finalizó y se retiró del lugar, la rubia de ojos azules estaba algo intrigada y curiosa.

-Papilla, qué raro.- Pero dada la ingenuidad del momento no lo pensó mucho. - Entonces será muy buena ocasión para continuar con la reunión. – Ino Yamanaka había firmado la sentencia del resto de sus compañeros y amigos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::….

_Ahora era cuando Sakura Haruno iniciaba con su misión auto impuesta._

"Hacer hablar a Sai y descubrir cuántos volúmenes publicaron."

_Ella había visto el contenido y se pudo oír su grito en toda Konoha._

_Hasta Sora que se encontraba divagando por El país del Viento pudo escuchar aquel grito exasperado._

_Y la furia se encarnó en la kunoichi de cabellos rosas._

Sakura estaba parada frente a la casa de Sai, éste se encontraba a punto de salir cuando la vio, algo que lo extrañó de sobre manera, demasiado.

-Hola fea. ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Inquirió sin más tapujos. –¡Solo me rompiste un diente, nada que no pueda arreglarse! – Espetó ya esbozando su típica sonrisa de póker y dejando ver un pequeño agujero tras el canino derecho.

"Bueno." Sakura ya sentía algo de remordimiento pero, alguien se encargaría de apaciguarlo.

_Su otra conciencia solo pedía venganza._

_-¡Merece eso y mucho más shannaro, te puso en una revista hentai!- _Continuaba su inner.

"¡Kuso, es cierto!"

_Y la llama de la juventud comenzó a arder en Sakura._

-Sai, en serio quería disculparme, olvidé que eras un idiota con eso de las relaciones interpersonales.- Espetó muy arrepentida.

Sai solo le restó importancia. "Solo quiero salir de misión." Y desvió la mirada buscando la ruta de escape.

_Un error tan grave como desviar la mirada al mentir._

-Fea yo.-

-Ah sí, Tsunade sama me envió para decirte que la misión había sido cancelada. – Lo interrumpió la peli rosa. - Verás, Yamato senpai se te adelantó, así que ya no eras necesario.-

FLASH BACK

Yamato muy inocentemente iba a casa de Sakura para discutir sobre el mizuage, que a pedido suplicante de Neji, él tendría que ejercer.

"Esto solo me podía pasar a mí." Pensaba con algo de pesar, puesto que en Sakura veía una linda amiga y ahora tener que regar su flor no le parecía muy correcto, por ello debía discutirlo con ella.

_-¡Trágalo! -_

Aquella orden prominente de la casa de Sakura le llamó mucho la atención y más al ver como los dos capitanes ANBU - que no podían verse ni en pintura - Ahora espiaban juntos por la ventana de aquella casa.

"¿Qué hace Kakashi senpai y Hatori san por aquí?" Se preguntó más que intrigado. "Será mejor ver lo que pasa." Hace una pausa. "No siento el chakra de Naruto por aquí."

_Dentro, la situación era un poco más escalofriante._

_-¡Te dije que te lo tragues!_ – Ordenó la oji jade, ella tenía el tazón en una mano y con la otra cogía un embudo que lo había colocado en la boca de Genma, el infeliz tragó el líquido color hueso y espeso luego, trató de hablar en vano. - ¡Sa-sakura san, por favor, no siga! - Espetaba ya al borde de las lágrimas.

Genma, al igual que Kotetsu y Ebisu estaban maniatados a una silla en el comedor de la peli rosada, ella tenía un dudoso preparado que estaba servido en tres cuencos, uno de ellos estaba siendo vaciado sobre la boca del primer infortunado.

Kotetsu y Ebisu rogaban por que los malditos shinobis que los espiaban sin ningún tapujo desde la ventana, decidieran intervenir. - Como que fue buena idea no haber adquirido ese librito.- Murmuró Hatori un tanto entretenido, Kakashi asentó con la cabeza junto a Yamato, Los dos primeros portaban sus máscaras distintivas de ANBU.

-¿Demo no deberíamos? – Trató de intervenir Yamato, pero los otros dos dejaron salir un bufido que le heló la sangre.

-Ellos se la buscaron.- Espetaron ambos capitanes sin apartar la vista de aquella escena.

_Hasta podía sentir cierto orgullo emanar de ellos._

-¡Mi barriga, ya no soporto! – Exclamaba Genma mientras trataba de no arrojar el contenido, o sería peor, mucho peor.

Una vez alojó el contenido del cuenco en el estómago de Genma lo dejó ir, éste entre tropezones salió como pudo, ya solo se encontraba Yamato en la ventana, el pobre no sabía si actuar o no, cuando la peli rosada se apareció en el lugar.

-¿Yamato senpai, qué lo trae por aquí? – Inquirió como si nada, mientras Genma huía despavorido, entonces Sakura decidió explicar el porqué de aquella tortura digna de ANBU. - Ellos quisieron pasarse de listos.- Espetó enarcando una ceja, observando por sobre su hombro a los otros dos que aguardaban espantados la hora de su tortura.

Yamato tragó en seco. –AH, ya veo, solo vine para decirte que.- Su mente se puso en blanco. –Bueno, sé que tendrás una ceremonia y.-

-No se preocupe senpai, solo lo veo como una misión, pero en serio que luego planeo aplicarle la misma tortura al danna. – Musitó más que convencida de ejercer aquello. - No es personal, bueno, digamos que es cosa de chicas.- Y sonrió.

_Yamato estaba más pálido que si hubiese sabido que iba a morir._

-Así se habla Sakura san. - Espetó automáticamente. - ¡Solo dime quién es y te ayudaré a torturarlo! –

Sakura sonrió muy animada. - Gracias Yamato senpai.-

"Neji san tendrá que aceptar su misión de danna." Se auto convenció Yamato, no sería un mártir por cosas de chicas.

Rió nervioso. - ¡Me tengo que ir, voy a suplir a Sai en una misión, nos vemos! – Y desapareció en una nube de humo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

:::::::::::::….

Sakura 4 – Shinobis Hentai 1

Pakkun ahora exhibía el marcador frente a la tienda de Ramen, esperaba que Naruto le invitara una porción de Ramen.

Y su siguiente proposición hizo que el pobre de Naruto se atragantara con su majar de todos los días - ¡Oy Naruto, te digo a qué huele el trasero de las chicas de Konoha si me invitas un plato! – Espetó sin el más mínimo recato, aun estando en presencia de Ayame, la hija de Ichikaru.

-¡Animalejo pervertido! ¡SHU! ¡SHU! – Y Pakkun salió del lugar a escobazo limpio.

-¡Solo huelen a trasero, no es nada malo!- Espetaba el niken huyendo del lugar con cartel en hocico.

::::::::::::…

**En casa de Sakura:**

-¡Pero qué rico huele Sakura chan! – Espetaba Rock Lee mientras olisqueaba el grato olor que salía de la cocina, era una especie de dulce con una mezcla de pimienta picante.

-Qué bueno que te agrade, porque hoy serán los primeros en probar la nueva papilla de bebé que pienso proponer en el hospital. – Musitó más que orgullosa de sí misma.

Ino, Jiraiya, Tenten, Kiba, Akamaru, Konohamaru y compañía, Gai, Ibiki, Azuma, entre otros se encontraban aguardando por tan peculiar degustación a la que habían sido invitados.

_Algunos claro, pagarían por inocentes, tales como Ibiki que se había colado por mera curiosidad y más animado por Anko e Iruka._

_O bueno, no todos, al menos, Kurenai había sido retenida por Tsunade para una revisión de rutina y Kakashi estaba durmiendo plácidamente a las afueras de Konoha._

Sakura pasó unas pequeñas dulceras con un muss de fresa y otros de vainilla, éstas tendrían sedantes.

-¡Pero qué rico Sakura! – Espetaba la rubia Yamanaka mientras repetía una segunda dosis. Según Sakura.

-¡Coman lo que gusten, hay para todos! – Espetó animada y más cuando vio a Naruto llegar, feliz como una lombriz.

-¿Sakura chan, me guardaste uno, verdad? – Espetó intrigado y ante la afirmativa de la peli rosada se emocionó mucho más. - ¡Gracias dattebayo! –

"Coman, coman que luego pagarán por todo."

_Neji comenzaba a notar algo extraño el ambiente._

_Y tragó en seco al notar la sonrisa diabólica de Sakura._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

**Hospital de Konoha 7:30 pm **

Shizune aun se encontraba en el laboratorio, no sabía con qué se habían intoxicado aquellos tres. - Shizune sama, el análisis apunta a tinta, papel y laxante.- El resultado dado por el laboratorista llamó toda la atención de la morocha. - ¡No cabe duda, es como si hubiesen ingerido un libro entero! – Espetó con asombro.

"Oh no, creo que los rumores son ciertos." Pensaba ya alertada.

Y de repente la misma enfermera que la alertó de aquellos tres casos volvió a aparecer. - Shizune san, han llegado nuevos casos. ¡Esta vez son más! – Espetaba ya más alertada, Shizune tragó en seco.

::::::::::::::::::::::::….

Muy cerca de allí en una bodega abandonada.

-Bien Sai, ya me ocupé de las lenguas largas y cotillas, ahora me dirás cuántos libros se publicaron. – Espetó una Sakura no muy alegre.

-Fea, dijeron unos 10, pero no sé quienes hayan comprado el resto.- Musitó medio adormecido, se encontraba maniatado de pies y manos en lo que serían los barrotes de una reja.

-Bueno, veamos.- Reflexionó recordando los ejemplares que había convertido en mazamorra y había hecho tragar con embudo. – Ya me deshice de 6. – Sai estaba más que pálido.

"Naruto, esta sí me la pagas." Pensaba el morocho aun bajo aquel narcótico y recordando las sabias palabras de Ero sennin.

_Y Sakura sacó un pedazo de papel._

-Según el librero, solo me quedan dos inútiles del escuadrón de Buey, más el que tienes y el que incauté del casillero de Yamato senpai.- Sai comenzaba a sudar frío y al parecer Sakura olía el miedo. – En la imprenta incauté dos ejemplares más que se habían quedado para ellos y qué sorpresa fue encontrar éste original en TU casillero.- Sai tragó en seco. - Y sería estúpido pensar que Kakashi sensei no tiene uno más por ahí.-

_Pero ella no sabía que Kakashi había colocado el volumen original - que Jiraiya le había obsequiado – en el casillero del muy inocente de Sai._

-¿Cómo lograste cogerlos a todos? – Inquirió un resignado Sai a lo que Sakura sonrió.

-Le dije que había un loco maniático persiguiendo a los que habían adquirido el volumen.- Espetó sin más. - ¡Ahora tragarás esto! – Concluyó sacando el cuenco con _**aquello**_.

_En pocas palabras, se describió ella misma._

-Si te consigo los que faltan y le hago comer a Yamato san su libro, me comería el mío con gusto en la comodidad de mi casa.- Espetó casi suplicante, ya que los métodos de la kunoichi eran casi inhumanos, hasta Ibiki estaba algo pasmado cuando notó la tortura que iba a pasar por parte de la aprendiz de la Hokage.

_Sakura se lo pensó._

_Su salud no era tan buena en estos momentos._

_No podía correr de aquí para allá._

-Sabes que si no cumples no tendrías honor.- Sai asentó con la cabeza con determinación.

"Les haré tragar con ganas a Yamato y Naruto." Pensaba internamente el morocho recordando otra frase de Ero sennin.

Tras ser liberado y obtenido su nueva misión, salió del lugar.

Por lógica, Sai sabía que Yamato volvería en cualquier momento, al menos al terminar su misión.

**Y dos días después:**

-Yamato, te estaba esperando.- Musitó neutral el shinobi, algo muy natural en él.

_A pesar de contener la frustración de tener que cumplir con aquella promesa por no haber salido a tiempo a cumplir con su misión._

El aludido sonrió algo nervioso. –Sai, espero que no te haya enfadado que tomara tu misión.- Espetó algo apenado, pero no lo estaba, sabía que la furia de la kunoichi ya se habría apaciguado y su vida no correría tanto peligro.

_Claro, si había alguien enviando a cuanto ingenuo tuviese un librito Icha Icha Tactics 'el manga' en su poder._

-No me enfadó, pero sí quisiera pedirle un favor. –

Yamato sabía que ese no pedía favores, así que tendría que ayudarlo. -Dime Sai.-

-Naruto salió hace poco del hospital, digamos que consumió leche vinagrada y ahora se niega a comer la medicina que Sakura le hizo con tanto esmero. - No, por ahora la respetaba, al menos tenía otros asuntos más que resolver con ella, pero el rubio se las pagaría ese día. - Tengo que hacerle comer o recaerá. – Y felizmente Yamato no conocía la falla de Sai al mentir.

_Si tragar una mazamorra de libro era medicina, Yamato lo ignoraba._

-Bien, yo te ayudo, lo llevaré a mi casa a eso de las 3, tengo que dar mi informe a la Hokage. - Espetó algo animado, iba a ser de ayuda a un muchachito que se integraba a la aldea. – ¡JA NE!-

_Sai sonrió con satisfacción._

_Hoy lograría su venganza._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

Pakkun regaba un pequeño arbusto que sobrevivía cerca de un complejo de apartamentos de la sección independiente, su cartel indicaba un nuevo marcador.

_Sakura a dos puntos de ganar el juego._

_(Kakashi y Sai)_

_-¡Sai! –_ Exclamaba Yamato preso del pánico, si bien había disfrutado hacerle tragar aquello a Naruto, ahora se lo hacían tragar a él.

-Ne Kakashi, Sai te encontrará en cuanto te pongas a leer ese libro. – Musitó el niken estirando sus patitas delanteras, el aludido sonrió sin más, ya su ojito feliz decía algo.

-Pero si nunca lo llegué a comprar, estuve fuera de la aldea a penas salí del hospital – Su defensa era válida.

-¿Kakashi sensei, qué lindo día para visitar el hospital, no? – Aquella voz le escarapeló el cuerpo y le pertenecía una oji jade muy conocida.

::::::::::::::::::::::…..

**Hospital de Konoha**

Shizune estaba a punto de tomar su descanso, luego de cuatro extenuantes días en que aparecieron extraños casos de intoxicación crónica.

-¡Shizune san, Naruto volvió a caer y otro shinobi más! –

"¡Oh no! Otra vez la misma maldita enfermera." Pensó Shizune quien luego suspiró. -Ya voy.-

"Si me entero que Sakura tuvo que ver en esto." Un tic nervioso afloraba en su ojo izquierdo, ya no daba para más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…..

Pero tras estabilizar a Yamato y a Naruto, alguien ingresó a la sala de emergencias.

-¡Otro caso! – Espetó la enfermera alertada. - ¡Creo que hay una epidemia! – Shizune estaba al punto de un colapso nervioso, pero la ayuda cayó del cielo.

-¡Shizune, yo me ocupo! – Espetó Sakura acomodándose los guantes quirúrgicos. – Con un enema bastará.- Kakashi no estaba en condiciones de salir disparado.

_Hay ocasiones en que un shinobi hace lo que debe hacer._

-¡Ah no! – Espetó Kakashi reincorporándose de la silla, su dolor era nada comparado con presenciar que le pongan un enema.

-¿Qué ocurre Kakashi sensei? – Inquirió la peli rosada con ingenuidad.

-¡Prefiero a Tsunade sama! – Y salió como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de aquella kunoichi, la máxima autoridad en toda Konoha, Sakura sonreía más que complacida.

_Había ganado._

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura chan? – Inquirió un tanto curiosa la morocha.

Sakura la observó por unos instantes antes de hablar. - Tsunade sama no tiene ni una sola botella de sake en su oficina, desde la mañana. – Y comenzó a reír.

-Pobre Kakashi.- Musitó Shizune un tanto preocupada.

-¡Bueno, Sai, ya puedes ingresar al hospital! – Espetó animada, el morocho ingresó soportando el dolor de los golpes que recibió para capturar a Yamato y al copyninja, como si se tratase de un trofeo, porque Naruto fue pillado por Yamato.

-Feíta, en serio, no pienso tragar esto. - Espetó mostrando el cuenco aún con el contenido. – Haré de niken pero no lo tragaré. – Finalizó tomando asiento en la camilla.

-Bueno, no siempre se gana. – Espetó Sakura analizando el nuevo **uso** que aplicaría en Sai. –Aunque también pierda el permiso para 'El Luna'.-

_-¡SAKURA HARUNO!-_

Oh, esa era la voz de su Shishou, era mejor escapar del lugar, al menos a uno en donde su maestra no pudiera encontrarla.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…**

AGRADECIMIENTOS!

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: Hi,hi,hi!**

jeje, sorry, pero el lemon se lo reservo a Kakashi, no os preocupéis, de igual forma tendré que colocar uno (son puntos claves en la historia, jeje)

y bueno...aclarando lo hentai del asunto (quién no lo ha sido en algún momento? jejeje)

AH! y sobre Tobi... bueno, el estaba calentoncito y su 'amiguito' (en alusión a sus 'joyitas' - ya...) estaba más que predispuesto así que fingió un momento feliz con su 'Sakura chan'. (No me atrevo a explicarlo en público, jeje)

En fin, gracias por tu comentario, y espero haber sido de ayuda.

Nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!

**Tsuki-airen: Hi,hi,hi! Arigato!**

jeje, si! Quién no sería fan de Madara! (Claro, si fuera bueno y ayudara a la aldea...jejeje) pero weno, ni te imaginas lo que el buen Madara es capaz de hacer por cumplir con su objetivo! jejejeje

En fin, pero es cierto! lo he constatado! Solía dibujar chibis de Yuki (Fruits basket) en mis cuadernos cuando el profe comenzaba a narrar su vida y obra inmaculada!

Pero insisto en que quiero ver ese Kayose!

jeje

y bueno, sé que con Genma me he cogido la de fregarle el día, no puedo evitarlo, siempre he leído que lo ponen como un mujeriego y supongo que ahora me las cobro! (pero solo supongo...) jejeje

No os preocupéis yo deliro TODO el tiempo (ya se me ocurrió un nuevo fic, pero es un poco trillado, jejeje)

ah! voy a agregar tu msn, en serio que he estado un poco ajetreada estos días (Semanas) y no he tenido mucho tiempo para charlar con alguien, jeje.Y gracias por querer contactarme! jeje

Nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!

**Rossetto-chan: HI,hi,hi! Qué tal?**

Jejeje, gomen, gomen, no era mi intención asustar a nadie, en serio, pero aquí estoy de nueva cuenta con un capítulo cómico de ANBU y espero haber logrado mi objetivo!

Y sí bueno, si ahora te cabreas con Tobi, ni hablar cuando lleguemos al clímax! jeje, porque hay Tobi para rato y ni hablar de Kayose, éste será mi nuevo chibi, jejejeje.

Y si hablamos de Genma, recordemos que él es quien se encarga de la seguridad de las puertas de Konoha y suple a Tsunade en tareas administrativas que Shizune no cubre (recaditos, informar, cubrir, recaditos, el sake de la mañanita y cuidar la puerta)

Ahora, Espero haber terminado con mi tortura a Genma, en serio, que me he cogido al pobre del hombligo, jejeje.

Arigato! Nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!

**Jade-zafiro: HI,HI,HI! Cómo estás? **

jajaja, tienes razón pero la humildad ante todo! (yah...bien que peco de narizona!) weno, weno, en cuanto a mi humor negro, jeje, dudo que pueda decirte como emplearlo pues, vivo en una casa en la que el vivo gana (en serio) así que mi manera 'de ser' es rara y para muchos 'da miedo', jejeje, solo espero que no pongas en práctica lo que Sakura hizo con Genma y compañía, porque en serio no pronostico nada bueno en tu futuro si lo haces, jajaja.

jejeje, en esas 15...no involucras objetos punzocortantes no? (Es que les tengo pánico a las agujas, jejeje - bien sádica resulté...) y bueno, sí, aun no me libro de esa recompensa y no me quieren soltar de mi supuesta casa! (así lo llamo, digamos que vivo más en las lecturas que en el planeta tierra, jejeje) Pero en serio, me apenó mucho por la situación por la que estás pasando (digamos que mi abuelo está con un mal 'indescifrable' según los médicos, soy niñera de mi hermanito y cocinera, jejeje,) te deseo lo mejor y espero que tu papi se recupere pronto, sí, no os preocupéis que lo malo se pasa rápido y lo bueno dura mientras dura! (Estoy shockeada por muchas cosas, jejeje)

En cuanto a Takase, pues, no, él era el que insultó sin recato alguno al capitán, (cito: le dijo idiota) y si nos ponemos a pensar en qué pensaba cuando trataba de pelear por su vida... en serio, el hombre no es tan malo, pero sí es bien fastidioso, y Sakura lo comprobará en más de una ocasión, pues con ella no se callará ni una!

y bueno, con Genma lo sigo admitiendo, lo torturo y con ganas (aunque no sé por qué...) Solo me basta en pensar en torturar a alguien y justo el cae primero es Genma! jeje, voy a tratar de dejarlo libre...jejeje

Sí, De Sakura y Kakashi ni se diga! ambos son unos hentai a la hora de la verdad, pero hay que darles crédito, si no fueran así no serían ellos...tan exasperantes!

Etto...no, sorry, Soka es hombre, y muy machito...(Pero el nombre no ayuda...) jeje, pero sí había una mujer y ya que te quiero pasar el dato (porque en serio me ayudas con los horrores que omito al leer!) era quien el Kayose real 'reclamaba'.Jejeje, en el siguiente cap, hija, en el siguiente cap! (viene más cargado que nunca!)

y bueno sí, entre una Sakura excitada, un Kakashi con la adrenalina a mil y un Estorbo por compañía, qué podría ocurrir? jejejeje

Bueno, ya me echan de aquí, porque ya es tarde y quieren que vuelva a casa antes de las 12 (sip, aun estoy sin internet!) PEro en serio, Tobi tiene su toque, ni hablar que el muy astuto querrá divertirse con la grande que le ha armado a Deidara!jejeje!

Nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto

**mka1509: Hi,hi,hi! Bienvenida a ANBU!**

jeje, arigato, y sí bueno, ante aquella pequeña inconveniencia del asunto de los capitanes, me vi en la necesidad de reincorporarlos antes de tiempo, jeje, o bueno, he reeditado el fic hasta el cap 11, cubriendo vacíos y otras pequeñeces que pasé de largo para darle cierto énfasis al fic, demo... la función continúa y con los números exactos de ANBU, no está muy preciso, porque si bien, puedo cambiar de opinión con el final o hasta decidir agregar algo más y eso es algo prematuro...jeje, pero la trama ya está definida, ne?

Por el momento te aseguro que estamos por la mitad, jejeje, sip, sobre todo con la 'misión de Sakura Haruno'.

Y bueno, entre Saura y Kakashi... estos no quieren dar un brazo a torcer...anteponen la razón y la lógica antes del corazón, pero como nadie es perfecto en este mundo...siempre caen en tentación...son unos tontuelos, pero ya están encaminándose...poco a poco veremos qué hacen estos dos. ne?

Nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!

**Crystal Butterfly 92: Hi, hi,hi! Bienvenida a ANBU!**

Arigato! no sabes lo bien que me hace saber eso, espero que este especial te haya gustado, porque en serio, tenemos muytas cosas que saber de nuestros queridos personajes. Aquí te dejo con esta nueva entrega!

Nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!


	13. Decisiones & Cuestionamientos

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

:::::::::::::::…

'resaltado' (Se presenta con cualquier motivo…negrita, comillas o subrayado)

"Pensamientos"

"_Pensamientos que evocan a la mente de Hatori…" _

-Diálogos-

_-voz lejana o fuera de la conversación/INNER-_

:::::::::::::::…

**Decisiones & Cuestionamientos**

**ANBU – Capítulo 13 –**

**8:10 am – Bosque de Konoha**

-Baka. - Espeto Sakura casi en un gruñido, no estaba de muy buen humor, así que decidió ignorarlo. -No Sai, no te dije a ti, ahora escúchame infeliz. - Regañó ajustando el radio transmisor en su oído. - Que Rata san distribuya su escuadrón en la aldea y que proteja a Tsunade shishou, el parasitario aun sigue inconsciente, así que no puedo sacar nada. – Hace una pausa para escuchar lo que su amigo le decía. - Sí, estamos en el punto de encuentro, trae tu maldito trasero aquí. – Inquirió exasperada, cuando de repente un bulto cae intempestivamente entre los presentes.

Decir que Sakura y Kakashi se habían llevado un golpe seco era poco.

-¿Por qué siempre al pie de la letra Sai? – Inquirió Sakura realmente fastidiada, el otro solo se rascaba la cabeza con su típica sonrisa de póker.

-Ne, ne.- Espetó sin más. – ¿Hatake san, no me diga que está de novio con la fea? –

-Sai. – Espetaron ambos ninjas ya exasperados, aunque era algo raro si provenía del copyninja.

-Ya déjalos, son un par de amargados. - Espetó Takase haciendo un gesto de dolor. - Que si no era por el Icha Icha, me hubiese muerto en ese instante. – Espetó más para sí sacando el librito perforado por un kunai justo por la mitad casi convirtiéndolo en dos mini libritos.

No pudo notar que un par orbes jades los observaban con cierta determinación, de torturarlo.

**Por otro lado, en la zona residencial Uchiha**

-Hun! ¿En dónde se ha metido ese inútil? – Espetaba exasperado. - Como si estar aplastado aquí fuera de lo más interesante.- Se dijo para sí irónico y no era para más, si ya llevaba casi dos horas en el mismo lugar para variar.

-¿Ya, y se supone que son ninjas de Konoha? – Increpó ahora a quienes lo escoltaban, dos ANBU, con máscara de mico, estaban ocultos tras los muebles cerca a un gran ventanal del cual pendían desgastadas y sucias cortinas, en espera a que algún incauto se atreviera a incursionar por aquellos lares.

-Hacemos lo que debería ser justo.- Espetó uno de los ANBU, ya dando una respuesta definitiva, el otro solo cogía el mango de su katana tomando posición de ataque, una presencia se acercaba hacia aquel lugar, Deidara estaba arrimado sobre un viejo sofá en lo que sería una sala, junto a aquellos dos que, según éste, no eran más que un par más del montón.

El ANBU que habló antes murmuró algo severamente sorprendido. - ¿Hatake Kakashi? – No podía comprender por qué estaba el copyninja en aquel lugar, lo suponían con la apariencia de Kayose Homura, tras las faldas de Sakura Haruno, a parte, la cara de pocos amigos que expresaba no era buena, quizá algo se había salido del plan.

Deidara estaba cabeceando por quinta vez, no se preocupaba que hubiera ninjas merodeando por el lugar – si había un sello que ocultaba su chakra en aquella sala – además, aun no entendía que hacía en aquella villa.

"HUN! ¡Que me caiga el techo encima si el muy bruto me viene con el cuento de que estuvo ligando con una kunoichi!" Pensaba con cierto detenimiento. "Aunque podría salir, ya me estoy durmiendo. HUN!"

El supuesto Kayose se encontraba de espaldas frente a aquel ventanal, sin observar nada en especial, hasta que el capitán del 3° escuadrón cayó a su lado propinándole un señor puñetazo en pleno rostro, enviándolo directamente hacia aquel lugar.

La fuerza era tal, que atravesó el ventanal sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"¡Maldición!" Ambos ANBU tuvieron que aprovechar el momento para iniciar el ataque también, Rata no estaba precisamente sorprendido ante esto, por el contrario, desenfundó sus dos katanas y les ofreció pelea, mientras que el supuesto Kayose se reincorporaba algo adolorido acomodando su quijada, estaba sobre un bulto negro.

-¿Así se saluda hoy en día? – Espetaba mientras sacudía su cabeza, pero algo lo detuvo en su plática, dado que estaba sobre algo blandito. - ¿Nani? – Tras bajar su mirada notó lo evidente.

-¡Ya deja de tocar mis pelotas! – Increpó Deidara fuera de nervios, él era aquello que había amortiguado su caída. - ¿O es que tiras al otro bando? – Él estaba completamente indignado, un shinobi de la hoja se atrevía a tocar sus intimidades.

-NAH! ¡Pero si son pequeñas! – Espetó mientras las estrujaba tanteando el repertorio completo indignando más al rubio Akatuki.

-¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?-

-Hey! – Espetó Rata noqueando al segundo ANBU, el otro estaba clavado en la pared con las dos katanas, sin vida. – Ese miserable es mío.- Le increpó a Deidara, quien aún seguía bajo Kayose. - ¡Hoy conocerán lo que es una verdadera tortura! – Inquirió dirigiéndose contra ambos. - ¡Y morirían mal nacidos! –

Tanto Deidara como Kayose se miraban consternados, ¿A quién servía esa Rata? ¿O es que aquel siniestro ANBU solo acataba alguna orden?

"Mierxx, creo que el descerebrado de Tobi me ha traicionado." Deidara no estaba tan distante de aquella incierta suposición.

_Y todo por un poco de placer._

Sai llevaba a Takase en una camilla con ayuda de Kakashi, Sakura arrastraba a Shizuka Aburame de los pies, entre que alguien llegara para ocuparse de ellos dos.

-En serio, ¿La fea te dejó así o de verdad casi te matan? – Su típica sonrisa no era muy agradable para el aludido, sin embargo, había que rescatar algo, Sai era de Raíz. ¿Cómo podía Sakura Haruno confiar en él?

-¡Sai! – Espetó la peli-rosa un tanto enfadada. - Recuerda que me debes algo de respeto. – Le increpó aireada.

-NE, ne.- Bufó el morocho antes de volver a dirigir su mirada en el que transportaba.

Takase solo suspiró. "Tanta conspiración en una pequeña aldea provoca que desconfíe en la mayoría de la gente, ni hablar." Ya se había resignado a la idea de que sobrevivir, significaba acatar órdenes sin dar peros o mostrarse osco ante posibles camaradas.

-Solo puedo asegurar que el Icha Icha de Sakura san me salvó el pellejo.- Espetó ignorando algo realmente alarmante, claro, en cuando sanase de sus heridas comprobaría el castigo letal que le esperaba y los ojos de aquella kunoichi tintineaban por sed de venganza.

_Si la mazamorra de Sakura Haruno se le hubiese venido a la mente._

_Al menos, el presunto foco de infección estomacal._

_No habría dicho esto último, por segunda vez._

FLASH BACK

Un shinobi surcaba los arbustos y cuantos árboles se le atravesaban, llevaba una katana partida por la mitad de la hoja, la llevaba empuñada en su mano derecha y con la otra sujetaba su ensangrentado abdomen, la sangre iba manchando su uniforme de ANBU paulatinamente.

A la distancia, otro iba en pos de él, liberando de él una nube de insectos voraces de chakra se acercaban con gran facilidad, ni qué decir de los tropezones que daba aquel infame, jadeante y con signos de la palidez producto de la hemorragia que sufría no tardaría en ser liquidado por aquellos voraces y ahora enemigos.

-¡Por kami, que juro si sobrevivo a esta, no bebo una sola gota de sake en mi vida! – Exclamó mientras preveía el acercamiento inevitable de aquellos mortales servidores del clan Aburame.

Justo cuando estaban por dar contra su persona, una bomba de humo cayó entre él y los insectos, luego, tres kunais explosivos impactaron cerca del ANBU de máscara de Mantis Religiosa, desorientando a los insectos.

-¡Mierxx, ahora sí beso tus pies y comeré de toda la porquería que me ofrezcas! – Exclamaba ilusionado, aunque momentáneo, no pudo evitar retroceder un paso, ante la muestra de una katana filosa que se erguía sobre su semblante, ¿Es que acaso sería su fin?

-Mierda, al menos voy a defenderme. - Musitó Takase ya determinado a morir como un verdadero shinobi.

-Takase san.- Aquella voz femenina no prometía mucho, pero tampoco podía evitar expresar en su tono, la superioridad que reinaba en ella en aquel momento.

-Takase san, tienes dos segundos para confesarte. – Imperó con cierto tono seductor. – Ahora.-

El shinobi mal herido y aun sin asimilarlo mucho. – mejor dicho sin pensarlo – declaró. - ¡Soy espía de Hatake san, estoy en activo desde hace un año! –

Eso cambiaba todo.

Sakura notó a los insectos, aun estaban algo desorientados, pero quien fuera su compañero no mostraba lo mismo. – ¡Ne, Shizuka san, no era mi intención atacarte! – Y se lanzó al ataque en contra del Aburame, él tampoco podía asimilarlo.

-¡Tú deberías estar fornicando con el akatsuki! – Espetó confundido. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Invocando un jutsu redirigió sus insectos en contra de la peli rosada, pero no contaba con algo.

Sakura dio un certero golpe en contra de un panal de abejas, que estaba ubicado a un metro de ella, el cual colisionó contra los insectos del Aburame iniciando una confrontación entre éstos, además Sakura y Shizuka emprendieron la batalla a punta de katana y kunais, Takase solo se arrimó contra un árbol tratando de mantenerse en pie.

-NO, te preocupes Sakura san, yo te espeto aquí. – Espetó débilmente, era obvio que requería de un tratamiento médico de inmediato.

-¡Cállate! – Espetó ésta mientras evitaba los insectos y los ataques de su compañero de escuadrón. - ¿No tienes algo mejor Aburame? –

-¡Ahora sí no me contengo puxx! – Y más insectos salieron de su cuerpo, con objetivo el cuerpo de Sakura.

Si bien, Sakura no se esperaba un enfrentamiento contra un ANBU de su propio equipo, menos aun cuando arrastraba a Kakashi por el bosque en busca de un lugar tranquilo mientras esperaba a que su clon hiciera su labor, menos que lucharía contra Shizuka que bien parecía fiable - ¡Y qué leal habías sido! – ahora se atenía a algo muy precario y peligroso.

"¿Cómo contrarrestar a estos bichos?" Se preguntaba mientras los evadía con dificultad y su mente se iluminó.

Golpeó su puño contra el suelo y levantó un muro evitando que lo insectos la atacaran, luego creando dos clones los dirigió en contra del ANBU para así crear un genjutsu, con lo cual el alto nivel de su compañero no pudo contrarrestar, puesto que Sakura nunca había utilizado alguno, podría llamarse su 'As bajo la manga' y le hizo caer por completo.

DENTRO DEL GENJUTSU

Shizuka les ordenaba a sus insectos ir en contra de Sakura, para él, aun estaba en el bosque y no percibía el ataque. Incluso había acabado con las dos clones con ataques mortales, ahora se dirigiría en contra de la kunoichi real.

Pero algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué hacen? – Sus propios insectos ahora comenzaban a comérselo vivo. - ¡No, ustedes comen chakra, no carne! – Profirió confundido.

-¡No! – Trataba de crear sellos pero estos no servían, los insectos parecían estar como locos. - ¡Déjenme, su presa es Haruno san! –

-¡Haruno san! – Exclamaba preso de la confusión mientras aquellos pequeños infames lo iban cubriendo poco a poco

FUERA DEL GENJUTSU

Sakura atendía a Takase con la ayuda del chakra que retiraba de un árbol. - Es una cortadura profunda. - Espetó la kunoichi examinando la parte frontal de su abdomen. - Pero no dañó ningún órgano vital. – Se encontraba sentado en el mismo árbol en el que se había arrimado y Shizuka Aburame estaba ahora botando espuma por la boca en posición fetal, el genjutsu aun estaba presente en él.

-Si bueno, tenía algo cubriendo mi hígado.- Espetó Takase algo más calmado. - En serio creía que iba a morir, Sakura san. – Ella solo sonrió mientras trataba de cerrar la prominente herida.

-De no haber sido por su falta de conocimiento de mi genjutsu, no estaría curándote Takase san. - Espetó ella con suma preocupación. - Tampoco creí que él fuese un traidor. – Continuó con sumo pesar, puesto que le tenía cierta estima, sin embargo.

-No sé si Hatori san esté en esto, pero ninguno se llevaba bien. - Hizo una pausa con un gesto de reflexión y luego musitó irónica lo siguiente. - Si tú me saliste un espía de Kakashi sensei.- Ahora su tono de voz se mostraba algo agobiada, ya había recordado algo. - Tendré que arrastrarte a unos metros de aquí, no es un lugar seguro.-

-Podré soportar el dolor.- Espetó determinado, si había sido salvado de la muerte, podría soportar un poco de agonizante dolor.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

**Dentro de la aldea oculta de hoja – Momento Actual **

-Ya saben qué hacer – Bramó Hatori a dos subordinados suyos, éstos afirmaron con la cabeza y desaparecieron en una nube de humo, los recuerdos de lo que pudo ser el mizuage de Sakura le hacían hervir la sangre y **eso** le molestaba.

Él se encontraba cerca de la residencia Uchiha, había notado los ataques que acaecían en la que fue la casa principal del aquel prácticamente extinto clan.

Hasta que de pronto cayó sorpresivamente Jabalí, se veía alarmado.

"Maldición." Para Hatori ya era un tremendo dolor de cabeza tener a aquel shinobi ahí.

-¿Ne, capitán, alerto a los demás? – Inquirió dubitativo. - Parece que hay una infiltración en la aldea, hay un escuadrón entero buscando Akasukis. - Murmuró esto último como si nadie debiera oírlo, también había notado a Neji Hyuga tendido a un lado.

"Quizá lo salvó de un ataque." Pensaba el comandante.

-Avisa a los hombres, que rodeen las entradas a la villa. – Inquirió cargando al Hyuga sobre su hombro. - Tal parece que Rata está encargándose del asunto junto al Lobo sarnoso. -

Su comandante asentó con la cabeza y desapareció en una nube de humo, él era como siempre, su más satisfactoria coartada, un pobre inocente que podía manejar a su antojo.

Observó a Neji, le había aplicado un jutsu que había borrado totalmente los recuerdos de aquella mañana. - Lástima que no recordarás ni una pizca de lo que ocurrió. - Y se bufó antes de emprender el camino hacia el hospital.

"De veras que te envidio."

Las explosiones y el tumulto que se había armado cuando los demás integrantes de los escuadrones de Kakashi y Jaguar llegaron al lugar, se hizo notar en toda la aldea, por lo que se emprendió la evacuación inminente de todos los civiles, el escuadrón de Rata se encontraba en búsqueda de posibles infiltrados dentro de la misma aldea y entre los aldeanos, sean ninjas o civiles.

"¿Por qué dejar a Sakura en las redes de Danzou sama?" Aquel pensamiento recorrió intempestivamente por su mente, no fue grato, pero era algo cierto.

"Quizá dejé de amar hace mucho o quizá nunca amé; no debería importarme aquella estúpida." Aquel pensamiento hizo emerger de lo más profundo de su mente un rostro dulce y angelical, una muchacha de cortos cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. "En realidad no sentí nada al matarla." Pensó ya asimilando como ella' sonreía en su último aliento.

"En serio, solo pude proteger a una sola mujer en mi vida y me alegra de tenerla lejos de todo esto."

Pensaba ya recordando el porqué era tan fiel a su maestro, aunque otros lo verían como un chantaje emocional, él no lo vería así, si bien ella era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, no permitiría que nada le ocurriese, nada; simplemente ignorándola y quitando todo sentimiento por aquella ilusa.

"Ojalá te hubiera elegido a ti, en vez de ella."

**16 años atrás**

A sus 17 años, acababa de terminar su entrenamiento en Raíz, su última misión como aprendiz consistía en aniquilar al ser más preciado en su vida, aunque él no lo sabía.

-Antes de darte esta misión, quiero que respondas algo.- Espetó su sensei mirándolo a los ojos con determinación. - Todos ustedes.- Barrió a los aspirantes con la mirada.

Los ANBU superiores que los observaban en dos filas paralelas, ubicados a cada lado del centro, levantaron las miradas dejando a relucir sus frías máscaras de porcelana que brillaban con la luz de las antorchas de aquel lugar, la malicia en sus sonrisas era camuflada por aquellas piezas blanquecinas.

-Sé que tienes una hermana en la aldea oculta de la cascada y una novia civil en Konoha, una de ellas te importa más, elige la que debería salvarse de correr peligro por tu existencia.-

Aquella maldita y siniestra voz procedía de Danzou, que si bien, su intención era comprobar su lealtad, tampoco quería que tuviese algún tipo de lazo que le impidiese a seguir 'su camino del ninja'.

Otros 9 más, también se encontraban ahí, todos ellos habían elegido a una persona muy especial para protegerla, y Danzou las conocía bien.

Hatori estaba con la firme idea de que con su novia pronto iría a contraer nupcias solo un par de meses más, pensaba durante sus entrenamientos, y esa noche, antes de salir de misión se lo pediría, junto a los padres de ella.

"Hace mucho que no veo a Karin, bien podría pasar desapercibida estando en la aldea oculta de la cascada." Pensaba con reflexión. "Kushina es una civil y con la guerra apenas acabando."

-¿Y bien? – Inquirió Danzou esbozando algo de impaciencia.

-Kushina chan es a quien quiero proteger. – Espetó determinado.

Los otros dijeron algo similar, novias, hermanos, padres, maestros.

-Bien – Espetó Danzou con malicia. - Hoy probarán su lealtad y serán reconocidos como ANBU de Raíz.- Su tono misterioso y solemne se hacía presente en toda la tétrica sala.

-Y traerán sus cadáveres a esta misma sala o al menos, sus katanas bañadas con su sangre. –

Hatori se mantenía estático, al igual que el resto.

-De lo contrario, serán expulsados, si intentan escapar o engañarnos, acabaremos con todos los seres cercanos a ustedes, TODOS. – Recalcó Danzou barriéndolos con la mirada.

La imagen de su novia se hacía presente en su mente.

"_ANBU de Raíz, suena raro, pero estarás con la élite, ¡Qué emoción!" _Le espetaba su novia muy emocionada mientras daban un corto paseo por la calle, apenas si podía verla.

"_¡Únete a Raiz, hijo, es la élite de la élite!" ¿_Qué había hecho su padre? ¿Acaso había asesinado a su madre para ingresar? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada de esto? "_¡Haz feliz a este viejo moribundo!_" Sí, justo se lo dijo antes de una misión suicida, se preguntó qué más podía haber pasado por la cabeza de su desquiciado padre.

"_La guerra ya acabó, mejor quédate como jounnin, hasta podrías aplicar la docencia en la academia"_ Ojalá le hubiera hecho caso a su suegro, él pensaba más que su padre, por algo era un shinobi médico en retiro.

-Tienen hasta la media noche.- Finalizó el sensei antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo como los demás superiores.

Los 10 aspirantes se miraron a la cara.

Uno tomó su katana y se practicó el Harakiri (1). _Un acto muy trémulo para una sola palabra. _

_Quedaron nueve._

Otros tres se miraron determinados, salvarían a sus hermanos y padres.

_A penas si pisaron los límites de las grandes murallas cuando fueron aniquilados, los tacharon de traidores a Konoha, espías de la aldea de la arena._

Dos más trataron de pedir ayuda al Hokage.

_A mitad del camino los interceptaron dardos venenosos y murieron en el acto._

Los otros cuatro se encargaron de cumplir con su deber.

"_Y así, llegué a casa de mi novia, para asesinarla"_

_-¿Papá es Hatori? ¡Ya voy! – _Ella como siempre, era un radar andante, siempre le ubicaba estuviera en donde estuviera.

-¿Hijo, por qué esa cara? – Hatori ingresó a la casa con el semblante decaído, escuchar su melodiosa voz le hacía desear arrepentirse de aquello y hacer algo, al menos salvarla a ella, sabía que su suegro le alentaría a hacerlo.

"_Pero temía al poder oculto de Danzou, yo era joven e inexperto para aquel entonces"_

-Me temo señor Katsumoto que la villa será arrasada en un par de horas.- Musitó recobrando su frío semblante.

El señor Katsumoto no lo creía posible. - ¿Pero hijo, qué dices? – Su señora y Kushina salían de la cocina con suma preocupación tras oír aquella revelación.

-Estamos rodeados y el Hokage ha sido asesinado, solo ANBU lo sabe. –

"_Y aquel viejo hombre creyó en mi mentira."_

-Sabe lo que ocurrirá en cuanto el enemigo ingrese a la aldea. - Espetó desenfundando su katana. - Solo nos queda morir peleando.- Y justo en aquellos momentos, la alarma de posibles traidores comienza a resonar en la aldea.

"_Y Katsumoto aceptó la katana."_

-Cielo, las amo demasiado como para permitir que algo terrible les pase. – Espetó el padre con dolor y la voz entre cortada.

Kushina comprendió el mensaje y se encaminó a Hatori.

-Enséñame cómo hacer el ritual de Harakiri.- Musitó tomándolo suavemente del rostro. – Por favor Hatori, no tienes porqué mancharte las manos.- Él solo cerró los ojos, sabía que ella admiraba el mundo ninja, aunque aquel ritual fuera samurái.

"_Y atravesé su fino cuerpo con mi segunda katana."_

"_La muy infeliz no dudó en sonreír y depositar un último beso sobre mis labios."_

"_No dejé salir ni una sola lágrima, ni cuando la señora Katsumoto chilló ante la escena, ni cuando su marido le practicó un jutsu que paralizó su corazón, ni cuando lo atravesé con mi katana y me miró confundido, él quería morir defendiendo la aldea._

-Pronto estaré con ustedes, usted, protéjalas en el otro mundo, mientras aguardan mi llegada.- Espeté aun sin sentir nada, no había lágrimas, tampoco caras largas.

"_Él solo sonrió y murió."_

"_Los enterré a las afueras de Konoha, al menos, sí podía salir con cadáveres."_

"_Con las mismas, regresé a aquel frío y lúgubre lugar, minutos antes de que dieran las 12 de la noche."_

"_Solo otros dos cumplieron al igual que yo."_

"_Otro se arrepintió de último momento y fue capturado por los superiores junto a su novia que por poco estuvieron a punto a de llegar con los sannin de Konoha, éstos llegaban de una misión."_

"_Admito que me alegré de haber asesinado a Kushina con tan cruel mentira."_

"_Porque la novia de aquel infortunado, pasó por 4 superiores, antes de morir en manos del mismo que trató de defenderla."_

"_Cada uno se tomó su tiempo."_

"_Solo se oían sus gritos y lamentos, la desesperación con la que forcejaba ante aquel sometimiento, helaría hasta al mismo Hokage si hubiese estado ahí, tan compasivo a diferencia de Danzou, en serio, no podía evitar clavar mi vista a un punto indeterminado de las mohosas paredes de aquella estancia y aun así parecía que hasta se proyectaba en mi mente."_

"_Kushina está muerta, no le ocurrirá lo mismo."_

"_Aquello transcurrió frente a nuestros ojos, sus ojos, sí, los de aquel infame, hasta parecía aborrecerla en aquel momento."_

"_Porque le habían retirado la máscara para que viese y no se perdiera de nada."_

"_El infame no dudó en degollarse tras degollarla."_

"_Ella aun tenía algo de voluntad y no dudó en escupirle en el rostro mientras moría desangrada, su alma ya había sido corrompida"_

"Y así, solo quedamos tres y de esos tres me eligieron como aspirante a ANBU, ante los ojos de la aldea solo tenía rango jounnin. ¿Para qué? Simple, sería un espía más y mi misión sería escalonar hacia el puesto de capitán y de ahí servir a Danzou, c_omo si no lo hubiera hecho de todas formas."_

"El antiguo capitán del escuadrón Nº 5, era mi presa, sin embargo, hubo un idiota, Kayose Homura logró ganarme el puesto, él estaba compitiendo con Hatake, el maldito rastrero que había cogido el puesto de capitán del 1º escuadrón. ¿Quién diría que los tres compartíamos la misma edad? Y para rematar hasta la misma rivalidad."

"Decidí por aquel entonces que no me quedaba otra más que ir por otro equipo, vencer al más débil me parecía más atractivo y fácil, la máscara del Jabalí era el distintivo del capitán, tan vago pudo haber sido aquel estúpido shinobi, que le robé el puesto tres semanas después, cuando le salvé la vida en una misión, por mero descuido suyo y claro, mi gran capacidad de analizar y desplazarme en la oscuridad me valió la pena ganar el puesto."

"_Así el infame quedó como un subordinado más, y el distintivo del Jabalí pasó a 'comandante' y la Hiena dominó el escuadrón, a veces lamento apreciarlo como si se tratara de una estúpida mascota."_

"_No soy más que un shinobi, sin corazón ni ataduras, porque al fin y al cabo, jamás volveré a ver a mi hermana, apenas si era una niña de tres años cuando partió con su nana."_

ACTUALIDAD

-¿Hiena san, que ocurrió con Hyuga sama? – Espetaba una enfermera mientras empezaba a atender al susodicho, Hatori no sabía cómo había volado tanto en sus recuerdos, ya se encontraba en el hospital.

-Lo encontré así. – NO, Sakura Haruno le hacía recordar demasiado a Kushina. - Pero ella no es sumisa.-

La enfermera se quedó observando algo confundida ante lo que el ANBU le había dicho, pero tras la llegada del médico, optó por ignorar aquello, Hatori optó por salir del lugar.

**::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL CAPÍTULO::::::::::::::::::::**

**(1)Harakiri** (en japonés, `abrirse el vientre'), práctica japonesa de suicidio ritual por destripamiento, en origen restringida exclusivamente a los nobles y adoptada más tarde por todas las clases. El término también se utiliza para designar cualquier suicidio cometido en aras del honor personal. El harakiri tiene sus orígenes en el Japón feudal, cuando lo practicaban los samurái, o nobles guerreros, para eludir el deshonor de caer capturados por sus enemigos.

_Extraído del rincón del vago_

**Rincón de los Agradecimientos!**

_**Aquí los pongo!**_

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: hi,hi,hi!**

arigato! arigato!

Espero que este cap te haya gustado, en serio, luego de la comedia tenía que ofrecer lo que ya había prometido, el drama. jejeje

Y como siempre, agradecida de que seas paciente conmigo, jeje, espero el siguiente review (conchuda, no?) y weno, nos leemos pronto, y cuídate muyto!

**Rossetto-chan: Hi,hi,hi!**

Ajam! Sakura es una verdadera psicópata en este cap, digamos que saca a relucir toooda su frustración por los actos acontecidos anteriormente, es así como una botella de soda que se agita y luego al destaparla comienza a salir toda la espuma, jejeje (ya toy con mis ocurrencias...jejeje) y obvio...ya se viene el kakasaku, así que no te desesperes!

Pero me alegra que te haya gustado, jeje.

Nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!

**Jade-Zafiro: HI,HI,HI!**

Yo? weno, ahi pues, sobreviviendo, hija, sobreviviendo! ya me pisan los talones y no sé si invocar un pockemón o un dinosaurio para salir ilesa del ataque de los cazarecompenzas! jejeje

Supongo que me pasé un poquito de la raya con el asunto de libre como liebre, no? Ñoooo ño! Punzocortantes no! Pero eso de Izumo...lo había pasado por alto! Supongo que puedo cogerlo de nueva presa, esto quiero decir que...jajajaja, en fin, a por Izumo!

weno, weno, no os preocupéis, siempre sucede algo, así como a veces no hallamos palabras necesarias para escribir un fic (mi ego es una bomba de tiempo en este momento, jejeje) pero lo importante es la intención, aquí con este cap, presiente un muy riguroso coment, jejeje

ajam! todos son perverts en este cap! porque así lo dice la...bueno, Icha Icha es un libro muy productivo si pensamos que éstos niños andan 'estresaditos' con misiones y supervivencia, jejeje.

Pakun es un vendido a la hora de la hora, y eso, porque en serio, Sakura era capaz de hacerle tragar su porción a él también, pero si lo pensamos...no podía hacer un pequeño trabajito por nosotras? jejejeje

weno, recordemos a Sai... es un infante con eso de las relaciones 'sociales' y claro, no tiene un 'toque sutil', el hombre es una gota de aceite en medio de un charco de agua! en serio, cada que lo analizo me hago la misma pregunta...cómo lo habrán entrenado? Porque en serio, Hatori es, bueno, él es frío y medio rayado. Criado en la guerra, pero...Sai..en fin.

ajam, Neji...siempre el más observador, qué lindo debe haber sido su cara al darse cuenta de que Sakura hará de las suyas por 'venganza personal'. jeje mente sucia, no?

y bueno, la rencillas en Sai son causa de los maestros tan generosos que ha tenido, Naruto y Sakura. (Ellos como senseis hay que tener miedo!) jajaja, pero Sai no estará tan librado, no sé si lo habrás notado, pero Sakura lo tiene con correa, o al menos, tiene un equipo improvisado de 'contraataque'.

jeje, espero que te haya gustado el cap, y en cuanto a mis horrores, jeje, por si los hay no dudes en avisar, ok?

Nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!

**mka1509: HI,HI,HI!**

jejeje, sí, hizo verídico el caso de hacerles comer el libro entero. Y sip! Kakashi es un experto en cuanto a escapar de hospitales se refiere, no por gusto es nuestro consentido, no? jejeje

Demo, arigato por avisar sobre el cap, no lo hubiera notado sino hasta que hiciera una revisión de rutina (cada 3 caps? - osea...luego de uf!) en fin, gracias por los ánimos también, Así que espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap, y bueno, nos leemos pronto y cuídate muyto!

**Crystal Butterfly 92: hi,hi,hi!**

jejeje, sip, weno, Kakashi es único en su género, no hay forma de evitar sentir ternura y a la vez exasperación por aquel shinobi, en serio! Pero weno, aquí mi cuota diaria Y! lo prometido hace dos caps atrás, algo sobre los capitanes de ANBU, para el siguiente prometo más acción y algo de kakasaku!

Así que nos leemos pronto y cuídate muyto!

**Tsuki-Airen: Hi,hi,hi!**

Ajam! Cuando la vea su Shishou! Pk aun no la ve desde que se 'dio' a la fuga, y por obvias razones la pobre se quedó sin su festejo en 'El Luna', jejeje, imagínate a Shizune repartiendo entradas para algo que ha sido cancelado! jejeje

Pero es cierto, los shinobis de Konoha son perverts, jeje

Sí, sí, SÍ! Aquí todas las fanáticas te esperamos pronto! Me alegra que Kayose ya esté por buen camino en tu lienzo honorable! Weno, salvo su sonrisa de póker seductor, no habría que agregarle nada más...jejeje (ya me pongo hentai, uf!) y weno, su máscara es la de Jaguar, la única y legítima, lamentablemente, Kakashi hizo un revoltijo con eso de las máscaras, así que ni hablar, luego me las cobro con el perv/copyninja, jejeje

y hablando de hentai...aquí sí que tienes razón, demo...bueno, aun no diré cuándo habrá para no sentirme neurótica antes de la entrega, ya sabes, con todo eso del lemon (ya...tirando para mi lado conservador, jejejeje)

Weno, weno...nos leemos pronto y cuídate muyto!

**ARIGATO! **

**A todos los que han agregado la historia a sus Notificaciones y Favoritos!**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO Y CUÍDENSE MUYTO!**


	14. Lo que no mata

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

:::::::::::::::…

'resaltado' (Se presenta con cualquier motivo…negrita, comillas o subrayado)

"Pensamientos"

"_Pensamientos que evocan a la mente de algún personaje…" _

-Diálogos-

_-voz lejana o fuera de la conversación-_

:::::::::::::::…

**Lo Que No Mata**

**ANBU – Capítulo 14 – **

**Puerta principal de Konoha**

Sakura y compañía había llegado a la entrada, a penas si había podido arrastrar al buen amigo Aburame y para remate la aldea era un caos total, sin olvidar que Izumo estaba custodiando la puerta principal solo y con la mirada perdida sabe kami en dónde.

-¡Ne, Izumo san, tenías razón, la copia que me diste me salvó el pellejo! – Takase ya se ponía al corriente con el cotilleo de la semana.

E Izumo pagaría las consecuencias.

-¿Nani? – El pobre no sabía en dónde poner su humanidad, si dentro de la aldea plagada de Akatsukis o quedarse esperando tan cruel castigo preparado por cierta oji jade que lo veía malignamente.

-¡Ne, Ne, el Icha Icha!- Por alguna extraña razón el pobre perdió el conocimiento y quizá cierto morocho le quería salvar la poca vida que le quedaba o sólo quizás no quería desaparecer un cadáver porque la peli rosada no se contuvo en hacer crujir los tobillos del shinobi que llevaba a rastras – hasta ese momento. - tampoco el hecho de tirarlo como un mero costal de papas sobre Izumo.

-¡Llévalo ante Hibiki san, lo está esperando! - Enfatizó lo último para alejarse de aquel lugar, "Será mejor ubicar a Rata san." Los otros shinobis se quedaron un tanto perplejos.

-La fea no está de muy buen humor, creo que no la complacieron.- Espetó sin más con su típica sonrisa de póker, Izumo y Kakashi lo observaron inquisitivamente, era obvio que el morocho no tenía ni un pelo de tonto y claro, sólo hacía la excepción con Sakura Haruno.

_-¡No se queden ahí parados!-_

En el sector Uchiha la tensión de la batalla era mortal, al menos para los dos shinobis que la libraban contra otro sediento de sangre.

Rata caía entre las bombas que explosionaban en pos de destrozarlo, mientras que su atacante incursionaba con una descabellada obra de arte. -A esto le llamo basura. - Espetó neutral, fastidiando al rubio que ya introducía sus manos de nueva cuenta en los bolsitos que aguardaban con macilla a cada lado de su cintura. - Como si una mera explosión pudiera hacer algo contra mí. – Rata desenfundó por fin sus armas predilectas, sus katanas gemelas.

-Hun! ¡Ya verás rastrero, ya verás la grandeza de mi arte y me darás la razón, Hun! – Esta vez dos aves pequeñas fueron la creación estelar de Deidara, cargadas finamente con C3.

Kayose aunque era ignorado en la batalla, al menos hasta hacía unos minutos , trató de leer la mente del Akatsuki, sin embargo solo veía unos ojos escarlatas con símbolo del sharingan sobre aquella mente. "¡La Gondaime me echará la bronca, demonios!" Y se aventuró a la pelea.

Rata era ágil, podría decirse que hasta tenía las de ganar contra aquel rubio excéntrico, sin embargo, una de las avecillas atacó a la otra justo en el momento en que Rata las interceptaría y la explosión lo dejó ciego momentáneamente, Kayose empezó a cubrirle las espaldas.

-¡Tú malnacido eres el menos indicado para eso! – Inquirió Rata percibiendo la emanación de chakra de su colega, por lo que clavó una de sus katanas a un lado y arremetió con su puño libre contra el suelo, formando un levantamiento de tierra obligándolo a él y a Deidara a hacerse a un lado.

_-¡Deidara senpaiiiii! - _Y las cosas se ponían mejor.

"¿Y esa maldita voz chillona?" Se preguntaba Kayose, Rata se restregó los ojos y los forzó a abrirlos para atacar de nueva cuenta a Deidara, usaba ambas katanas para tratar de cercenarle los brazos, sin lograr ningún efecto.

-HUN! – Deidara esquivaba los ataques con cierto recelo, Tobi estaba como un verdadero idiota platicando sobre su maldito encuentro amoroso, mientras Kayose trataba de asestarle un buen golpe, ya ni sus jutsus especiales podían herirlo.

- ¡Y verás Deidara senpai, ella estaba de infarto! ¡A que no pensaste en mí en esa situación! -

"Si me ponía a pensar en ese degenerado de seguro que ya me suicidaba." Pensaba Deidara alertado de que había más ANBU, unos 30 para ser exactos.

"¿Por qué mierxx no puedo erradicar esta maldita aldea?" Refutaba irónicamente a sus adentros. "No creo que al Uchiha le importe si tiro un par de casas con mi arte." Sonrió satisfecho.

-¿En qué piensas hentai?- Sakura había caído plantada frente a él asestándole un certero golpe en el estómago enviándolo contra una de las paredes de la casa principal, Rata continuó con el ataque hasta que el verdadero objetivo de Sakura Haruno hizo su aparición.

Tobi se situó sobre el tejado de la casa principal, el resto de ANBU los tenían rodeados, Rata estaba a punto de demoler la casa junto con el que se encontrara dentro mientras luchaban, además, Kayose hacía uso de su linaje Yamanaka para traspasar las fuertes barreras de su mente.

_Quizá lo único que les quedaba era salir huyendo._

Aunque el método fuese el más retorcido que alguien hubiese empleado. - ¡Tobi tiene la lencería de Sakura chan!- Y la vida podía ser cruel a veces, para algunos más que a otros.

El akatsuki mostró la lencería como si se tratase de una bandera. - ¡Tobi es un chico bueno, por eso las guardará en un lugar seguro! – Y las resguardó en algún bolsillo del interior de su capa, el resto de presentes dudó en lo que debían hacer exactamente e iniciaron un ataque en conjunto.

_-¿Qué nos crees, enfermos mentales? - _Dentro de la casa, Rata tenía a su merced al Akatsuki que solo sonreía victorioso, tenía el rostro magullado, el labio partido y algunas contusiones en el resto del cuerpo, había enfundado una de sus manos en su bolsa de masilla.

-¡Pronto verás como mi arte acaba con todos ustedes! – Increpó el rubio ya más confiado que antes, Rata enfundó sus katanas alertado, no esperaba nada bueno. - ¡Y tú morirás primero! – Exclamó lanzándole un ciempiés que le doblaba el tamaño. – ¡No podrás escapar de mi hermosa creación! – Exclamó Deidara partiéndose de risa irónica.

Rata salió por el agujero por donde entró encontrándose con todos los ANBU tendidos en el suelo, chamuscados o con quemaduras, parecían haber sido atacados por alguna técnica de fuego, Tobi tenía del cuello a Kayose y a unos metros de allí Sakura se hallaba tirada en un estado inconsciente.

-¿Cómo dem?-

El ciempiés salió de la casa en pos de Rata, tratando de clavarse con sus innumerables patas sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole más difícil que pudiera hacer algo por los otros.

"_¡Destruye su cabeza!" _

Aquello sólo podía provenir de Kayose, así que Rata se enfocó en aquella orden, Hatori junto a Jabalí sacaban a los heridos con ayuda de otros miembros de su escuadrón.

**En otro lado:**

Kakashi se encontraba sumergido en el mundo alterno del Magenkyo sharingan, Madara lo observaba impasible, mientras la luna rojiza y el cielo oscuro iban cubriéndolo todo a su alrededor, aun no había lugar para la lucha.

-La oferta es simple, copy ninja.- Espetó Madara ya un poco más animado. – Sólo tienes que deshacerte del despojo que tienes por Hokage y te dejaría en su lugar. - Hizo una pausa para reflexionar algo. - Claro, con ciertas cláusulas.-

Kakashi, con su típico ojito feliz se rascó la melena con suma pereza, sí, era algo que no debería responder de aquella forma pero lo estaban insultando como shinobi. -Nunca se me ha dado por **dirigir** grupos grandes.- Espetó sin más, Madara se mostraba incrédulo e incluso fastidiado por aquella respuesta. – Sobre todo si un idiota sin pelotas cree poder imponerme un cargo de tal calibre cuando usualmente asesino a los genins que suelo tener a mi cargo. -

Para Madara no cabía duda de que aquel infame que tenía en frente era especial, sin embargo, ahora se había declarado como un… ¿Lo estaba despreciando?

-Voy a torturarte hasta que mueras atragantado por tu propia sangre. – Espetó Madara envolviendo con cadenas de púas a Kakashi, éste comenzaba a sufrir heridas en piernas, brazos, abdomen y cuello, el sufrimiento y dolor ya comenzaba a notarse con los gemidos de dolor que no podía evitar y Madara lo disfrutaba al máximo.

La sangre escapándose de las cortadas que comenzaban a profundizarse bajo aquella blanquecina piel, iba marcando caminos a través de las comisuras de la ropa, tiñéndola, corrompiéndola sin piedad alguna y de repente, como si hubiese sentido una punzada en el pecho, bajó la mirada encontrando una esfera de energía chispeante y sonora lo había atravesado.

_-Al menos no eran katanas.- _Espetó una voz tras su espalda._ – Itachi es un chico rudo.- _

-Así que por alguna extraña razón, lograste escapar de mí. – Musitó ya dando la cara a su atacante.

-Nunca estuve aquí en primer lugar.- Kakashi llevaba cubierto su ojo normal, mientras que el del sharingan estaba activo y descubierto. –Ambos estamos heridos.-

Dicho esto, ambos retornaron al mundo real, Kakashi cayó al suelo producto del gran poder que había tenido que utilizar y soportar, Madara se tambaleó por el efectivo ataque que sufrió gracias al genjutsu del copyninja, Nara Shikamaru estaba sobre un tejado brindando apoyo y lo había sacado a tiempo del genjutsu gracias a que hirió a Kakashi en un brazo, todo para sacarlo a la fuerza.

-Eres tan problemático como Haruno.- Espetaba Shikamaru conteniendo a Madara con su jutsu de sombras.

-¡Gomen! – Espetaba Kakashi para luego retomar la posición de lucha.

Madara se encogió de hombros y empezó a carcajearse a voz en cuello, había logrado su objetivo, al menos eso pensó cuando fueron cubiertos por una onda expansiva.

**Antes de la explosión**

Rata era atacado por el ciempiés, mientras que Hatori iba por Sakura, ésta si apenas comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento, Tobi por su parte cubrió a Kayose con un Katon no jutsu, y fijó su objetivo en Hatori, éste tenía a Sakura sobre el hombro y no tenía muchas alternativas de escapar.

Hatori tragó en seco, "Demonios."

-Solo entrégasela a Tobi. - Espetó el akatsuki. - ¡No hay manera de que Sakura chan sea infeliz con Tobi, porque Tobi es un chico bueno! –

-¡Al diablo con eso! – Exclamó Kayose incrustándole una katana, inmediatamente Tobi se hizo humo indicando que era meramente un clon de sombras.

-Me sorprende que pudieras escapar del fuego.- Espetó Hatori un tanto alertado por la inmutabilidad del otro.

Éste por su parte solo sonreía. - Lo mismo digo animal, lo mismo digo.- El shinobi sospechaba por cómo había aparecido, justo tras el ataque de fuego que inició el akasuki para salir e ir por alguna otra presa o simplemente escapar dejando a su compañero atañérselas solo y por cierto Rata no andaba muy bien.

El animal de macilla había sido decapitado exitosamente. -¿Por qué se infla? – Rata no entendía el porqué de aquello o mejor dicho, no quería creer la razón.

-¡Explotará de todas formas! – Apresuró a decir Hatori. - ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –

-¡Hagan lo que quieran insectos, pero mi arte será devastador y su Hokage tendrá que aceptarlo! – Exclamó Deidara saliendo de la casa. - ¡Mueran! – Y escapó.

Con las mismas, todos trataban de alejarse lo más que podían, mientras que Yamato con su jutsu de madera envolvía al ciempiés para aminorar la explosión.

Y sucedi; la explosión provocó que su envoltorio de madera colapsara y la onda expansiva cubrió todo el territorio Uchiha, llevándose ventanas, faroles y partes de las casas cercanas a un metro de la explosión.

**Hospital de Konoha – 1 hora después del suceso**

-Tienen suerte, pudo haber sido peor.- Espetaba Shizune revisando la tablilla de la cama de Sakura, ella por cierto no estaba de muy buen humor.

-¿Hokage sama, qué pretendía exactamente conmigo? – Espetó cargada de ira y frustración.

La rubia de pechos exuberantes se mostraba algo ajena a las inquietudes de su alumna, aun ignorando el sama. -Te aseguro que un hombre maduro puede ser mucho más provechoso que un jovenzuelo. – Espetó sin más. - De todas formas, Neji sería tu Danna, pero si había un akatsuki en esto no le veo el problema.- Espetó picarona.

La cara de Sakura contradecía en mucho a su shishou algo que causó gracia en la Hokage. Shizune por su parte prefería no opinar en el asunto. -Al menos me tienes información.- Continuó la rubia. - Y en cuanto te recuperes, terminarás lo que empezaste. –

-¡Nas! – Kakashi y compañía hacía su aparición.

-Siempre tan inoportuno Kakashi.- Musitaba la rubia conteniendo su ira, el copyninja solo mostraba su típico ojito feliz.

-¡Ne, oba! – El pobre de Naruto solo pudo sentir el sabor de un puño brutal caer sobre su cabeza.

-¿Por qué me hace esto oba? – Nuevamente un puño acaeció sobre su cabeza y los lloriqueos hicieron reír a más de uno.

-Bien, quiero sus informes en mi escritorio para antes del amanecer. - Espetó la rubia saliendo del lugar, su humor había sido alterado por ese sorpresivo ataque. - Kakashi, te quiero en mi oficina, no intentes escapar.-

Y así como se retiró la máxima autoridad de Konoha, se esfumó el apacible ambiente en aquel lugar, Kakashi tenía algunas cosas de qué hablar con quien hubiera sido su alumna y la presencia del rubio hiperactivo no ayudaba en mucho.

-Ne Sakura chan.- Espetó el susodicho. - ¿Por qué estás internada? – Sakura suspiró sin más.

-Usé más fuerzas de las necesarias Naruto, pero.- Ella no estaba segura si Naruto sabía que había incurrido un ataque en la aldea, estaba tranquilo, no? Más de lo normal.

-Naruto. ¿En dónde has estado? – Espetó Sakura tratando de evitar en lo posible, la mirada intensa del copyninja y no era para más, si hasta juraría que era víctima de un tic nervioso en una de las manos.

El ninja hiperactivo se tornó más serio de lo normal, algo que quizá podía preocuparla claro, de no ser porque estaba al pendiente de otro shinobi.

-Hacía un recado para la vieja, no creía lo que escuché de Hinata, pero me alegro de que estés bien Sakura chan.- Espetó un tanto cabizbajo.

-No te preocupes Naruto kun, TODO estará bien.- Emuló ya más tranquila y lo reforzó con una recurrente pero sincera sonrisa. – ¡Prometo estar bien para la misión de mañana! –

-¡HOY! Sakura chan, tienes razón, voy a preparar mis cosas. - Sakura reaccionó ante tal anuncio. - ¡Además le prometí un tazón de Ramen a Iruka sensei! – Y salió como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a su otro problema con ella.

-No tengo nada en mi defensa.- Musitó ya con desánimo la kunoichi, podía ver la cara del shinobi aun con la máscara, juraría que era menos aterrador que ver por completo sus facciones faciales; Sí, quizá no debió desviarse del camino y debió presentarse con la Hokage como había acordado con Kakashi, pero no pudo, más le importaba el ahora que el después, no quería que alguien corriera un peligro innecesario, al menos pensaba que lograría retener al akatsuki que estuviese en aquella residencia, al menos hubiera podido contra los posibles traidores.

_Pero solo resultó ser un mero estorbo._

Y ver a alguien querido que usualmente se tomaba todo sin cuidado y que ahora se mostrase con pocas intenciones de sonreír con su típica sonrisa de perrito feliz, le incomodaba en lo más intrínseco de su ser.

-No irás a la misión de mañana. – Espetó sin más para retomar el camino de vuelta, después de todo, la Hokage querría su informe matutino ya que el mero papel que había entregado solo decía: "Akatsuki tiene o busca traidores dentro de Konoha." Tan simple como su llamado de atención.

-¡Kakashi sen! – Sakura se detuvo al oír su propio llamado, Aun lo llamaba 'sensei' y no era mera coincidencia, no, él nunca le había pedido ser llamado de otra manera, o mejor dicho, le importaba un bledo ser llamado de alguna manera.

Su Shishou le había impuesto no ir virgen a la misión por si era capturada por el enemigo, _"Violar a una virgen es la peor de las torturas Sakura.-" _Y eso lo había podido corroborar al ser casi secuestrada en su mizuage, si no hubiese recorrido a aquel jutsu prohibido, no tenía ni la más remota esperanza de haber logrado escapar ilesa.

"Capturar a Itachi y tratar de recuperar a Sasuke." Al menos eso se lo había propuesto ella misma. "A Kakashi podría venirle sin cuidado." Ella sabía que su intento de frustración del mizuage era un peligroso indicativo de alerta, quizá ambos sentían algo o solo era proteccionismo o mera costumbre. Decidió dejarse al sueño, por lo que pasaron algunas horas sin ninguna molestia hasta que su inner le aclaró la mente sobre cierta flor que debía ser regada, ella no tenía ni tiempo ni las ganas de hacerlo con alguien que se lo fuera a tomar muy en serio, al menos no en esos momentos. _- ¡Se está escapando! ¡SE ESCAPA FRENTONA!-_

"¡Maldición NO! ¿No?" Sakura analizaba su situación, una intravenosa con suero la había narcotizado o estaba afectando sus hormonas. "¡Qué rayos pienso! ¡Que se vaya luego me presento a la misión y punto!"

Su inner metió más si saña_. -¡Te obligarán a hacerlo con Neji, ya lo oíste!-_

"¿Neji Hyuuga?" A penas si la pobre hacía una recapitulación del asunto.

"_De todas formas, Neji sería tu Danna."_

_"¡Y en cuanto te recuperes, terminarás lo que empezaste!"_

-¡Ah no! – Se reincorporó de su cama y tiró la aguja del suero a alguna parte de la habitación. - ¡Kakashi sensei, hay algo que tiene que saber! – Espetó aun ignorando que Hatori estaba recostado contra la pared del pasillo que colindaba con la puerta de su habitación. - ¡KAKASHI SENSEI! – Hatori mantenía la mirada sobre uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco de jounnin.

Mientras que Sakura le daba el alcance a Kakashi, quien leía su librito naranja en una esquina, Hatori pudo notar a Sakura asestándole un empujón contra una pared para amenazarlo con sabe kami qué, pero Hiena observó como el copyninja dejaba caer su tan preciada lectura al suelo y claro, movía la cabeza con negación fervientemente, casi al borde de la desesperación.

Y lo peor se vería después, cuando la peli rosada comenzó a arrastrarlo del cuello de su chaleco de jounnin hacía algún lugar. "Quizá a una revisión médica, Kayose si apenas podía moverse tras la brutal atención que recibió por parte de la Hokage." Pensaba divertido el capitán ANBU mientras veía con placer cómo el pobre peli plata trataba de zafarse en vano, porque aquella no parecía ser la Sakura que conocía.

_Oh no._

_Claro que no._


	15. Si Te Vi…Puede que Me Acuerde

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

:::::::::::::::…

'resaltado' (Se presenta con cualquier motivo…negrita, comillas o subrayado)

"Pensamientos"

"_Pensamientos que evocan a la mente de algún personaje…"_

-Diálogos-

_-voz lejana o fuera de la conversación-_

:::::::::::::::…

WARNING!: Si eres menor de edad, NO te recomiendo que leas el presente cap, y sé buen esperando al cap de la semana entrante, ok? No me responsabilizo por el contenido expuesto aquí (ejem…Rated: M?) y… Todo el contenido (lo hot) ha sido fruto de mi análisis interpretativo que realicé tras todas las escenas de la misma índole que leí en este mismo lugar, así que, sin más miramientos,**soy inocente de toda culpa.**

DISFRUTEN DEL FIC!

:::::::::::::::…

**Si Te Vi, Puede que Me Acuerde**

**ANBU – Capítulo 15 – **

:::::::::::::::…

Sakura le daba el alcance a Kakashi asestándole un empujón contra una pared para amenazarlo con lo que él catalogaría como una amenaza al puro estilo Icha ICha. -¡No hay tiempo, serás mi danna te guste o no! – Espetó furibunda manteniendo el tono lo más bajo posible, si es que a una fémina con una posible sobredosis de quién sabe qué intentaba ultrajarlo por las malas no asustara.

-¿N-na nani?- Él no podía creer lo que escuchaba y solo reaccionó cuando su preciada lectura cayó al suelo y NO RECORDABA LA PÁGINA. - No estoy de humor Sakura. – Espetó con un creíble mal humor provocando más a la kunoichi en acabar con ese molesto asunto.

-Es **una orden** de la Hokage.- Espetó triunfal, pasmando al copyninja. – ¿O prefieres que le diga que no piensas cumplir con **su** orden? – Y lo cogió del cuello de su chaleco de jounnin; su sangre se le helaba y ya comenzaba sentir como sus manos se enfriaban, sus pies, luego sus piernas, pero no su 'amiguito', ¡NO! ¡Su amiguito no debía aceptar esa estúpida orden! O eso pensaba él.

- ¡NO! ¡Ayuda! ¡NO! – Y así, el copyninja trató de zafarse inútilmente siendo arrastrado por Sakura Haruno a través del pasillo, mientras Hatori, ignoraba lo que ocurría exactamente en aquellos escasos segundos. –¡Mi lectura! - Hatori solo sentía asco por la supuesta cobardía de Kakashi, ni que fuera loco para ayudarlo, aunque sería placentero verlo retorcerse, mientras le introducían algún objeto punzocortante en algún agujero del cuerpo; bueno, en cualquier lado de su cuerpo estaría bien, esbozó una recurrente sonrisa y emprendió su camino rumbo a los consultorios, que curiosamente quedaban en la misma dirección que Sakura había tomado junto a su víctima.

Una vez fuera la de vista y paciencia de cuanto shinobi o doctor pudiese haber, porque Sakura exhibía sus braguitas gracias a la típica bata de hospital y sin algún signo de presencia de doctora o enfermera que ya quería ofrecerse como ayudante extra de la doctora Haruno, ella decidió soltarlo y él retomó su típica actitud de shinobi altivo e intimidante.

-¿Lo dijiste porque había un mirón o por tu capitancito? – Inquirió el copyninja ya olisqueando algo de mentira en aquella orden, pero tampoco admitiría que lo cogieron con la guardia baja Sakura se dignó a girarse hacia él y clavar sus jades en su tirria mirada. - Si quieres, llamo a Shizune para confirmar.- Espetó neutral, aquello le daba un no sé qué al otro.

"¿Y a quién no?" Pensaba Kakashi, dudaba de que la actitud de la Hokage cambiara drásticamente, sobre todo porque él se había ofrecido encarecidamente como el sensei desinteresado que era claro, bajo la apariencia de otro. ¿Ejem Kayose?

Sakura por su parte, ya comenzaba a fastidiarle la actitud del shinobi. "¿O es retrasado o en serio solo juega conmigo?" Y suspiraron, la tenue luz de aquel húmedo lugar sin olvidar la brisa gélida que comenzaba a envolverlos, hizo reflexionar a Sakura en pensar en qué lugar se hallaba.

"Tendría que estar loca en pensar en hacerlo en una morgue." Instintivamente se abrazó a sí misma tratando de cobrar algo de calor, el pasillo era corto, pero tétrico, oscuro, frio y un estúpido shinobi engreído negándose a hacer algo que hasta un idiota de Akatsuki se había molestado en tratar de ejercer voluntariamente.

-No se preocupe Kakashi SENSEI. - Bajó la vista apenada, había sido rechazada por nueva cuenta. ¿Qué podía molestarle ya? Nada, sólo tenía que encapricharse con otro y quizá se olvidaba del asunto, mejor cogía a su capitán previa sugerencia del copyninja, los antecedentes anteriores de Hatori eran más que suficientes, pero no lo haría con Neji ni ningún shinobi que fuese lo suficientemente joven como para que en cuanto abriese la bocaza se cavase su propia tumba. - Ya buscaré a alguien, quizá le pregunte a Yamato san, hasta creo que podría narcotizar a Neji san haciéndole creer que lo hizo y bueno, ya podría hablar con alguien más.- No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer, el akatsuki la había asqueado y quería sacárselo de alguna forma.

Un suave, pero acogedor abrigo la envolvió, los brazos de Kakashi le inspiraban la tranquilidad que no hallaba en nadie más, ni si quiera en sus sueños, su cálido aliento la embriagaba con sutileza, mientras que él trataba de no pensar en el asunto. "Si lo pides, lo obtienes."

-¿Q-qu-qué hace Kakashi sensei? – Espetó ya más nerviosa al ser levantada del suelo al estilo nupcial, en sí, no le cuadraba mucho la idea.

-Tendría que estar loco si lo hiciera en un hospital.- Espetó con su típico ojito feliz. - Y sobre todo, en una morgue.- Y ambos rieron por la ironía.

En uno de los pasillos del nosocomio, Sai caminaba en busca de la fea, quería hacerle unas preguntas acerca de lo que en sí era el noviazgo, el porqué la primera vez de una mujer era tan importante, si en verdad tenía algo con Kakashi, porque de lo contrario podía ayudarle con eso del dichoso mizuage, si le daba tanta lata hacerlo con el Hyuuga, porque él tampoco había tenido uno, entre otras vanidades como las del porqué estaba cabreada por el manga del Icha Icha que hizo, etc.

ANBU Rata salía con paso ligero de un consultorio, tenía algunas pequeñas contusiones que se había tratado, entre uno y otro chequeo, de verlo deambulando por ahí, levantó la vista al techo y meneó la cabeza con negación. "¿En serio, así son de entrenados?" En referencia a la rama de ANBU, Raíz.

-Creía que los perros no ingresaban al hospital a menos que sea un Inuzuka, claro.- Espetó Rata quedando frente a frente con el morocho, éste sólo lo observó fijamente con su típica sonrisa de póker y no, no había captado la indirecta.

-¿Capitán, habrá visto a Haruno Sakura por algún lado? – Inquirió animado, porque en verdad que lo estaba.

-¿No deberías estar intoxicando a medio escuadrón de Lobo, a Kayose Homura e Izumo? – Increpó tuteándolo sin ningún miramiento. –Los perros entrenados hacen lo que sus amos les indican. -

-Tengo asuntos muy importantes que hacer antes.- Espetó sin más, aunque tuvo que desistir a la idea de seguir buscándola, pues, hasta hacía unos minutos podía sentir en chakra de Sakura, pero ahora nada, ni si quiera había tenido la molestia de escuchar el comentario de Rata no con otros de raíz merodeando.

Rata rodó los ojos tras la máscara, en verdad que le disgustaba el chico de raíz. "Cómo no te traga la tierra." Pensó irónico y hubiese pensado en algunas torturas más si su peor pesadilla, hasta hacía algo más de una hora atrás, hubiera hecho acto de presencia.

-¿Lindura, qué acaso no me puedes recibir de mejor manera? – Sí, ese era Kayose Homura y acababa de doblar a la esquina dando con ellos para el mal de Rata.

-Muérete.- Espetó ajustando sus guantes y prosiguiendo su ruta evasiva; No, no escapaba, solo le ahorraba un entierro más a Konoha y por desgracia Sai observaba atento.

-Amor, tenía que tomar esa misión, no pensé que Akatsuki tomaría tal fuerza.- Él se explicaba siguiéndole el paso y para la maldición de Rata era un pasillo malditamente largo de 6 consultorios dentro de 5 metros cuadrados a lo largo de éste. –Sé que tres años es mucho tiempo.- Rata lo interrumpió abruptamente haciéndole atravesar una puerta con un solo puñetazo, Sai comenzaba a compararlo con cierta kunoichi que conocía muy bien.

"Esa fuerza bestial impacta, no importa cuántas veces vea aquellos brutales ataques." Pensaba Sai observando como el médico que revisaba a un paciente no sabía qué hacer o decir, mientras que Kayose se levantaba con una estúpida sonrisa boba. "Creo que a esto le llaman relaciones sadomasoquistas aunque creo que también son homosexuales." Concluyó el morocho muy orgulloso de su descubrimiento.

Kayose se tornó más serio tras notar aquel analítico pensamiento. -Tómate un baño y madura.- Espetó Rata retirándose del lugar a paso lento. ¡Aunque no le faltaban las ganas de salir huyendo! Le importaba una mierda lo que alguien pensara, aquel sujeto le estaba costando la imagen.

Sai había notado que ese capitán tenía el cabello rubio y rizado, estaba atado a una coleta alta, pero lo demás era masculino, músculos bien tonificados, mediana estatura, unos 170 cm, tez clara, si lo pensaba bien, había medio Konoha tras este capitán sin rostro. ¿Por qué Kayose Homura lo trataba de aquella manera?

Ojala y no se hubiese hecho tal pregunta. -¡Hirochi! – Espetó Kayose provocando que éste detuviera el paso, justo antes de llegar a la esquina. - No tienes pelotas para andar como matón; tenía esa misión y tuve que aceptarla. –

Hirochi giró hacia ambos shinobis, acumuló chakra en su puño derecho para luego abalanzarse sobre el infame que había osado retarlo de aquella manera, porque nadie podía ni debía nombrarlo cuando tenía la máscara de ANBU.

-¡Como si me hubiese importado pedazo de mixxxx! - Ingrata fue su sorpresa al impactar a un mero clon de sombras, siendo atrapado por el verdadero por detrás, la máscara de la Rata fue retirada sin miramientos; todo posible testigo desapareció en el acto evitando ver algo que luego pudieran lamentar excepto Sai.

"Son homosexuales." Pensó enarcando una ceja, los ojos de Hirochi eran azules, un fino cerquillo cubría parte de su frente y hasta le podía encontrar un leve parecido a la mueca de furia de la Quinta si a esto le podía llamar coincidencia, pero la escena cúspide, sería cuando Kayose giró a Hirochi para forzarlo a verlo y fundiera sus labios con los suyos, propiciando así un apasionado beso que sólo Kayose parecía disfrutar.

Sai estaba estático, no entendía la razón, pero eso le hacía sentir algo raro, no le agradaba y tampoco le hallaba lógica alguna, se suponía que un hombre debía hacerlo con una mujer; Hirochi se apartó bruscamente y le propinó un rodillazo en la parte más preciada del otro, para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Hi-Hiro-rochi, pedacito de cielo, en serio, no toqué a nadie en lo absoluto. – Sai no lo sabía, pero estaba impactado con la escena que había presenciado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

-¿Por qué en mi casa? – Inquiría Sakura mientras era colocada sobre el suelo suavemente, Kakashi no respondió, solo cerraba las cortinas y ventanas para que 'nadie' interrumpiera.

-¡Kakashi sen! –

-Solo Kakashi.- Espetó altivo. - O puedo retractarme.- Trató de actuar como siempre lo hacía, pero parecía casi imposible, la tensión era mucho más intensa que en el hospital.

"Que Tsunade sepa de esto." Se sentía como un animalejo en celo siendo observado. "Aunque no buscará aquí, es muy obvio." Pensó ya sonriendo más calmado.

-Hentai – Espetó Sakura notando el cambio drástico en el humor de quien fuera su sensei, él solo se limitó a acomodarle un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-Si estuvieras conmigo, no permitiría que te lo cortaras de nuevo.- Espetó contemplándola. –Pero tú no dejarías ANBU y 'esto' lo hace un poco difícil.- De alguna manera, Sakura se sonrojó bajando la mirada, de ese modo él contemplaría la alfombra de la mesa de centro y notaría que ya requería de un mantenimiento. ¡Y el copyninja era un cojxxx con sus 6 letras tatuadas en la cara!

Kakashi disfrutaba de la ingenuidad de Sakura, claro, si no fuera por su mal temperamento. - Tsunade shishou no ordenó nada.- Espetó ardida, él ya había colmado el vaso de su paciencia.

-¿Ah, entonces me espera en su oficina como de costumbre? – Inquirió aliviado.

-Largo.- Increpó con claros signos de furia, no era necesario que recurriera a los golpes para demostrarlo.

-NO.- Él ya tenía luz verde y pensaba aprovecharlo, era él, o era otro. ¿Por qué no esta vez el copyninja?

-Sólo vete, déjame sola y no me mortifiques más la vida. – Espetó tratando de contener las lágrimas. - Quise mi primera vez contigo, pero ahora me das asco, ni si quiera puedes dejar de quejarte y solo tratas de, de.- Y ojala ella hubiese podido concluir su original argumento.

Él la había tomado suavemente de la cintura si quitarle la mirada de encima, era imponente pero seductor, algo que Sakura no podía pasar por alto.

-Imponerte.- Concluyó casi en un suspiro y era en vano.

-Qué pena, porque pienso cambiarte de opinión .ra.- Silabeó seductoramente el nombre de la peli rosada logrando estremecerla. ¿Y quién podía contradecirlo? Tirar de la vara significa que el 'perro' la traerá de vuelta.

La máscara y el chaleco fueron a parar a algún rincón de la aquella sala, mientras que Sakura algo embobada se dejaba ser, ante los besos del peli plata, quien parecía haberse apoderado de sus labios rosas, sobre todo del labio inferior, lo mordisqueaba suavemente mientras repasaba su lengua y luego, la fue introduciendo en la cavidad de Sakura para saborearlo todo a su paso, ella no podía evitar sentirse rara, un ligero cosquilleo se iba apoderando de su vientre y más al ser ella quien ahora iniciaba el mismo juego con el peli plata, jugando con sus cabellos, acariciando la cicatriz de su ahora descubierto ojo, porque en verdad quería recordarlo al milímetro.

Hasta que tuvieron que separarse.

Lentamente, él iba desabrochando los botones de la bata, ahora bajando sus besos en dirección al cuello de la joven kunoichi e instintivamente, ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del peli plata dejando escapar algunos leves gemidos y no dudó en levantarla apoyándola en su cintura para tumbarla al sofá ¡Y lo gracioso fue ver la cara totalmente sonrojada de la peli rosa! Un tanto agitada, lo detuvo en seco. - ¡Ni creas que marcarás mi sofá, me costó un dineral y! –

-Pensaba enseñarte unas buenas poses, pero ya que insistes.- Espetó libidinoso, el hecho de lograr su objetivo era tan sencillo como darle el encuentro a un mortal puñetazo.

Y así, terminaron en la habitación de Sakura dejando sus ropas – o lo que quedara de ellas – en el camino, ella por un momento se cohibió al sentirse 'expuesta' ante el peli plata, pero, careció de importancia cuando éste cubrió sus generosos pechos con sus manos al punto de masajearlos suavemente, generando en ella cierta sensación de deseo y excitación; aun estaban de pie, así que él la tumbó sobre la cama continuando su reconocimiento hacia el sur plagando de besos todo a su paso, Sakura por su parte, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué hacer, porque lo aprendido por el otro infame no era tan arrebatado como. -¡Kakashi! – Ella estaba totalmente sonrojada por lo que acababa de sentir y no iba a negar que le estaba gustando. "¿Eso es su lengua?" Pensó perdiendo la razón.

Poco a poco, ella iba sintiendo cómo se formaba en ella una electricidad desde el 'epicentro' e iba emergiendo a través de su columna vertebral, obligándola a arquear su espalda involuntariamente, mientras que una de sus manos se aferraba sobre la cabellera plateada y la otra sobre la manta de la cama y sus gemidos ya eran más intensos, él la estaba volviendo loca de placer.

El botoncito de la felicidad de Sakura era impactado por un aliento candente, mientras que el causante de aquello sonreía libidinosamente. - No te preocupes, ya sabrás como complacerme.- Espetó retomando de nueva cuenta el asenso con sutiles besos, no sin dejar desatendido aquel botoncito que ahora masajeaba con uno de sus dedos, a lo que Sakura continuaba luchando para no gritar por ser presa de un segundo impacto de sensaciones, no había ni cielo ni estrellas, pero ella se sentía como nunca más viva y deseosa de más.

En el camino, Kakashi se encontraba ahora entretenido con uno de los pezones tersos de la kunoichi, los mordisqueaba levemente y los delineaba con su lengua 'multiusos', según Sakura, y quizá ella podía contraatacar.

Con un leve empujón, invirtió de posición con él, sorprendiéndolo por un instante. –Sakura, es tu mizuage, mi deber es sólo complacerte a ti y no.-

-Como si no lo desearas, Kakashi **kun**.- Esbozó sensualmente, enfatizando el 'kun' para emprender con su siguiente jugada. ¡Y ahora quien se retorcía era él!

Sus gruñidos eran signos seguros de que él estaba disfrutando de la inexperta lengua de la peli rosada, de sus caricias y esporádicos besos que recibía su tan olvidado 'amiguito' porque debía mantenerse en forma y sucesos como éstos no garantizaban un buen rendimiento. ¿O eso le había dicho Jiraiya?

-¡Maldito viejo! – Si aquel ahogado grito había salido de él, entonces Sakura ahora era quien sonreía complacida por haber logrado uno de los tantos capítulos del estúpido manual que había aprendido de memoria.

"¿Quién dijo que ese estúpido manual no servía?" Aunque habían otras razones más.

Ya con el amiguito más que satisfecho y evocando su peculiar contenido, Sakura recordó algo muy importante.

-Mi parche. – Se arrodilló a un lado mientras tanteaba su espalda a la altura de su pelvis buscando el susodicho parche, pero no hallaba nada.

Y como si a un arrebatado Kakashi le fuera importar eso, o mejor dicho, no quería dejar de 'sentirla', así que hizo lo más sensato posible, según él.

-Te lo quité junto a la bata y su efecto es de un buen par de horas más. – Y tan ingenua que era, le creyó.

-Temía que me hubiese olvidado de usarlo hoy, no he dormido nada.-

-Como si te fuera a dejar dormir. – Espetó él con voz ronca, al mismo tiempo que su cuello era envuelto por los brazos níveos de Sakura y se tumbaban sobre la cama.

Los besos continuaron hasta que ella comenzó a notar que el 'amiguito' de Kakashi se había emocionado mucho más que antes y claro, su mano pudo corroborarlo.

"Ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa."

-_ MÁS, MÁS!- _ Chillaba su inner.

"¡Maldición cállate!" Le reprendió Sakura porque sabía que terminaría haciendo lo mismo.

Él podía sentir la calidez de aquella mano, lo masajeaba de arriba abajo mientras que ella suspiraba y gimoteaba levemente su nombre al oído, él gruñía masajeando sus pezones aun con mayor intensidad, porque en su mente se hacía cada vez más latente el hecho de que esto no lo haría con otra.

Y el momento esperado llegó.

Sus movimientos acompasados, pero aun con el amiguito ocupado con la mano de Sakura, se iban incrementando y el peli plata cayó presa del deseo, cogió ambas manos de Sakura y las colocó a ambos lados de ella, entrelazando sus dedos, su respiración era agitada al igual que la de Sakura, ambos se miraban fijamente y se sonrieron.

Se acomodaron suavemente y Sakura pudo sentir el 'saludo' del amiguito de Kakashi, quería ingresar en ella, suavemente fue encaminándose hasta que la puerta de su virginidad le impidió el paso, a lo que Kakashi se apoyó sobre sus codos para aprisionar suavemente los labios de Sakura, trataba de argumentar una 'disculpa' por lo que haría a continuación, por lo que ella conmovida lo alentó a seguir.

-Te amo Hatake Kakashi. – Y la punzada arremetió contra aquella puerta mientras que Kakashi ahogaba sus gemidos con un beso, poco a poco se fue acoplando, provocando que su cuerpo quisiera fundirse con el suyo, de modo que el vaivén se iba incrementando y las gotas de sudor se generaban con mayor abundancia, no existía manera de frenarlos.

Porque ni la quinta que había enviado a casi media Konoha en búsqueda del copyninja podía dar con su ubicación.

Los espasmos estaban por arrancarles la poca cordura que ya les quedaba, los gemidos de Sakura se fundían con los de Kakashi, sin olvidar que el catre parecía estar por ceder y lo que sucedería a continuación ella jamás lo olvidaría.

-Te amo Sakura, te amo.- Espetaba él repetidas veces a su oído ya aminorando la velocidad de las embestidas y con el placer irrigado por todo su ser, aunque también regaba a la Flor de Cerezo.

-Kakashi.- Susurró emocionada entre la agitación y el éxtasis aun presente en su cuerpo.

Aun seguían conectados y los besos continuaron hasta un buen rato más, hasta que la luz dejó de filtrarse por las rendijas de las cortinas, anunciando el paso de la noche, se acomodaron entre las sábanas observándose fijamente, no había duda de que ahora sí estaban 'fregados', porque lo difícil sería mantener la relación, él no pensaría en ello, al menos, no por ahora, quería. - Quédate a vivir conmigo, necesito de una mucama.- Espetó sin más con su típica sonrisa de perrito feliz, aunque a ella no le cuadraba mucho, más que nada, la terquedad del otro.

-¿Es alguna fantasía sexual? – Espetó ella entrecerrando los ojos fingiendo enfado, él asintió con la cabeza sin el más mínimo remordimiento de lo que estaba pidiendo. – Hentai. – Musitó divertida mientras éste la envolvía con sus fornidos brazos.

-No sé tú, pero tengo hambre.- Las ocurrencias de Kakashi no tenían nombre.

-Duérmete.- Murmuró cansina, el cuerpo le dolería al día siguiente.

-Aguantaré una hora, no más.- Aclaró él.

-¿Te duermo a la fuerza? – Bueno, recordemos que no había dormido bien la noche anterior, y él sonrió.

Ella se acurrucó entre su brazo derecho y no tardó en dormirse, él la contemplaría un rato más, porque en serio que para él había sido el día más importante de su vida. "Acabo de aclarar mi sentencia."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

En la estación de ANBU – 7: 50 pm

Rata estaba bajo la regadera de uno de los cubículos del baño femenino de su escuadrón, su cabello ahora era color plata y su cuerpo se envolvió en una nube de humo indicando que sólo era un jutsu de imitación, su cuerpo era femenino y estaba bien dotada. -Ojalá y me hubieras escuchado cuando te rogué que te quedaras.- Sus ojos estaban hinchados y ya estaba al punto de pescar una hipotermia.

Tras salir de los vestidores, se colocó un par de gafas redondas para disimular su identidad, viéndose hasta cierto punto como la asistenta personal de Hiroshi – su verdadera identidad – con personalidad algo tímida, torpe y descuidada, totalmente distinta a Rata, el capitán más temido en ANBU, aunque ella tuviese sus razones para tener aquella apariencia masculina, llegó a pasos lentos a la residencia de los Nara, en donde fue recibida por una kunoichi en kimono.

-Nurika sama, Yuki sama no ha dejado de preguntar por usted.- Emuló con gracia haciendo sonreír a la susodicha.

-Iré a verla, gracias Rika chan. – Exclamó misma Hinata. – Prometo no tardar de nuevo.- Emuló vivazmente para ocultar su decaído estado de ánimo.

-No se preocupe Nurika sama, es mi deber velar por usted y su.-

-Te veo de nuevo y te encuentro más hermosa Nurika.- Kayose no sabía lo que era un NO, menos, un intento de asesinato a cambio de no verlo. - Si revelaras tu identidad, llegarías a competir por el puesto de Hokage.-

::::::::::::::

9:32 pm

-¡Ne Sakura chan! – Espetaba Ino cogiendo a Sakura del brazo. - Con que te ganaste con un Akatsuki, ne? – La pobre solo suspiraba sin más, claro, gracias al cargoso estómago de Kakashi que no dejaba de sonar, tuvo que salir por algo de comer y no por dadivosa, sino porque había más de media docena de ninjas por cada cuadra que pasaba 'buscando' al hentai odioso del copyninja. –ahora lo nombraba así – y lo último que quería era que alguien sospechara que estaban juntos, y sobre todo, Tsunade.

_- ¡Porque fue la gloria! ¡SHANNARO!- _Chilló su inner a toda voz mental.

-¡KIAH!-

::::::::::::::: FIN DEL CAPÍTULO :::::::::::::::


	16. Fin de la Tormenta!

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.**

:::::::::::::::…

'resaltado' (Se presenta con cualquier motivo…**negrita**, 'comillas' o subrayado)

"Pensamientos"

"_Pensamientos que evocan a la mente de algún personaje…" _

-Diálogos-

_-voz lejana o fuera de la conversación-_

:::::::::::::::…

**¿Fin de la Tormenta?**

**ANBU – Capítulo 16 – **

:::::::::::::::…

Kayose sabía que salir de misión a penas nombraran como Hokage a Tsunade no era muy conveniente, pero tras el intento de Orochimaru por atacar la aldea y su relación con Akatsuki eran los claros indicios que se avecinaba una gran tormenta, él estaría dispuesto a poner inclusive su vida en ello para evitarlo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Nurika de rato en rato.

La había seguido a lo que era su verdadera residencia, junto a los Nara por razones personales como ella y hasta cierta rubia que conocía le había confesado algo personal; claro, tras recuperarse de la rotunda paliza que recibió sin un porqué justificado, porque le dio la alternativa de ir con él o al menos eso le había dado a entender aquella tarde cálida de otoño.

"Pero ella tan terca que debía vigilar al mojigato de Danzou" Pensaba él evitando recordar el último adiós que le dio y no precisamente un tierno abrazo o un dulce beso de despedida.

Para nada, un señor puñetazo que le ahorró por lo menos 20 metros de camino y si contaba con la persecución de su escuadrón de fanáticos llegó a tiempo récord al país de la Lluvia con el pase de mendigo mercenario a punto de ser asesinado por un grupo ANBU de Konoha.

"Hoy me va a escuchar o juro por su madre que me largo y no vuelvo." Reflexionaba mientras se escabullía por el lugar y al parecer Nurika estaba conversando.

_-No se preocupe Nurika sama, es mi deber velar por usted y su.-_

Y como si a él le importara a qué tipejo se halla encontrado entre los Nara, decidió interrumpir. - Te veo de nuevo y te encuentro más hermosa Nurika.- Kayose no sabía lo que era un NO, menos, un intento de asesinato a cambio de no verlo.- Si revelaras tu identidad llegarías a competir por el puesto de Hokage.- Espetó esbozando una recurrente sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-'Homura san'. - Espetó Nurika con un dejo de irritación. - Váyase.- Imperó, Rika no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

"Nurika sama." Su preocupación estaba muy bien marcada en el rostro.

Ella suspiró. -Te conozco y dudo que aceptes la realidad en que vives, siempre ha sido así.- Increpó Nurika ya notando una presencia más en el lugar. - Vete, hablaremos mañana.-

-NO.- Espetó él, como siempre, igual que un barrito de acné que se animaba a salir sobre la piel horas antes de la primera cita.

-Largo.- Ella era más amenazante.

-Es natural que hayas buscado a algún reemplazo.- Hace una pausa al notar una pequeña cabecita asomarse por una de las puertas corredizas - Si lo encuentro, sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer. – Su mirada se había tornado fría. – No me fui por que quise, era yo, o el viejo Jiraiya senpai.-

"Y si el vejete se puso de niñero del jinyuriki."

Nurika suspiró sin más, nuevamente los arranques de celos de Kayose actuando como de costumbre. -Rika chan, hazlo.- Ordenó tratando de interponerse en el campo de visión de Kayose, sabía que él no pasaría nada por alto, por desgracia, fue tan lenta.

Kayose observó con detenimiento a aquella pequeña niña, ésta era rubia, de ojos grises y tez clara., aunque lo curioso en ella, era su mirada de corderito que le recordaba a ella de niña y por primera vez en su maldita existencia, tuvo miedo.

-No me vengas con coxxdeces Nurika, - Espetó dando unos pasos hacia atrás, él estaba ¿impresionado? O simplemente no podía creerlo, su visión era perspicaz, las facciones de la criatura no contradecían sus posibles sospechas, pero tres años, tres malditos años en los que él solo tuvo un objetivo y no era precisamente vivir para ella, debía proteger Konoha cueste lo que cueste, aunque ahora sentía una descarga directa en su conciencia "¿Remordimientos tal vez?"

- Las formalidades no son admitidas en ANBU. - Espetó neutral. - Sin embargo evadí esa norma por ti, estúpida. ¿Qué hiciste? – Imperó desenfundando su katana amenazante, Nurika sonrió satisfecha, al menos, ya no lo tendría cerca.

_Por un tiempo._

_Esperaba que así fuera._

_De lo contrario esa arma de doble filo se le vendría en su contra._

Rika atinó a coger a la criatura y adentrarse hacia lo que sería la habitación de Nurika.

-Haz lo que quieras Homura san. - Espetó retomando el mismo camino que Rika. - Pero si pones un pie cerca de 'mi tesoro', podrías lamentarlo, el 'otro' me tiene sin cuidado.- Finalizó.

La empuñadura de Kayose temblaba al igual que su mano, se debatía entre las suposiciones y los posibles 'altercados', ¿Él u otro? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? Demasiadas preguntas que no podía responderse en ese preciso instante, ahora comprendía que el 'recibimiento' no era más que un protocolo en la vida de Nurika, como cada maldito año antes de su larga partida al término de cada misión suicida.

**9:32 pm – Centro de Konoha**

-¡Ne Sakura chan! – Espetaba Ino cogiendo a Sakura del brazo. - ¿Con que te ganaste con un Akatsuki, ne? – La pobre peli rosada solo suspiraba sin más.

Claro, gracias al cargoso estómago de Kakashi que no dejaba de sonar, tuvo que salir por algo de comer y no por dadivosa, sino porque había más de media docena de ninjas por cada cuadra que pasaba 'buscando' al hentai odioso del copyninja –sep, ahora lo nombraba así – y lo último que quería era que alguien sospechara que estaban juntos. Y sobre todo, Tsunade.

Chilló su inner._ -¡Por que fue la gloria! ¡SHANNARO!-_

-¡KIAH!- Gritó exasperada, a tal punto que Ino la miró confundida.

-¿Frentona tienes ganas de hacerlo verdad? – Su socarronería no era lo único que Sakura Haruno había notado en Ino Yamanaka.

-Calla cerda, ahora no estoy de muy buen humor.- Espetó deteniéndose frente al puesto de Ichukaru, decaída por el desgano de estar en pie en ese preciso instante no era para nada reconfortante, no, claro que no, era irónico, hasta deprimente.

Si estar con Hatake Kakashi, el copyninja, era desvelarse, trotar por ahí buscando 'comida' y hasta se podría reemplazar con libro de Icha Icha, armas, recaditos y demás, no se le venía muy a gusto.

"Es un maldito cargoso, o simplemente lo hace para fastidiarme." Reflexionaba internamente, mientras tomaba asiento mecánicamente en uno de los bancos vacíos.

E Ino sonreía con malicia. "Si supiera, Tsunade sama me ordenó colocarle un afrodisíaco en el suero." Sonrió más excitada. "Ha de querer encontrar a algún pobre imbécil para ultrajarlo en estos momentos." No pudo evitar dejar salir indiscretas risitas a lo que Sakura ignoró olímpicamente.

-Ichikaru san, dos para llevar por favor. - Espetó monótonamente la kunoichi pelirosada, - Pienso hacer guardia en el hospital.- Continuó.

-¡Hai Sakura san! – Respondió más que animado el señor del ramen.

Ino decidió poner más leña al espíritu de fuego y excitado, supuestamente, de su amiga-rival Sakura, - Ne Sakura, Neji san está en el cuarto 102.-

Por desgracia un peli plata cayó de improviso entre ella y Sakura, con su maldita máscara demoníaca, provocando que Ino diera un brinco de su asiento.

-¡Kiah! – Gritó la rubia Yamanaka cayendo al piso y como si fuera poco, Yamato pasaba justo en ese mismo instante tropezándose con el cuerpo de la rubia, cayendo al suelo y llevándose consigo a la inocente de Hinata que iba junto a Naruto por más ramen.

-¡Hi-Hi-Hinata chan! – Espetó el rubio hiperactivo pasmado de presenciar semejante escena.

Ino a los pies de Yamato, éste sobre Hinata y para remate una de las manos del jounnin tenía capturado uno de los senos de la kunoichi, sin lugar a dudas, la pobre estaba más roja que un tomate, y por si fuera poco. ¡Le había sucedido todo eso frente a NARUTO!

Y el susodicho estaba en shock.

"_¡Más te vale que ella no corra ningún peligro!"_

Como si Hiashi Hyuuga no fuera lo suficientemente amenazante como para dejar de recordar semejantes palabras.

-¡Que sea para comer aquí! – Y como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, Kakashi cambió la orden de Sakura, ella solo le enviaba miradas despectivas, mientras él colocaba la máscara demoníaca a un lado, porque en serio, cayó redonda en su maldito juego de salir a comer juntos.

-No pude evitarlo Sakura chan. - Espetó el peli plata tomándose de la nuca y esbozando el típico ojito felíz, ella vio de reojo la escena que sucedía a sus espaldas, o al menos, en la que Ino era un mero 'costal de papas' con lo cual su ego había sido saciado.

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO YAMATO SENPAI! –Imperó el rubio mientras retiraba a Hinata de su penosa situación. - ¿Hinata chan, estás bien? ¡HINATA CHAN!- Decir que estaba en un estado de inconsciencia era poco, en lo particular, ella lucharía por entrar en coma profundo.

_-Espera Naruto, yo no lo hice con intención._- Hace una pausa _- ¡No soy un pervertido!- _Exclama más alertado por el significado de aquel vertiginoso apelativo.

-¿Pervertido?- Espetó Sai resollando de una esquina del puesto, su ramen estaba frío y el artista solo removía en círculos el contenido de su tazón con los palillos de madera.

-¿Sai? – Sakura no creía que lo pudiera ver así. - ¿Qué te ocurrió? -

Sai giró levemente su cabeza hacia ella y lo que pudo ver fue a un Kakashi sin máscara, prácticamente 'tragando' a bocanadas el contenido de su tazón, para luego volver a cubrir su rostro, mientras le devolvía la mirada con intensidad, aquella mirada asesina que tenía Hiroshi antes de que otro shinobi se le fuera encima.

Sus tripas se removieron bruscamente, sí, recordaba el beso, aquel intercambio salival y las caricias que Homura pudo ofrecer sin recato alguno a su 'colega'. ¡Porque era otro hombre! Y eso no era normal. ¿O sí? Buscó en los libros y no le agradó lo que encontró. ¿Y qué podía encontrar en un texto de Jiraiya? Y con gráficos explícitos más un video educativo cortesía de Kotetsu.

No pudo soportarlo y se giró para evocar lo que había evitado desde el momento en que se 'ilustró' hasta ahora. - ¡Malnacido, bastardo de porquería xxxxxx, xxxxxxxxx, xxxxx, xxxx! – Ino estaba más ardida que nunca. - ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A VOMITAR ENCIMA DE MÍ? – Porque ella se estaba apoyando de uno de los asientos del puesto para levantarse, justo a un lado de del morocho.

-¡Sabía que eras un xxxxxx 'GAY' de pacotilla!- Continuó la Yamanaka. - ¿Qué tiene de grotesco que Yamato san le tocara las texxx a Hinata, EH? - Y las evocaciones continuaron.

-¡Kiah! -

-¡Muchacho, mi negocio! – El señor Ichukaru se cubría la cabeza con las manos, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Por kami, ya no tengo ganas de comer.- Imperó Sakura. - Kakashi será mejor si.- Emudeció al girar su atención al copyninja, él ya estaba pagando la cuenta y ambos tazones estaban vacíos.

"¿Cómo lo hace?"

-Sakura chan, deberíamos marcharnos. ¿No crees? – Musitó sin inmutarse, ella solo asintió sin entender en mucho lo que había tratado de decirle, porque le había tratado de decir algo, no?

-Tsunade sama me ordenó llamarte así que, tenemos que ir.- Y Sakura comprendió.

-¿Lo sabe todo?- La sonrisa socarrona de Kakashi le indicaba que no.

-¿Pero cómo?- Él evitó que continuara silenciándola con su mano, ella estaba algo sonrojada por aquella acción.

Él se acercó a su oído suavemente y le susurró. - Estaba aburrido y decidí dar mi informe.-

-¿Frentona, qué diablos crees que haces? – Increpó la rubia Yamanaka, mientras dejaba K.O al morocho con un mortífero puñetazo. - ¡Me las voy a cobrar con tu estúpido 'Kakashi sensei' por lo que me hizo y TÚ me ayudarás! –

-Ja ne! – Y de un pof! Kakashi desapareció del lugar junto a Sakura.

_-¡FRENTONA!-_

::::::::::::::::::::

**En algún punto de un bosque en el País del Fuego:**

Tobi y Deidara se encontraban sumidos en un profundo trance bajo la espesura de un gran roble. - Tengo una pregunta, Tobi marrano.- Espetó el holograma de Kizame Hoshiaki en una conocida cueva que Akatsuki frecuentaba.

-¡Tobi responderá todo lo que guste Kizame senpai! – Espetó con su típica voz chillona.

Itachi solo se limitaba a estar presente sin hacer o decir algo, no tenía muchas razones para estar en aquella reunión irrelevante. -¿Por qué intentaste tirarte a la pupila de la Hokage? – Era más curiosidad que enfado.

-¡Eso es lo de menos cara de pez!- Increpó Hidan. - ¡Casi nos cuesta el pergamino del Templo del Fuego! – Kakuzu asentó con la cabeza mientras Hidan continuaba. - ¿Sabes lo que es hacer un sacrificio en nombre de Yashin sama? ¿Eh? ¿EH? –

-¿Qué dijiste infeliz? – Repuso el akatsuki de piel azulina.

-Pobre idiota, esa información vale más que tu Dios e incluso más que un estúpido burdel cargado de pxxxxx en celo. – Intervino Kakuzu ya fastidiado con Hidan, Pain observaba inmutable al igual que cierto Uchiha que no apartaba la vista de Tobi.

Tobi comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia, a lo que Deidara solo trataba de contener la rabieta que estaba por salir a flote. "Maldición, encima que tuve que contenerme de no volar la aldea entera." Su visión se dirigía acérrimamente hacia su más grande rival, Itachi Uchiha.

La expectoración del 'líder' llamó la atención de todos los presentes. - Lo hicieron bien, pero, será mejor que mantengan su distancia, no quiero que Konoha vuelva a intervenir.- Espetó en tono apacible. - Deidara, tú me entregarás el pergamino, Tobi puede aguardar por nuevas órdenes.- Y Terminó la reunión con la desaparición del holograma de Pein.

Tobi brincando como loco parecía extasiado por aquella orden. -¡Tobi será un chico! –

-¡Cállate pelmazo! – Inquirió Deidara. - De no ser por TU maldita culpa, no tendría que ir hasta ese joxxxx lugar en primer lugar. – Estaba más ardido que nunca, Kizame le hacía señas con el rostro a Itachi y éste solo cerraba los ojos. – ¿Sabes cuánto tendré que caminar para llegar a la maldita aldea oculta de la lluvia? -

-¿Y a quién le importa? – Espetó Kizame. - De seguro que quieres darte un revolcón con tu favorita. – Todos comenzaron a reír.

-¡Deidara senpai es un pervertido! – Espetó ya sacando al rubio de sus casillas. - ¡Y hoy tuvo una tarde 'hu-me-da'! – Y las carcajadas fueron más sonoras, incluso hubo un asomo de sonrisa en el rostro de Itachi antes de desaparecer.

-¡TÚ! – Deidara señalaba con su dedo índice a Tobi. - ¡Tú, juro que hoy te asesino! –

-¡Auxilio! –

-Hey Deidara. - Musitó Kizame recobrando la calma. - Ya dilo. ¿Tienes aun el pergamino de las kunoichis de Konoha? – El tono era malicioso.

-Maldito cara de tiburón. ¿Cómo rayos podría tenerlo? – Espetó ardido – ¡El marrano de Tobi tiene ambos pergaminos! – Y tras reparar en 'aquello', notó que el susodicho ya no estaba.

-Kuzo.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Maldito marrano! – Deidara buscaba frenéticamente a 'Tobi' por los alrededores del bosque.

Chaqueó la lengua con los dientes recordándose así mismo, porqué diablos no lo asesinaba con alguna mina de rastreo.

"_Si cumples esta misión, estarás libre de Tobi por un buen tiempo."_

Aquello le había dicho su líder, entonces tenía que tomar aquel 'viajecito' como el recordatorio de que estaría libre de todas las estupideces de Tobi, al menos por un tiempo.

"Estaba tan cruzado que no lo había recordado, pero igual, me las pagará."

-¡Ataque sorpresa de Tobi! –

-¿Na? - Deidara pudo ver a sus ancestros tras sentir el extremo del 'pergamino' colisionar contra la parte baja de 'anatomía'. - ni… - Espetó casi en un suspiro mientras un dolor punzante se apoderaba de su entrepierna.

Giró su cabeza forzosamente hacia aquel que debía ser su compañero de equipo.

"¡'Equipo'. JA!"

-¡Tobi es un chico bueno!- Espetó brincando a su alrededor.

-¡KIAH!- Vociferó Tobi tras sentir una patada infringida directamente a su 'amiguito'. – Tobi ha sido ultrajado! –

-¿Quieres saber lo que es un ultraje? – La mirada de tío loco no le pronosticaba nada bueno al pelinegro.

-¡Tobi no quiere que un tío hentai lo toque en sus partes íntimas! –

-¡AH! – Y así, la caería de Deidara inició. – ¡No pienso tocarte nada maldito bastardo, solo voy a ARRANCÁRTELO DE RAÍZ! -

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En Konoha, todo parecía ir a su curso:**

**Torre del Hokage**

Sakura había ingresado junto al copyninja, subiendo las escaleras y posteriormente caminando a través del amplio pasillo que los conduciría hacia la oficina de la Quinta Hokage, en un delicioso y relajante silencio.

Los ANBU que acosaban al peli plata ya se habían retirado satisfechos a continuar con sus otras obligaciones, excepto uno.

Hatori estaba recostado contra la pared frente a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, estaba pensativo y decidió clavar su fría mirada en los orbes jades de Sakura y ella se puso pálida.

"Nos vio, nos vio y ahora sabe que estuve con Kakashi." La palidez la sucumbió por completo, un frío sudor emergió de los poros de su piel corrompida y ahora dudaba a ciencia cierta lo que vendría a decirle.

-¿Cómo fue que se te escapó?- Espetó en su tono más serio posible.

Sakura tenía cara de no entender la cosa.

-¿O porque es tu maldito 'sensei' no pudiste clavarle una maldita aguja en el cuxx? – Increpó bajo el mismo tono aun continuando ignorando al copyninja. - La única forma de satisfacer a tu capitán es torturando a sus enemigos, peli rosa. – Espetó ya emprendiendo la marcha. – Ni se te ocurra cambiar de escuadrón.- Y así como él mismo se respondió, se retiró sin más, Sakura aun sin poder creerse semejante golpe de suerte, sonrió más aliviada que nunca.

-Es verdad, me clavaste una aguja en el cuello.- Increpó Kakashi devolviendo la misma mirada lasciva de hacía unas horas atrás.

-Eras un estorbo en aquel momento Kakashi. – Ahora era Shizune quien intervenía en la conversación. – Sakura, será mejor que rindas tu informe, Tsunade sama está de muy mal humor porque te escapaste del hospital.-

-HAI. – Espetó Sakura ingresando a la oficina con la cara más pálida que la de un muerto.

-¡HATAKE KAKASHI! – No era de extrañar que la rubia de pechos exuberantes estuviera furiosa con el peli plata, si hacía más de 20 minutos que lo había mandado por Sakura y se había tardado como de costumbre, sin contar que había desaparecido 'literalmente' para hacer sabe kami qué antes de rendir su dichoso informe. – LÁRGATE DE UNA VEZ DE MI VISTA.-

::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez estando a solas con su pupila, decidió que ya era hora de que ésta rindiera su informe.

-Y explícame Sakura.- Tsunade decidió dar el primer paso. - ¿A quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de 'dirigir' a los escuadrones ANBU dentro de la aldea sin MI consentimiento?- Increpó con un ligero tono de irritación, porque ya el sake se había terminado hacía poco y aun le esperaba una junta con le maldito consejo de ancianos.

Sakura dio un respingo. -Pues, verá.- Tsunade dio un severo golpe sobre su escritorio, la mayoría de las cosas saltaron con la fuerza de aquella acción y Sakura tragó con fuerza.

-Es cierto, no iba a realizar mi mizuage. - Espetó Sakura. - Así que hice un clon para distraer a quien quiera que estuviera como mi danna y justo en ese mismo instante.

**FLASH BACK**

Sakura llevaba a rastras a Kakashi hasta que Rata cayó de la nada. - ¡ca-capitán! – Exclamó Sakura sorprendida.

-No te preocupes Sakura san, es mejor que esté dormido. - Musitó entregándole un pequeño radio transmisor. - Hubo una infiltración en la aldea y se presume que son de Akatsuki, quizá sea una jugada de los traidores, aun no se sabe exactamente. – Hizo una pausa ojeando los alrededores. - Si mal no recuerdo, un akatsuki te buscaba a ti y quizá intervenga en tu 'ceremonia', sería mejor que.-

-No se preocupe capitán, envié un clon especial, así que no corro ningún peligro.-

Rata colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura despeinándola suavemente. - Mientras mi escuadrón hace una revisión por los alrededores, asegúrate de que ningún traidor pase por aquí. - Espetó girándose en dirección contraria a ella, justo hacia la aldea. - Si algo ocurriese, notifícame de inmediato, no podré cubrir la aldea y las afueras del todo, pero será mejor que no alarmemos a Hokage sama si no es necesario. - Finalizó desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-El más cercano es Sai, él podrá ayudarme.- Sentenció mientras creaba un clon de sombras. - Que nadie te vea, búscalo y que nos encuentre en la zona este del bosque de Konoha, que no hable absolutamente con ningún ninja que no sea YO. –

-Hai! – Y la clon emprendió la marcha hacia el departamento del morocho.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-De esa forma es que me enteré de la infiltración, pero no creía que Shizuka fuera un traidor, admito que en un principio dudé de mi capitán.-

-Lo sé, demostró todo lo contrario durante la pelea.- Espetó fastidiada la rubia de pechos exuberantes. – Y es un espía en Raíz.- Musitó severa. - Lamento esto pero, Hatori ha estado a prueba durante mucho tiempo sus acciones pueden medirse al igual que las 'personalidad' de Sai.-

-Oh.- Sakura se veía confundida.

Tsunade la barrió con la mirada, era preferible que ahondara más en el tema sobre la vida personal de su alumna.- ¿No tienes nada más que decir?-

-El resto está en mi informe escrito. –

- ¿Y se puede saber qué hacías fuera del hospital? – Ese era otro punto que no le cuadraba del todo a la quinta.

-Esto, yo.-

-Ya sabes que el idiota del copyninja le tiene aversión a las agujas, medicinas, médicos y todo lo que tenga que ver con los hospitales, no lo vuelvas a perseguir.- Hatori había influenciado en aquella 'hipótesis', por el momento el beneficio de la duda estaba del lado de Sakura.

-Hai.- Sakura solo respondió mecánicamente. "Es que nadie cree que Kakashi sensei y yo."

Había algo que Tsuande no cavilaba bien, así que sería mejor indagar antes de continuar con su tan peculiar conversación y claro, antes de dejarle la siguiente misión suicida. - ¿Y dime, ya completaste tu ceremonia? – Sakura comenzaba a sudar de los nervios.

-Esto, yo.- ¡Tenía que pensar en algo, y pronto!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En algún punto del planeta:**

-¿Sasuke kun, en serio tenemos que ir por tu hermano? – Ya comenzaba a cargosear la kunoichi de lentes, según cierto peli plata de dientes afilados, mientras que el susodicho de cabellos azabaches la ignoraba de lleno.

-¡Ya te lo dijo cabeza de zanahoria, si quieres te largas! – Ése era el de dientes afilados.

-¡No estoy hablando contigo animal! – Increpó iracunda, le tenía más asco al tipejo ese que a la escoria andante que se mantenía al margen del asunto, un tipo alto y fornido.

-¿Por qué no aprendes de Juugo y cierras la bocota? – Respondió el de dientes afilados, no estaba muy acorde con ella que digamos.

-Suigetsu, Karin. – Espetó el Uchiha, tenía algo en mente y ambos lo distraían de sobremanera.

-¿Si Sasuke kun? – Karin ya empezaba de nuevo.

-Estamos cerca, estén alertas.- No había ninguna duda de que Sasuke estaba a punto de hallar a su objetivo y no estaba dispuesto a fallar, no cuando podía saborear el sabor de la venganza.

-Hebi, Itachi Uchiha es mío.- Su voz fría, monótona y hasta gélida hizo eco en el lugar, estaba más que cerca y nadie podría evitarlo.

-Hai! – Hebi estaba determinado a seguirle. Hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Itachi por su parte observaba el firmamento colmado de nubes, mientras se dejaba mojar por la lluvia.

-¡Oi Itachi, te vas a enfermar! – Espetó un Kizame ligeramente preocupado por su compañero, al fin y al cabo, era como un amigo que no le causaba problema alguno, de todos los akatsuki, Itachi era el único que no representaba el lado 'sociable' de un ser humano y eso, era muy agradecido por Kizame, porque tener a Tobi en su equipo, ni hablar.

Ya hasta compadecía a Deidara de su suerte.

-Está cerca.- Musitó en un dulce tono apacible, su mirada aun yacía perdida en el basto firmamento, sintiendo aquel sentimiento de paz que ya comenzaba a llamarlo.

Kizame se limitaba a observarlo. "Ojalá si pudiera convencerlo de visitar el Moulin Rouge."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL CAPÍTULO ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A QUIENES AGREGARON A SUS NOTIFICACIONES Y FAVORITOS!**

**LadySc -Maaya-: hi,hi,hi!**

jejeje, YO no lo ultrajé, fue Sakura...he ahí un nuevo mantra para la colección, pero tenías razón, tu sexto sentido al igual que de todas nosotras es infalible! jeje, sep! sin lugar a dudas que Kayose ya se trae algo nuevo! Me tiene más tranquila que te haya agradado el lemon, por lo general es raro que escriba en esos términos, jeje, culpa mía, es mi parte conservadora la que me jalonea la orejita cuando escribo.

jeje, en fin, siento la demora, pero aquí me vengo! Nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!

**mka1509: hi,hi,hi!**

No problem! todas lo somos! (o al menos en alguna parte de nuestras oscuras almas! ) jeje, weno, sep, ya que Sai es Sai, quería explorar un poco este asunto, él no sabe de relaciones... pero tampoco sabe de 'homosexualidad' y digamos que Kayose quería aportar sus conocimientos a nuestro querido ANBU de Raíz, jeje. Pero en parte, tiene una razón más...y claro, lo iré introduciendo de a pocos, ok? jeje

y en serio, lo siento tanto...pero...ME ALEGRA QUE HAYAS VUELTO A LEER EL CAP!

y eso de Hinata, es una comparación, Nurika (Rata) mantiene una personalidad tímida y torpe, algo que la hace dulce y agradable, pero su contra parte es todo lo contrario, digamos que con una apariencia masculina se puede explayar en grande como una fiera mortal y asesina. jeje.

Nos leemos pronto, y cuídate muyto!

**jesica-haruzuchia: hi,hi,hi!**

jeje, muchas deseamos eso, hija, en serio, pero no hay nada que una chica no pueda lograr (ejem, excepto evitar la regla, un embarazo sin 'encordios', un novio difícil...etc., etc...) pero de todo lo malo siempre se saca algo 'bueno'. Veamos qué hace Sakura de ahora en adelante. Y...GRACIAS POR APOYAR EL CAP ANTERIOR!

nos leemos pronto, y cuídate muyto!

**tsuki-airen: HI,HI,HI!**

jeje, ajam! Sai es un sádico pero con buena pinta! jijijiji, en fin, nuestro Kakashi, el tema del día, en serio este hombre es un cargoso y aun así LO AMAMOS! Weno, me alegra que te haya gustado esta rara faceta del copyninja, porque en serio habrá mucho más!

OH Pos claro que sí, hija, mira que yo misma me debato entre lo que sería de Kayose como 'gay', pero no podemos desperdiciar tal prospecto, menos con otro como Hiroshi! jeje que en realidad es Nurika y sus razones son simples... ya lo tocaremos como plato de fondo en un segundo Special! jeje

hum...fanservice de Kayose? Interesante...jejeje

ahhh...noooo

Rika san es como la ama de llaves de 'Nurika'

Nurika es la identidad real, mientras que Hiroshi es el pantallazo que se maneja la chica.

no lo he desarrollado como debiera, y quizá sea mi talón de Aquiles, pero hija, que espero que el Special que haga resuelva el asunto! jeje no lo puedo poner como cap del fic en sí, porque no quiero que se expanda, jeje, en fin, a resolver ese detalle!

QUE BIEN!

QUE BIEN!

PRONTO EL DIBU DE KAYOSE! NO OLVIDES COLOCAR TU 'ALIAS' EN EL SIGUIENTE REVIEW ASÍ LAS CHICAS PODRÁN BUSCARTE EN DEVIANART! SI?

SEEEE ME ENTERÉ Y CASI ME MANDAN AL MANI! (En serio que cada noticia con Kakashi me prende la mechita, jeje) Esta la tenemos que celebrar!

jeje, oki doki! cuídate muyto, nos leemos pronto! (sorry por desaparecer pero...toy en condena máxima! )

**Jade-Zafiro: HI,HI,HI**!

Súper! (súper agotada...XD)

y justo en tu coment, me desalojan! snif, snif!

pero...ahora sí estoy comprometida a responderte! y ya que en el trabajito tengo compu con línea abierta...jijijiji, responderé tu coment y el pasado, que no lo he dejado, eh? así que hija, no os preocupéis, consiente a tu viejito y en cuanto menos se dé cuenta escapa! (jejeje) Weno, si te alegra en algo, estoy sentenciada a trabajo forzado por la reina madre, al menos por los dos meses que siguen, jeje. así que hija, puedo entenderlo.

NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA, CUÍDATE MUYTO!

ARIGATO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!


	17. Lamentaciones I

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

:::::::::::::::…

'resaltado' (Se presenta con cualquier motivo…**negrita**, 'comillas' o subrayado)

"Pensamientos"

"_Pensamientos que evocan a la mente de algún personaje…" _

-Diálogos-

_-voz lejana o fuera de la conversación-_

:::::::::::::::…

**Lamentaciones I**

**ANBU – Capítulo 17 – **

:::::::::::::::…

La empuñadura de Kayose temblaba al igual que su mano, se debatía entre las suposiciones y los posibles 'altercados' ¿De él u otro? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? Demasiadas pregustas que no podía responderse en ese preciso instante.

Ahora comprendía que el 'recibimiento' no era más que un protocolo en la vida de Nurika, como cada maldito año antes de su larga partida al término de cada misión suicida.

_-¡Kieo mi papi! - _Ahora sí que estaba aterrado, el sudor que lo invadía le había congelado por completo los músculos de su brazo, ahora ya comenzaba a confirmar ciertas respuestas.

_-¡Papi!- Cerca._

-¡Papi!- Más cerca.

Era llamado una y otra vez. ¿Él u otro?

"Demonios." Ya no sabía qué hacer en esa inesperada situación.

Él sintió un leve choque de 'algo' contra una de sus piernas, la derecha para ser más precisos, Kayose solo bajó la mirada buscando el origen de aquello, la pequeña criatura había evadido las barreras infranqueables de su sobre protectora madre para llegar. ¿Hasta él?, ¿'su papi'?, ¿Porque lo era, no?

Su mente ya se encontraba divagando, quizá ya requería de un tratamiento intensivo, ya se lo había advertido el Tercero. "No te excedas con tu jutsu de 'control de mentes'". Pero él bien gracias, se había excedido hasta llegar a ese punto.

Y ahora la pequeñita se encontraba prendida de su pierna derecha buscando cobijo, aun ignorando la katana que él llevaba en la mano derecha y lo que podría 'ocasionar' aquella filosa arma.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Kayose! – Nurika estaba al borde del pánico, una cosa era provocarlo y otra que su pequeña estuviera en medio de semejante asesino de élite, ya tenía empuñado un kunai y no dudaría en usarlo.

-¡Papi!- Su pequeño timbre de voz era indiscutible, insistente.

Él estaba ido, observó su katana.

"Si, pensaba atacar a Nurika, al menos fastidiarla aunque yo fuera quien terminara en el hospital." Volvió a observar a la pequeña que le sonreía de oreja a oreja, además sintió el chakra de un vago aproximarse.

La katana bajó lentamente girando sobre su propio eje para luego ser lanzada hacia atrás, ésta se clavó a los pies de Nara Shikamaru, quien a penas si acaba de llegar y se encontraba a un metro de distancia a espaldas de Kayose.

-¡Tsk!- Shikamaru reconoció al 'invitado' y no le cuadró mucho su presencia. "Mujeres, todas problemáticas." Pensó ya cavilando lo que se vendría.

-Apártate enano.- Espetó Kayose con la criatura ahora en brazos.

-¡Detente Kayose, maldición! – Gimoteaba Nurika a sus espaldas, Yuki por su parte estaba bien aferrada al capitán ANBU. – ¿Qué piensas que haces?- Continuó tratando de coger a la niña inútilmente, ésta no hacía más que aferrarse como una sanguijuela, según el retorcido pensamiento de Nurika.

-No deberías hacer tantos problemas, Homura san. - Musitó Shikamaru. - Esa niña estará bien aquí mientras no salga.- Imperó el Nara – La última vez fue peligroso hasta para Nurika san.- La susodicha solo bajó el semblante con aquello, era cierto, la estupenda madre se hacía pasar por hombre para no ser blanco de ninjas ineptos, solo por ser descendiente de un Hokage, uno que disfrutaría jugar con un bijou.

-Hubieras empezado por eso mujer.- Espetó Kayose dirigiéndose al jardín interno de la residencia, Nurika tenía un tic en el ojo, su pequeña hija le había hecho una jugarreta sucia al igual que la estúpida que había contratado por niñera.

–_¡Tendremos una conversación de padre a hija, no interrumpas! -_

-Niruka sama yo.- Y ahí estaba, con su cara de res en pleno matadero, por comer demás.

-Lárgate.- Y con la misma intención fue tras su pequeña, pues no, no tenía un pelo de confianza por quien fue su compañero. -¡Yuki chan, es hora de la siesta y ese maldito engendro degenerado NO es! –

_-¡NO! ¡Papi momish no! -_

-Hmp! – Shikamaru tomó su despreocupada pose. – Problemáticas.- Ojeó la katana, la mitad de la hoja estaba clavada sobre el fino piso de madera, en verdad que el hombre estaba de muy mal humor para haberlo amenazado de aquella forma.

"Es mejor a que me tocara las pelotas." Y dejó escapar un sonoro bostezo.

-Nurika sama.- Rika estaba desmoralizada a un lado del Nara, sus ojos comenzaban a hincharse, producto de la rotunda desconfianza de quien fuera su señora por no guardar tan delicado secreto.

-Lo siento Rika chan, pero esa niña debía solucionar el problema de una vez por todas. – Aquella voz madura y masculina ocasionó un nuevo suspiro de lamentación en Nara Shikamru.

-tsk!-

:::::::::::::::::::

Torre del Hokage

Había algo que Tsuande no cavilaba bien, así que sería mejor indagar antes de continuar con su tan peculiar conversación, y claro, antes de dejarle la siguiente misión suicida. - Y dime. ¿Ya completaste tu ceremonia? – Aquello era un nombre más comercial a lo que ya parecía vano e inútil.

Sakura comenzaba a sudar de los nervios…

-Esto, yo.- Tenía que pensar en algo. ¡Y pronto! Y estaba segura que ya tenía todo planeado, pero Ino y su lluvia de preguntas, luego Sai con su vómito, sin olvidar la brutalidad de Yamato. "En serio. ¿Él cogió 'eso' de Hinata?" Recién reaccionaba. – Yamato san.- ¡OH! Se le había escapado sin pensar.

-¿Se lo pedirás a él? – Inquirió entretenida de verla más roja que la misma sangre.

-Eh, Si.- Esbozó en un ligero susurro.

_-¡Metiste la pata shannaro!-_ Exclamó su inner.

-Entonces irás por él ahora mismo, porque al amanecer tendrás que reunirte con un escuadrón ANBU, irás por un Uchiha.- El semblante de Sakura cambió por completo.

"Sasuke kun."

- Las probabilidades de completar la misión son de 50/50 y es posible que pudieran capturarte. - Hizo una pausa para emular las palabras adecuadas. - No puedes ir virgen a esta misión.- Endureció la mirada ante esta posibilidad, Sakura parecía un pez fuera del agua.

-¡Tsu-Tsu-TSU! –

- Yo misma te inoculé un narcótico que te mantendrá fuera de peligro por lo menos 4 meses, - Espetó cortante. - Quiero a ese Uchiha vivo y bajo ningún motivo dejes que muera, te dejo carta blanca, no me decepciones Sakura.- Si bien, su mirada era intensa, su corazón latía a mil por lo que le estaba ordenando a su pupila, era la única que manejaba aquella técnica prohibida a la perfección, dos si contaba la del clon especial.-

-¿Y Naruto?-

Tsunade sonrió irónica. - Shizune irá con él en tu lugar, creerá que está contigo todo el tiempo y eso lo mantendrá bajo control y fuera de peligro.- Imperó decidida, como la Hokage que era.

-No entiendo.-

-Naruto, Kakashi, Sai y el equipo 8, irán por Sasuke Uchiha.- Espetó cansina. – ANBU irá por Itachi Uchiha.-

"No puede ser."

-¡Pero, Sasuke kun! – Se cayó reflexionando lo que aquello significaba. - ¡Si ayudamos a Itachi U! – Tsunade la interrumpió antes de que siguiera con sus 'términos de política de amistad.' Y toda la gama de excusas baratas para ir junto al desmembrado equipo 7.

-Se lo estoy ordenando Sakura Haruno.- Espetó sin alzar la voz, sin golpear el escritorio tan habituado a sus puños, sin tirar el sake que ya no estaba, solo reafirmó su **orden **y Sakura como pupila y subordinada que era no podía contradecirle.

-Tu misión será ir por Itachi Uchiha, traerlo vivo, no me interesa si es en contra de su voluntad y si es posible en una sola pieza.- Ahora tenía que ponerla al tanto de algo más. – Ni se te ocurra decírselo a alguien más, para el equipo 7 y el resto de Konoha irás a una misión de rango A junto a tu equipo para ANBU, irás a una misión suicida de rango S.-Sakura tragó en seco reflexionando cada palabra espetada por su Shishou.

-La información que pudimos extraer de Shizuka Aburame nos sirvió para ubicar la guarida en donde Itachi Uchiha ha de estar residiendo.-

-Hai.- Ahora entendía por qué las libertades, aunque no fueran con Kakashi, porque quizá no querían que él se desmoralizara si algo le ocurría ella o en efecto contrario, que fuera por venganza. ¿Pero, sería por eso?

Su inner quería desacatar esa orden, y ella también, quería ir a rescatar a Sasuke o salvarlo a él, no al hermano que asesinó a todo su clan._- ¡Demo! ¡Demo! ¡Habla maldita sea shannaro!-_

-Ya puedes irte, descansa y pásala bien esta noche.- Espetó la Hokage masajeando sus sienes con los dedos. - Trágate un par de tus píldoras soldados antes de la misión.-

Y Sakura asintió.

-Buenas Noches Tsunade shihou.- Se dirigió hacia la salida, pero antes de tomar el pomo giró levemente su rostro hacia su maestra y líder. - Es mi camino del ninja, solo me culparía a mí misma si fallara.- Finalizó y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Tsunade no podía creer la lealtad de su pupila, tampoco pudo evitar dejar salir lágrimas de sus azulados ojos.

-Sakura.-

::::::::::::::

2:13 am. Departamento de Sakura

-Ya puedes desatarme Sakura san, ya transcurrieron las 4 horas. – Espetaba un tanto incómodo Yamato, el pobre se encontraba atado a una silla de la habitación, mientras que ella hacía una última revisión de todo lo que debía llevar consigo.

-Lo siento Yamato senpai, pero no era mi intención.- Sonrió apenada, ya clavando su mirada férrea a cierto peli plata que leía cómodamente sobre la cama, alumbrado solamente por la luz de la luna.

Claro, se puso como una fiera al verla ingresar con otro a la casa, que por cierto era de ella.

-Kakashi 'sensei'. - Enfatizó con enfado. - Ya le dije que hablé con Yamato senpai, para que diera su informe con la Hokage sobre la ceremonia, solo iba a dormir en el sofá.- Increpó por enésima vez, él seguía enfrascado en su lectura.

-Kakashi senpai, al menos cambie de página.- Espetó Yamato algo abatido y el librito anaranjado se cerró.

- Yamato, me había olvidado de ti, será mejor que descanses para la misión de hoy.- Espetó el peli plata con su típico ojito feliz, lo desató y lo acompañó hacia la puerta, tanto Sakura como Yamato compartían el mismo sentimiento de confusión –aunque en variados niveles- pero el causante de ello, actuaba como si nunca hubiese mostrado una cara de asesino en serie al verlos entrar o lo poco que se pudo visualizar tras la máscara en aquel aterrador momento.

-¡Kakashi sensei, eso fue cruel de su parte! – Increpaba Sakura asomándose por la puerta de su habitación.

-Que yo sepa, dejé de ser tu 'sensei' hace unas horas atrás, Sakura.- Musitó neutral, eso indicaba que ella tenía el privilegio de saber que estaba enfadado, si el ojito feliz se había reemplazado por uno entrecerrado, ella podía quedarse con el beneficio de la duda.

Y tras un casi lánguido minuto de silencio, la voz sensual y varonil de Kakashi terminaron sonrojándola, aun no estaba tan habituada a aquello. - Descansa, tendremos que ir por el tercero del equipo. – Espetó animado, ya tenía su semblante de siempre. - Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con que Tú vayas, estando en tan penoso estado de salud. – La recriminó por cuarta vez en aquella noche.

-Estaré bien Kakashi sen.- Él la silenció con un suave y esporádico beso. –Kakashi.- Esbozó en un susurro mientras un leve sonrojo surcaba en sus mejillas.

Él la contempló por unos segundos más. -Te saliste con la tuya Sakura chan. - Desvió la mirada con recelo, se guardó un último comentario y salió por la ventana mientras Sakura se limitaba a apreciar el colgante que tenía en el cuello. El canino que ahora debía cambiar de dueña momentáneamente o él se daría cuenta.

"¿Es que soy tan miserable?"

:::::::::::::::::::::

5:00 am – Cuartel General ANBU

Sakura debía partir antes que el equipo 7 y 8, ya le había advertido a Shizune todo lo que debía evitar y lo que debía realizar casi por deporte: dar de gritos a Naruto por cada ocurrencia.

Vestía como ANBU y llevaba su máscara puesta, aunque también sentía que llevaba a cuestas un enorme cartel que decía explícitamente desvergonzada; no quería engañar a Kakashi frente a un tipo de misión S, pero tampoco quería provocar un fallo en su misión, precisamente en la de él, porque quería a Sasuke de vuelta, con su familia. Además, no todos los días te ordenaban aceptar una misión en la que no garantizaban que tu integridad física estaría intacta, aunque en esta ocasión, ella solo sería una mera incubadora si fallaba.

"Estaría bien de todos modos, estaría engendrando akatsukis hasta que Kakashi me encuentre." Y eso le heló la sangre, tenía que sacar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Sus pasos eran lentos, pensaba cómo podría intervenir ante dos Uchiha que quizá estarían asesinándose a modo de saludo. "Ni si quiera pudimos convencer a Sasuke de volver a la aldea. ¿Qué será capturar a su hermano mayor?" Reflexionaba intensamente, claramente era una misión suicida, su maestra se lo dijo y el resto del equipo se armó solo, o al menos eso entendió de Shizune.

"_Solo bastó informar a los capitanes y éstos acordaron la hora de salida."_

¡Y ni si quiera su capitán se había negado!

"El capitán Hiena estuvo de acuerdo en recibir apoyo extra."

"¡En serio que ese hombre es un completo enigma!" Pensaba ahora algo disgustada. "Nunca se sabe lo que en realidad está haciendo." Pensaba deteniendo su marcha. "Y Shishou solo dice un '_lo lamento pero él es intenso con sus subordinados_' _es lo único que lamento de su parte._" Suspiró con pesar.

Una mano enguantada se apoyó sobre su hombro izquierdo con gran confianza alertando a la peli rosada. - No será tan malo, al menos Tsunade sama está enterada.- Espetó una voz masculina a su lado.

-¡Tú!- Espetó más por reflejo que por asombro de verlo allí. –Enterarse. ¿De qué hablas?-

-¡Nas!- Saludó típicamente. Aunque la aludida estuviera pálida del susto por pensar lo que este hentai odioso del copyninja pudo haber echo o dicho a su Shishou.

Él le retiró suavemente la máscara para mejorar su visión y así colocar el colgante a la altura de su cara.

¡Ahora sí no sabía en dónde meter su cara!

Los colores se le vinieron al rostro. –Es parte de la misión.-

-Te dije que te habías salido con la tuya. - Espetó neutral mientras colocaba cuidadosamente el colgante en el cuello de su dueña. - Y si te lo vuelves a quitar, que sea cuando en verdad estés en un apuro. – Finalizó clavando su único ojo visible a los jades de la peli rosada.

Ella solo respondió con un agonizante susurro. – Hai.-

-Mucho mejor. - Espetó ya más animado. - Ahora tienes que apurarte, o creerán que te pasé mi mal hábito. – Finalizó el peli plata ya retomando el camino a algún lugar de la aldea.

- ¡Kakashi kun!- Aquel llamado provocó que él se girara a verla, los orbes jade estaban casi cubiertos por una capa cristalina, los labios rosas temblaban al igual que el timbre de su voz y la dueña de ambos no pudo contener más la frustración que ya se negaba a seguir oculta.

-¡No quiero!- El copyninja se giró por completo abrumado, claro, él se sentía así pero le era de lo más normal no demostrarlo, eso ya le demostraba lo ingenuo que había sido con Sakura, ella, ella aun no había vivido lo suficiente y ahora tenía que ir a lo que podría ser su perdición. -¡No quiero que ésta sea la última vez que te vea! – Y lo dijo.

Él suspiró, ahora no podía si quiera pensar en cómo se las habría visto su padre en aquellos tiempos de guerra, ni hablar de su extinta madre.

-No puedo asegurarte nada Sakura. – Musitó manteniendo control de sus propias cavilaciones. - Aunque sé que podrás lidiar con esta misión. - Acarició su cabeza como antaño, provocándole algo de gracia al recordarlo.- O dejaría de llamarme copyninja.- Espetó serio.

Demasiado para el gusto de Sakura. -¿Y por qué no tu NOMBRE? – Increpó cargada ahora con ira.

-Así renuncie a mi nombre me seguirán llamando así, Sakura chan, además. - La miró con malicia. - ¿Cómo me nombrarías en la alcoba? – Hatori que se dirigía a la oficina de la Hokage se quedó paralizado.

-¡Eres incorregible! – Exclamó la Haruno ya con el mismo impulso asesino de siempre, claro, esta vez dirigido a cierto copyninja que sonreía de oreja a oreja, con su típica pose de despreocupado y con claras intenciones de coger su lectura favorita.

El puñetazo que bien iba dirigido a Kakashi fue detenido por una mano femenina con fuerza más que brutal. -En cuanto acaben sus respetivas misiones, YO misma les daré un claro ejemplo de lo que significa ignorar las órdenes de un Hokage.- El tono iracundo y grave no podía ser de nada más ni nada menos que de Tsunade, la quinta de Konoha, una de las sannin legendarios. ¡Y ahora estaba realmente furiosa!

-Le dije Hokage sama. - Espetó una segunda voz. - Ellos tienen una relación furtiva.- Había hablado Rata.

-¿Y se supone que era algo 'secreto'?- Increpó Hatori, él estaba de lo más tranquilo observando cómo aquellos dos infames estaban a punto de ser asesinados por una brutal paliza, los ojos de Tsunade brillaron.

Ubicó con la mirada al peli rojo que ciertamente era una molestia a la hora de lidiar con sus subordinados. - Hatori, Hiroshi te dará la información necesaria para llegar al objetivo. – Espetó cansina. - Y Sakura Haruno SOLO rendirá cuentas conmigo.- Hatori barrió con la mirada a la peli rosada, provocando en ésta cierto grado de 'incomodidad', luego, decidió hablar. – Como si me importara, Hokage sama.- Y emprendió su paso junto a 'Hiroshi'.

Pero antes se perderse en la salida del pasillo se detuvo para dar a entender su verdadero interés, por el momento. – Si fracasa en la misión, yo mismo la traigo a rastras a Konoha, pero no aseguro su supervivencia en el proceso.- Su inexpresivo semblante proporcionado por la blanquecina máscara, solo indicaba algo.

_Si Sakura esperaba algo de él._

_No sería nada bueno._

Sakura no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, estaba como una mosca pegada a una telaraña. -Eso quería escuchar.- Y aquella afirmación de parte de su Shishou no le agradaron en lo absoluto. – Ahora vete Sakura.-

Ella miró al copyninja, éste la miraba de soslayo, '_era mejor acatar las órdenes y no dejarse llevar por los sentimentalismos_'. Eso significaba aquella mirada, por lo que no dijo más y partió junto a su capitán.

-Gracias a ti, puedo culparte totalmente.- Increpó la rubia. - Y también enviarte por si algo sale mal.-

-Iría de todas formas.- Si bien, su mirada no había cambiado de cuando la quinta los amenazó, tenía que luchar internamente para no interrumpir el camino de Sakura, su camino, que demostrara que ella podía lidiar con aquella misión tan igual como él y los capitanes ANBU.

Y porque de alguna retorcida manera dentro de su oscuro ser la amaba.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL CAPITULO::::::::::::::::**

**Tsuki-Airen: HI!HI!**

jeje, no es tierno? el pobre ya no sabe qué pensar de aquella criatura, jeje, en fin, pero me imagino que en este cap ya te diste cuenta de que solo era un lapsus brutus por parte de nuestro simpático ANBU. Sin clases? WOW! pero estas bien, no? porque en serio me preocuparía que estuvieras enfermita con esa gripe, jeje. El muñecón? OH ÑO! Me ganaste! Pero eso sí, ya toy esperando la adaptación de Kayose ne?, y felicitaciones por poner en marcha tu proyecto manga! sigue así!

En fin, muy buena observación con la fotica de dv-nart, (toy con esa de la no publicidad - jejeje)

y como siempre en el punto exacto de la historia, pero veremos que Kakashi es un sádico, sí o sí le fascina el maltrato físico - psicológico.

jejeje, a tanto lío poca vergüenza, jejeje, Yamato, Sai, Ino y hasta Hinata pasaron a ser parte de mis víctimas en este cap, ni qué decir de mi pronóstico de días duros, aun sigue en pie.

ajam...Hatori, el tema de conversación del día, no os preocupéis, todo puede suceder aquí, o bueno, conmigo nunca se sabe, o si no, pregúntale a Jade-Zafiro, jeje.

konan para des-estresar a los aguantados de Akatsuki? (sin ofender) jejeje, primero Pain les rompe las 'testes' y luego se los da de tragar en cuencos hechos con las tapas de sus sesos! jijijiji, o no te diste cuenta en el manga como era de 'posesivo'...hum,... creo que sí.

ahi viene la pregunta sin responder (de lo contrario nos quedamos sin historia, jiji)

AH! sorry! me pusieron a trabajar (como buena!) y toy más agotada que nunca, es difícil lidiar con números cuando los detestas (no es que sea mala en mate, pero en serio, los detesto! Ulqui-kun...ráptame!) ejem, a parte de mi tesis...toy que le doy vueltas al mismo asunto, y en serio que ya me voy a volver medio sicótica. PEro lo bueno es que mañana te envío la segunda parte del bonus. Haré lo posible por conectarme al msn, pero no aseguro nada. Estoy luchando por un cubículo propio!

Ahora sí te dejo o sigo escribiendo como loca la vida de una Corsaria destinada a trabajos forzados.

Nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!

**Jesica-Haruzuchia: HI, hi, hi!**

Y como que me leíste la mente! Pero es verdad, él no es así, o al menos no exteriormente, jeje.

Jeje, no era mi intención, pero ya que estaban disponibles, me dije, y porqué no? jejeje, soy malilla. YYYY le emocionó que t haya gustado, en serio!

Y ahora Sakura... ajam, todo conlleva un proceso, y Sakura es lenta (emocionalmente hablando), así que el suyo y también, pero ya veremos, junto a los nuevos y espeluznantes capítulos...!

Ajam! paso a paso! tú lo haz dicho! (De lo contrario empezaría con Tinta Rosa...jejeje - mi primer drama al 100%!)

No os preocupéis, la Corsaria promete no olvidarse de sus amadas lectoras...! (en resumen de mi largo y tortuoso discurso...jijijiji) la historia sigue, y sigue hasta que acabe. Tu también cuídate muyto y no sabes qué ancias tengo de recibir vacaciones! así que hija, aunque parezca tan buenita en los estudios (créeme, hago mi tiempo así lo quiera el Prof. o no, y como siempre las excusas tipo copyninja!)

Cuídate muyto y nos leemos pronto!

**Chio-miau: hi,hi,hi!**

jejeje, arigato! y no te preocupes que no abandonaré la historia!Gracias por seguir la historia! Y si tienes alguna pregunta o comentario, no os lo guardéis, decidme y yo respondo! jejeje

Cuídate muyto, nos leemos pronto!

**LadySc-Maaya-: Hi,Hi,Hi!**

jejeje, Síiii! Tobi vagabundo! jejeje, ni hablar de la pobre Tsunade! Mira que no tener su querido Sake en aquellos momentos! y la culpa lo tiene Shizune! mira que lidiar con una 'adolescente' no es cosa de juego, jejeje.

jajajaja, muy wena! pero es verdad, uno nunca puede saber lo que se siente hasta que lo hace, y como siempre mi parte conservadora fregando cuando no le importa! jejeje, weno, en serio que me descosí el cerebro escribiendo eso, sobre todo para que no pareciera tan forzado como lo habré visto en alguna historia de por ahí, jeje. (Pero vale la intensión)

JAJAJAJAJA! el ultraje te fascinó, verdad? weno... pronto hija, pronto!

cuídate muyto, nos leemos pronto!

**mka1509: hi,hi,hi**!

jeje, sí, Nurika es Nurika, (me comprendes...ya toy algo lokeada por el trabajo, y por cierto, toy aquí!) ajam! ajam! mas o menos, por ahí va la cosa, pero él es casi como un niño, asesino frío y calculador, pero tiene su lado inocente (por dónde?)

ajam! Kakashi es único, y Sakurita aun es joven, hay que comprender, hija, mira que para que ambos estén juntos ha tenido que intervenir TOBI y compañía, jejejeje.

jejejeje, weno...las cosas van por buen camino, pero no puedo decir más, o un sobre cargado mantra me caerá encima! jejeje (aun me persigue!)

ahhh lo de Sai tiene sus razones, no es por cosa de loko - y por ahí alguien me preguntó qué tipo de entrenamiento tuvo Sai - pronto hijas, pronto...

así que, cuídate muyto! nos leemos pronto!

**Jade-Zafiro: HI!**

No os preocupéis hija, sé que estas secuestrada por tu papi, así que esperaré paciente tu review! cuídate muyto!

**GRACIAS AL RESTO DE LECTORES QUE AUN CONTINÚAN SIGUIENDO EL FIC!**

**PROMETO MÁS DRAMATISMTO Y DESCONCIERTO EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPS!**

**PORQUE ANBU NO ES COSA DE JUEGO…**


	18. Lamentaciones II

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

:::::::::::::::…

'resaltado' (Se presenta con cualquier motivo…**negrita**, 'comillas' o subrayado)

"Pensamientos"

"_Pensamientos que evocan a la mente de algún personaje…" _

-Diálogos-

_-voz lejana o fuera de la conversación-_

:::::::::::::::…

**Lamentaciones II**

**ANBU – Capítulo 18 – **

:::::::::::::::…

"_Kakashi kun!"_

"_¡No quiero que ésta sea la última vez que te vea!"_

"_No puedo asegurarte nada Sakura."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::

**5:10 am – Torre del Hokage**

"_¡__Kakashi kun!"_

"_¡__No quiero que ésta sea la última vez que te vea!"_

"_No puedo asegurarte nada Sakura."_

Aquellas frases rondaban en su mente, como si de mortíferas profecías se tratasen, él tenía deseos de ir, por y con ella, para cuidarla y no permitir que ningún iluso pudiera tocarla si quiera, pero la realidad era otra y dolía.

-Puedes ir por ella.- Espetó la rubia de pechos exuberantes. -Pero tendrán que lidiar con la maternidad, porque no necesito niñas fantaseando con ser kunoichis.- Finalizó soberbia, a lo que el copyninja entendió como una clara advertencia, _'déjala creer en sí misma.'_

-Odiaría pensar que todas mis técnicas fueron puestas en práctica, vanamente.- Musitó escuetamente o era eso, o simplemente estaba subestimando las intenciones de la Godaime Hokage para con Sakura.

"Sakura."

-Hokage sama, partiré a la misión que se me ha encomendado.- Finalizó conservando la neutralidad que lo caracterizaba.

Cerró los ojos y partió hacia lo que sería su misión más importante y la menos deseada en toda su vida, porque su compañera no estaría con él y su ex alumno no merecía su esfuerzo, al menos por decencia.

"Él se fue porque quiso." Pensó con amargura.

:::::::::::::...

Bosque de Konoha - 10am

Ahora tenía que lidiar con tres capitanes ANBU y si mal no recordaba, el tipo de larga melena se le parecía en su totalidad -por no decir que era realmente el sujeto que respondía por Kayose Homura- al supuesto alter de Kakashi, situación que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Así que era mejor evitarlo. - ¿Gato, no? - Inquirió una voz tras su oreja, aquello la devolvió a su realidad, en la que seguía a Hiena como una autómata saltando a través de las ramas de los árboles. - ¿Cuándo te harás el tatuaje del gremio?- Inquirió esta vez Kayose con cierto timbre de seriedad en la voz, él se refería al famoso tatuaje ANBU de Konoha.

-¿Eh?- Sakura entendió lo que el ANBU decía, pero aquello tenía cierta irrelevancia, bueno. ¿A quién podría importarle aquel 'detalle' en esta precisa misión?, aquello circulaba por la mente de la kunoichi, sólo a él.

Porque su 'querido' capitán no se lo había permitido, al menos hasta que 'durara' un año, menuda motivación para continuar en la élite.

-Podría confundirte con el enemigo si no llevaras el cabello rosa.- Espetó conservando la seriedad en la voz. - E incluso, podría confundirte durante la batalla y no garantizo.-

Un kunai se cruzó en el camino de Kayose deteniendo su marcha, Rata ya tenía un segundo kunai listo para ser lanzado, a lo que Sakura se confundió un poco.

"En el ataque a la aldea ocurrió lo mismo." Pensó con cierto recelo."Tendré que tener cuidado. Con ambos." Reflexionó recordando la hostilidad que expresaba el capitán Rata en el barrio Uchiha.

-La tocas y no volverás a tener una erección en tu vida.- Espetó Rata reemprendiendo la marcha junto a Hiena, éste por cierto, se hallaba en frente de los otros tres; como guía único y excepcional de konoha, ya podía ubicar el chakra de cierto Uchiha, claro y un temible chakra furibundo a su lado, le hizo recordar con quiénes estaba de misión.

Hatori sólo murmuro fastidiado. -Demonios.- Y para variar, el más mortífero se encontraba a su lado, el capitán rata estaba furioso.

:::::::::::::::::::...

Sasuke se encontraba frente a frente con el artífice de la casi total exterminación del clan Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha.

-He venido a vengarme.- Espetó con la mirada fulgurante.

_Hoy era el gran día._

-Demuéstrame que tanto odio has albergado en tu corazón, pequeño hermano tonto.- Espetó con la mirada y la voz neutral, no tenía ni una pizca de remordimiento por lo que iba a hacer. - Dudo que logres vencerme. - Musitó escuetamente, lo examinó detalladamente y sonrió, o al menos, una mueca torcida lo demostraba así. – Pero.-

Ese 'pero' disgustó al Uchiha menor, no significaba mucho, pero Itachi nunca usaba esa palabra.

-Aceptaré tus ojos como regalo.-

Las orbes oscuras de Sasuke se abrieron con asombro tras escuchar semejante aseveración, era algo que lo había enfurecido mucho más que verlo postrado en un trono solitario, aguardando, como un monarca en la cenit de su imperio, como si fuera el último de los gloriosos portadores del sharigan.

-Hmp!-

Observar el rostro inmisericorde de Sasuke, le bastó a Itachi para comprender que tendría que ir por ellos y su esfuerzo no sería en vano, aunque también habría posibilidad de no lograr su cometido, no si se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, después de todo.

-Hmp!- Itachi sonrió complacido.

Ambos activaron el orgullo de su clan, la superioridad que tenían frente a otros grandes ninjas, el sharigan y el superior a éste, el magenkyo sharigan.

:::::::::::::::...

Hatori maldijo por lo bajo.

Él sentía una presencia que en cierta forma lo perturbaba, no sabía por qué, además que el plan de una 'rata excitada', no le garantizaba la seguridad de por lo menos el 5% de la integridad física de su cuerpo, mucho menos la supervivencia de alguno de los infames del 'equipo'.

A excepción de uno, Sakura. Al menos claro, que cumpliese exitosamente las maniobras designadas muriendo en el intento.

-Ya decía yo que terminaría arrepintiéndome.- Espetó sentándose a un lado de la peli rosada, ella solo se limitaba a escuchar, por el momento, tenía que atenerse a lo que la acercara al Uchiha mayor, sin ser descubierta.

-Es lo más sensato.- Musitó Rata. - El animalejo – Dijo refiriéndose a Hiena. - Ataca a los estorbos. – Esta vez se refirió a otros akatsukis que pudieran estar ahí. - Tú. - señalando a Kayose. - Lo cubres, mientras la incubadora rosa se escabulle y captura el objetivo. - Finalizó solemne, Sakura frunció el ceño.

La inner de Sakura emergió furibunda. _- ¡Maldito Hijo de su madre que lo parió, voy a romperle los huesos shannaro!-_

-¿Y la 'Rata' se encarga de?- Masculló Kayose un tanto intrigado, tenía que esconder la risa que luchaba por brotar de sus labios.

-En cuanto algún mediocre se descuide, atacará con toda su fuerza brutal, como ha venido haciéndolo últimamente.- Espetó Hiena mientras revisaba su equipo. - Y rezaremos porque muera en el acto.- Aclaró antes de que Kayose se procurara a reclamar.

El silencio de éste fue suficiente para Rata. -Bien. - Se reincorporó. - Hay por lo menos 5 formas de evitar que te capturen. - Dijo señalando a Sakura, la aludida no estaba para nada cómoda con el apelativo. -Si fallas, emplearé la más mortal que conozco.- Y Hiena se reincorporó también.

-Que tu estúpida secretaria sea tu juguete personal, no significa que ella lo sea. - Masculló de soslayo, aquello sorprendió de sobremanera a Sakura. -Es MI mascota, yo veré qué hacer. -

"Ya." Pensaba Sakura tratando de no reventarle la cara a esos dos, pero lo haría luego.

Hiena sintió un pinchazo en su sien, girando a ver la hacia la dirección del objetivo. -Llegaremos en 1 hora. - Aclaró Hiena. - Y los dos hermanos ya están 'intercambiando' palabras cargadas con afecto. - Miró a Sakura. - Pase lo que pase, Itachi Uchiha ES y SERÁ nuestra ÚNICA prioridad.- Sakura se sobresaltó con eso, puesto que ya había planeado ayudar a Sasuke si la necesitaba.

-Lo necesitamos vivo y ella es necesaria.- Señalando a Sakura. - Le cubrirán y bajo ninguna circunstancia dejen que malgaste chakra.- Inquirió imperativo.

-¿Por qué?- Refutó Rata.

-Porque es la única capacitada para inmovilizar a un Uchiha. - Algo tan vago como aquella respuesta, dejó entre líneas lo que Rata detestaba entender, 'Ella' sabía un poco más que ellos, técnicamente.

Por la mente de Rata circulaban oscuros pensamientos hacia Haruno, le tenía unos celos enfermisos y no podía negar que quería que ella se quedara como parte de algún intercambio.

_'Ella' le provocaba._

_Y si pudiera le ahorraría sufrimiento._

_Desangrándola._

_Hasta que cada gota de su sangre quedara impregnada en la fría tierra del olvido._

::::::::::::::::::::...

Estaban cerca, ya podía sentirlos, su sed de venganza, el chakra desmesurado, las ondas expansivas de los mortíferos ataques, todo y no podría hacer nada, porque Sasuke no estaba en su jurisdicción.

"Sasuke kun." Un rayo providente del cielo sobre el campo de batalla de los hermanos provocó que parte de las ruinas en las que estaban, colapsaran, desde ese momento todo transcurrió lentamente para Sakura; Rata y Kayose observaban perplejos la imponente figura que emergía al cielo.

-Orochimaru.- Espetó Hiena con asco. - Eran absurdas mentiras, por lo que veo.- Recordando que había leído en el expediente que Sasuke había asesinado al susodicho.

Sakura no logró entender en absoluto lo que su capitán había querido decir, solo veía que movía los labios y un pitillo en los oídos le impidió escuchar las despectivas conclusiones de Rata.

_-¡Ahhhhrg!-_

Aquel lastimero grito, proveniente del _cara de serpiente_, según Kayose, la devolvió a una parte del tiempo.

_"Gracias. "_

Aquella triste banca volvió a su mente.

_"Molestia."_

Ella no lo era y lo sabía a la perfección. -Capitán, en cuanto esté listo, dé la orden.-

Hatori no dijo nada y agradecía a la máscara que evitaba que vieran su cara sonriente, y el orgullo que de alguna manera retorcida, él sentía por ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::...

Llegaron justo después de la batalla, el chakra de ambos Uchihas se iba perdiendo, ella confiaba en que él viviría el tiempo suficiente para que la ayuda de Konoha lo socorriera, también podía sentirlos, levemente, pero los sentía.

-Muévanse marranos. - Esa era la desquiciante orden de Hiena.

Kayose fue el primero en ir y el primero en caer de bruces al suelo, Hatori había sujetado sus piernas.

-¡Qué dem!- Cayó abruptamente al ver a un tipo verdoso y con la cara pintada como la de un líder escocés para una batalla, observaba dos cuerpos maltrechos, uno junto al otro, extinguiéndoseles la vida y luego desapareció.

Sakura aprovechó para secretearle algo al oído a Rata.

-Para que esconda su chakra, es demasiado listo.- Masculló Hatori irritado. - Cojan el cadáver y larguémonos.- Masculló analizando el terreno por si estaba cubierto con posibles trampas enemigas.

_Cadáver._

"¿Fallamos?" Se cuestionaba Nurika inspeccionando el terreno también, nunca confió en nadie y ahora esto.

_Cadáver._

Sakura se encaminó al maltrecho cuerpo de Itachi, escuchaba su propia respiración, sus latidos y tras una rápida revisión, supo que lo que ella había preparado para Sasuke, él jamás la necesitó.

_Sonrió por sentirse verdaderamente útil._

_Su entrenamiento no había sido para Sasuke, no, era para misiones como ésta._

-Lo llevaremos al bosque Nara. - Musitó determinada. -Chiyo oba san me preparó para esto.-

-Se acercan.- Espetó Hiena subiendo la guardia.

Inesperadamente dos katanas se blandieron tras Sakura, ella atinó a cubrir a Itachi, era su misión y la cumplía con su propia vida si fuese necesario.

-¡Olvídate de mí!- Masculló Sakura a un frustrado Hatori, tras notar que Rata cumpliría con su advertencia.

-¡Inútil, no te adelantes!- Kayose se había colocado entre Rata y Sakura, su katana y su funda evitaron la rápida acción de las sangrientas katanas de Rata.

-_¡__Sakura chan ha venido a ver a Tobi!- _Los orbes jade de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras Tobi aparecía a su lado.

-Es una lástima que no hubieses llegado a tiempo Sakura chan. - La miró fijamente. -Tobi será un chico bueno.-

::::::::::::::::...

Por otro lado, Kakashi había tenido su encuentro con 'Tobi', el maldito sólo les había hecho perder el tiempo, Sasuke ya había logrado lo que tanto había 'luchado'.

Estaban cerca y Naruto parecía mucho más emocionado que en ocasiones anteriores.

Y tuvo que ver a Sakura, no, a Shizune, al lado de Naruto saltar a través de las ramas con determinación, como lo haría ella en ese momento.

"_¡__No quiero que ésta sea la última vez que te vea!"_

Esas palabras pesaban profundamente en su pecho, cuando de repente, una nube de polvo y un torrente de viento los envolvió, provenía de la dirección en que estarían los hermanos Uchiha y por un momento pudo sentir el chakra de Sakura en todo su esplendor.

Por desgracia el ventarrón era muy fuerte y terminó desorientándolos por un momento.

_-¡kiah! –_

_-¿Qué ocurrió?-_

"Muy buena pregunta Naruto." Acertaba Kakashi descubriendo el sharingan de su rostro. –¡Hinata! –

-¡HAI! – Inquirió la Hyuuga, ella activó su técnica de visión. – ¡Byakugan! – Y se quedó estática.

-¿Qué vez Hinata? – Inquiría el contenedor del kyubi.

Ella lo veía claramente, aun sin estar tan cerca, era él, un portador del Sharingan y ahora sostenía un cuerpo, no diferenciaba ni el sexo ni otra característica en especial, el ninja del Sharingan en un solo ojo, la miró fijamente y luego, desapareció.

Se habría llevado a alguien.

¿Pero a quién?

¿A Quién?

-Tenía un sharingan, esto.- Hinata no sabía cómo explicarlo claramente. – Además.-

-¡Ve Akamaru! – Espetó Kiba siendo secundado por su enorme perro, él no esperaría a permitir que se escapara aquel que ya percibía su olfato.

-¡Espeta Kiba kun! – Inquirió Hinata. -Se ha ido, y es posible que se haya llevado a.-

-¿Sasuke? – Masculló Naruto, a lo que ella asentó con la cabeza, era obvio que se lo llevara a él, ¿No? Aquellas palabras solo transitaron por la mente de la Huyga, así que no tenía que darle tantos problemas al asunto.

De cierto modo, Kakashi se sentía tranquilo de que aquel Ninja estuviera solo, pero tenía que verla. -¡Maldición! – Profirió Naruto denotando sus facciones de zorro. -¿Qué le diré a Sakura chan?-

_Sakura chan._

Revisando el lugar, no había indicios de nada más que el de una pelea brutal, escombros, polvadera y se formaba un gigantesco cráter en el suelo. - Kuzo, esto es peor a uno de los que Sakura san hace. - Musitó Yamato con gracia.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – Espetó Shizune nerviosa.

-¡Dattebayo Sakura chan! – Naruto comenzó a reír con más soltura, exasperando más a la morocha que tenía la forma de Sakura, Hinata se sentía intranquila y pudo notar que Kakashi tampoco tenía tanta calma en aquel momento.

"Quizá sea por Uchiha san." Miró de soslayo a Naruto, él también estaba un poco deprimido aunque trataba de no aparentarlo. "Naruto kun."

"¿Qué ocurrió aquí?" Se cuestionaba Kakashi analizando todo con su sharingan, cada detalle, cada piedra roída por los mortales ataques, el piso, todo.

No había indicios del cadáver de Itachi o rastros de chakra, Shino Aburame tampoco descifraba nada con sus insectos, hasta que algo ocurrió.

-Debemos salir de aquí, estamos sobre una fosa subterránea.- Anunció el Aburame, como siempre, con su inexpresiva voz. - Es posible que se extienda a unos kilómetros hacia abajo. –

-Volvamos a la aldea.- Aclaró Kakashi. - Daremos nuestro informe a la Hokage.-

-Demo.- Chilló Naruto.

-Hinata, en cuanto nos posicionemos en un lugar seguro, revisa que no haya nada irregular con la fosa.- Continuó el peliplata antes de que Naruto insistiera como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

Una vez fuera de peligro, Hinata hizo lo suyo.

"Es como una especie de cueva, no, eran parte de las ruinas que se habían hundido, parecen cuevas, pero no hay caminos, tampoco percibo alguna fuente de chakra, nada."

-No hay, nada.-

-Vámonos, Naruto.- Musitó el peliplata siendo correspondido por su alumno y así, con las manos vacías irían a Konoha. – Lo volveremos a encontrar.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL CAPÍTULO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HI,hi,hi!

Espero que estén bien, y por sobre todo, que hayan disfrutado de mi desconcertante episodio, en serio, no quise dejarlo así, pero Corsaria lo hace por el bien de sus lectores.

¡Y mi recomendación especial! A todas las amantes del KakaSaku, (y las que no, jejeje) les recomiendo mucho que vean este one-shot, de **XY-lust (Tsuki-Airen)** titulado **'Helado' , **porque hay muchas formas en el que el aburrimiento, puede sobrellevarse con un helado sabor Kakashi.

**Tsuki-Airen: hi,hi,hi!**

jejeje, Noooo él no iba a hacerle nada, solo fastidiaría a Nurika, pero...bueno, la nena se le adelantó. jeje

En serio que...OH my god!, me leíste la mente con Kayose!, pero...Kakashi sería igual? o mejor? o peor? En serio, ese hombre es indescifrable!

jejeje, weno, en realidad es para que cierto Akatsuki no se 'gane' con la virginidad de Sakura, es màs por eso. Y a parte, porque ya se la tienen jurada a la pobre, por eso, Rata la fastidia y con ganas.

y vaya que el copyninja es celocín, y si nos ponemos a pensar en ello, es verdad, qué no haría el ANBU con una hija que le trae un novio? (y pervert como él!) jijijiji

okis! espero no lokearte en este cap, en serio, la maldad se me salió sin poder evitarlo...(Orión ayuda!)

ahhh sus dibujos se harán esperar hasta la noche, oki? como que a mi tierna jefa se le ocurrió ir al cine, no me quejo, estuvo cargado de emociones que hacía mucho no experimentaba (y a parte que pude fastidiar a mi lindo hermanitoooo -tremendo sugeto que és...T-T, que au lado parezco una nena -) jejeje

jeje, asì que ahora me despido, y nos leemos pronto! cuídate muyto! te kelo!

**jesica-haruzuchia: Hi,hi,hi!**

jeje, un one-shot, eh? ok, prometo hacer uno y te lo voy a dedicar a ti, oki? un kakaSaku Special, digamos que lo estaré trabajando unos días más. jeje. y eso sí, muytas gracias por apoyarme tanto, jeje, en serio!

y no te preocupes, he agregado tu msn a mi correo, jeje, y usualmente me estoy conectando en la noche y raras veces en las tardes, digamos que soy impredecible, jeje.

Y también estoy leyendo tus fics! eh? si no he posteado es porque leo en la clandestinidad en el trabajo, jejeje (prometo subir mis reviews!)

asì que hija, cuídate muyto y disfruta de las vacaciones! que yo por aquí no tengo, jejejeje. (ajam, aradezcámoslo a la reina madre...snif)

"O trabajas en un mes o te pongo a hacer páginas web en horario de madrugada!" Amenazo la reina madre a una inocente corsaria que limpiaba cubierta. (weno...el trabajo es de un tío que no està en perù, asì que las diferencias horarias osn bárbaras!)

"Està bien, pero trabajo aquí en horario 'normal'!" y así la corsaria buscó un trabajito tranqui mientras termina su tesis, aunque la reina madre aun sigue insistiendo...

y sólo es un resumen de todo un evento que viví...jeje, no problem, igual tengo mi proio cubículo!

Nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!

**Rossetto-chan: hihihi!**

Ajam! jeje, y espero dejarte con la duda: "qué ocurrió con Sakura?" (ajam, solo digo en mi defensa: soy inocente!)

jijiji, en fin, hija, sé paciente, haré lo posible por no ser tan cruel, oki? ya los engranajes están ajustándose poco a poco en la trama...

y qué ocurrirá ahora...?

nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!

**chio-miau: Hi,hi,hi!**

jeje, arigato! yupi ANBU en favoritos! jejeje

Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado, y claro, habrá conti!

nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!

**Hatake Nabiki: hihihi!**

jeje, no os preocupéis, tiendo a ser algo idealista con en canon original, y te aseguro que en este cap ya las cosas comienzan a tomar su lugar. Y bueno, con los dos Uchihas...no quise tocarlos muyto (jijiji) porque prefiero que se quede como estaba (según la trama original) y espero que mis queridas lectoras, sigan el manga.

Gracias por continuar con la historia, Hatake Nabiki. Arigato!

Nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!

**mka1509: hihihi!**

jeje, no tanto, pero sí (de que no me pillen escribiendo, jejeje)

siento mucho por tardar tanto en actualizar demo el pocket no tenía salida para internet y el trabajo que se me puso pesadin, jeje...(ya me parezco a Kakashi, ji)

Pero weno, aquí toy, con una nueva entrega.

ajam, Sakura, la princesa de las ingenuas, entra en acción, para variar...pero ya viste que kakashi es un amorzote que no se le escapa nada! je

ah...lo de la peke lo sabrás en el cap que viene, porque también hay una razón para su aparición, noo nada se me escapa, jeje

y ahora a responder:

a tu primera pregunta: Tobi la quiere para resurgir su clan, véase el cap 'Akatsuki y la Flor de Cerezo', es por ello que la Hokage no quiere que ella valla a tener posibles traumas post 'desfloración', y weno, con lo del buen trato es por que obviamente no van a maltratarla si está en 'espera'. Claro que lo denota con ironía. jeje

la segunda pregunta: Weno, ya la respondí en este cap, o al menos en parte, porque la cláusula radica en que si algo ocurría en la misión de Sakura, Kakashi iría en su rescate, o al menos la cubriría si llegara a encontrarse con ella en la 'misión Uchicha's'.

jeje, espero haber respondido a tus preguntas, de lo contrario me mando con un nuevo argumento pos traumático, jejeje. me alegra que sigas con la historia, nos leemos pronto y cuídate un montón!

byeeeee

**LadySc -Maaya- : hihihi!**

jeje, como siempre, acertaste! jeje, Tsunade ahora se las tiene jurada a nuestro copyninja, pero qué nos deparará en el siguiente cap? jejeje

y sí...pero, también que él no quería que ella fuera 'fatigada' a su misión (porque si se quedaba con ella...ni hablar) hum...lo bueno, es que con el drama se viene el romanticismo.

Por nada vale decir el dicho:'nunca se sabe lo que se tiene...' , sobre todo si se vive en un mundo tan conflictivo como el shinobi.

Y con respecto a lo del ultraje...te encantó, no? jijiji, weno...weno... hija, sea cual sea tu decisión te apoyaré fervientemente (ya...con lo pervert que soy...)

y gracias por escribirme, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado.

nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto.


	19. Desde las Sombras

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

:::::::::::::::…

'resaltado' (Se presenta con cualquier motivo…**negrita**, 'comillas' o subrayado)

"Pensamientos"

"_Pensamientos que evocan a la mente de algún personaje…" _

-Diálogos-

_-voz lejana o fuera de la conversación, inner Sakura-_

:::::::::::::::…

**ANBU:**

**Desde las Sombras **

– **Capítulo 19 – **

:::::::::::::::…

La aldea de Konoha, tan apacible como un placentero día de otoño, claro, hasta que el escritorio de la oficina del Hokage salió volando literalmente por la ventana y se estrelló a los pies Maito Gai, bueno, manos puesto que realizaba sus ejercicios estrambóticos de rutina.

-TSK!-

El ninja de los espandex ahora comenzaba a sudar frío. - No quisiera estar en el pellejo de mi eterno rival.-

_-¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PENSARON ESO? – _Ese era el potente grito de la Godaime Hokage y la noticia del informe no le había caído nada bien en lo absoluto.

-¡Hatake Kakashi! – Lo nombró iracunda, ya era por demás tener que enterarse de que el escuadrón ANBU que había enviado, no había llegado al punto de encuentro.

-¡De-demo, Tsunade oba chan! –

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA MOCOSO! – Increpó la mujer enardecida, trató de calmarse respirando hondo. - Ahora explícate eso de '_Solo encontramos a dos ninjas que desaparecieron del lugar tras una nube de polvo que nos envolvió_'- Hinata comenzaba a jugar con los dedos.

-¿Eran ambos hermanos? – Ninguno respondía a la pregunta de la Hokage.

-¡Respondan! – Todas las miradas se centraron en la única capaz de responder esa pregunta, Hinata Hyuuga.

La presión comenzaba a hacer mella en su posible error, no estaban permitidas las posibilidades en su misión. -Uno era del Akatsuki.- Musitó levemente. - El otro, hum, el otro.- Sus nervios eran mayores, hasta que la mano confortante de Naruto cogió su hombro, sorprendiéndola.

-No te preocupes Hinata chan, solo di lo que sabes.- Musitó sereno y lleno de ese positivismo que lo caracterizaba, ella asentó.

-Parecía de Sasuke Uchiha.- Espetó sacándose por fin ese remordimiento, ya empezando a reparar en el tipo de chakra que lo envolvía y los cercanos que percibió y que le llamó la atención. - Sentí además, fluctuaciones de chakra, por el subsuelo.- Musitó tímidamente, llamando la atención de la Hokage. -Pude apreciar levemente una especie de lucha, pero no era constante y tras llegar desapareció.- Ahora los tirriosos ojos de Tsunade se clavaron sobre el peli plata.

"Sakura sí estaba en el subsuelo." Un error tan grande como si un pobre remedo de ninja lo hubiese cometido.

-Parecía de Haruno san, pero ella estaba con nosotros así que supuse que se trataba de un tipo de señuelo.- Continuó la oji perla provocando que Shizune, que aun mantenía la forma de Sakura abriera los labios desmesuradamente.

-Yamato, Kakashi. - Inquirió con toda la autoridad que le acreditaba el título de Hokage. - Reúnanse con Shikamaru y vayan a esa zona, quiero a mi equipo de vuelta.- Espetó fulminante.

Tanto el equipo 8 como Naruto no entendían en lo absoluto lo que ocurría. -¿Oba chan?-

-Naruto, ve con Jiraiya y dile que gané la apuesta.- Le ordenó al rubio hiperactivo, éste asentó algo confundido. –Luego hablaremos sobre lo que haremos con Sasuke.-

-¡Ahora, LÁRGUENSE DE MI VISTA! –

Todos despejaron la oficina. -Esto no debía ocurrir.- Espetó para sí la rubia. - Más te vale que la traigas de vuelta Kakashi.- Finalizó mordiendo su labio inferior, producto de la impotencia que la carcomía por dentro.

:::::::::::::::::::

-Problemático.- Espetaba Shikamaru mientras saltaba de rama en rama, él iba detrás de Kakashi y era seguido por Yamato.

FLASH BACK

Shikamaru dormitaba perezosamente sobre su banca favorita, apreciando las nubes, cuando de repente dos chakras desgraciadamente de dos conocidos se aproximaron hacia él.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Masculló perezoso. - Si es por el boca floja de mi padre.-

-Salimos de misión, ahora. – Espetó Kakashi cortante.

Aquello sorprendió al Nara. - Es una de rescate, así que si necesitas algo, será mejor que vayas rápido y nos des el alcance en la puerta principal de la aldea.- Continuó Yamato.

-¿A quién buscamos? – Aseveró el Nara y no era por demás, puesto que de ello dependía lo que pudiera necesitar.

-Un escuadrón ANBU.- Espetó Kakashi.- Tres capitanes y un especialista médico.-

-Qué problemático.- Murmuró el Nara antes de reincorporarse para revisar el equipo que llevaba consigo en aquel instante. -¿Algún lugar en especial?-

-Quizá estén bajo tierra o en una cueva.- Musitó Kakashi recordando aquella vez en que Akatuki tuvo a Gaara capturado.

El Nara suspiró. - sólo un par de cosas, maldición, ya sabía que era demasiado problemático un día despejado.- Murmuró antes de desaparecer en una nube.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Insisto, esto es problemático.-

-¡Ya lo creo Shikamaru san! – Corroboraba Yamato percibiendo el embravecido chakra del peli plata, él iba junto a Pakkun tras el rastro de Sakura.

"Pero no se ha quitado el diente de encima." Reflexionaba el peli plata. "Algo anda mal."

Pakkun ojeaba de reojo a su amo y no percibía nada bueno. "Será mejor acelerar el paso."

Y así, emprendieron una marcha más acelerada.

:::::::::::::::::

-¡Guarf! – Pakkun ladró emocionado. - ¡Puedo sentirla! – Y bajó de las ramas y empezó a trotar a lo que daban sus patitas hacia un claro en el bosque.

"¡Sakura!"

-¡Está pasando estos matorrales! – Corroboró Pakkun

-¡Sak! – Y lo que vio no le cuadró en lo absoluto, ojalá y no hubiese esperado al Nara, hasta hubiese sido mejor haber enviado a Pakkun junto a la peli rosada.

Tenía que haber confiado en el marica de Hatori, las ganas de asesinar habían aumentado en Hatake Kakashi y se juró que en esta vida o en la otra, le haría pagar al malnacido por haberse atrevido a tocar a su hermosa flor de cerezo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::…

Horas antes

:::::::::::::::::::::::…

"_Al final, todos pensaban que me conocían mi parte débil"_

"_Mi YO fuerte e independiente."_

"_Mi espíritu sumiso y complaciente."_

"_Mi cuerpo impetuoso."_

"_Mi disputado destino."_

"_Todos y cada uno de ellos se equivocaron."_

"_Yo Soy Sakura Haruno."_

"_Ninja médico de Konoha."_

"_Y voy a dejarlo en claro."_

"_Ni si quiera un akatsuki podrá conmigo."_

"_NI AHORA NI NUNCA."_

Los orbes jade de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras Tobi aparecía a su lado. - Es una lástima que no hubieses llegado a tiempo Sakura chan. - La miró fijamente a través del agujero de su anaranjada máscara. - Tobi será un chico bueno.-

_-¡Entonces muérete! - _A penas si Tobi pudo levantar la vista, cuando recibió un potente ataque cortesía de Rata y Sakura.

¿Lo habían engañado fácilmente?

El ataque generó que se levantara la tierra, parte de las ruinas y hasta el aire confabuló con la escena, de un momento a otro, el paisaje había cambiado drásticamente y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, la tierra levantada volvió a caer.

-Demonios.- Hiena no podía creer semejante ataque en conjunto, tampoco que en fracciones de segundos, pudieran haber quedado bajo la tierra, Kayose solo observaba a los alrededores, las ruinas eran más grandes de las que se hubiese imaginado. – El lugar ideal para una rat.-

Rata le pateó en el estómago para callarlo, tenía a Itachi cargado al hombro, o al menos, el cuerpo inerte de quien respondía por ese nombre.

-¿Y Sakura? – Inquirió Hatori olvidando momentáneamente el tipo de misión en el que se encontraban. –No percibo su chakra.-

-De eso se trata capitán.- Masculló la peli rosada saliendo de entre unos escombros. - Tiene muy buenos reflejos para ser un maldito pervertido.- Continuó la ojijade por no nombrar al marrano de Tobi, Rata asentó con la cabeza.

-Retirémonos.- Espetó arrojándole el cuerpo del Uchiha a Kayose. -Los otros se acercan, no quiero más conmoción de la necesaria.-

De repente unos tentáculos verdosos se aproximaron a Sakura, la envolvieron por la cintura y el cuello, Hiena sacó dos kunais y fue en su ayuda, o al menos para evitar perder el elemento clave de la misión y como si a Sakura fuera alegrarle.

-¡Ca-cap-tán.lá! – Masculló forzosamente, algo que confundió en cierta forma al ANBU. -¡.ra!-

-¡Estúpida, sin tu maldita ayuda no!-

-Sería bueno que la escucharan, porque de igual modo van a morir.- Inquirió una voz, dueña de aquellos tentáculos, había caído con ellos en aquel subterráneo.

-Este le ganó a todos.- Murmuró Rata con sarcasmo, mientras desenfundaba sus katanas gemelas.

El tipo de cara pintada la mitad blanca y la otra de negro se encontraba dentro de una Venus Atrapamoscas, era miembro de akatsuki y por su parte, sentía cierto cosquilleo adormecedor en los tentáculos que había expulsado de su mano derecha, presentía que había algo raro con la peli rosada con máscara de gato.

-Kuzo.- Mascuyó la parte de la cara pintada de negro. -¡Nos está absorbiendo el chakra vital, baka! –

-¿Nani? – Masculló la otra cara, deshaciendo el ataque.

Sakura sonrió escuetamente mientras recobraba el aliento, ya tenía cómo obtener chakra vital. "Y sin tener que sacrificar a un inocente venado." Pensó más animada.

-Déjenmelo a mí, ustedes vayan por un lugar seguro.- Espetó Sakura. - Quizá podamos recuperar a Sasuke después.- Murmuró por lo bajo, ya percibía el chakra del Uchiha menor junto al demoníaco de Tobi, diciéndole que Kakashi no pudo llegar a tiempo.

-Ya oyeron, espetó Rata tomando posesión de batalla. - ¡Yo les cubriré sus putos traseros, así que no se atrevan a fallar con el transporte del maldito cadáver!-

Kayose y Hatori se miraron. - Si no llegan en 15 minutos, volaré el lugar.- Espetó Hatori emprendiendo el escape, seguido por un callado Kayose.

-Peli rosada, será mejor que acabes pronto, nadie de la aldea debe enterarse de esto.- Masculló Rata.

-¡Lo sé!- Increpó Sakura lanzándose al ataque.

Zetzu sonrió. "¿Y me atrevía a subestimarlo?" Pensó Sakura.

Esta vez, armó un sello que provocó que emergieran las raíces del suelo, éstas se clavaban al precario techo y al suelo, Sakura a penas si podía esquivarlos, ella no podía evitar el recordar cuando luchó contra Sasori y había un ataque similar.

"¡Pero esta vez no hay venenos!" Reflexionó tras recibir el primer corte y desenfundar su katana.

-¡Esto es solo parte del preliminar tonta! – Masculló Zetsu. – ¡Porque a mí no me importa si te mueres! – Y de las raíces comenzaron a emerger espinas de 10 cm de largo, lo que obligó a Sakura alejarse del radio de alcance. - ¡Solo alargas el tiempo!- Nuevamente el ataque de raíces empezó y esta vez un líquido morado emergía de unas púas que emergían de ellas.

"¡Me lleva la!"

-¿Sabes cómo se poda a una planta?- Eso enfureció a Zetsu, o al menos a la parte negra, esta vez unas lianas cogieron a Sakura del cuello y la arrastraron hacia el centro para atravesarla, Zetsu quería verla retorcerse de dolor y que pidiera clemencia mientras moría lentamente.

Sakura sonrió mientras ajustaba su katana con todo lo que podían sus manos. - ¡Só...tos!-

-Te quedan 10. – Espetó Rata con calma.

Y en cuanto las espinas se aproximaban a la kunoichi, ésta cortó la liana y arremetió su puño contra el suelo en un ángulo de 45º, provocando que éste se levantara envolviéndola como un escudo, las raíces ponzoñosas arremetieron contra la liviana capa aumentando el levantamiento del polvo.

-¡No creas que un poco de tierra!- La mitad de su cuerpo se había erizado, la parte blanca ya no le respondía en lo absoluto, nada.

- Sólo basta cortar lo inservible.- Musitó Sakura retirando por completo el chakra vital de una de las partes y hubiese querido continuar.

-¿QUÉ HAZ HECHO MUJER?- Chilló la parte negra de Zetsu. - ¡VOY A DESPEDAZARTE!-

Y lo que quedaba de Zetsu, ahora se transformaba en una Venus Atrapamoscas por completo, sus tentáculos arremetían sin piedad contra Sakura, mientras ella las esquivaba o por lo contrario recibía inútilmente los casi certeros ataques.

Su visión le fallaba producto del vertiginoso veneno. – Demonios.-

-¡Te tragaré ahora mismo! – Exclamó cegado por la ira que lo embargaba, mientras la oji jade fue atrapada por sus tentáculos.

-Ya puedo sentir tu delicioso chakra. - Carcajeó sonoramente. - ¡Y también saborearé tu carne! – Y se engulló el cuerpo de la kunoichi a sus fauces, cerrándolas por completo.

**Dentro:**

Sakura se reincorporó y lanzó un par de kunais a las paredes del 'Venus Atrapamoscas', para luego saltar y apoyarse en ellos, clavando otro kunai a la altura de sus hombros, se aseguró de mantenerse ahí, puesto que un potente ácido que emergía poco a poco del interior de Zetsu amenazaba con quemarle y derretirla para el deleite del Akatsuki.

_-¡De nada te servirán los ataques! -_

-¿Y quién dice que voy a atacarte? – Inquirió Sakura sonriente, se quitó el guante de su mano libre con los dientes, además sacó el kunai con el que se sujetaba e introdujo su mano desnuda en el hueco que dejó el kunai.

Ella podía sentir el poder que extraía de aquel infame.

_-¡Maldita! - _

El interior comenzó a estremecerse, mientras el ácido fue aumentado cada vez más su volumen y no había escapatoria, no podía extraer más rápido el chakra.

"_Confío en ti."_

Aquellas habían sido una de las últimas frases que había escuchado de Kakashi antes de ir hacia aquella misión.

"_Confío en ti."_

-Kakashi sen.- Sonrió y empezó o absorber más rápido.

**Fuera:**

Rata había decidido lanzarse al ataque. - ¿Esto es todo puerco infeliz?- Exclamaba Rata mientras rebanaba con excitación las raíces que Zetsu le enviaba, aunque también se debía a que la peli rosa hacía de las suyas en su interior.

-¡AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH!-

Empezó a convulsionar y su cuerpo fue resecándose de afuera hacia adentro. -¿Qué me has hecho maldita puta mal parida! –

-¿Sí, qué te hizo? – Le cuestionaba Rata deteniendo su ataque y Sakura salió del moribundo Zetsu.

-No resistiré mucho.- Masculló la oji jade. -Debo administrarle el chakra.-

Rata se giró e hizo lo que no pensó que haría en toda su nefasta vida. - Sube a mi espalda.-

Sakura sonrió para obedecer la petición. -Demoraste 7 minutos.-

Justo para esos momentos, llegaba el equipo de Konoha. -Se me pegó la mala costumbre.- Se excusó la oji jade luchando contra los estragos del veneno.

-Como si fornicando se transmitieran las costumbres.- Espetó sarcástica Rata iniciando la retirada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tobi solo se abstuvo en seguir la pelea según los desniveles de chakra que percibía.

-Sakura chan es buena.- Espetó con sorpresa, aquella que había jurado que era ella, no era más que un mero clon de agua. - ¡Ahora Tobi sí la quiere!- Espetó cogiendo a un mal herido Sasuke.

-Tienes suerte Sasuke kun, tu hermanito te quitó el estorbo de Orochimaru de tu cuerpo.- Murmuró cansino. - Aunque es una lástima que Sakura chan no pudiera recuperarte.- Musitó observando a la oji perla que lo observaba con su byakugan, a ésta se escarapeló con el contacto. –hmp!- Sonrió con una mueca retorcida oculta tras la máscara.

-Será mejor fastidiar a Deidara senpai. - Musitó excitado. - ¡Porque Tobi es un chico bueno! -

Y desapareció entre la nube de humo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Nada mal, gato. – Espetó Hatori observando como Sakura había realizado la resucitación del cuerpo de Itachi transmitiendo el chakra vital que había extraído de Zetsu, sin embargo Sakura no se encontraba del todo bien, sus fuerzas mermaban producto del veneno que circulaba por sus venas no tardó en perder la conciencia.

Rata se retiró la máscara y recostó a Sakura sobre la hierba; se encontraban en un claro, a salvo de todo peligro.

O eso creía.

Retiró la máscara de Sakura para facilitarle la respiración y revisar sus pupilas. -Al menos podré retirar el veneno. – Espetó Nurika iniciando el procedimiento, quien por cierto, llevaba la apariencia de Hiroshi en todo momento.

Kayose observaba divertido, también se había retirado la máscara para beber agua. –Ne, Gato, ahora sí podrás tatuarte.- Sakura ya estaba inconsciente y con una notable fiebre aflorándose en sus mejillas. -¿Va a estar bien? – Espetó Hatori ligeramente inquietado.

-Luego podrán fornicar, de eso estate seguro.- Espetó Nurika continuando con su labor. – A ver si así deja de interesarle al Akatsuki.- Hatori sonrió de oreja a oreja, ganas no le faltaban.

Pero el peli plata era el problema, transcurrieron unos 45 minutos para que Nurika extrajera gran parte del veneno, ya no era tan nocivo como antes y podría recibir un tratamiento de limpieza en Konoha y ya que no había podido desquitarse con ella. - Hatori, dale el antídoto para que no se vaya a enfriar antes de llegar a Konoha.- Inquirió neutral, ya había percibido el chakra asesino de cierto peli plata a diferencia de cierto peli rojo que estaba sumido en el estado de la oji jade.

- Da igual.- Masculló Hatori tomando el frasquito con el antídoto que Nurika le había proporcionado; si bien, había percibido el acercamiento de un grupo ANBU, ya sabía que eran de la aldea y le restó importancia, Kayose seguía observando más sonriente que nunca.

Itachi por su parte, estaba en un estado comatoso.

_-¡Está pasando estos matorrales!_ – Corroboró Pakkun

_-¡Sak! – _ Tanto para Nurika como Kayose, era un espectáculo ver el rostro asesino del peli plata por primera vez en sus vidas, porque siempre llevaba una máscara de porcelana en esos casos.

Y gracias a que Hatori besaba a una Sakura inconsciente pudieron lograr aquel cometido, el peli rojo rompió el contacto lentamente, sabía perfectamente quién se encontraba tras él. -¿Qué? – Espetó Hatori con soltura, no entendía la razón de la mirada fulminante que recibía del peli plata y se pudo escuchar el piar de un millón de avecillas.

-Raikiri.- Espetó con la voz ronca.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL CAPÍTULO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

LOS KELO, CUÍDENSE MUYTO Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!

Weno, weno…ahora me paso a responder los reviews! (Sólo los anónimos estarán visibles aquí, oki? Los demás serán respondidos en sus respectivos buzones, arigato!)

LadySc -Maaya-: hihihi!

jijiji, hija, no nos desviemos mucho de las obligaciones! jejeje. pero weno...ajam! el cap anterior era para el suspenso de este cap. (como siempre trillada para los asuntos...)

y en cuanto a la pelea de los uchicha's...weno... no estaba muy convencida de reescribir una escena ya dada, lo sé, muy vaga que resulto, pero..sólo me enfoqué en lo que Mishimoto sama ya había predispuesto. jeje.

y bueno, gracias ante todo, jijiji, tu coment me animó muyto! Nos leemos pronto y cuídate muyto!

Mka1509: Hihihi!

Jeje, me encantó tu emoción, en serio, estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado el cap, jeje, y clarooooo la sobria actuación de nuestro querido copyninja! (jijiji)

Ahhh y con lo de la pregunta, muy buena, jeje, pero weno: Tsunade se refiere a que no necesita de 'kunoichis' que tengan que ser protegidas o que siempre estén necesitando 'ayuda', si bien se sabe que la aldea, lo que busca son recursos humanos 'autosuficientes' y capaces de realizar las misiones que se les asignen…no requiere de señoritas 'delicadas'…que para eso mejor Sakura se volvía civil…Más o menos así… (Si lo vemos en la perspectiva de una aldea ninja como tal)

Es por esto que Tsunade le recalca a Kakashi kun quién es Sakura y cuál es su deber como ninja. (Claro, se lo dice lo más crudo posible, jeje –digamos que ser desobedecida olímpicamente por sus mejores subordinados no es algo que le haya caído bien para su resaca…-) ^^~

Jeje, y no os preocupéis, que pa' lokitas aquí tamos todas!

Arigato, y cuídate muyto también! Nos leemos!

Chio-miau: hihihi!

jejeje, arigato! me ayuda muyto saber eso.

y me disculpo por la tardanza de este cap, (como siempre...) pero lo estoy compensando con un par de páginas más que las del cap anterior, (10 páginas en 10pt arial!) Espero que te guste este cap. jijiji

nos leemos pronto, y cuídate muyto!

jesica-haruzuchia: hihihi!

jeje, si! me encantan, así que no te asustes hija! no muerdo! jejeje

jiji, weno, la vida nos enseña muytas cosas y la mera verdad siempre es necesario ocuparse en algo productivo, ya sabes, jejeje, ´pero espero que puedas solucionar lo de tu título, eh? ánimo! ánimo!

gracias también por los ánimos, espero que te guste este nuevo cap, que la verdad este sí me dejó satisfecha. jijijiji

ahhh obvio! que ya toy en planes de irme a la aventura (weno, pronto...muy pronto... jejeje)

nos leemos pronto, cuídate muyto!

tsuki-airen: hihihi!

uff! Espero que me lo envíes pronto! jeje. Y ya era hora! es bueno que ya estés empezando a escribir, hija! jeje, y suave con los pañuelos...jijiji

jeje, y seeeee Kakashi es Kakashi sin ninguna pizca de influencia externa...o eso creímos? (porque este nuevo cap sí que me sorprendió al escribirlo! ) jijiji

ni hablar, Kayose ya fue tachado de pervert por Sakurita, y en cuanto a los del tatuaje...seee weno, pero con todos los giros que ha tenido la pobre y sobre todo...su estado 'confidencial' en ANBU, aun no quería que luciera el tan afamado tatuaje,jejeje

jajajaja seeee muy wena la de Itachi, pero no es lindo? el típico hermano mayor asustando al peke con humor negro al 100% wahhhh! (corazoncitos)

jeje, oki! y muytas gracias por los ánimos! en serio, no sé que haría sin ti! jeje, por cierto se viene fin de mes! jijiji

Cuídate muyto, inspírate con prudencia (hija, ambas lo sabemos, las burbujas que creamos a la hora de 'crear' son únicas! jijiji)

Suerte! y ánimo!

nos leemos pronto!


	20. Entre las Tinieblas

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

:::::::::::::::…

'resaltado' (Se presenta con cualquier motivo…**negrita**, 'comillas' o subrayado)

"Pensamientos"

"_Pensamientos que evocan a la mente de algún personaje." _

-Diálogos-

_-voz lejana o fuera de la conversación, inner sakura-_

_Cometario extra narrativo_

-xxxxx- El auto filtro que me parece gracioso colocarlo. ^^'

:::::::::::::::…

**ANBU:**

**Entre las Tinieblas **

– **Capítulo 20 – **

:::::::::::::::…

Si todo lo que podía ver y percibir era esa interminable oscuridad, entonces significaba que ya estaba muerto.

_-Itachi chan.- _Él y aquella absoluta oscuridad se vieron alterados debido a aquel conocido llamado, aquella voz, el tono y modulación que empleaba en su nombre.

-Oka san.- Espetó casi en un susurro, lo único que podía recibir era aquel llamado que retumbaba a su alrededor, nombrándolo una y otra vez con cierta lamentación.

-Itachi chan.- Pero ésta vez fue más cercana, justo a su lado derecho. -Eres tú.- Él aun mantenía aquellos sangrientos recuerdos y la misión que tenía de por medio, pero no era elección suya elegir más castigos en muerte.

Un tenue y lánguido rayo de luz se abrió paso entre la densa oscuridad, cayendo de lleno sobre el rostro del joven Uchiha e iluminando, apenas visible, el rostro de su difunta madre.

-Oka san, no merezco verte, no.- Espetó realmente arrepentido y no por nada, trató de cogerle de las manos, sin embargo ésta se alejó un paso desviando la mirada con dolor.

-No, yo lo siento.- Espetó ida. - Todos lo sentimos.- Continuó a su vez que retrocedía nuevamente, tras que su hijo tratara de alcanzarla.

-¡Oka san! – Era inútil, ella se alejaba cada vez más de él, sin que pudiese remediar en algo la distancia que se acrecentaba frente a él.

-Lo sentimos Itachi chan, lo sentimos.- No volvió a dirigirle la mirada, pero su voz seguía igual de afligida que antes. –Lo sentimos, Itachi chan.-

Él no entendía el porqué, ni si quiera la razón por la que su madre estaba sumergida en aquella oscuridad, ni si quiera el hecho de que estaban sólo ellos dos, no lo entendía.

-Todos nos equivocamos, oka san.- Musitó en su reconocido tono neutral, él sabía que las decisiones que tomaron no ayudaron en mucho a la aldea, pero mantuvo la paz por un momento en aquellos tristes años.

_-Ése es el hijo que esperaría tener, él, es un digno Uchiha.- _Su padre estaba por algún lugar también, ¿Pero dónde? Junto a su oka san, de seguro.

Y de repente, aquel rayo de luz se fue expandiendo, cada vez más hasta que irremediablemente, el lugar quedó cubierto de una luz enceguecedora.

-_Itachi chan, cuídate.-_

_-Itachi chan.-_

_-Itachi chan.-_

Ahora las voces aumentaban en número nombrándolo una y otra vez mientras él se sentía cada vez más lejano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura sentía su cuerpo como plomo e incluso podía escuchar los engorrosos susurros y cotilleadas de las enfermeras, eran obvias, muy obvias y escandalosamente inéditas.

_-¿Haruno san hizo eso? –_

_-¡Sí, según dicen por ahí, ella se sacrificó en una misión de rescate! –_

_-¡OH! ¿Pero Hatori san y Hatake san también resultaron heridos, no?-_

_-Me sorprende que hayan fallado.-_

"¿Por qué no se callan?" Pensaba aun aturdida bajo aquel estado, ni si quiera podía abrir los ojos, se sentía muy pesada, que incluso la respiración requería de mucho esfuerzo.

_-¡Eso es lo de menos! –_

_-¿Ah?-_

_-¡Escuché de la mismísima enfermera que atendió a Homura san, que Haruno san hacía de amante de Hatori san en la misión! -_

_-¡Kyaaah!-_

_-¡Sí! ¿Pero no está con Hatake san? –_

_-¡Qué candente! – _

_-¡Kyaaaah! –_

"¿Con un demonio, qué sandeces dicen?"

Su inner surgió a la ida recodando a los capitanes anbu. _- ¡SHANNARO, EN CUANTO LOS VEA A ESOS CUATRO! –_

"Pero Kakashi no."

Ni si quiera pudo continuar reflexionando, pues, mientras era conducida a un cuarto de hospital, le inocularon un sedante, el cual adormeció su cuerpo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Y así transcurrieron un par de horas._

_O quizá días._

_Ella no pudo saber a ciencia cierta qué había ocurrido, no, claro que no._

Pero lo que más le alegraba era que ya no escuchaba los cotilleos exasperantes de las enfermeras, poco a poco fue recobrando el control de su cuerpo, sus manos, sus piernas; aunque la respiración se había normalizado, la presión en su cabeza le provocaba una migraña insoportable, "¿Qué diablos hice esta vez?" Y de repente recordó.

-¡I-Itachi! – Exclamó mientras se reincorporaba de la cama en la que se encontraba, luchando contra el delgado edredón que la abrigaba y el catéter que fue a parar a un lado.

_¡Salió embalada como alma que lleva el diablo!_

Un Hatori con la pierna derecha enyesada casi en su totalidad y el brazo derecho en casi las mismas condiciones, se encontraba recostado en una cama adyacente a la de Sakura, del otro lado, un Kakashi para nada amigable – con una expresión de _te muerdo si me miras_,- se encontraba con el hombro izquierdo y parte del tórax vendado, además que uno de sus pies parecía una bola por el exceso de vendajes que alguna enfermera nerviosa le aplicó, siendo Ino Yamanaka fulminada por un 'rabioso' Kakashi.

Ambos se miraron impasibles, ella ni si quiera los había notado, para variar, se había preocupado por un maldito. - Uchiha- Espetaron escuetamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La oficina del Hokage, digna de admiración e imponencia, ahora se hallaba en reparaciones gracias a un ligero 'arranque' abrupto de la Hokage, bueno, al menos, había una segunda oficina justo al lado en la cual, la máxima eminencia de Konoha podía continuar con ardua labor.

_Claro, luego de resolver cierto 'asunto'._

-¿Qué había ocurrido realmente? – Kayose no sabía claramente qué rayos había ocurrido, o bueno, sí supo que Kakashi arrancó de puro celos, pero Hatori bueno y Nurika, ella. "Esto no puede estar pasando." De esta no lo salvaba nadie.

-Ya que Hiroshi tiene asuntos qué atender, Sakura está inconsciente en el hospital, Hatori y Kakashi no pueden ni siquiera usar una chata sin ayuda.- Lo barrió con su impasible mirada, como la Hokage que era, con altivez e imposición. – Sólo me quedas TÚ como mi única rata.-

Para que lo comparara con ese animal precisamente no le ayudaba en mucho, no cuando el verdadero causante de todo eso estaba de lo más campante en casa de los Nara, como una rata de almacén tras echarse un buen puñado de 'queso' encima.

Kayose suspiró, él era el gato que no había cumplido con su 'tarea'.

:::::::Narración bajo la perspectiva de Kayose:

Estábamos descansando, al menos Hatori y Yo, pues Hiroshi comenzó a atender a Sakura san que había sido herida por un potente veneno; aun me sorprendía como se las había ingeniado para resistir tanto; habíamos hecho un exitoso trabajo con el Uchiha, así que estaba más que satisfecho con la misión, además que Sakura san resultó más que útil, no negaré que estoy muy sorprendido con sus habilidades.

Pero no creí que Rata estuviera actuando cuando ayudó a Sakura san, tras que le tratara despectivamente antes del primer combate, en serio, no creí que ella pudiera ser así o mejor dicho, que aun continuara siendo desconfiada y reacia a aceptar a los demás tal y como son.

Que ella no hubiese vivido como una niña normal no significaba que TODOS debían soportarla, aunque a mí, a mí siempre me gustó su manera de ser.

La broma que le había tendido a Sakura san era para cobrarse, como de costumbre, yo descansaba a un lado mientras observaba todo en silencio.

-Hatori, dale el antídoto para que no se vaya a enfriar antes de llegar a Konoha.- Inquirió Rata neutral, ella estaba consciente del chakra asesino de Kakashi y de la embobada actitud de Hatori al notar que Sakura corría peligro, al menos, me recordó haberlo visto un par de veces así meses después de que muriera su novia.

- Da igual- Masculló Hatori tomando el frasquito con el antídoto que Nurika le había proporcionado; verlo tan ido me causó gracia, era raro verlo así.

Pude escuchar la voz del perro marrano de Pakkun que era seguido por Kakashi. _-¡Está pasando estos matorrales!_ – Corroboró Pakkun.

_-¡Sak! –_Ojala se hubiese tropezado y así no hubiese tenido que ver esa cara asesina, realmente me causó gracia, no voy a negarlo.

Sin embargo Kakashi actuaba en serio cuando activó su técnica original, planeaba asesinar a Hiena, por desgracia suya, el muy inepto se atrevió a seguirle el juego a Rata, rompiendo el contacto de sus labios con los de Sakura san lentamente, sabía perfectamente quién se encontraba tras él.

-¿Qué? – Actúo como siempre, tan bruto a la hora de tratar de fastidiar al copyninja.

Tuve que escuchar el piar de un millón de avecillas, para darme cuenta de que Hiena estaría muerta en unos minutos.

-Raikiri.- Espetó con la voz ronca y Nurika ya no sabía en dónde meter su cabeza, a lo mucho que atiné fue coger al Uchiha y partir rumbo a la aldea, Nurika iba tras de mí llevando a Sakura san en hombros.

_La razón era simple._

_-¡AH! –_

_-¡CONDENADO HIJO DE XXXX!-_

El ataque había impactado en la pierna de Hatori, al parecer no había podido esquivarlo del todo, Yamato y Nara estaban paralizados y perro del demonio sólo se rascaba la oreja derecha. (N/A: º¬¬ Hasta se había fijado en aquel detalle mientras huía.)

Por ello tuve que tirar al Uchiha a un lado y emprender la marcha camino a los otros dos que habían quedado como estatuas. – ¡Ineptos, detengan a Kakashi! – Les grité.

-¿C-Cómo? – Atinó a inquirir Yamato mientras señalaba aterrado cómo Hatori había clavado su katana sobre el empeine del pie derecho de Kakashi hasta atravesarlo, al menos Hiena podía defenderse.

No obstante, Kakashi había retirado un kunai al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Hatori luchando cómo podían, puesto que el segundo si apenas podía mantenerse en pie, su pierna sangraba a mares y el copyninja estaba en clara ventaja, a mi criterio era una pelea estúpida.

Hasta que ambos chocaron entre sí y Kakashi terminó haciendo una llave con el brazo de Hatori rompiéndoselo sin remordimiento alguno, lo curioso era que a pesar de ello, el muy canalla de Hatori aprovechó y le profirió un ponzoñoso corte sobre el largo del brazo.

-¡ARG! –

-¡XXXXXX! -

-¡XXXX , XXXXXX! -

Se hubiesen degollado en ese instante si no hubiese sido porque Nara reaccionó y los detuvo con su agarre de sombras, luego intervino Rata así que es por eso que estaban más heridos de lo que deberían.

:::::fin de la perspectiva.

-¿Y me dices que Sakura ni si quiera supo qué ocurrió?- Inquirió la rubia mucho más entretenida. - Al menos hubiesen hecho algo más interesante. - Después de todo, había tenido al copyninja con los nervios de punta.

-Puedes ir a ver a tu hija, pero, primero fíjate en qué andan esos dos.-

-Como diga Hokage sama.- Dicho esto, Kayose se retiró en una nube de humo.

"¿Matarse por un puto beso?" Tsunade se bufó pensando que quizá habría sido dura con Jiraiya de joven.

Lo pensó bien y le restó importancia, -Nah.- Ese era otro asunto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura recorría el hospital –de nuevo en bata- en busca de Shizune que probablemente estaría en cirugía general, corría, se tropezaba con enfermeras, uno que otro ANBU, un par de enfermos, otro ANBU.

-¡Maldita sea! – Se detuvo de golpe y retornó hacia el ANBU que había pasado de largo, éste se mantenía estático en el pasillo. "¿Qué demonios hace este aquí?"

-Sakura san, usted debe estar en reposo.- Musitó neutral, a penas si un penachito castaño de su cola de caballo sobresalía tras su espalda, era Takase, que se encontraba en servicio activo.

-Eso es lo de menos. ¿En dónde está? – Ella sabía perfectamente que ANBU estaría en donde Itachi Uchiha estuviera.

-Pabellón A, enfermedades altamente contagiosas.- Musitó sin más, ella sonrió mucho más animada y salió en pos del enfermo.

-¡Gracias! –

La barriga de Takase empezó a burbujearle y sin ningún miramiento se adentró al servicio femenino que se encontraba a un lado de él, al parecer, alguien le había dado del 'preparado' de Sakura aun a costa de estar en 'servicio'.

_-¡XXXXXX! -_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pabellón A – EAC (Enfermedades Altamente Contagiosas)

Sakura ingresó ignorando a los cuatro centinelas que vigilaban el acceso, éstos no eran de su escuadrón así que sólo bastó usar su rango médico para ingresar.

Incluso dentro del pabellón había pequeños grupos ANBU, algunos vigilando y otros tomando un pequeño descanso en las banquitas de espera, puesto que los cuartos eran de una sola persona, adecuado para controlar posibles epidemias.

-Sakura san, ya se encuentra bien.- Espetó uno reincorporándose de una de las banquitas. Sakura lo miró expectante.

_Si nunca le hablan con la máscara encima y el chakra cambiaba sutilmente._

-Tengo que verlo, quiero asegurarme de que hice bien mi trabajo.- Espetó determinada, el ANBU se encogió de hombros y le indicó que lo siguiera.

-Soy el nuevo reemplazo del insecto traidor.- Sakura reconocía que era un novato, aunque ya tenía el maldito tatuaje en el hombro.

"¿Genial ahora qué le habrán dicho a este soquete?"

_¡Eso era cierto!_

-Ya veo.- Ambos caminaban por entre los demás ANBU que escoltaban las entradas de todas las habitaciones, se detuvieron frente a una en donde Jabalí se encontraba más reacio que de costumbre.

-Haruno, hoy no.-

-¿Nani?-

-No me trajiste mi ramen, no te dejo entrar.- Sakura tenía la sensación de que esto le recordaba alguna escena en particular.

"Naruto." Ya tenía suficiente con uno, así que acumuló chakra en el puño.

_-¡Frentona! –_

_No. ¡ESO era peor!_

-Maldita Ino cerda. ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? – Masculló Sakura tirando a un lado a Jabalí, abriendo la puerta de un tirón y cerrándola suavemente, todo frente a un colega que captaba esa actitud asesina de la inocente Haruno, oalgo así le habían dicho.

-¡Otra vez con lo mismo, esa frentona disfruta andar en bata de hospital como si ser la 'sex simbol' de ANBU fuera un deporte! – Espetaba cargada de ira por la verdad del 'mensaje' de sus palabras, el Icha Icha en donde su amiga era protagonista se revendió como pan caliente cuando se enteraron que la Haruno estaba hospitalizada.

El ANBU sólo atinó a retomar su camino al pabellón principal.

-Ne, Jabalí san, necesito ayuda para dopar a su capitán.- Espetó nerviosa. - Ya se han privado 3 enfermeros y nadie más quiere ingresar al cuarto del infierno.

-¿Y Hatake? – Él estaba al tanto del castigo que les había impuesto la Hokage.

Ino más pálida empezó a reír de puro nervios. "¡Casi me da un síncope cuando me clavó esa reacia mirada!"

-Diablos, está bien. - Musitó acomodándose el hombro izquierdo, la fuerza de Sakura había sido letal. – ¡Hey Tú, el nuevo! –

_Recordemos que Jabalí es tipo Naruto._

El joven ANBU se detuvo sin girar de su sitio.

-¡Será mejor que me ayudes a contener a un animal en celo, ustedes dos marranos también, no han dejado de calentar el culo todo el maldito día! –

El ANBU tenía una cabellera castaña atada en una coleta o al menos eso podía pensarse, pero lo cierto era que la cerda le había puesto el ojo encima.

"No puedo perder contra esa frentona."

_¿Posible víctima de una cerdita celosa?_

"Creía que esto era mejor que soportar al marrano." Pensaba el ANBU siguiendo a la comitiva de asistentes. "Admito que la información de las curvas de estas nenas es más que exacta."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la habitación, Sakura observaba desde el rincón, al que dormía postrado en un pequeño catre, al menos estaba atado por correas y no con sogas, ella se sentía extraña, nerviosa y hasta impaciente por acercarse, algo que la hacía sentir 'rara'.

"¡Dios, solo le transferí chakra vital de otro, no es como si lo hubiese revivido con un poder oculto!"

_Dio un paso._

_Lento, pausado, tembloroso._

_Otro paso más_.

san. - Aquel murmullo la sobresaltó sobre manera.

"¿Piensa en su mamá?" Eso en cierta forma le heló el corazón, no pensaba que aquello pudiera ser cierto, no cuando él había, él. "Él había asesinado a propio clan." Era una aseveración que escapaba de toda lógica en su cabeza. "¿Por qué ahora?" Se acercó lentamente, más nerviosa que nunca.

-Oka san.- Él llamaba a su madre.

Su cuerpo luchaba por moverse, sus orbes, cubiertos por los párpados, se movían incesantemente para encontrar algo, alguien.

"¿Su mamá, él también?" Aquél pensamiento la aterró, no supo en qué grado aquel muchacho sufría incesantemente por haber terminado con la vida de quien le había, le había dado la vida.

"¿Y si él quería morir?" El sudor se asomaba por sobre la piel del Uchiha, su respiración acelerada le indicaba a Sakura que era un sueño muy profundo y no podía arriesgarse a despertarlo, no sabía la reacción que podría tomar.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando despertó. -¿Mikoto, madre? – Itachi despertó de golpe y le había parecido ver a su madre en lugar de Sakura, parpadeó un par de veces antes de reconocerla y callar al instante, su mirada, llena de sorpresa ahora era ocupada por una de seriedad e inalteración.

Como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. - ¿Quién eres?- Espetó Escuetamente, ella se removió de su sitio más inquieta.

-Sakura, Sakura Haruno, te quité la oportunidad de morir.- Su voz estaba marcada con pena, dolor y hasta posiblemente culpa.

-Hmp!-

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL CAPÍTULO :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	21. Bajo el Cielo de Konoha

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

:::::::::::::::…

'resaltado' (Se presenta con cualquier motivo…**negrita**, 'comillas' o subrayado)

"Pensamientos"

"_Pensamientos/recuerdos que evocan a la mente de algún personaje."_

-Diálogos-

_-voz lejana o fuera de la conversación-_

_Cometario extra narrativo_

-xxxxx- El auto filtro que me parece gracioso colocarlo. ^^'

:::::::::::::::…

**ANBU:**

**Bajo el Cielo de Konoha**

**- Capítulo 21 –**

Él sonreía de pura ironía, eso a ella le provocó cierto remordimiento de conciencia. Maldición, soy lo más seria que puedo. ¿Y se ríe de mí?" Ella estaba lo suficientemente dolida en ese momento, el simple hecho de significar algo para alguien, no le debía el derecho de vanagloriarse por ello, sin embargo, ella sentía que le había dado una segunda oportunidad.

-¿No se supone que debiste haber ido por mi hermano tonto?- Interrogó sin mirarla, la mancha del techo le parecía mucho más importante que aquella mujer en esos momentos.

Mucho más entretenido que recordar que la había confundido con su madre.

_¡Su madre!_

-Él no estaba en mi misión.- Espetó retomando la seriedad de hace un momento, empezó a jugar con sus dedos y los nervios ahora comenzaban a carcomerla.

"Estoy en bata." Realmente, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, hasta ahora.

Él clavó su mirada escarlata en ella. -¿Sabías que por una misión asesiné a mi clan? – Él había decidido retribuirle el favor a quien lo había revivido. "Konoha no cambia." Pensaba atando cabos en ése detalle, lo querían vivo. "¿Pero para qué?"

"¿El kiuby tal vez?"

"AKATSUKI, esa es la única respuesta."

Ella podía sentir como aquella mirada penetrante la enconaba con preguntas mentales a cada tanto, no era nada bueno. –Yo.- Se interrumpió a sí misma cuando hubo analizado la información del Uchiha y reparó en lo que él le había dicho. "¿Asesinó a su clan porque se lo ordenaron?"

De igual manera, reparó en la mayoría de las habladurías que circulaban en toda Konoha al momento en que Sasuke Uchiha, su hermano menor, se fue de la aldea.

"_Itachi Uchiha es un traidor."_

"_Asesinó a su propio clan y se unió a Akatsuki."_

"_Un animal sin sentimientos que no dudó en asesinar a su mejor amigo."_

_"Él es un despreciable Uchiha que sólo busca poder."_

"Él no buscaba nada." Ella había dado en la cuenta de que él.

-No espero tu lástima. - Inquirió él rompiendo aquella tensa atmósfera. - Debes entender que una misión no lo es todo.- Espetó esta vez con el peso de la experiencia.

Ella sonrió algo más calmada. - Lo sé, pero Sasuke kun no haría algo malo contra la aldea y confío en él.- Aunque sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no estaba en sus cabales en aquellos momentos.

Ella había comprendido muy tarde. -Hmp!- Itachi desvió su cara cerrando los ojos, no tenía ganas de platicar.

-Idiota.- Murmuró por lo bajo antes de retomar la ruta de salida. - Me ocuparé de que no te molesten, así que no intentes escapar, podría dejarte parapléjico por un buen tiempo.- Aquella advertencia no pasó por desapercibida por el moreno, pero tampoco iba a negar que le había caído bien.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Y la puerta se cerró sin pretender escuchar aquel comentario.

"Tenía una bata, no habrá sido fácil capturar un cuerpo sin vida."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De regreso a la habitación 206

También llamada 666, por encontrarse internados allí el copyninja y el cazador nocturno, ambos, rebosando de ira.

-Con un demonio. ¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes dos? – Ésta era Ino Yamanaka que había perdido el pánico por cierto peliplata; al menos, sorprenderlo en un forcejeo homicida no inspiraba ni pudor, ni lascivia.

Kakashi tenía presionando el extremo de su librito en la yugular de Hatori, además de tener un kunai bien clavado en la espalda. ¿Cómo llegó? Se ignoraba.

Ambos fijaron su mirada en la rubia de ojos azules y se apartaron oportunamente de la cama central de aquella habitación, sí, estaban sobre el lecho de Sakura, o al menos lo que fue, puesto que al retornar a sus camas soportando el dolor que provocaba cada movimiento, aquella cama cayó al suelo desarmándose en el proceso.

Ino sólo tenía un 'tic' en el ojo. "Piensa en Shikamaru desnudo, piensa en Shikamaru desnudo, piensa en."

-Nas! – Naruto hacía su estelar aparición. - ¡Oi Kakashi sensei, le he adquirido el volumen especial de 'ya sabe qué' y le aseguro que Sakura chan no se dará cuenta, de veras! – Ingresaba el Ninja hiperactivo ignorando las caras en 'O' de Hatori e Ino, las de los 4 ANBU que por obvias razones no podrían verse, pero se escuchó un leve gimoteo en el nuevo ANBU castaño.

"Todo lo que hace la brutalidad de Naruto." Pensaban al unísono y no era para menos.

-Hi san, hay algo que.- Ojalá y Jabalí hubiese podido continuar.

-¿Así que pusieron en peligro una misión de rango S por un problema hormonal?- La Godaime Hokage había aparecido en una nube de humo por primera vez frente a ellos.

Las cosas se ponían mejor. -¿Y Sakura? – Solo veía un catre destrozado de una posible evidencia de enojo de su pupila.

-Oba.-

-¡Cállate Naruto, no molestes a Tsunade shishou! – El timbrecito hizo girar a todos, divisando a la 'posible causa' del futuro malestar en la aldea y felizmente, ya se había cambiado de ropa.

-Sakura, veo que ya te sientes mejor, irás conmigo a ver al paciente, tengo algunos asuntos que atender luego.- Clavó sus ojos fulminantes en los otros dos. - Cero visitas, dieta blanda y una sesión de enema.- Una brisa gélida inundó el lugar.

-Tsunade shishou, sería más recomendable dejar reposar un poco más al paciente, podemos ir viendo.- Y así, Sakura volvió a ignorar olímpicamente al peli plata, quien más dolido por aquel ataque, ni si quiera había escuchado la última sentencia de la máxima autoridad de Konoha.

"¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?" El nuevo ANBU estaba más que confundido, era algo que no había asimilado en toda su vida. "¿Desde cuándo cuchichean y se tratan como críos?"

-¿No podías llegar más rápido inútil? – Hatori acababa de recibir sus vacunas mientras Jabalí, y otros dos ANBU sujetaban al copyninja para tratarle la nueva herida.

-¡Lo, lo siento Hi san! – Mientras acentuaba su agarre.

-¿Esto Sakura chan? – Naruto no podía creer que su amiga sólo le haya llamado la atención y no le hubiese saludado o golpeado, algo ocurría con ella, al menos esa aseveración iba raramente acertada en la mente de Naruto.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- Claro que el copyninja ya tenía suficientes problemas en aquel momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Dejando los gritos de lado

Ambas kunoichis se encontraban en un consultorio del pabellón EAC

-Me sorprende de que no hayas ido como una madre sobre protectora al ver a Kakashi con un kunai atravesado en la espalda.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa. - Shishou, él, yo.- No sabía cómo abarcar ese tema sin ser brusca, después de todo, dejó la delicadeza en su primer examen chunin.

-Dímelo.- El tono amenazante debía funcionar…

Ella suspiró resignada. - No sé cómo actuar en estos momentos.- Sentenció sin más. -No quiero parecer como la escandalosa quinceañera que iría tras el remplazo de Sasuke.-

"En serio que no entiendo esto, no lo entiendo."

Sakura era un manojo de sentimientos encontrados, ver al hermano mayor no había hecho más que fastidiarla, he incluso concluyó que si Sasuke volviera tendría problemas con Kakashi, porque si bien ella lo amaba, también apreciaba al Uchiha y no por borde, o teme sino porque era parte de su equipo.

Y hoy actuó impulsivamente. "¿Qué haría por Sasuke?" Pensó dolida.

-Es normal Sakura, algún día entenderás el porqué.- Tsunade parecía dejar a relucir aquel dulce encanto de madre.

-Descansa, medita y báñate. - Escupió de porrazo. - Te quiero en mi oficina a las 7 de la noche, no antes ni después. - Y se retiró en pos del paciente. - Usa el parche.- Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sakura estaba en shock, por si eso ayudaba a reanimar a alguien, puesto que ella solo podía ver lucecitas. ¿Qué le había dicho su Shishou?

"Será lo mejor, supongo." Dio un largo suspiro, sentirse rara, extrema y sin ningún raciocinio que pudiera caracterizar su habitual comportamiento, no era algo que la favoreciera a 'pensar fríamente' en aquellos momentos, pero lo intentaría.

-Iré a casa.- La imagen de Kakashi mirándola profundamente se le vino a la cabeza, quería verlo, abrazarlo e inclusive atenderlo ella misma, pero a la vez tenía un miedo irreconocible, sacudió su cabeza efusivamente. "Qué me sucede?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**1 Semana después:**

A Kakashi le daban el alta, al menos cojeaba un poco pero no era tan problemático como estar con una pierna enyesada, como cierto sujeto. "¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"¡_Mal nacido, no me volverás a coger desprevenido!"_

"¡Ah sí! Algo así me había dicho, pero no recuerdo su nombre en aquel momento."

"Me dijo algo."

"¡_Maldición, no me volverás a coger de las peloxxx!"_

"Quién sabe, o creo que eso se lo dijo a Kayose."

-¡Oi Kakashi sensei, será mejor que tire 'eso' que le di!- Naruto llegaba a duras penas cogiendo su estómago rugiente y burbujeante mientras le daba el encuentro a la salida del hospital.

"¿'Eso'?"

-¿Por qué Naruto? – Profirió intrigado, aunque tampoco entendía a lo que su ex pupilo excéntrico le decía, bueno, rara vez comprendía lo que decía.

-¡Sakura chaaann, ella, ella nos está intoxicando a todos por 'eso'! – Empezó a exclamar el rubio moviendo los brazos en señas escandalosas. - ¡Sai y el capitán Yamato están de su lado, dicen que es una apuesta de a cuántos pueden 'castigar' por leer 'eso'! – Y sus señas escandalizadas continuaban.

Kakashi analizó la información minuciosamente. "'Eso' ha de ser el Icha Icha que Naruto me trajo, reflexionó comprensivo, pero Sakura no dijo nada por el hecho de verme leyendo 'eso'."

**Versión real de los hechos – **Justo el mismo día que se lo entregó Naruto. (Una semana atrás)

Kakashi leía el libro tranquilamente, mientras los alaridos de Hiena amenazaban con perforar sus oídos, él se había quedado observando la portada en donde aparecía una Sakura en una postura sensual armada de un kunai y una katana.

Él solo observaba aquel rostro inocente, no apartaba su único ojo visible de aquel rostro femenino, le había engatusado aquella juguetona mirada que le retaba a seguir mirándola.

-¿Kakashi 'chan', tienes hambre? – Inquiría la dulce voz de aquella peli rosada, mientras ingresaba con un suculento tazón de arroz, pollo y verduras, en pocas palabras, era su dieta.

Él continuó mirándola, a la real, la que le acercaba cuidadosamente la bandeja para ayudarle a comer, ahora la observaba con más intensidad, Hatori estaba privado por alguna razón y la puerta de aquella habitación estaba cerrada.

-Tienes que comer, de lo contrario no te darán el alta en una semana.- Espetó sonriente mientras apartaba el librito de sus manos y lo depositaba en la mesita de noche, su sonrisa era lo único que le importaba en aquel momento.

Aunque no volvió a decirle más nada, él comió en silencio, y así la pasó el resto de la semana, se sentía cómodo de no hablar de más, al menos, no con un idiota haciendo de 'escoria' por razones que poco importaban.

:::::::::Fin de la versión original

-¿Qué problema, no? – Él solo tenía ganas de ir a verla.

"¿Yamato y Sai?" Ahora tenía algunos inconvenientes.

-¡Ah gomen, Kakashi sensei, tengo que, irme! – Naruto se toma con más fuerza el estómago y sale disparado hacia algún lugar, al que no queremos saber.

Kakashi dejó salir un leve suspiro. –Naruto.- Solo él podía ser de esa forma, su buen ex alumno, no pudo divagar mucho, puesto que una nube de humo se formó justo detrás de él y otro Chakra muy conocido se había acercado a él.

-¡Senpai!- Yamato y Sai estaban justo detrás de él, muy conveniente para el copyninja.

-¡Yo!- Su típico saludo escondía un no sé qué y su chakra asesino lo demostraba, aunque estos dos más parecían estar concentrados en algún mero plan para.

_N/A: ¿Alguien recuerda cómo fue que Hatake Kakashi comió del preparado de Sakura? Bueno, sólo esa persona podría volverlo a hacer cuantas veces quisiera, pero SÓLO esa persona._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Campo de entrenamiento Número 3

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? – Takase y Jabalí se encontraban en lo que serían las 'dunas' del campo de entrenamiento número 3, que por alguna razón parecían haberse formado a golpes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: Saliendo de aquel lugar

Ino divagaba junto a Sakura por la aldea después de una rigurosa mañana de entrenamiento, en el campo número 3. Ninguna decía nada, o al menos, la rubia se había quedado sin palabras desde que había confesado algo que la carcomía desde hacía un par de días atrás.

Hasta que al doblar por una esquina, la peli rosada decidió hablar.

-Entonces. ¿Me dices que ni si quiera se te vino a la mente quitarle la máscara mientras lo hacían? – Sakura estaba muy entretenida con la 'declaración' de su amiga rival. -Cerda, en eso sí me ganaste.- Comentaba con aire superior.

Ino solo se contenía de la cólera y no había mucho material para defenderse. – Te dije que estábamos a oscuras no iba a verle de todas formas frentona.- Su sonrojo era mucho más notorio ahora y Sakura parecía sentirse en la cima de la victoria.

-Cerda, sólo te diré que veas cómo lo reconoces, porque en serio, ni si quiera te protegiste.- Farfullaba airosa. - Ni yo que estoy en.- Parpadea un par de veces al notar a Kakashi tanteando con el pie a los cuerpos inconscientes de Yamato y Sai. –¡Kakashi chan! – Lo llamó para correr a encontrarlo, Ino la observaba con recelo, al menos, su plan había sido engatusar al nuevo compañero de equipo de la pelirosa para sacarle información, al menos con eso del capitán Hiena y Kakashi, pero no se esperaba haber pasado una recurrente noche de 'xxx' con un completo extraño.

"¿Y no que quería con Shikamaru?" Se reclamaba a sí misma, se encogió los hombros desganada, de ver a su amiga caminar de la mano con su ahora novio, era raro, siempre pensó que ella sería la primera.

¿Por qué Sakura había pillado a un pez mucho más suculento que Sasuke?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**País de la Lluvia.**

-¿Por qué no puede ir Tobi? – Inquiría el de máscara anaranjada. - Sasuke kun también quiere ir. ¡Y somos unos chicos buenos! – Continuaba gimoteando, era como un estúpido retrasado que sólo quería obtener lo que quería a base de chillidos molestos y algo sosos.

Pain observaba inmutable.

-No, si queremos que funcione, él tendrá que ir sólo.- Inquirió Pain, él tenía mucho que pensar en esos momentos. - La información que nos entregó Danzou está incompleta, Deidara hará un buen trabajo.- Corroboró dándole una nueva ojeada al pergamino.

-¡Pero Tobi quiere ir! –

-Hmp!- Sasuke solo observaba de lejos, ofuscado y aireado, quería ir a destruir la aldea como fuere posible, iba a vengarse por lo que le habían hecho a su clan y le importaba un bledo lo que su 'hermano' haya querido proteger.

"Farsa o no, lo guiaron a una muerte sin honor, los haré pagar por todo."

Una peli naranja, junto a otros dos sujetos, un peli gris y un pelirrojo conformaban parte de su equipo, que él mismo había denominado 'Hebi' [serpiente]. Éstos, solo observaban a su líder a esperas de nuevas órdenes.

-Si tanto quieren acción, vallan por el 8 colas.- Espetó Pain cansino. - Pero no piensen que van a ir a esa sucia aldea, no hasta que Deidara haya terminado con su misión.- Concluyó firme, él tenía gran expectativa en el rubio especialista en bombas o al menos, tendía entendido que sabía usar la cabeza.

::::::::::::::::::::::: En Konoha en ese mismo instante

-No podía esperar mucho.- Musitaba embelesado el shinobi castaño mientras acorralaba a una kunoichi de cabellos dorados, ésta solo se limitaba a observarlo expectante a las posibles acciones de aquel sujeto, la había tomado por sorpresa en una callecita increíblemente desierta a pleno día, estaba contra una pared, atrapada entre ambos brazos de aquel 'shinobi'.

"¿Será él?" Se debatía entre concentrar chakra y privarlo o preguntarle si había tenido un encuentro 'caliente' con ella hacía dos días atrás.

Una verdadera vacilación. –Ryuko, soy Ryuko y hace un par de días atrás tú y yo.- La rubia no lo dejó terminar, lo silenció con la mano y analizó el lugar.

-¡Ino Yamanaka! – Ambos se sonrieron con malicia, si eso era amor no les importaba mucho en aquel momento, tenían mucho de qué preocuparse, después.

"Puede que la frentona tenga a su ex sensei con ella, pero yo." Sus miradas se entrelazaron mientras iban aguardándose para dar rienda suelta a un roce de labios, suave, juguetón, delicado. "¡tengo a uno que vale la pena!"

"Por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensarte, conmigo." Aquel de cabellos castaños cubría con sus fornidos brazos a aquella rubia, de apariencia frágil y delicada, que ahora se sonrojaba por el toqueteo minucioso de él, de sus manos, de su aliento que iba acariciando los poros de su piel, en especial su cuello.

Ino lo alejó suavemente confundiéndolo un poco. - ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a un lugar más cómodo? – Si bien, tenían mucho de qué preocuparse, por el momento había algo más urgente entre ambos.

Él sonrió. - Claro, la de mi buen amigo Hatori está desocupada.- Se sonrieron mutuamente, dejándose llevar por aquel momento fugaz como usualmente era catalogado un encuentro furtivo sin ningún tipo de ataduras.

_¿Pero quién podría imaginar lo que podría ocurrir?_

_¿Entre un rubio adicto a las explosiones y una rubia cotilla capaz de controlar tu cuerpo?_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**Pabellón EAC – Habitación de Uchiha Itachi**

La rubia de pechos exuberantes estaba de pie, escoltada por un grupo de ANBU, Nurika, Kayose y otros dos se encontraban allí, éstos, iban a ser quienes se ocuparan del paciente en caso de que ocurriese algún tipo de insurrección.

-¿Y bien, entiendes ahora? – No tenía mucho tiempo, pero tampoco quería perderlo dando explicaciones.

Itachi se encontraba sentado en aquella mullida cama, no estaba atado y sentía su visión más que renovada, aparte de que su estado de salud era ahora más estable que hacía un buen tiempo atrás, todo gracias a los cuidados de aquella que respondía por Sakura Haruno.

-Sasuke vendrá por los que Madara considere estorbos.- Espetó neutral. -Vendrá por venganza.- No le era muy difícil razonarlo, pero tampoco le parecía imposible, viniendo de Madara todo parecía ser posible.

-Entonces puedes descansar aquí, mientras te preparo un lugar más tranquilo.- Continuaba la Godaime. - No querrás.- Lo único que él quería hacer en esos momentos, era estar en paz.

-Haruno san no vino hoy.- Su mirada apacible y quizá algo fría, le indicaba a Tsunade que el muchacho mostraba cierto apego por quien ahora era un blanco serio de Akatsuki.

"Qué incómodo." Ella ya tenía planes con Sakura, aunque ésta aun no lo supiera.

-Tiene el día libre hoy, vendrá mañana. – Espetó lo más seria que pudo. - Eres su examen de aprobación, ahora puede competir contra uno de tu nivel, no la vayas a subestimar.- Comentó Tsunade emprendiendo la marcha a la salida. - Sería tonto que te fueras a enamorar justamente de ell'.- Observarlo por sobre el hombro le proporcionaba cierto dramatismo a la escena, aunque Itachi la miraba como si fuese un bicho raro o una pervertida en potencia, eso sí que la incomodó.

Había perdido ante un estúpido niñato. - Tiene conversaciones más interesantes.- Espetó apacible, ya cerrando los ojos para descansar sin reparo alguno.

-TSK!- La furia de la Hokage era mucho más intensa en aquel momento, pero ya se las cobraría luego, sonrió con malicia y se retiró del lugar.

-Ya lo veremos, niño.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Departamento de Sakura

La cocina dejaba disfrutar de un oloroso y apetitoso aroma, d_e la comida de Ichikaru._

-No sé de qué hablas, a penas si he podido terminar mis asignaciones. - Espetaba de lo más agobiada la peli rosa con cierto toque dulce que resultaba espeluznante. - Además, no he podido dormir últimamente.- Continuó aseverando la última frase.

Kakashi la observaba expectante, en términos normales, él estaba celoso y no olvidaba el beso, le plantaba la primera excusa ¿Mostrarse celoso? para ver si se daba cuenta de la verdadera razón por la cual estaba celoso.

"Como si pudiese dividirme en varias y recordar prácticamente TODO lo que hago." Chillaba internamente la oji jade.

-¿Pero Kakashi chan, es malo tener que tratarte fríamente? – Su pregunta carente de dulzura alguna le dio en el guagüero del peliplata. - Sabes que.- Ella dio en cuenta de algo.

"Demonios." La mirada del peliplata era mucho más intensa.

-¿Me estás interrogando con la mirada Hatake Kakashi? – Algo más que la mesa trastabilló con el potente timbre de su voz.

Kakashi era ANBU después de todo y todo el rato ella había estado hablando a conciencia a excepción de la única pregunta que le hizo.

"¿Por qué me evitaste?"

-¿Hay algo de malo con eso?- El buen y cariñoso Hatake está tirado por algún rincón del retrete, en estos momentos operaba el inquisitivo anbu Kakashi.

Sakura suspiró. -No es fácil llevar una relación de buenas a primeras, no cuando toda la aldea cae patas arriba por enterarse de que tú y yo estamos.- Musitó serena, era algo a lo que había tenido que atenerse, pero no siempre es fácil.

-Entonces no es por ningún otro sujeto.- Y como se decía hacía unos momentos, el buen Hatake estaba en las profundidades del retrete.

La mirada fulminante de Sakura no era la de una linda novia disfrutando de la rabieta de su novio celoso. "Demonios." Él había comprendido que había metido la pata.

-Pensé que había sido yo.- Desvió la mirada trágica hacia un lado, él se sentía tan normal pudiendo hacer simplemente las cosas por impulso.

-Si usas esa expresión con mi Shishou podría funcionar, pero conmigo es imposible Kakashi chan. – Espetó mucho más entretenida Sakura, puesto que Kakashi tenía el rostro descubierto y el sonrojo de Sakura era un poco perceptible.

Él se sentía sorprendido, no sabía cómo, pero ella lo hacía sentir como un ser humano cualquiera y le bastaba para ser feliz.

-Creo que te amo, Sakura.-

Sakura sonrió sin poder evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, puesto que recordaba perfectamente cuando se lo dijo y además cuánto había tenido que pasar para poder compartir aquella misma mesa con él, de ese modo.

-También te amo, Kakashi chan.- Entrelazaron sus manos por sobre la mesa, suavemente esperando que aquel momento no se terminara jamás.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL CAPÍTULO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	22. Al Alba de un Tórrido Destino

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

-:::::::::::::::-

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

_-voz lejana o fuera de la conversación-_

:::::::::::::::…

**ANBU:**

**Al Alba de un Tórrido Destino**

**- Capítulo 22 –**

::::::::::::::::::::

**Konoha 7:23pm – Oficina del Hokage**

La noche era joven, molesta y había un no sé qué en el ambiente, Sakura lo sentía así cuando Tsunade la mandó llamar.

Dio un suspiro largo antes de dignarse a tocar la puerta para anunciar su llegada, su presentimiento no era nada bueno, tras picar un par de veces le dieron el permiso de pasar.

-Sakura, te estaba esperando.- Musitó Tsunade al verla. Su seriedad en ese momento era notable.

-Dígame Tsunade shishou.- Resopló con una seriedad irreconocible.

Tsunade, muy lejos de sorprenderse, sonrió escueta y la contempló imponente. – Tengo una misión especial para ti.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En esos mismos instantes – Instalaciones ANBU**

-¡No me importa, lo que tienes que hacer, lo harás! - Kayose inquiría sumamente fastidiado a Nurika, quien ahora tenía la forma masculina de Hiroshi, su mirada escueta y asqueada develaba su disconformidad con quien sería su compañero de misión actual, Kayose tiró un historial frente a 'Hiroshi' esperando que lo leyera y así cumpliese con su misión.

Ambos ANBU estaban disconformes con la misión que debían acarrear, pero eran capitanes y debían hacerlo.

-No lo haré, la incubadora es la responsable, ella lo hará.- Increpó 'Hiroshi' más ofuscado. - Es más, es kunoichi a tiempo completo, ya pasó por el mizuage y no tendrá problemas por acostarse con otro por un tiempo.- Espetó sin más, mientras Kayose observaba firme. – ¿O ya olvidaste lo que dijo el Tercero aquella vez? – En su mirada, se podían ver secuelas de un pasado tormentoso, digno de la antigua guerra. - La vida es cruel, pero, o es ella o la aldea siempre ha sido así, vale la pena un sacrificio que la muerte de muchos inocentes.-

Kayose suspiró abatido. - No te obligaré a nada.- Musitó suavemente, recogió el historial y se retiró. – De todas formas, él te hubiese reconocido.-

"Lo asesinaría incluyendo mi existencia, pero ahora tengo alguien mucho más importante a quien proteger, Kayose kun."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tres horas más transcurrieron y todo parecía ir como de costumbre, shinobis saliendo a misiones o regresando de ellas, jóvenes gennin preparándose para sus misiones de clase D que les tocaría realizar al amanecer y otros de rangos diversos entrenando a la aldea.

¿En dónde podría estar la kunoichi peli-rosada de la que todos hablaban? Ella, quien había estado paseándose por las calles de Konoha horas antes.

-¿Agarrados de la mano?-

-Sí, y eso es lo de menos, al parecer, ella fue el problema en la misión 'secreta' que tuvieron.- Los cuchicheos iban y venían, pero siempre acababan en lo mismo.

-¿Tienen relaciones?- Inquiría una enfermera ajena del cotilleo en la oficina del Hokage, al menos, hasta que tuvo que comprobar su rotunda ignorancia en el tema: Haruno – Hatake.

Tsunade no podía mostrarse más irritada de lo que habitualmente estaba y que los chismes cayeran en bandeja de plata en su oficina por un grupo interminable de enfermeras 'indignadas' por aquella controversial pareja y para rematar, compuesta por maestro – alumna, se podría rescatar el prefijo 'ex' y quizá le restaría cierta penalización, aunque darle una buena prole con pedigree no sería nada grave, al contrario, muy bien recibido.

-Demonios, al menos no es un Akatsuki o un traidor.- Esa era Ino Yamanaka quien debía meter cuchara oficial al cotilleo matutino, para ser las diez de la noche, se podía especular que era recurrentemente tarde.

Pero solo para Tsunade. "Ahora es cuando." Reflexionaba Tsunade desde su butaca. - Si ese es todo el problema, tendrán que saber que YO he autorizado aquella relación.- Imponente y certeramente irónica, finalizó.

-¡Ah, oh!- Y al fin, el cotilleo cesó con la fulminante mirada de la máxima autoridad de Konoha. La rubia no podía contener su mirada triunfal por sobre el resto de muchachas y por obvias razones fans del copyninja. "¡Tráguense eso!"

-¡Ahora las quiero TRABAJANDO!-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**5:23am – Pabellón EAC**

La mirada de Kakashi iba de un lado para otro, como un mero reloj de péndulo en su monótono ir y venir.

Con el ir y venir de Sakura Haruno. - ¿Itachi kun, necesitas ayuda para ponerte la ropa?- Inquiría preocupada tras el biombo que impedía toda visibilidad de lo que el Uchiha estuviese haciendo.

-¡Hmp!-

"NO." El peli plata no tenía que razonar mucho, a leguas podía interpretarlo como un claro NO, pero ella lo tomaba como AYUDAME, SI POR FAVOR, TE NECESITO, GRACIAS, SI FUERAS TAN AMABLE, etc.

Y verla ingresar para ayudarle no era precisamente confortante. "¿Qué demonios piensa ella?"

_-El catéter es molesto, solo tendrás que pasar unos días con él, voy a visitarte así que no estarás aburrido, oh y me ocuparé que los ANBU no te molesten.- _Bien, Kakashi comenzaba a perder la diferencia de asesinato y muerte accidental.

¿Por qué le hacía eso Sakura? Pensaba tratando de encontrar una razón por la que la mayoría de mujeres apelaba a su lado maternal.

¿Ella era conciente de que estaba con un hombre que ha estado sin 'pareja' por mucho tiempo? Particularmente, y conociendo a Sakura él tendría su respuesta así que darle mucho sentido no tenía fundamento.

Y la voz grave de Hatake Kakashi se hizo escuchar. - Estoy aquí, Sakura chan.- Ella se asomó con suma extrañes y volvió a perderse tras el maldito biombo, el Uchiha no hacía sonido alguno.

Hasta que la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió intempestivamente dándole paso a la rubia más cotilla de todo Konoha.

-¡Frentona, tenemos que hablar!- Espetó sin percatarse si quiera del copyninja y menos, que había estrellado la puerta contra él, quien felizmente, por su dote de ninja élite, había detenido la puerta con su mano derecha.

-_Ahora estoy ocupada Cerda, tengo mucho que hacer._- Sakura salía del biombo estirándose la espalda, siendo seguida por Itachi, que ahora vestía como un civil más de Konoha.

-¿Estás cogiendo con él?- Chilló frustrada señalándolo con el índice, como si 'él' fuese un nuevo espécimen en manos de Sakura.

Para Sakura Haruno sería una muy larga mañana. -¡CERDA!-

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al menos había reparado en el momento incómodo por el que había hecho pasar a Kakashi y para variar, fue muy tarde.

En algún momento de la pelea, Kakashi se retiró como de costumbre, con Icha Icha en manos, y luego, luego se daría una muy maldita sorpresa al encontrarse a Itachi y cierta kunoichi que quería torturar ingresando al departamento de ésta.

-Qué bueno que estás aquí Kakashi, le decía a _'Tachi chan'_ que serías su compañero de habitación, la inexpresiva mirada de Kakashi era molesta para ella pero para Itachi no significaba mucho.

"Sabía que era mala idea, pero no, a Tsunade Shishou le parecía 'guay' tenerlos juntos." Resoplaba mentalmente Sakura y el claro silencio que los envolvía lo dejaba claramente confirmado esos dos se llevarían de lo mejor, con un kunai enterrado en el corazón de cada uno.

"Eso te ganas por borde." Se dijo así misma.

Sonrió tiernamente a Itachi - Supongo que quieres descansar, estar bajo ese sello no es cómodo, pero ya no estarás bajo las narices de ningún ANBU.- Para Itachi aquello no parecía ser realmente cierto.

La despreocupada mirada de Kakashi no debería serle de mucha importancia, sin embargo sabía que el tipo era más que un vigilante, un ninja de élite no era lo que te tomarías a la ligera.

-Hmp.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y ahí estaba, bajo los cuidados de una futura ninja de élite, la cerebrito parecía tener cierta devoción por lo que hacía, hasta parecía recordarle a cierto hermano tonto que casi había asesinado, en más de una ocasión.

-Tachi chan, esta habitación será tuya hasta.-

-No soy ningún mártir.- Aclaró Itachi sin inmutarse desde la cama en la que yacía recostado, se sentía verdaderamente inútil en aquella posición. – Una niña como tú no parece ver la diferencia entre un asesino y un ninja.-

Sakura ladeó la cabeza con clara curiosidad. - ¿Alguna vez escuchó a un ninja vanagloriarse de sus asesinatos? – Aquella aseveración lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Hicieron un escándalo para que perdiera mi virginidad. – Escupió las palabras sin pensarlo mucho. – Si hubiese hecho lo que me indicaron, me hubiera sentido como una puta, simplemente lo hice a mi modo. – Indicó recordando el momento exacto en que casi parecía haberse entregado a Madara.

-Podía elegir la forma, no evitarlo. – Indicó firme. – No me arrepiento.- Itachi veía en ella algo más que una simple kunoichi en Sakura Haruno, demostraba más que simples deseos de superación ninja, era verdaderamente madura para su edad.

-No debía estar diciéndote esto Tachi chan, sólo descansa y procura no moverte demasiado.- Musitó con calma. – Tengo que resolver unos asuntos antes de salir de misión.-

Itachi la miró con extrañez, un verdadero avance para Sakura.

-Te irás.- Afirmó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros, parecía que abriría la boca para hablar cuando intempestivamente ingresó el copyninja o al menos se vislumbró un brazo que la jaló hacia afuera mientras se cerraba la puerta de un tirón, Itachi tuvo el impulso de salir, encontrándose completamente solo.

Podía dar gracias a ese sello y los medicamentos por tenderlo como un cobarde total, sin embargo interiormente sabía que ese par estaba envuelto en más que una simple misión de compañeros.

-hmp!- Le provocaba un vacío que no podía ignorar, ni siquiera recurriendo al escudo de hielo de su alma. ¿Temía por Sakura Haruno tanto como para arrastrar su decadente cuerpo hacia donde fuera que estuviese?

Esa sola idea lo dejó pasmado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura había sido arrastrada prácticamente hacia las afueras de Konoha, sorprendida por la velocidad en que Kakashi se había conducido, aun con ella en brazos, la sorprendió, a veces podía olvidar que Kakashi era el ninja élite que casi toda la aldea admiraba, aunque en estos precisos momentos no se sentía verdaderamente confiable.

-Trabajaré en equipo con Kayoze kun, Hiroshi san y.- El que Kakashi no le diera la cara no ayudaba en realidad, él simplemente se mantenía quieto, observando el vasto paisaje de la aldea y sus alrededores, con el atardecer y los pequeños niños corriendo de aquí para allá, por su mente transcurrían miles de ideas y ninguna apoyaba su negación a lo que estaba por vivir.

-Puedo tolerar que trates a tu modo a ese Uchiha.- Musitó neutral. – Que trates a todo el mundo.- Inquirió en el mismo modo, su mirada cansada se clavó en algún punto en el horizonte, al menos por unos minutos, valiosos minutos en los que Sakura apreció la vista de su perfil en el modo más puro, hasta casi pudo imaginar que era niña de nuevo.

Aquellos doce años maravillosos que terminaron drásticamente con las personas que ella amaba, en el fondo, ella se sentía rota y no confiaba en mantener por mucho la relación que tenía con Kakashi.

-¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? – Masculló Kakashi clavando su mirada en ella, aquel iris penetrante que asediaba y pronosticaba muerte al que deseara.

Sakura se sobresaltó, aunque no debía haberle sorprendido, Kakashi entendía rápido. – Si Madara se interna en la aldea, morirá más gente de la que crees Kakashi. – Sakura se frotó los brazos sintiendo su piel de gallina. – Estaré bien, sólo serán por unos días.- Su sonrisa de estúpida que pronosticaba todo lo bueno del mundo se desvaneció con la sardónica de Kakashi.

-Así que piensas hacerlo a tu modo.- Sakura sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

-Adiós Kakashi kun...- Sakura se daba a la retirada como toda una cobarde, sabía que debía hacerlo; la llegada inminente de un Akatsuki provocó que dos escuadrones ANBU se movilizaran en su totalidad, Sakura sería la carnada y Kakashi junto a su escuadrón se quedaría a proteger la aldea si fuera necesario, al igual que Hiena.

-¿Te olvidas quien soy Sakura chan? – Indagó el copy ninja sin más, quien sacando un kunai, puso el extremo mortal en la mira en cierto individuo que pretendía protegerla; aunque verdaderamente para lograrlo, debía encontrarla y Sakura pareció interpretarlo muy bien, Itachi se encontraba observando por el balcón del pequeño departamento de la kunoichi, concentrado tratando de localizar su chakra.

-Sabes que él es valioso.- Bramó ella alarmada. – ¡Si alguien se entera de que vive, esto será un infierno! -

-¿Eso crees Sakura chan?- Con sonrisa de póker hizo entrar en razón a Sakura. –Puedo evitarte eso. ¿No crees?-

-¡NO!- Su grito no pudo hacer nada por evitar que el estúpido clon del copyninja se desvaneciera en el aire, menos que el original le saludara a un par de metros de Itachi, sólo a él se le podía ocurrir hacerle malgastar su preciosa energía. "¡Tsunade Shishou me deberá una grande por esto!"

-¡Te romperé las pelotas Kakashi y luego te arrancaré esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro!- Y tuvo que partir a la carrera tras el maldito shinobi que amaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Así que sabía lo que ocurriría.- Kayose se inclinaba ante la máxima autoridad de Konoha. "Lo que no entiendo es la pérdida de tiempo."

Tsunade resopló sin más. – Tenía que distraer a Kakashi, últimamente ha sido un verdadero grano en el culo, Kayose kun.- Y él parecía tener un par más.

-Tendrás que darles el alcance, te sugiero que seas cuidadoso al llegar a ese lugarejo, según tengo informado es la madriguera principal.- Esa era la idea después de todo, si Akatsuki se encontraba en donde sus fuentes apuntaban, ANBU se encargaría de hacerlos trizas. –Sólo acaben con la cabeza. Nada más.-

-¿Está segura de no querer enviar a Kakashi? – Él mismo prefería algo de apoyo extra.

-¿Quién protegería la aldea Kayose kun? ¿Has leído algún informe? ¿No sabes a quién podríamos tener de visita? –

-Hokage sama, no era mi intención.-

La kunoichi de orbes azules sonrió escuetamente. –Sólo procura traerlos a todos con vida, ya sabes que hay una apuesta de por medio. – Kayose rezó por que dicha apuesta fuera sobre algún juego de azar. –Al menos por mi parte, todos regresarían en un cajón.-

¡Y vaya que astuta!

-Espero que pierda, Hokage sama.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Itachi lo vio venir, esquivar el kunai con la puerta del balcón sí que había sido todo un logro, el sello hacía maravillas con su energía y su percepción. - Tendremos mucho tiempo para divertirnos. ¿No crees _Tachi chan_? - Itachi sabía que se había perdido de algo más.

-No podía esperar menos.- No había nada con lo que pudiese defenderse, sus inútiles ojos no parecían querer ayudar tampoco.

Y el tipo que tenía en frente no exudaba amor y paz. – Quiero información de Akatsuki. – Preparó un nuevo kunai, el ojo del sharingan aun seguía durmiendo el sueño de los justos aunque no sería por mucho tiempo. – Empecemos por ese retrasado que responde por _Tobi_.-Así que éste era un interrogatorio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Maldición Kakashi, para por un momento!- Sakura ingresó en el momento menos indicado.

-Tengo la orden de sacar todo lo que pueda, Sakura chan, luego, puedo hacer con él lo que me plazca. - Bien, en la retorcida mente de Kakashi parecía ser así, para Sakura, el tipo valía la pena.

_¡Lo había regresado de la muerte con un demonio!_

"Mira lo que te ganas Sakura." Se reprendió a sí misma. "_¡Puedo elegir cómo hacerlo!_"

"Como no Sakura, ahora sólo falta que llegue Naruto y sus impulsos de Hokage. ¡Baka!"

"Imagínate si Sasuke estuviera aquí."

_-¡Sería el infierno, shannaro!- Chilló su inner._

-Te hice una pregunta, no la volveré a repetir.- Musitó Kakashi sin más, prestar atención a su clásico de Icha Icha parecía una mejor opción que escuchar los arrebatos de Sakura; Itachi se imaginó que tendría que hacer algo, solo optó por mirar fijamente a Sakura, algo no andaba bien con ella.

-Hice un pacto con la rubia. – Bien, él no abriría la boca con cualquiera y ya habría dado la suficiente información por un mes.

Sakura tenía que pensar rápido, no era como si temiera de Kakashi, o por Itachi, pero sólo Kami sabía que esos medicamentos no eran de larga duración y el copyninja estaría esperando por ello.

"¿En dónde estaba Ino cuando la necesitaba?" Inesperadamente, Sakura corrió hacia Itachi interceptando un ataque directo de dos kunais, sin embargo, un delgado hilo de nylon se había enredado en su cuello sin que nada pudiera hacer, Kakashi tenía un tipo fornido bloqueándole el paso hacia su máscara.

-Pero si es un placer conocerte Haruno Sakura.- Una peli naranja se asomó desde el balcón del departamento. - ¿Quién diría que serías tan inútil? – Su risa chillona hizo que otro individuo rodara los ojos.

-Al menos no es una perra, Karin.- Era un tipo albino con dientes de tiburón, ambos shinobis de Konoha lo vieron similar al ex compañero de Itachi.

-¡Cállate animal!- Bramó Karin llegando al histerismo. –Ahora es cuando le arranco la cabeza a esta tipa.- Su sonrisa retorcida se clavó en quien Sakura protegía. –Te conozco.- Itachi empuñó el kunai que tenía escondido, gracias a la oportuna reacción de Sakura, maniobrarlo sería un problema en estos momentos. -Tú eres.-

Sakura, por su parte, miró fijamente a Kakashi y trazaron su estrategia, con un rápido movimiento, Sakura enredó su mano en el hilo y acumuló un poco del chakra que tenía disponible, para luego la lanzar a Karin contra la pared contraria de la habitación.

Kakashi aprovechó para zafarse del tipo corpulento y descubrir su sháringan, era hora de comenzar la batalla.

_-¡Pero si es Sakura chan!- _El tipo albino se retiró sin más pasando por un lado del nuevo visitante, el corpulento en cambio, pareció pensárselo; esa maldita voz chillona le escarapeló el cuerpo a Sakura, quien sin esperar a nada, empujó a trompicones a Itachi hacia una salida de emergencia, no podía estarle pasando esto, pero si desaparecía ahora, no llegaría a tiempo.

-¡Maldición, sólo hazlo Sakura!- Bramó Kakashi mientras trazaba una estrategia, el que el enemigo hubiese llegado, significaba que alguien los había conducido hasta Konoha.

Directamente al blanco.

-Francamente, estoy muerto, te empeñas por algo vano. – Escuchar tal devoción a la vida le reventó la paciencia a Sakura, todo había salido de lujo ese día.

Ella lo cogió del cuello de las ropas y lo arrastró hacia su cara. - ¿Te parece que puedo morir en este momento? – Masculló alerta, la sombra que se asomó desde la cocina no era algo que ella hubiese deseado, el que había entrado por el balcón era un maldito clon.

-Sakura chan, Tobi es un buen chico. ¿Por qué desprecias a Tobi? – Bueno, el maldito plan se había ido por el retrete otra vez, al parecer, la brillante idea de la Hokage había sido todo un fracaso.

"No debí apostar esta mañana."

-¿Tobi está alucinando?- Se estaba acercando por el pasillo. – ¡Tobi está viendo a Itachi kun vivo!-

Sakura cerró los ojos, bien, era lo último que podía ocurrírsele o todos estarían muertos a su regreso. –Será mejor que corras como el demonio.- Murmuró antes de golpear el suelo con toda la energía que poseía, Itachi cayó en el agujero, al igual que Kakashi, quien había saltado para sacarlo a rastras del lugar.

Tobi había cogido a Sakura por el cuello. –Sakura es una niña mala.- La escueta sonrisa de Sakura llamó la atención de Tobi, era la maldita segunda vez que lo hacía.

-¡Tobi también quiere jugar a las escondidas!- Chilló riendo como un loco apretando el cuello de la kunoichi. –Pero antes, Tobi jugará contigo.- Murmuró entretenido.

Mientras el clon especial de Sakura se ahogaba un nuevo visitante ingresó al lugar, los ojos jade de ella parpadearon con ilusión al verle. ¡Él había vuelto!

-Hmp!- Indudablemente, Sasuke había sobrevivido y vencido a Itachi Uchiha, sin embargo su mirada era diferente, fría y mortal y no atacó a Tobi.

-¿ Kun?- La evidente confusión en la kunoichi, hastió de sobremanera al Uchiha, quien sin ningún miramiento, clavó su espada Kusanagi en la frente de Sakura, provocando una explosión líquida que empapó por completo a Tobi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura, quien había salido de Konoha a tempranas horas del día junto a Hiroshi y sorprendentemente, a Kayose, quien se había adjuntado hacía unos minutos junto a su escuadrón, prácticamente se había dado de bruces contra un árbol cuando recibió de golpe toda la información que su clon le había proporcionado.

La sangre que arrojó sólo sería el pequeño efecto secundario que precedía al uso de tal técnica. - ¿Y cuentas las noticias gato?- Hiroshi, con el rostro tras su máscara de Rata, aun se podía intuir su sarcástica sonrisa.

Así que le daría la primicia. –Están en la aldea.- Espetó tragando una bocanada de aire. –Sakuke.-

-Así que tenemos un traidor.- Murmuró Jaguar acercándose sin más. – Estamos a medio día de la ladea, no llegaremos a tiempo.

-Ellos vendrán a nosotros.- Murmuró Sakura. –Luego de asesinar a Itachi.- Ahora era cuando rezaba porque Kakashi se mantuviera a salvo, la aldea ardería en llamas, y nada le podía asegurar que Itachi se lanzara al otro bando sin chistar.

Era un Akatsuki después de todo, pero lo que más le dolía era ver que Sasuke había conducido al enemigo. -¡Naruto!- Un nuevo dolor de cabeza se avecinaba, ella sabía que su buen amigo no dudaría en escudar a Sasuke y a pesar de todo, ella aun veía a Sasuke como su compañero, no quería creer lo que había presenciado, técnicamente no ahora.

-Rodearemos la aldea, sólo esperemos que la fiesta no tenga más invitados.- Masculló Kayose, "Quizá hubiera sido mejor enviar al clon de misión, nos habría ahorrado todo el maldito asunto."

_Y aquí era cuando Kayose se adhería al código ninja._

Reemprendieron el paso hacia la aldea, con el único pensamiento de llegar a tiempo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kakashi daba gracias porque Itachi no tuviera chakra suficiente para ser rastreado, él mismo había reducido el suyo al máximo.

-¿No deberías estar preocupado por tus _amigos_? – Murmuró tranquilamente Itachi mientras Kakashi lo mantenía en equilibrio entre unos árboles en el bosque.

-No les interesa el resto, por el momento nos buscarán a nosotros.- Aunque Kakashi, había enviado a Pakkun con las terribles noticias directo a la Torre del Hokage, además, Sakura había herido a una de ellos, bien que la tipa no había reaccionado.

Hasta que Sasuke desató la alarma con su mera presencia. – Kuso.- Kakashi debía prepararse para lo inevitable.

-Sabes que no podré detenerlo con el sello.- Continuó Itachi apacible. – Lo que puedo hacer es darte tiempo.- Kakashi lo miró sonriente, lo que él tenía en mente, podía rayar con lo normal.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La alarma le interrumpió el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

¡Y qué maldito momento!

Ino se vistió como pudo y salió como alma que llevaba el diablo del pequeño cuarto de. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Eso no importaba ahora.

"¡Esa maldita frentona es un imán de problemas!"

Lo único que pasaba por la mente de la rubia era que Itachi se había salido de las manos de Sakura y había armado una de las grandes, cuando de repente lo vio.

"¡Sasuke Uchiha!" El shinobi no dudó en ponerla a tiro con su Chokuto, por lo que ella se aventó dentro de una ventana para recibir los escombros. ¡Esa cosa había atravesado el muro!

Se arrastró como pudo y tuvo que salir por una ventana, para su salvación encontró al especialista de sombras y a su buen amigo Choji, además de los Hyuga en espera del atacante.

-¡Es Sasuke Uchiha con una lanza de chakra o algo así!- Exclamó mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

Lo curioso, es que el maldito nunca apareció. - ¿Tendremos que buscarlo?- Inquiría el Nara, con tanto escándalo en la aldea, el sujeto estaría cazando al azar.

-Irá tras la frentona. ¿Alguien sabe dónde está?- El resto la miró con expectación.

Con el semblante más serio de lo habitual, ella respondió. – Ella le robó un cadáver.- El resto aun estaba confundido.

Menos el Nara, él sabía perfectamente qué sucedía. –Hinata, sería prudente que vayas por Naruto y llévalo lejos de la aldea, dile alguna mentira creíble, el resto, vendrá conmigo.- La única opción, era acercarse cuanto antes a la Torre del Hokage.

Las llamas del infierno habían llegado a Konoha.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FIN DEL CAPÍTULO :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	23. Desolación

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

:::::::::::::::…

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

_-voz lejana o fuera de la conversación, inner.-_

:::::::::::::::…

**ANBU:**

**Desolación**

**- Capítulo 23 –**

Sakura corría a todo lo que su desgastado cuerpo le daba, no le extrañaba que en algunos años, se quedara como residente definitiva en el hospital, como si eso fuera lo que en verdad quería.

-¡Estamos a cuatro horas!- Exclamó uno de los individuos del escuadrón, todos sabían perfectamente que Akatsuki haría trisas el lugar, no había probabilidades a un escape seguro.

"Los refugios no serán más que tumbas." Reflexionaba Sakura, algo en la trastornada mente de Sasuke no andaba bien, aunque cierto choque eléctrico en Rata la ponía de nervios, al menos, Kayose había mantenido su firme posición al centro del grupo, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo. "Si mi clon se hubiese retirado antes." En efecto, de ser el caso, nadie más que los habitantes en la aldea estarían enterados de la llegada de Sasuke Uchiha.

Probablemente estarían encaminándose a la misión original sin siquiera mirar atrás.

::::::::::::::….

"Qué problemático."

Sin chistar, el Uchiha había destruido la Academia mientras los ocupantes recibían clase, daba gracias que los gennin hubieran respondido a las técnicas de supervivencia y a Tenzou que percibió el ataque.

Y sucedió un flash mientras salía de la Torre del Hokage. "Si Sakura es a la que busca, la obligará a salir atacando su entorno, es estúpido viniendo de ese Uchiha."

Algo que le parecía extraño si los actos de traición estaban a la orden del día y más si el infame estaba a favor del enemigo. "Algo falta aquí".

Y ver al rubio hiperactivo forcejeando con dos ANBU fue suficiente para desviar su atención.

"Problemático."

::::::::::::::::::::::…..

El choque de poderes era brutal, el cómo había logrado transportar a un civil por la aldea había resultado como un paseo bajo el sol veraniego de Konoha.

Kakashi podía entender al desquiciado akatsuki obsesionado por Sakura, no es como si el bastardo la viera atractiva, ella se esmeraba por ahuyentar a cuanto ser cargado con testosterona estuviese a su alcance, sin embargo los conocimientos de ella parecían ser el ingrediente perfecto para garantizar una _atractiva camada_ portadora del Sháringan.

De alguna manera, había introducido a Itachi al interior de la Torre del Hokage, en donde no había absolutamente nadie. "Bien, tenía que funcionar algún día." Sus esfuerzos por llegar de último habían dado frutos.

-Te dije que me dejaras en el bosque.- Murmuró el Uchiha tanteando el sello impuesto por la Hokage, ya podía sentir cómo su chakra empezaba a fluir débilmente a través de su cuerpo.

Kakashi analizó sus opciones. – Tienes algo más que no piensas decirnos o simplemente esperas que te deje a la deriva.- Itachi lo observaba envuelto en su actitud fría e inexpresiva. –Estamos aquí por una razón.- Espetó retomando su típica expresión despreocupada. - Asumiré que la Hokage está al tanto _Tachi chan_ -

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke parecía irritado de todo lo que le rodeara, Suigetsu no tenía interés alguno en arrastrar consigo el cuerpo inerte de Karin, así que se lo tiró a Juugo. "Sí que la habían apaleado esta vez"

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos aquí?- Indagó sin ningún interés o esperanza, recibir respuesta a estas alturas no era más que una tentativa el abandonado aposento Uchiha no era un refugio para empezar.

-Tobi se quiere divertir con ella.- Espetó escuetamente. - ¿Crees que vinimos a eso?-

"¡La gran pregunta!" Suigetsu observó de reojo a Juugo, el maldito hacía bien de enfermero mientras un puñado de shinobis élite iba rodeándolos a cada minuto, retornó su mirada en Sasuke. –Dos días atrás estábamos en una estúpida aldea en la que no dejaba de llover, hoy estamos aquí por una 'desviación' en el camino.- Bien, era cierto y la desviación había sido propiciada por Tobi y Sasuke no había reparado en negarse a seguirlo, ni cuando se dio cuenta de adónde iban.

-Simplemente matemos a todos. – Articuló sin más o esa era la respuesta que quería, o simplemente había llegado el invitado de honor.

Un ANBU cayó de la nada en la entrada principal, tenía una máscara de lobo.

-Así que te dignas en aparecer.- Masculló Sasuke inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia él.

El sujeto no respondió, se mantenía firme y preparado para iniciar la acción, su chakra no era más que muerte y destrucción, ésa era la promesa que irradiaba y la única que percibiría su víctima al fallecer.

-Entrégame lo que es mío y saldré sin más de aquí.- Sentenció Sasuke a Lobo, ya se había hartado de andar como un peón, arrasaría con el consejo, le haría un favor a Sakura y se marcharía de Konoha, tenía mejores proyectos qué hacer.

Cuando de repente un huracán surgió intempestivamente en el exterior, unas sombras que lo envolvían y los chillidos que provenían de él serían la carta de presentación de Naruto.

-Hmp!-

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES SASUKE?- Naruto prácticamente escupía la palabras mientras trataba de retener al Kyuubi que luchaba por liberarse.

Clones de Sasuke Uchiha atacaban a quien se interpusiera en su búsqueda, por alguna razón no sentía la presencia de su hermano, menos la de Sakura; esos dos no estaban en la aldea o se habían metido en el último hueco de ese pútrido lugar.

-Juugo.- Suigetsu tendría que hacer algo, amaba su pellejo en donde estaba y no estaba tan seguro de querer estar en ese lugar, en primera instancia, a ningún idiota en su sano juicio se le ocurriría ingresar de tal forma a una aldea ninja, tenía que replantear sus prioridades.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiena salió cambiándose al mismo paso que Shizune le había compuesto el pie y parte de las fracturas que tenía. – Ya estoy mejor, ahora tengo que salir.- Refunfuñó armándose con lo que Jabalí le había traído al paso. – Será mejor que.- Tuvo que lanzar a Shizune contra un lado cuando una explosión sacudió el lugar, tres de sus hombres cayeron sin vida frente a sus ojos.

_-¡Tobi sigue jugando Sakura chan!- _

Esto no le podía estar pasando, no había sacrificado todo por nada, para esto, sus muchachos sólo hacían lo que debían para asegurar a la aldea, Sakura sería un sacrificio, pero no la aldea, de eso se trataba todo, por eso hizo lo que hizo, por eso había vendido su alma.

-Jabalí, evacúa el lugar.- Ordenó clavando su mirada en la kunoichi que se había preparado para la batalla. – Guarda eso para el refug. Sácalos de la aldea en el menor tiempo posible. – Se corrigió al mismo tiempo que salía en pos del Akatsuki, si quiera alguna vez haría lo correcto.

-Hi san, espera a Buey, no tardará en llegar.- Bien, los ánimos de Jabalí eran por demás en este momento, él sabía que algo había cambiado en los planes de esos malnacidos, una cosa era desmembrar al consejo, acabar con la puta que tenían por Hokage y es más, quitar los despojos que se hacían llamar ANBU, estaban acabando con sus hombres más leales. Y con tristes inocentes que no habían participado en el asunto, al menos, no consientes de ello.

-Haz lo que te ordeno.- Y sin más preámbulos salió a replantear algunos términos en su contrato.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nadie lo vio venir, Sakura divisó en la aldea cómo salían a lo lejos, niños, mujeres y ancianos que escapaban de las garras del enemigo a través del bosque, gennins y jounnins guiándolos a través de la espesura del bosque, la zona Uchiha estaba cubierta de humo, la torre del Hokage parecía intacta, pero lo que le ponía de nervios era que el lugar en donde parecía estar el hospital ardía en llamas.

¿Habrían sacado a los pacientes a tiempo?

-Gato, en cuanto lleguemos al punto de encuentro, te quiero en posición.- Kayose parecía ser otro, ella no tenía ánimos de seguir órdenes de nadie, tenía que. - O te ahorraré el problema acabando con tu nueva mascotita.- Algo nuevo qué tomar en cuenta.

"Ahora es cuando". Pensó escueta, analizando a su alrededor, de alguna manera, Rata ya no estaba en el lugar, uno a uno, los miembros de los dos escuadrones se posicionó quedando sólo ella y Kayose a la vista.

El ataque en línea recta que siguió hasta la dirección en donde ella se ubicaba, arrasó con cuanto edificio se encontrara en su camino, un par de cuerpos desfigurados cayeron a los pies de Sakura.

En algún momento, su cerebro entró en corto circuito.

Eran dos miembros de su escuadrón, podía verlo en sus insignias ensangrentadas, sumergida en la desesperación, giró su atención en el sujeto que tenía al lado. "¿Quién era?"

Más ninjas en esa dirección y una nueva explosión arrasó con la torre del Hokage, Konoha sería escombros en unos minutos.

En cámara lenta dirigió su atención hacia el frente, Tobi venía brincando hacia ellos mientras entonaba una ridícula canción.

_-Sakura se fue a la guerra.-_

_-Qué emoción, qué emoción.-_

_-¡Que mueran!-_

Los ecos, las órdenes que se le había implando durante las pocas horas de la madrugada se estremecieron en su cabeza, resonando a todo volumen.

"_Irás al Sonido y buscarás a ese bufón."_

"_Lucharás contra él hasta quedar sin fuerzas."_

"_Te dejarás atrapar."_

"_Sakura, el veneno que te inocularás estará activo durante 48 horas."_

"_Como huésped no sufrirás los síntomas, él morirá-de inmediato."_

"_Irás al Sonido y."_

Como una autómata se inoculó el veneno en la entrepierna, en pocos minutos, quien la tocara, moriría de un paro respiratorio, en el mejor de los casos y mientras más húmedo el lugar, mejor.

La hoja de una katana devolvió el brillo a los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura, justo al mismo tiempo que era atravesada por la espalda.

_-Te haré este favor, Haruno san.- _La punzada de dolor ayudó a que ella volviera en sí, aunque no tan rápido como habría esperado, cuatro copias de Tobi estaban aguardando por ella, si no fuera por las máscaras habría visto las caras desconcertadas, ella misma quedó paralizada al sentir un segundo aguijonazo, su otro costado la sangre, su propia sangre habría generado un nuevo mantra en su cabeza.

"_No moriré así. No moriré así. No moriré así."_

Los rugidos del Kyuubi desatado atraparon su atención en la sección Uchiha.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kakashi había observado cómo el Kyuubi había sido domado por Sasuke sin ningún inconveniente, en verdad que lo tenía como una mascotita, algo salvaje pero mascota al fin y al cabo.

Eso no impidió que Naruto se abalanzara contra Sasuke, menos que lo atacara como si se tratara de un enemigo a punto de arañazos y mordiscos, Kakashi sabía que el corazón del rubio hiperactivo se hacía añicos a cada golpe que acertaba.

Habían sido amigos. - No has cambiado dobe.- Y eso no fue más que un detonante.

Jiraiya había llegado cual fantasma, en su mirada se percibía una revelación, Sakura había vuelto y estaba dispuesta a cumplir con su misión, una punzada llegó junto a la débil percepción de su chakra.

Kakashi supo entonces que debió ser romántico, al menos, concederle a Sakura una cita, la trató igual que siempre, agregando el sexo no había habido otra diferencia, no había querido tenerla de esa manera y ahora tampoco, el pronóstico de Rin se le había hecho realidad.

"_Todas haremos lo mismo algún día Kakashi, nunca hallarás una kunoichi entregada exclusivamente a ti."_

Siempre pensó que era despecho, igual, nunca le había importado una relación, hasta ahora.

No, siempre se había dado de la vista gorda, no era como si tuviese que andar con arrepentimientos a estas alturas del camino, Kakashi sabía que su vida había sido dura, sí, pero vivía sólo para proteger a la aldea, Sakura había luchado por obtener ese reconocimiento, sin embargo, había ocurrido algo más.

En alguna parte de ese camino, había cogido una pequeña parte de su pútrido corazón, para remendarlo y jamás devolvérselo, esa semana internado en el hospital fue más que un preludio. "Ella, ella siempre."

_-¡Sasuke! - _

Aquel chillido lastimoso había provenido de una pelirroja, forcejeaba como una posesa por liberarse del agarre del tipo grandulón, él mismo se debatía entre atacar o largarse de allí, el edificio ya estaba por ceder.

Kakashi midió su reserva de chakra, aun con el clon que tenía acarreando a Itachi de un lado a otro de la aldea y el que había enviado por Sakura, podía darse el lujo de crear uno más, quizá no era mala idea que Naruto se descargara en ese momento, Naruto era el cebo de Sasuke después de todo, había que ceñirse al plan original, lo que pudo suceder en Sonido, ahora tendría que suceder en Konoha; pero bien claro que Sasuke ya había perdido algo más que la paciencia, tendría que actuar.

Desenfundó un kunai, con Naruto cerca, sería difícil no asestarle un tanto con la Wakiashi, iría por Sasuke, ya pensaría qué hacer con él después, lo primero era evitar que la aldea explotara, si es que eso tenía algún sentido.

Un maldito destello de chakra congeló la sangre de Kakashi, uno de sus clones, había provenido de alguna parte lejos de la zona Uchiha, Jiraiya empalideció de repente, juraría haber visto chorrear líquido de sus pantalones. – ¡Lárguense todos!-

Un rugido tempestuoso ensordeció a casi toda la aldea, eso no impediría a Kakashi detener a sus dos ex alumnos, dos bestias desatas totalmente, no importaba lo que sus instintos le gritaran, Sakura tenía valía, ella sabría que pasara lo que pasara nunca dejaría de ser 'algo para él'.

Tobi ya estaba cerca del pálido chakra de Sakura, rodeándola en cuatro direcciones.

**::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL CAPÍTULO:::::::::::::::::::::**


	24. Una Muerte Temprana I

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

-:::::::::::::::-

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

_-voz lejana o fuera de la conversación-_

:::::::::::::::…

**ANBU:**

**Una Muerte Temprana **

**- Capítulo 24 –**

-¡NO!- Ino se arrastraba entre el follaje mientras retornaba hacia la aldea, tomar un camino diferente para ocultar a los civiles había sido más difícil de lo que Tsunade le había dicho, ella aun estaba en la aldea, el maldito consejo no había querido moverse y ahora tenía que cubrir esos culos encurtidos, ya había llegado a la parte norte de la aldea, cuando había percibido el débil chakra de Sakura languidecer de manera preocupante, aceleró el paso irguiéndose sobre los precarios tejados del lado bajo de Konoha.

ANBU estaba por todo el lugar, al igual que los clones de Sasuke, esquivar, saltar, cubrir, esquivar; de alguna manera había logrado llegar en primera fila, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el segundo apuñalamiento que recibía Sakura por un civil tan alto como el copy ninja le congeló la sangre. – Esto no. - Loca por la ira, cogió su kunai. - ¡Ella no! - Arremetió como un rayo contra el pequeño círculo que ahora formaban los Akatsukis, quizá observando.

Atravesó a uno partiéndolo en dos, Sakura escupía sangre, pero aun estaba lúcida y en pie, su mirada de horror se transformó en furia. – ¡Lárgate Ino! - El que utilizara la poca fuerza que tenía para plantarle su talón en el estómago le indicó que probablemente lo tenía todo bajo control.

Se reincorporó con la intención de volver, no sería tan condescendiente, aunque la había lanzado con fuerza suficiente como para no volver, no dejaría a Sakura sola, nunca lo haría. "Eso jamás."

-Ino san detente, vas a provocarle más daño.- Murmuró la Hyuuga sujetándola por el brazo.

-¿Eres estúpida?- Vociferó casi al punto de usarla como bala de cañón, la sangre le hervía. "¡Asesinaré a esos hombres!"

-Ino san.- La intensa mirada de Hinata la dejó helada, esa kunoichi nunca actuaba en contra de sus ideales, menos dejaría a un amigo en peligro, lo que Sakura hacía era más que una burda imitación de un cebo echado a los lobos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura se deshizo como pudo del atacante, al menos le quitó el chakra suficiente para plantar cara a Tobi y apartar a Ino de su propia ruina. – Bien, quizás aprendí algo, estos días.- Carraspeó para no atragantarse con su propia sangre, su dolorida mirada se plantó al final de los doce pies por donde había lanzado a Ino, ella no debía estar en ese lugar, esto no debería suceder en _esta_ aldea, nada había sucedido como se había planeado.

Lo único que podía agradecer, era que su atacante estaba paralizado por el momento, el leve roce con su sangre envenenada ya estaba jugueteando con las células de su cuerpo, no moriría, pero estaría tranquilo por un rato.

-¡Sakura chan, Tobi es un chico!- Se detuvo de improviso, los tres clones restantes desaparecieron salvo el original, si es que lo era. – Así que estabas dispuesta a ir por mí.- La rotunda sentencia y la sorprendente voz masculina ocupó el lugar de la chillona, no tomó por sorpresa a Sakura, al menos era Madara, el mismísimo maldito enfermo estaba allí.

Sakura rodó los ojos. – Iba a explotar contigo, poner mi nombre en el Muro.-

-Mierda. – Dio un paso hacia ella. – Te estás muriendo, toma el chakra de Itachi y dejaremos esta pocilga. - Dio otro paso. – Aunque debería castigarlo antes por tocarte.- Estaba cada vez más cerca, Sakura no había querido hacer daño a Itachi, pero le sorprendía que la hubiese apuñalado él mismo, sin una maldita idea de que hacía el camino más fácil.

-Hmp!- Bien, un nuevo recordatorio de Sasuke, Sakura cogió la empuñadura de su Wakiashi, apenas si pudo suturar algunos de sus órganos internos con el chakra restante, iba a perder esta batalla antes de librarla y eso podía agradecérselo a su nuevo amigo.

"Puedo soportar esto." Se dijo así misma aferrándose al poco impulso de cordura que embargaba su mente. "Es el real. Tú lo sabes." Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. "¿Lo es?"

El arrullo de mil pájaros atravesó el cielo iluminando el rostro de Sakura. "¡Oh ese sonido!" Ahora comenzaba a entender a qué se refería Itachi, su horror se amplificó a mil, Hatake Kakashi, el copyninja había sido convocado con la promesa de muerte en su chakra.

Y se había cobrado el brazo de Madara en un parpadear de ojos e Itachi se debatía por su vida en el siguiente segundo. -¡Sakura lárgate de aquí ahora!- Gritó Takase mientras se lanzaba al ataque, no fue complicado para ella ignorar esa orden.

Tampoco lo fue tomar una de sus píldoras soldado; irguiéndose, identificó a las dos siluetas que luchaban por acabar con la vida del otro; aunque la separación fue momentánea, pudo percibir que el supuesto real de Madara iba desintegrándose frente a sus ojos.

Sin miramientos, empuñó su katana y se dispuso a atravesarse, su manera de llamar la atención funcionó de maravilla, dos pares de manos sujetaban la katana frente a ella, por un lado un Akatsuki y por el otro, el copy ninja.

Ella miró fijamente a Kakashi, sabía lo que hacía desde el momento en que aceptó la primera misión de rango S.

_¿Lo sabía?_

_¿Sabía que iba a sacrificarse sólo para proteger a su aldea?_

_¿Por el País del Fuego?_

_¿Entregando su cuerpo a otro o peor?_

Por ella fuera, le ahorraría toda esa incertidumbre a este único hombre, recordó esa semana en el hospital que pasaron juntos, para ella había significado mucho que Kakashi aceptara de buena gana permanecer una semana en aquel nosocomio, ese idiota jamás estaría más de lo necesario, pero por ella se mantuvo ahí, en ese estrecho cuarto, junto a un sujeto que no toleraba en lo más mínimo y quizá habían hecho travesuras en el baño.

Lo más emocionante había sido la declaración de amor que quizá solo fue infundada para protegerla a ella, Hatake Kakashi no podría decir eso en serio porque era cabezón y aceptar la realidad no iba con él en ningún sentido; ahora debía terminar con la misión a la que fue encargada, nunca pudo encontrar al traidor de ANBU, pero acabaría con un cabecilla principal de Akatsuki para que la paz de la aldea volviera a germinar.

-Llévame.- Escupió la palabra como si ya nada importara, al menos ella no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir sin Kakashi, su mirada, descolocada por la sed de venganza le atravesó el corazón, ella sabía que lo había roto de alguna manera, que nunca debió haberse enamorado de él en tan poco tiempo, darle la esperanza de ser él quien le rompería el corazón. "No tenía derecho a hacerte esto. No merecías esto."

Sakura apartó al nuevo clon del akatsuki y muy pronto se vio liberada, se encontró con Sasuke, real o no, por alguna razón, no lo veía como antes. "Quizá ya estoy muerta." Su atención no se apartó de Kakashi, planeaba algo en silencio, esos dos pares de ojos la tenían preocupada.

Su chakra se fue acumulando en una de sus manos.

Fue fácil interpretar la táctica del copy ninja, atacaría al objetivo del enemigo, iba a tacarla a ella y no pudo evitar dejar salir las lágrimas, su sacrificio no contemplaba esto. "Tsunade sama, me lo habías prometido, él no participaría en esto."

La Torre del Hokage explotó en un momento, los escombros cayeron desde el cielo, mientras que, un nuevo Akatsuki aparecía de la nada, Jabalí y Buey iban tras el sujeto seguidos por otros ANBU, el aterrador chakra del Kyuubi se propagó por toda la aldea, Sakura apretó los puños sabiendo que era ahora cuando tenía que actuar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ino podía ver cómo Sakura había pasado de ser socorrida, a ser el objetivo de todos, sus manos temblaban de impotencia, sus nudillos estaban tan blancos por apretar su kunai que no dudó ni por un segundo en lanzarse de nueva cuenta, pudo sentir el chakra de Ryuko incrementarse mientras la explosión de la Torre del Hokage se desataba, sus orbes azules observaron con horror lo que había hecho.

"Te metiste con el enemigo. ¡Te metiste con el enemigo!"

-¿Ino san?- Musitó cargada de preocupación Hinata mientras observaba por los alrededores. – Tenemos que ir con Tsunade sama, avisarle lo que está sucediendo, la estación ANBU no durará mucho.-

-Le arrancaré esas pelotas a ese maldito bastardo.- Masculló enfurecida. – Luego de traer de las greñas a esa frentona. – Hinata la observó horrorizada.

– san.- Alguien estaba justo tras ella.

-¿Qué harás exactamente? – Una voz masculina resonó tras ella, provocándole que girase con la única intención de clavarle el kunai que tenía en la mano. - No eres la única estafada, me metieron en esta mierda sólo para hacer de mirón y luego me revientan el espectáculo. – Espetó 'Ryuko' apartándose del repentino ataque, Ino se puso en acción, iba a reventar al tipo antes de tiempo.

Ryuko volvió a su forma original, develando a un rubio con un par de bocas en las manos, en su mirada se veía la excitación de una batalla, la pasión por reventar todo y convertirlo en arte.

El intercambio mental fue rápido, las cruentas imágenes que atacaron la mente de Ino casi la vuelven loca, el tipo estaba más retorcido de lo que parecía, no creía en la vida, no había un futuro, ni siquiera había algo sencillo como descansar libremente por la tarde, explosiones, muerte, sangre y destrucción.

Había sentido en ello, había algo más que ver en esa efímera porción de arte de lo que nadie pudo haber visto en su vida, era incluso más valioso que la vida misma. "Muerte, dolor, inocentes calcinados, no, NO. ¡NO!" Todo aquello rodeando a un niño pequeño que veía atónito la masacre de su aldea, sobrevivir le había cambiado la perspectiva de inspiración.

Ino rompió el contacto al mismo tiempo que era arrastrada por Hinata. – ¡Ino san no resistiré mucho, reacciona! – Ino se sacudió y se reincorporó como pudo, se miró momentáneamente sin comprender lo que había visto. – No podía apuñalarlo, no estaba segura si seguías con él Ino san.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rata había llegado a tiempo para desalojar la casa de los Nara, llevó a los civiles incluyendo a la pequeña a un lugar subterráneo a esperas de que todo acabara antes siquiera de verse obligada a sacarlos por la superficie, era mejor ese túnel que había ordenado construir. "Y me decían que estaba loca." Se recriminaba mientras llevaba en brazos a su pequeña, la señora Nara iba a su lado, aunque bien, la kunoichi preferiría estar a fuera peleando con su esposo, pero sabía que no era sensato hacerlo, esta guerra era la muerte para quien no estaba preparado.

El túnel se estremeció, algo había volado en la aldea, aferró a su hija pensando que quizá sería la última vez que la vería. – Acógela como a tu hija.- Ordenó mientras entregaba a la niña a la señora Nara, quien no había sabido cómo reaccionar desde que Nurika había llegado para arrastrar a todos los que pudo por el túnel. – Protégela, llévala a otro lugar si es posible, no es como si Konoha sea un mal lugar. – "Dudo que vaya a quedar algo." Fue lo que se dijo así misma, ahora sólo tenía que proteger lo suyo, su único tesoro.

-Hiroshi san, si Nurika se entera.- Y no es como si alguien más supiese del asunto que ella llevaba encima, salvo Kayose y la Hokage, podía contarlos con un dedo.

-Lárguense y no miren atrás, vendrán por ustedes cuando esto termine.- Masculló revisando sus armas, una última mirada a su pequeña durmiente y se volvió en dirección contraria camino al sótano de los Nara.

Uno de los clones de Sasuke había llegado, ya preparaba una de sus nuevas técnicas derivadas del copyninja, una kunoichi como ella no tendría que pestañear para ponerse a pensar qué demonios hacer. - ¿Creías que no me di cuenta mierdecilla? –

-Hump.- El chakra que fue dirigido de su mano fue directo a ella, o al menos, a una pared de tierra, que reflejó su ataque con esquirlas que atravesaron a Sasuke sin la menor oportunidad, Nurika salió del muro y arremetió contra el clon atravesándolo en el corazón.

-¡Envía a todos los que quieras, no creo poder dejar de divertirme!- Bramó mientras iba en pos de dos nuevos clones que habían llegado, ambos habían preferido esta vez activar su sharingan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura apenas si había logrado suturar sus órganos desgarrados mientras se defendía de los intensos ataques del copyninja, Tsunade había hecho su aparición para cambiar el drama que ya se suscitaba.

"Sólo logró meterse con el enfermo." La lucha había sido instantánea, ni si quiera tuvo que darle oportunidad a entrar en razón con el copyninja, el Akatsuki arremetió contra ella con la mera intención de acabar con la estirpe maldita del Primero.

_-Si acabas con Sakura chan.-_ Había dicho nuevamente en modo 'Tobi'. _– ¡Tobi cogerá a la zorra que tienes por hijo y a su pequeña bastarda! –_ Su risa desenfrenada había puesto a Tsunade al borde de la razón.

Ni si quiera Sakura podía ponerse a pensar en ello ahora. "¿Qué hijo? ¿Mi Shishou con una nieta? ¿Estoy alucinando?"

Lo sorprendente vino cuando ella misma trató de hacer entender a Kakashi.

_-Haz lo que mejor te parezca.-_ Blandió su katana. – _Esto es una guerra y la traición se paga con algo más que la muerte.- _Luego de ello no dudó en rebanarla, con dolor tuvo que atacarlo, tuvo que envenenarlo con su sangre al detener su Chidori cogiéndolo de las muñecas, al menos pudo hacerlo a la primera, el segundo le había rozado el costado derecho, pronto la vista se le nubló y él seguía en pie; lo peor era que la envenenada parecía ella.

La bestial fuerza de su chakra la había dejado consternada, nada se comparaba con lo que ella sentía en estos momentos, ni siquiera. - ¡Detente! – Bramó Sakura a todo pulmón. - ¡No voy a matarte! ¿Oíste maldito bastardo? – Se tocó el costado derecho, sangraba considerablemente y no tenía chakra para detener en algo las hemorragias, Kakashi sólo observaba impasible tras la máscara o al menos, aquel respondía a ese nombre. - ¡No se trata de mí o de nosotros! – Se sujetó firmemente a la katana, sin ya mucho qué poder hacer, Kakashi parecía imparable, ahora le tenía más respeto que antes.

"¿Un kagebunshin?" Sakura, con la vista nublada, aun podía dar uso de sí misma, la desaparición del clon sólo dejaba una señal, cerró los ojos firmemente, sabía perfectamente qué sucedería a continuación.

"No entrenamos juntos por nada."

"No quiero perderte, no de esta manera."

"Kakashi. "

Seis clones de Kakashi emergieron de la tierra haciendo un círculo alrededor de Sakura, las lágrimas de Sakura se fusionaban con su ensangrentado rostro, era aprovechar el momento, o dejarlo todo en manos del destino; Sasuke luchando contra el Kyuubi desatado por un lado de la aldea, los ANBU contra los clones de Sasuke, Tsunade contra Tobi, Itachi. ¿Qué diablos hacía? Ella sólo tenía que decidir.

"_¿Qué vale más para ti Sakura chan?"_

"_¿Lo sabes Sakura chan?"_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL CAPITULO::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gracias a todas por escribir, en serio, prometo explicar mejor esta parte en el siguiente cap., lamento mucho la tardanza, pero antes de publicar cualquier chanfaina espero hacer algo que merezca la pena leer. Habrá intervención de Sasuke.

Espero sea de su agrado.

Atte. Corsaria.


	25. Un Muerte Temprana II

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

-:::::::::::::::-

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

_-voz lejana o fuera de la conversación-_

:::::::::::::::…

**ANBU:**

**Una Muerte Temprana II **

**- Capítulo 25 –**

"_No entrenamos juntos por nada."_

"_No quiero perderte, no de esta manera."_

"_Kakashi."_

Seis clones de Kakashi emergieron de la tierra haciendo un círculo alrededor de Sakura, las lágrimas de Sakura se fusionaban con su ensangrentado rostro, era aprovechar el momento, o dejarlo todo en manos del destino; Sasuke luchando contra el Kyuubi desatado por un lado de la aldea, los ANBU contra los clones de Sasuke, Tsunade contra Tobi, Itachi. ¿Qué diablos hacía? Ella sólo tenía que decidir.

"_¿Qué vale más para ti Sakura chan?"_

"_¿Lo sabes Sakura chan?"_

"_Yo pensé que lo sabía"_

**Horas antes:**

Sakura había sido interceptada antes de llegar al hospital, un ANBU la dirigió a una pequeña casa abandonada, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, era de coloración marrón y estaba atado a una coleta, pero la máscara blanca y la pechera plateada no eran simples accesorios.

Una vez dentro, Sakura pudo corroborar que se trataba de una kunoichi cuando ésta se quitó la máscara. – Es un placer hablar contigo Sakura chan.- En su rostro había una tira de color justo a un lado de su mentón, ella sabía que la había visto en algún lado.

-¿Alguna misión de la que no me haya enterado? – Sakura no tenía tiempo para juegos.

La otra sonrió complacida. – Siempre tan aplicada, Kakashi ama eso. – Tomó asiento en un viejo sillón antes de empezar. – Aunque dudo mucho que eso hubiera servido para mí.- Sakura ya se preparaba para un ataque, no le parecía extraño que alguna fan del copyninja no dejara de pensar en una venganza. – Supongo que nunca te habló de sus compañeros de equipo. Soy Rin. -

"Imposible." Una fría electricidad invadió su columna vertebral y se irrigó por todo su ser.

En la mirada de Rin no sólo había franqueza, había añoranza. – Ser ANBU es más que arriesgar la vida, a veces, es morir en vida y dejarlo todo atrás, Sakura chan.- Había cierta reprensión en su voz. -¿O no es la misión que te encomendaron un sacrificio? – Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron lo suficiente como para demostrar que su misión era en extremo confidencial.

-Pero Kakashi.- Algo no le cuadraba bien. – Él sabe a lo que estoy comprometida.-

-No conoces ni siquiera a Buey o por qué es capitán de defensa, no debería extrañarte que sea él uno de los principales guardianes de la aldea, la mayoría de sus subalternos son o _eran _shinobis conocidos por todos, ahora somos fantasmas, él mismo habría sido un ídolo si se hubiese mantenido en el escuadrón de Kakashi.- Espetó contemplando su máscara. -¿O el copyninja tiene su biografía ya publicada? – Bien, eso era una gran estocada.

Sakura observó silenciosamente a Rin, o a la que respondía a ese nombre, su mente era un caos mental, la imagen solitaria de Kakashi se le vino a la mente, sí lo conocía, en el fondo sabía quién y qué hacía él.

_Kakashi observando el monumento a los caídos. - Mientras daba una hojeada al Icha Icha.-_

_Kakashi manteniendo un perfil solitario. -Apartando su atención del mundo.-_

_La mirada de culpa en esos ojos, pero con la determinación de hacer lo imposible._

"_No siempre puedes proteger a los que amas."_

Esa frase se la habría escuchado en más de alguna ocasión, ahora sólo sentía la más pura necesidad de reventar a Rin a golpes, literalmente. Ese hombre no sólo sentía remordimiento, posiblemente se culpaba por la supuesta muerte de ella, él siempre se hacía responsable por lo que pudiese ocurrir en la aldea y más si otros estaban a su cargo, ella aun no salía de su asombro, una muerta se le había presentado antes de la peor misión que se le había asignado pidiéndole que recapacite. "Quizá debería hacerlo."

-Sakura chan.- El repentino llamado la atrajo a la realidad, miró con algo de sorpresa el kunai que se mantenía pegado en su palma. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? – Sabes que eres una rareza. Y si quisieras, serías incluso más hermosa que Ino Yamanaka. ¿Por qué no eliges una vida civil? – Prendió un cigarrillo. - ¿Qué te impulsa a arriesgar tu vida? – Bien, decir que era poco femenina era más que obvio.

Sakura la observó con la mente en blanco o la reventaría de la furia que estaba conteniendo, ella conocía perfectamente a Kakashi o al menos lo suficiente.

-Aun no entiendo porqué entraste a ANBU, sólo hiciste retornar a Kakashi a ese insulso escuadrón a tiempo completo y Takase san no tardará en dar conmigo, nada detiene a ese desgraciado. ¿Sabes lo arriesgado que sería presentarme a Kakashi? O. – Bien, Rin no dejaría de hablar, sin embargo, algo cambió su perspectiva, algo que Sakura agradeció temporalmente. – No tienes mucho tiempo, piensa detenidamente lo que harás. – Tiró la colilla del cigarrillo para aplastarlo con su sandalia. - ¿Sabías que esos parches anticonceptivos los inventé yo? –

Algo duro y frío arremetió contra su estómago, Sakura sintió cómo la sangre de su cuerpo se congelaba. – Eres.- Ni si quiera podía formular palabras. –Eres una especialista médico. ¿Por qué me preguntas por lo obvio? - No, ella sabía que al menos Rin actuaría por defensa propia, como mujer, estaba perdiendo la atención de un hombre en especial.

-No me respondas a mí.- Rin se reincorporó. – Sólo, piénsalo. -¿Qué vale más para ti Sakura chan? – Se recolocó la máscara. - ¿Lo sabes Sakura chan? Yo pensé que lo sabía cuando me metí en esto. –

Ella sabía perfectamente la respuesta, por desgracia habían otras circunstancias, estos eran tiempos difíciles, una nueva guerra estaba por suscitarse.

-Tú sacrificaste tu vida por la aldea. – Logró espetar Sakura. - ¿No pensaste que hacías daño a otros con tus acciones? –

Rin ladeó la cabeza. – Quise un embarazo, darle un hijo, al menos con una primera y única vez.- Tocó su vientre plano con añoranza.- La vida de una kunoichi es trágica Sakura, ni si quiera Tsunade sama logró una vida normal.- Se dio media vuelta y partió por la ventana.

El Kunai de Sakura cayó al suelo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. "No." Ella no podía conectar una frase con la otra. "Primera y única vez."

_-¡Pasado es pasado shannaro!- Chilló su inner._

-Sabes que no.- Se dijo así misma. – Ella…somos iguales.-

_Continuó su inner con toda razón. - ¡Él no podría ser virgen aunque lo ataran a un poste por toda su vida!-_

-Diablos. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- Se sintió horrorizada consigo misma, no era lo mismo, ella lo sabía pero, si algo salía mal, Kakashi no estaría solo. "Mi cuerpo con otro, mientras él, él."

-Estás tardando.- Kayose se erguía sobre ella imponente, tenían una misión que cumplir. –Sakura.-

–_Sakura.-_

–_SAKURA.-_

–¡Sakura!_-_

Ella retornó a la realidad, su cuerpo temblaba, sus piernas se negaban a responder, la llamada había provenido de Itachi, quien había detenido a Takase momentáneamente, el rugido del Kyuubi había cesado, mientras el ataque del copyninja se ejecutaba.

Kakashi la rodeaba con seis clones, sabía que vendría otro bajo sus pies, comúnmente él atacaría por ese lado sin embargo, ella sabía que ésta vez no sería así, él la atacaría del modo en el que ni ella esperaría. "Por arriba". En algún momento todo se aceleró.

Dos manos la cogieron de los pies y una sombra se proyectó sobre ella. "Lo siento, lo siento, no quiero. NO."

_Recordó a Kakashi observando su clásico volumen de Icha Icha._

Sakura apretó el mango de su Wakiashi sin desenfundarlo.

"_No siempre puedes proteger a los que amas."_

La hoja brilló ante el brillo del ataque en gran escala del Chidori.

-¡KAKASHI!- Gritó a todo pulmón mientras hundía la hoja en la carne, traspasando la pechera y la tela especial, su visión se nubló al no recibir ningún ataque, su razonamiento perdió todo sentido. - ¡NO! - Lo había hecho.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos observando al shinobi postrado de rodillas frente a ella. - ¡KAKASHI! - Sakura dudaba en cogerlo porque aun tenía el veneno en ella, sus manos, estaban ensangrentadas y su sangre no ayudaría en nada, retiró la katana mientras la sangre de él emanaba de su pecho; en un intento desesperado, sacaba chakra de lo que sea que cogía. - ¡NO! - La herida no cerraba, la fija mirada de él se proyectaba sobre ella.

Su grito desgarrado paralizó la batalla.- ¡NO TE MUERAS MALDITO HENTAI! -

Kakashi sonreía con su típico gesto inocente, mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de Sakura. –Ne, Sakura chan, creo que superaste al maestro.- A Sakura se le paralizó el corazón. – Habrá que ocultárselo a Naruto.- Cayó sobre la húmeda hierba frente a ella, mientras Hiena caía junto al copyninja rebanando al clon del Akatsuki que iba por ambos, Rin cayó de la nada disparando un dardo a Sakura.

De ella se podía percibir el denso aroma de la victoria. - Ne Sakura chan, me ahorraste un buen trabajo.- Su sonrisa retorcida provocó arcadas en Sakura. – No fue fácil arrancarle el corazón a esa perra, voy a disfrutar viéndote follar como.-

El barrido de la katana de Hiena fue limpio, su katana ya estaba enfundada y la cabeza de la kunoichi que respondía por 'Rin' rodaba fuera de su cuerpo. – Rin siempre estuvo muerta.- Dio un paso hacia ella. -¿Sakura?-

La kunoichi ensangrentada que estaba postrada frente a él le hacía arrepentirse del pequeño acto de heroísmo que había ejecutado horas antes, por la Hokage, Hatori la tocó suavemente por el hombro.

-¡NO!- El grito desgarrado de Sakura lo conmovió al punto de querer cogerla allí mismo. - ¿Qué hice? – Ni si quiera había sentido lo que le habían inoculado, menos cuando Madara la enrolló del cuello con un hilo de chakra al momento que intentó aferrar el cuerpo de Kakashi contra ella, luchaba como una fiera ante lo invisible, haciendo algo imposible por un cuerpo roto.

Hiena no pudo hacer mucho, tanto él como Buey fueron enrollados con ese hilo de chakra aferrándolos contra sí, esos hilos los habían envuelto totalmente; el ataque de sombras de Shikamaru logró evitar que Sakura se alejara hacia el bosque, al menos, momentáneamente.

Ino trató de alcanzarla cuando los hilos también al enrollaron.

Sólo logró un rose, un intercambio de miradas con su mejor amiga y rival, un intercambio visual que Yamanaka no dudaría en aprovechar.

"Estaremos juntas frentona, aun te debo una por abrir mi bocota _aquella vez_."

-Kakashi, sálvalo.-

A Ino se escaparon las lágrimas cuando los hilos de chakra la arrastraron contra Shikaramu, alejándola de su mejor amiga, el fuego que se prendió de los hilos no fue lo sorprendente, el que la tierra comenzara a tragarse todo lo que estuviera en las inmediaciones de la aldea, fue la última visión aterradora de Sakura.

La tierra se había tragado el cuerpo del copy ninja -¡KAKASHI!-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Él sentía un mundo lejano proyectándose a su alrededor, no era como si aun pudiese sentir algo, simplemente escuchaba, sabía que tenía una misión, sabía que tenía que protegerla a _ella_.

_-¡Kakashi!-_

El grito se proyectó en algún lugar de las sombras, en éstas podían verse luceros escarlatas, nada parecido a lo que alguna vez hubiese visto, como si fuesen ojos observándolo.

_-El copyninja.-_

_-Es el copyninja-_

_-Un portador del Sharingan.-_

-No quieres estar aquí.- Susurró una voz, era la de un niño, un lucero titilaba en donde debería estar un ojo. – No debes.- Se acercó unos pasos.

-Despierta Kakashi chan.- Esta vez, esa voz fue femenina, él supo entonces quiénes eran.

-Deberíamos quedarnos los tres.- Anunció sin más. - ¿Por qué apurarse? –

Las sombras pulularon.

_-Kakashi no quiere irse.-_

_-Él no está vivo.-_

_-No volverá.-_

-Nosotros partiremos pronto Kakashi.- Anunciaron las dos voces familiares. –Dejaremos la oscuridad. – El lucero se fue apagando y las sombras empezaron a agitarse, más luceros fueron rodeando a Kakashi.

Kakashi sintió la punzada en su pecho, se lo tocó con extrañez. - Eres un cabezota Kakashi, no debes dejarnos solos otra vez. – Anunció la voz femenina muy cerca de él.

Él analizó lo último. – Nunca los abandoné.- Reflexionó, quizá si lo había hecho, él sabía que al menos en alguna ocasión debió haber hablado de ellos; de Rin y Obito, lo que ambos hicieron, lo que eran, lo que importaban.

-No nos dejes Kakashi.-

-La matará al ver en su interior.- Anunció Rin. – Acabará con Konoha, con todos.-

El tirón que sintió después se convirtió en un agujero en su pecho, las sombras ahora estaban totalmente agitadas.

_-¡Él no estaba vivo!-_

_-¡No debe dejarnos!-_

Kakashi comenzó a ser absorbido por el vacío en su pecho, cada vez se agrandaba más y las sombras se agitaban al punto de formar ventiscas de luz a su alrededor y por un breve instante, pudo ver el rostro incompleto de Obito y la sonrisa de Rin.

_-Ella va a morir.-_

La última voz que escuchó fue la más perversa que su mente pudo concebir, pero ese vacío lo absorbió por completo atrapando su cuerpo, volviéndolo inerte y muy sensible en el pecho.

-¡Sakura!-

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL CAPITULO :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gracias por su apoyo, en serio, no habría llegado a este punto si no hubiera sido por vosotras. Espero hayan pasado un grandioso año nuevo y por supuesto, prometo culminar esta historia.

Si alguna está interesada, he terminado de editar: **"**_**Los Viernes de Nuestro Verano**_**." **

Una Sakura desquiciante y un Kakashi poco usual. No se pierdan el cap 0. **"Ojo x Ojo"**


	26. Nuestro Destino

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

-:::::::::::::::-

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

_-voz lejana o fuera de la conversación, inner.-_

_"Recuerdos"_

:::::::::::::::…

**Nuestro Destino**

**- Capítulo 26 –**

_-¡Sakura!-_

Entre los escombros del antiguo y abandonado barrio Uchiha, Naruto surgía arrastrando consigo al destartalado Jiraiya, porque el infeliz aun vivía, sus ropas hechas jirones no parecían importarle, menos el cuerpo roto que empeñaba en forzar a andar, tiró al sannin a pocos metros delante de él para ponerse a gatas por completo. - ¿Qué has hecho Teme? ¿Qué hiciste con Sakura chan? – En su mirada reverberaba el odio, un odio encanado; Sasuke sólo estaba de pie, observando el camino que había emprendido Madara. – Hmp!- Una escueta mueca de agobio invadió momentáneamente su rostro, ni él mismo había logrado acabar con la vida de Sakura Haruno, al menos, para evitarle el suplicio que pasaría, por el resto de su maldita vida.

Los lloriqueos de Hinata no hacían más que corroborar la respuesta, Ino parecía estar en shock, sólo observaba al vacío mientras Shizune se unía al grupo escoltada por dos ANBU, una explosión subterránea surgió a unos metros del grupo, Rata hacía su aparición y la muerte solo rondaba por su chakra, sobre el hombro, llevaba un cuerpo inerte, aunque esa melena plateada llena de tierra fue la delatora.

-¿Así pensabas que terminaría Hokage? – Escupió Rata dejando sobre el suelo a Kakashi justo cuando Tsundade se acercaba al copyninja, estaba anonadada con el trabajo de su alumna, el bastardo apenas si respiraba, pero vivía, en algún grado, lo hacía. – Creí que ustedes iban a por todos, si alguien se metía con su grupo.- Miró a la jadeante Hinata, la muchacha tenía algo más entre manos.

-Ino san se, ella.- Hinata no podía articular palabras.

Y por un momento, Ino tuvo la misma silueta de Sakura ante los ojos desorbitados de Naruto y los indiferentes de Sasuke. – La encontraré a donde vaya.- Cogió su Kunai y cercenó su cabello a la misma altura que el de Sakura. – El chakra parecía irregular en ella.

-No la regresaré hasta encontrar su cuerpo.- Una sonrisa trastornada invadió su rostro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura observaba la oscuridad en total desconcierto, no veía sus manos, ni si quiera sabía si respiraba o no, tampoco generaba brisa con el movimiento, lo único que lograba era escuchar murmullos, muchos que aumentaban y luego disminuían, provenían de todas partes y sólo podía esperar a que terminasen de hablar, cuchichear o lo que sea que hicieran.

-Diablos.- Esto la estaba hartando, ojalá llegara a la consciencia pronto. ¿Qué le esperaba en la realidad? Nada bueno sospechaba.

No tenía ni un solo recuerdo de su vida o lo que hacía antes de caer en esa completa oscuridad.

-Un coma. Tienes alguna contusión o Sasuke te dijo que te amaba.- Rió estúpidamente, hasta que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¡Genial, primera reacción!

"Sasuke, Uzumaki. ¿Debo conocerlo?" No podía moverse y no sabía si estaba de pie o recostada, pero ese nombre fue algo más que una respuesta autómata. lo conocía; breves destellos surcaron por su mente, pero lo único que consiguió con ello fue más confusión.

Sintió una cachetada en el rostro y sólo podía escuchar los malditos murmullos. _- Sakura chan.-_Esto se estaba poniendo bueno para ella.

Dos luceros escarlatas aparecieron frente a ella, aunque no pareció notarlos, estaba enfocada en entender los murmullos, los lamentos que hablaban de una muerte para tres o algo así.

_-No te juegues conmigo Sakura chan.-_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Frontera del país del Fuego

-Sakura chan es una niña mala.- Canturreaba a viva voz mientras cojeaba indudablemente con el peso que acarreaba al hombro, el cuerpo inerte de una pelirosa que parecía gozar de un permanente estado catatónico; al menos desde que se la arrebató a la perra rubia. –Tobi es un chico bueno, Sakura chan no debería hacer travesuras o Tobi la castigará.- Sin respuesta aún, nada de lo que hiciera lograba despertarla y eso lo irritaba.

Sentir destellos de ese maldito chakra no le ayudaba en nada, alguien les seguía el rastro y casi se había dejado la pierna al tratar de zafarse de Sasuke, el bastardo había hecho una perfecta sincronización espada-clon mientras él abandonaba la mugrosa aldea.

Y de repente la fuerza que los seguía se desvaneció, aquello de dio alas para hacer lo que quisiera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegar al país del Trueno en menos de una semana, encontrar una nueva guerra ninja en aquella ciudad no le extrañó, tampoco saber que Konoha y Suna tenían que ver en el asunto y la condenada no abría los malditos ojos, él giró sobre sus pasos hacia Sonido, "No sería tan malo empezar allí." Pensó.

En las inmediaciones del olvidado bosque, dejó a un lado el cuerpo de Sakura, se estiró y fijó su atención en ella, por breves momentos, le pareció haber acarreado con el cuerpo de la rubia. – Esto no. - Afirmó sus sentidos en la kunoichi. – Sakura chan, quieres asustar a Tobi, eso no es divertido.-

La sentó cogiéndola del cuello rasgado de su franela ANBU. –Ese maldito truco no te salvará de lo que me dejaste con ganas de hacerte. – Giró su rostro al estrellar su puño y sólo consiguió romperle el labio y rasgar más las ropas.

-Nada mal. – Apreciaba la resistencia, pero la sangre en su rostro magullado era más exigente y aun podía utilizar la herencia de los Uchiha. "Sacarla de donde estará no sería tan difícil." Pensó excitado. él quería que ella viera, sintiera lo que había disfrutado brevemente en los últimos días.

-No te juegues conmigo Sakura chan, podría volver por tu maldita aldea y hacerla pedazos.- Podía vislumbrarla en un espacio completamente oscuro, se le estaba muriendo y las almas que la rodeaban estaban reclamando su premio.

-Y Tobi siendo un chico malo con Sakura chan.- Él era luz y ella oscuridad, bien, sólo la arrancaría de allí para pasar el rato en su significativa misión.

-No estoy en Konoha.- Espetó ella más para sí que para el nuevo visitante, luego pareció cambiar de expresión, miró sus manos y por un largo rato contempló el flujo de chakra cambiar de mano en mano, poco a poco los murmullos empezaron a reverberar con más fuerza.

Sus ojos jade se clavaron en él. – No volverás a Konoha, porque estarás muerto Madara.- Había algo siniestro en sus ojos, algo que sospechaba debía cortar en el momento. -¿Sabes en dónde te has metido? – Luceros escarlatas se fueron encendiendo a gran velocidad alrededor de ella.

El juego de 'Tobi, el chico bueno' tendría que posponerse.

-Estás jugando con fuego, Sakura. –

::::::::::::

_Un susurro…_

_Los murmullos van tomando significado…_

_Los Uchiha…estaba con lo Uchiha…_

_-No siempre puedes proteger a los que amas.-_

Alguien más que Kakashi lo decía antes que él, no sabía cómo, pero lo sentía así. Sus propios recuerdos volvían de a pocos, su niñez, parte de su adolescencia… ¿Y esto lo estaba tirando al caño? Los murmullos continuaron incesantes.

"_¿Por qué lo haces, hijo?"_

"_¡Tu vida será tu infierno!"_

"_Sakura Haruno se quedará con nosotros."_

"_Ella se quedará."_

-No estoy en Konoha.- Corroboró ella en voz alta, su chakra volvía a ella poco a poco, casi podía sentirlo recorrer por sus venas y de repente sintió la agitación de todas esas almas, alguien más estaba con ellos. "Madara. Maldito bastardo." No sintió repulsión, pero la necesidad de matarlo se incrementaba en esa extraña dimensión, levantó la vista al frente, incluso, Madara parecía estar iluminado como si estuviera en un interrogatorio.

– No volverás a Konoha, porque estarás muerto Madara.- Ella sabía qué vendría a continuación, ese monstruo solo la querría lúcida y viva para una sola razón, su respuesta fue seguida de una punzada en su vientre.

Él había acudido a su maldita sentencia sin saberlo, pero el terror que invadió a las almas Uchiha la dejó absorta, nada podría acabar con este sujeto, no aquí.

Las lágrimas en Sakura emergían por su rostro, sabía lo que estaría a punto de sufrir con el mangekyou sharingan.

"_Así que piensas hacerlo a tu modo."_

"_Adiós Kakashi kun."_

"Te amo Ka-kakashi."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Konoha – Días antes.

Hospital de Konoha

"_Kakashi."_

"_Kakashi."_

Regresar del más allá no debió ser tan problemático, pero lo fue. "Shikamaru debería escuchar esto." Meditó el peliplata mientras se aclimataba al ambiente.

_-Hatake san ya despertó._- Escuchó un leve cuchicheo, luego risitas. - ¿Le duele la cabeza o siente algún malestar?- Una joven enfermera se acercó a él.

El copyninja simplemente la detuvo del cuello antes que lograra acercarse lo suficiente. –Sakura.-

La kunoichi sobresaltada negó con la cabeza, ella no sabía nada o no se lo diría. - Dímelo.- Le apretó el cuello un poco más.

Las otras enfermeras salieron gritando, al parecer, estaban en un viejo edificio Uchiha. – Haruno san, ella.-

-Se fue con el akatsuki.- Kayose ingresó a la habitación con la ropa de Kakashi en un bulto. – Ahora, si quieres flirtear con esa belleza.- La enfermera salió disparada en cuanto la mano de Kakashi la soltó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – Kakashi era consciente de unos dos o tres días que estuvo entre un lado y el otro, por desgracia le había parecido sentir el chakra de Sakura, lo cual, lo mantuvo a raya, al menos hasta esa mañana cuando el chakra de Sakura se había perdido por completo.

-Tres días y once horas, por kami, ¿Qué haces con ese maldito parche?- Kayose trataba de encajar su vista en el parche que estaba pegado justo en la nalga derecha del copyninja.

Kakashi tiró de él rememorando el momento, había sido cuando estuvo internado hace poco, al menos, luego de su alta Sakura no había utilizado uno. – Quería esterilizarme.-

-Esas cosas son hormonas, Sai descubrió a otra raíz que se hacía pasar por Rin. – Se bufó – Esa perra pensó que Sakura estaría con Madara en su mizuage. – Retrocedió un paso al comprobar que el copyninja ya estaba listo para matar. -Tengo el presentimiento de que no volverás a Konoha.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shizune ingresaba como una completa histérica al cuartel ANBU, específicamente a la tentativa oficina del Hokage dispuesta allí. –¡Tsunade sama! ¡Tsunade sama!-

-Ya lo sé Shizune, no podía drogarlo todo el tiempo, tenemos otros pacientes más importantes.- Shizune boqueó inútilmente, - Kayose está con él. – Dijo sin más, aunque en su mirada había esperanza. –El grupo de Naruto no vuelve.- Ella sólo había enviado al rubio hiperactivo por la desvariada Ino Yamanaka, utilizar jutsus prohibidos era como jugar con un kunai explosivo.

-Envié a Sai por ellos, y fue hace dos días.- Miró incómoda a la ventana.

Tsunade se tomó en vilo su copa de sake, - ¿Cuántos se han ido?-

-El capitán Rata arrastraba a Kayose san en cuanto Kakashi escapó y.-

-Dije cuántos.- Bramó Tsunade.

-Nueve ninjas, incluyendo a Uchiha san.- Tsunade suspiró. –Diez con Itachi Uchiha.-

– Me supongo que el resto de jounnins están sitiando el país del Trueno.- Shizune asintió. – Y ya reaccionó esa Hiena.- La morena sólo decayó la mirada.

-Tiene la mente en blanco, utilizó su propia técnica en él durante el ataque. -

-Tráemelo, le haré recordar sus putos recuerdos.- La sonrisa de Tsunade era evidente, podía pasar el rato torturando a un ANBU, muy astuto de su parte, no declararía por tanto no rompería el juramento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Recorrer interminables millas sin descansar no había sido como un lindo paseo por el campo. pero retener un alma era algo que la estaba drenando por completo. "No me extrañaría terminar como interna definitiva en el hospital." Rió Ino escuetamente.

Un tirón involuntario la hizo tropezar, dos más hicieron flaquear sus piernas, felizmente la yerba la recibió confortablemente. –Kuso, maldito Sai, le dije que me llevara, pero no, el niño lindo tenía que revisar los alrededores. -

Algo había hecho despertar a Sakura, frunció la frente, no lo físico ni siquiera una violación lo haría y ella lo había sentido todo lo que le había sucedido al cuerpo de Sakura esos tres días. "Madara." Ese bastardo no tardaría en descubrir su jutsu. – Malditos Uchiha. - Se fue arrastrando entre la maleza para buscar un refugio, no duraría mucho si continuaba así.

-Frentona.- Su cuerpo se paralizó de repente, la escena que presenciaba no la podría borrar de su mente jamás, Madara sobre Sakura, bañada en sangre y el malnacido infeliz disfrutando de ello, la pelirosada lentamente giró su cabeza hacia la dirección de la rubia, sus ojos jade oscurecidos por la pena, miraban a la nada.

-Per.dó.- Murmuró con lágrimas de sangre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura sintió el momento en que fue alcanzada por el Mangekyou Sharingan.

Él estaba sobre ella en un instante, iniciando su ataque triunfal, desgarrando sus ropas, cortando cabellos, clavando sus palmas sobre su cabeza con un kunai para disfrutar más de ella y allí fue cuando se vio a sí misma tras los ojos de Madara, flagelada sin poder hacer nada contra ese bastardo, quien parecía disfrutar al ver su obra, haciendo realidad sus deseos más oscuros; Sakura podía ver pero no sentir, su cuerpo no le respondía, ella sabía que jamás sería la misma. "No soy yo, no soy yo, no soy." Se repetía a sí misma mientras la escena se repetía una y otra vez, miles de veces, un acto interminable, sin fin.

Sus manos recorriéndola con agresividad, raspando cuanto podía, magullando, porque maldita sea la luz que le brindaba mayor acceso a ella. - Sabes bien Sakura chan, malditamente bien.- Gruñía con aprobación. – Sí, vas a matarme de placer luego de esto, sé que lo harás. -

De repente los espasmos comenzaron, hormigueando su piel, la fricción, porque no tenía excitación, sentía asco y un dolor tal que la forzaba a luchar por mantener su conciencia, sus dedos fueron respondiendo de a poco. Ella, ella.

-¡Sakura chan!- Gimoteaba guturalmente mientras empujaba con fuerza en ella, sin piedad, mordiendo sus pechos, marcándolos para él.

Se refugió en los meros momentos que pasó con Kakashi, decidida a perderse, el veneno, sí, el que había decidido ponerse antes de partir, se encargaría de arrastrar al bastardo al otro mundo.

Y nuevamente.

"¡KAKASHI NO!" Todo en ella comenzó a acelerarse, el escozor, el dolor, las lágrimas, el zumbido en su cabeza, todo, ese chakra inconfundible, él estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Y no podía zafarse.

"No puede, no debe."

El tiempo se detuvo para ella en el instante, podía verlo claramente sobre una colina, la brisa le provocó frío, sí, estaba tumbada en la hierba, el cielo, era de día y ella sólo quería estar muerta.

-Per. dó.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los pájaros trinaron a espaldas de Ino Yanaka.

-Oh Kami.- El chidori serpenteaba a un lado de su rostro. –Hatake san.- La sangre se le heló en un segundo, el mismo que Sai utilizó para cogerla de los pies y arrastrarla del lugar.

Ése no era Kakashi, ése era un demonio, su rostro era frío e impasible, los perros ninja jadeaban de cansancio pero él no, tragó algo de golpe mientras se acercaba lentamente a Madara, quien había dejado a la pelirosa para después.

Dos Kakashi llegaron de otras dos direcciones, dando inicio a la batalla.

Madara no tardó en coger del cuello a los dos clones y romperles el cuello, lástima que el original caía del cielo, el del frente sólo era su pantalla y contenía más chakra de lo normal, la ira encarnizada en Kakashi era visible y no dudaría en usar sus técnicas más oscuras, no lo miraba a los ojos, sabía lo que ocurriría, en contra de lo que esperaba el infame, cayó de cuclillas y le voló el miembro con su Chidori.

-¡Sabemos quién ha ganado Kakashi!- Eso no detuvo al copyninja, desmembró al clon sin miramientos, mientras desenfundaba su katana, la enterró en lo más profundo de la tierra hiriendo a Madara.

Lo arrancó de la tierra recibiendo a cambio un **Goukakyuu no juts****u directamente en el rostro, el intercambio duró lo suficiente para que Ino se acercara a la desfalleciente Sakura.**

**-Frentona.- Ino se sorprendía de lo que su amiga rival había soportado, sobreviviendo pese a ello**** y muriendo por ver al amor de su vida en esos momentos. -¿Lo usaste baka?-**

**-Está envenenada.- Gruñó Pakkun aliviando a la rubia, el niken apartó la nariz experta de golpe mientras una explosión los cubrió de polvo, luego sucedió otra, dos más casi los lanzó contra los árboles mientras los otros dos shinobis se mataban entre sí. **

**_-¡SAKURA ES MÍA!- _**

**Ino cubrió instintivamente a Sakura mientras Sai se preparaba para el ataque, ver lo que venía a por ellos hizo que ladeara la cabeza.**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**Madara había atravesado el abdomen de Kakashi con su mano derecha, mientras preparaba su Magenkyo sharingan.**

**Itachi cayó detrás del copyninja sigilosamente y Madara lo supo, cada uno le arrancó un ojo provocando que el poder acumulado en ellos estallase y los lanzara contra los árboles.**

**El ataque descontrolado que siguió, hirió a Kakashi en el rostro, é****l se apoyó con su Katana mientras Madara fuera de sí iba hacia Sakura.**

**-¡SAKURA ES MÍA!- **

**-¡SÓLO MIA, NADIE LA TENDRÁ MÁS QUE YO!- Chillaba acercándose determinado y ciego a su objetivo. –ACABARÉ CON USTEDES GUSANOS Y LUEGO, LA TENDRÉ DE NUEVO.-**

**Kakashi le arrancó el co****razón y lo apartó de su camino, los ojos de Ino se desorbitaron, jamás en su vida iba a ver algo así de nuevo, jamás, l**a sangre en el rostro de Kakashi no era lo peligroso, era su chakra, su mirada, al menos el ojo Hatake estaba abierto, el otro solo sangraba.

Se tiró de rodillas frente a Sakura cogiéndola suavemente y acercándola a su pecho, tosió sangre a un lado provocando que ella abriese los ojos, esos ojitos jade estaban muriendo.

-Sakura, lo hiciste bien, el veneno surtió efecto.- La apretó más aunque pareciera que le hacía daño; la franela que Ino le había colocado cubría lo necesario, mas no su vergüenza; él quería protegerla, quería hacerlo, debió hacerlo.

"Kakashi." Sin poder resistir más cayó en la absoluta inconsciencia.

La tristeza era algo que Sai no comprendía, en los libros no hallaba alguna respuesta lógica, tampoco al tomar a Sakura como ejemplo en meses anteriores, al menos, cuando esperaba a Sasuke, ahora, viendo a un shinobi tras cumplir su misión sacrificando lo que más anhelaba.

"_No hay victoria sin sacrificios, tampoco vale una misión sin heridos o pérdidas."_

-Es mentira.- Susurró observando a la pareja, Ino lo miró confundida. – Quien dice que '_Los shinobis no lloran'_. Está mintiendo. –

-Sai imbécil.- Las lagrimas en ella no se compararían a las de Sai, menos a. -¡Apártate de ella!- Empujó a Kakashi a tiempo de que el jutsu curativo de Sakura absorbiera su chakra sin piedad. – ¡Muerto no la ayudarás! -

_-Quizá un poco de mi maldito chakra ayude.- _Rata y Kayose llegaban junto a Naruto, el shinobi hiperactivo estaba magullado y los grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos indicaban que se había colado a la misión.

_Pero quién hubiera imaginado._

Fue lanzada contra Naruto y en una nube de humo, Sakura y el copyninja desaparecieron sin más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**6 MESES DESPUÉS**

**Aldea Oculta de la Hoja – Nueva Torre del Hokage**

Naruto observaba acuclillado desde la ventana de la gran oficina de Tsunade, últimamente se comportaba más centrado.

-Ellos volverán algún día Dobe.- Sasuke estaba frente al gran escritorio de caoba, sin otro portador del Sharingan o algún maldito anciano del consejo 'vivo', él fue requerido para mantener la paz en el superviviente país del Fuego o_ hasta que le encontrara algún uso útil_, según Tsunade.

-Sólo entreguen su maldito informe y lárguense.- La rubia exuberante ahora tendía a soportar menos las resacas, sobre todo a esos dos, cuando peleaban.

-¡Ellos volverán pronto dattebayo!- Chilló Naruto en frustración. –Sólo tenemos que buscar con más determinación.-

Tsunade rodó los ojos. – Eso me suena a: _los encontraremos pronto_, mocoso. No existen las búsquedas para dos idiotas que se largaron, pero lo encarcelaría por esto.- El dolor en los orbes de la rubia delataron su verdadero humor, la pena por su mejor alumna y prácticamente hija.

Ella lo era todo y ya no estaba.

-Métetelo en la cabeza de una vez, no estarán cerca a un pueblo, tampoco a un camino.-

-hump!- Sasuke había aportado parte de sus servicios en la búsqueda de Sakura y Kakashi.

Pero sabía que ellos no querían ser encontrados.

Si es que estaban vivos.

Porque para empezar, sólo había razones para acabar con ese sufrimiento, lo vio en Kakashi, lo sentía en Sakura. Él no despotricaría si encontrara una fosa con dos cuerpos en descomposición, tampoco culparía a alguien por sus muertes, al fin y al cabo eran ninjas y sabían a lo que se enfrentaban desde el principio.

Sabían que el camino del ninja no eran risas y gloria.

Quedarían inmortalizados por sus hazañas aunque sus vidas hayan sido una mierda.

"Y no, no dejaría de buscarlos." Pensó Sasuke recordando que especialmente ella le había devuelto a su hermano.

-Idiotas.-

A través de la ventana podía vislumbrar a un niken corriendo hacia esa oficina con todas las fuerzas que le daban las patitas, llevaba un pergamino en el hocico, una premisa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Yo!**_

-Maldito bastardo.- Tsunade apretaba el pergamino mientras sus ojos se cargaban de todo el sake que había bebido desde que creía que casi había perdido a Sakura.

-Le dije lo mismo por hacerme andar todo este camino por su maldito Icha Icha.- Masculló Pakkun mientras se rascaba la orejita con su patita trasera. – Aunque por las bragas de Sakura no tendría mucha objeción.-

**FIN:::::**

Corsaria.


	27. Siguiendo tus pasos

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi.

-:::::::::::::::-

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

_-voz lejana o fuera de la conversación, inner.-_

_"Recuerdos"_

Agradecimiento especial: Gracias Tsuki Airen, por ti tenemos este gran final.

:::::::::::::::…

**Siguiendo tus pasos**

**- Capítulo 27 –**

**_FINAL_**

Kakashi la llevaba a rastras su cansado cuerpo y el de su compañera de equipo solo cargado con la adrenalina de los innumerables antídotos que había introducido a su cuerpo por diversos métodos, porque no recordaba el maldito nombre y el frasco que le dio de beber a Sakura había perdido su etiqueta.

-Si continúas así morirás también.- Dijo ella en un susurro, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos luego de desactivar su jutsu de absorción de chakra y comprobar las heridas de Kakashi, él no respondió y continuó caminando, hasta que llegaron a una quebrada en la que no dudó en meterse con ella en brazos, fue cuando Sakura se apartó de él y empezó a lavarse desenfrenadamente.

"Sakura." Él podía soportar todo menos verla así.

-El veneno, debo quitármelo.- Respondió ella en cuanto sintió la mano de Kakashi sobre su hombro. – Es muy contagioso, voy a matar a alguien si no me lo quito.- Él solo la estrechó contra su cuerpo por un largo rato mientras el agua los rodeaba, sus ropas mojadas y sucias por la pelea anterior no le serían necesarias en esta ocasión, así que el copyninja se las quitó suavemente a ella, las de él terminaron en el mismo montón en la orilla.

Ella no preguntó nada, simplemente se quedó de pie temblando con la mirada ida. – Serás mía Sakura chan.- Repitió Kakashi desapasionado mientras ella empalidecía. – Te haré mía y no habrá nadie que pueda decir lo contrario.- Continuó él. – Sabrás quién te hace el amor.- Y acarició entre sus adoloridos muslos con suavidad. – Serás mía Sakura chan.- Continuó repitiendo con la voz ronca provocando el más terrible llanto que jamás se pudo haber escuchado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las lunas pasaban mientras se refugiaron en una desconocida aldea ninja que recibía sólo a quienes portaban un icha icha, llegar allí había sido más cosa de suerte, cuando Sakura había lanzado el librito a un lado del camino mientras discutía con Kakashi acerca de qué ruta tomar para volver a Konoha.

Porque como no había lugar para demasiadas cosas en el desvalijado bolso que llevaban, Kakashi pensó que tirar el mapa a cambio de conservar su librito naranja había sido lo mejor.

El librito había caído en la cabeza de una abuelita que se encaminaba a aquella aldea, así que los llevó para que pudieran comer y reabastecerse. – Se te reventarán los ojos de tanto porno, hentai.- Murmuró Sakura de mala gana mientras el copyninja no sabía en dónde meter los volúmenes inéditos que había estado buscando por años, ignorándola cogió un pergamino especial de transporte y se preparó para empaquetar sus libros, Sakura no pudo evitar reír tumbándose en un futón con solo una camiseta de él encima. -¿No podríamos quedarnos aquí y vivir con sólo el pequeño trabajo que tengo como ninja médico especialista? – Él se detuvo y la miró sobre el hombro.

-Volveremos Sakura.-

Sin embargo, pasaban los días, luego las semanas y para el tercer mes, les cayó el torrencial. – Ahora sí tenemos excusa de quedarnos Kakashi kun.- Sakura ingresaba toda empapada en la pequeña cabaña que alquilaban cada día para pasar la noche, Kakashi simplemente meditaba mientras se preparaba para hacer un reconocimiento.

-Mañana nos vamos.- Era lo que siempre le decía en muchas versiones mientras Sakura empalidecía cada vez.

-¿Irás más lejos esta vez?- Kakashi dejó las cosas a un lado, cogió una toalla y se acercó a ella, lentamente comenzó a secarle el cabello por breves momentos en los que no dudó en besarla con fuerza; no tardaron en desnudarse y usar el viejo mueble de su diminuta sala para hacer el amor.

_-¡Doctor san, doctor san! – _Los gritos fueron secundados por fuertes golpes en la puerta interrumpiendo el placentero orgasmo de Sakura. –_ ¡Tenemos un herido doctor san! _– Kakashi se levantó sólo para coger su katana y ahorrarle el sufrimiento al herido, pero Sakura ya se había vestido para salir disparada en busca del herido.

**En esos mismos momentos, en otro lugar: **

Durante la búsqueda de Sakura y Kakashi, en la aldea de Konoha, Naruto había emprendido una búsqueda sin cuartel en el que se había cruzado con Sasuke, convirtiendo su innegable amistad en una rivalidad tal que ni Sakura podría reconocerlo, por otro lado, Itachi Uchiha había partido con paradero desconocido ocasionando más confusión en la reconstruida aldea.

-¡Sakura chan!- Chillaba Naruto en medio de un bosque desolado. - ¡SAKURA CHAN! - Y continuó por largas horas mientras el sol se iba alzando por el horizonte; aquel día empezaría y no habría rastro alguno de su amiga o su ex sensei. – ¡Kakashi sensei! – Había seguido la ruta que ambos habían tomado pero ni sus clones pudieron hallar una pista de qué era lo que les había ocurrido, Sasuke se había retirado luego del ataque dejando un mar de muertos por toda la aldea y nada había podido hacer Tsunade para salvar a los dos viejos del consejo, quienes en cuanto fueron hallados por el shinobi rebelde, comprendieron que hay errores que se debían pagar con la muerte.

_-Si estuvieran por aquí te hubiesen escuchado hace horas dobe.- _Naruto giró en la dirección donde provenía esa odiosa voz, encontrando a Sasuke y su grupo Taka con él, con mala leche y posiblemente algunas malas pulgas encima, al menos la chica de pelo de zanahoria le hizo entender eso a Naruto.

-¡Cállate teme, de no haber sido por tu estúpido hermano y tus clones Sakura no hubiese huido para no verte!- Sasuke sonrió ante la inocencia del jinchūriki, y se giró para seguir su camino. -¿Y a dónde crees que vas? - Exigió Naruto. - ¡Ni siquiera sabes cuánto se esforzó por traerte de vuelta y mira cómo se lo pagas teme! ¡No quiero que vuelvas nunca! - Y toda aquella ira contenida llamó la atención de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Aunque ella no sienta ni un rábano por ti la buscas, es obvio que puede estar muerta y sin embargo estás buscando pelea para ir tras ella, hmp! – Sonrió ante el inminente ataque de Naruto Uzumaki.

**En la ladea de Konoha:**

Kayose continuaba con la investigación que Sakura había dejado cuidadosamente para él, porque era el único sucesor de toda la información que ella había dejado en su casa, entre una caja de toallas higiénicas, ahora se encontraba en la residencia de los Nara.

-Según el informe de Sakura, sospechaba de un posible traidor en su escuadrón, precisamente su capitán, pero luego indica que es más que posible que fuese otro capitán.- Nurika lo observó ladeando la cabeza.

-Explícate.- Kayose se encogió de hombros.

-Siguió a su capitán utilizando su propio chakra.- Giró hacia ella terminando de sacar unas cajas de mudanza. – Ella agregó su chakra a las píldoras soldado que suministraba a su escuadrón, incluso en la comida de Jabalí.- Nurika sonrió lascivamente.

-Entonces ha estado siguiendo a sus compañeros todo el tiempo.- Susurró excitada. - Ella tiene un diario, si lo encuentro, sabré qué otras cosas sabía esa mocosa.- Y salió disparada tomando la forma de Hiroshi rumbo a casa de Sakura Haruno.

-Las mujeres son muy problemáticas.- Shikamaru ingresó con el ojo morado luego de cruzarse con Nurika/Hiroshi. – Ino lo encontró en la florería mientras limpiaba.- Sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino de transporte y se lo lanzó a Kayose. – Por desgracia quien lo abra podría terminar en coma.- Diciendo eso salió por donde vino y fue arrollado nuevamente por Hiroshi.

-¡Hazte a un lado soquete!- Kayose le lanzó el pergamino y continuó moviendo las cajas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Para Sakura habían sido los cinco meses más largos de su vida, a pesar de todo no dejaba de lado su carrera médica, atendía constantemente a heridos por mutilación, kunais, katanas, objetos punzocortantes y demás; mientras Kakashi se dedicaba a misiones como un ninja furtivo vigilando aquella desconocida aldea.

Sin embargo la paz no era duradera en ningún lado y pronto alguien quiso imponerse como líder preparando un complot en contra de los más fuertes de la aldea, Kakashi no podía hacer nada por remediarlo, Sakura menos, pues en cuanto se enteraron del inminente desastre ella acababa de darse cuenta de qué ocurría con sus renovados instintos asesinos cada vez que pescaba a Kakashi husmeando entre su lencería o acariciándola en público de manera indecente.

-Solo coge lo necesario.- Le susurró Kakashi una noche en la que llegó de improviso de su 'reconocimiento'. – Atacarán en cualquier momento.-

Habituada a situaciones de riesgo, se levantó y empezó a vestirse antes de coger sus artículos personales, pues siempre se aseguraban de tener todo empacado. – ¿Kakashi kun qué tan necesario? – Le preguntó en cuanto lo pilló metiendo pergaminos de transporte en su bolso de misiones.

Él sólo le mostró su ojito feliz, luego se acercó a ella y acarició su vientre. – No puedes cargar peso.- Ella lo miró con mala saña,

- El que no haga ejercicio y coma como cerda no significa que me vaya a romper la columna por cargar un par de cosas. – Y Kakashi se inclinó tratando de ver algo en el vientre de Sakura.

-¿Qué haces hentai? – Ruborizada por completo se miró y todo estaba igual, o casi, tenía un par de morisquetas que Kakashi le había hecho en el cuello y el ombligo para molestarla, quizá tendría que bajar esos kilos de más que por alguna razón no bajaban con su dieta.

Kakashi la miró ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa más que pervertida. – He contado los días, tienes casi todos los síntomas y solo hay una cosa que te causa náuseas a parte del ramen. –

Captando por dónde iba ella lo interrumpió. - ¡Es porque recuerdo lo que Sai-baka hizo aquella noche sobre Ino! – Una explosión arruinó el ameno ambiente.

-Por la puerta falsa.- Y ambos salieron por un pequeño ducto que estaba cubierto por un mueble falso de libros huecos, solo tenían que moverlo y en cuanto salieran volvería a su lugar.

-¿No fue culpa nuestra verdad?- Cuestionó Sakura mientras veían a lo lejos cómo la aldea se quemaba y los ninjas salían por diversas direcciones buscando escapar el grupo subversivo.

-Debemos continuar.- Sakura suspiró ante la fría actitud de Kakashi, ella podía darse cuenta de que los seguían por varias direcciones, sin embargo, poco a poco se iban extinguiendo las señales de chakra por el camino.

"¿Cuántas trampas colocaste hentai?" Salieron en dirección desconocida al menos para Sakura, quien mirando su vientre plano no pudo evitar esconder el pánico que florecía en sus ojos.

::::::::::::::::

Nurika y Tsunade tuvieron que unir sus fuerzas para tratar de descifrar la 'clave' que abriría el maldito pergamino sin matar a alguien, ya había doce en recuperación por los experimentos fallidos al tratar de abrirlo, incluso fueron llamados otros expertos incluyendo a Nara Shikamaru y Yamato.

-Un maldito beso.- Espetó con asco Nurika mientras Ino Yamanaka sonreía triunfal, apreciando el delicado encuadernado que Sakura previno para su diario personal.

Al abrirlo, se podía apreciar la fina escritura que Sakura empleaba en él, detallando la fecha, hora y lugar en donde se encontraba escribiendo, algunos lugares eran durante misiones extensas, pudieron notar la desesperación de Sakura cuando Sasuke era un blanco para Orochimaru, cuando Kakashi se largaba de misión sin decir palabra, o cuando Naruto partía a entrenamientos infrahumanos, poco se quejaba ella de la situación en la que se encontrara, casi se podía notar el amor que le tenía a la medicina y el pánico que despertara un día y toda la aldea ardiera en llamas por un ataque sorpresa.

"_Tal y como lo hacemos ahora, me pregunto si Konoha será atacada mientras todos duermen, sé que esta misión es acabar sólo con el cabecilla, pero siempre hay civiles de por medio y aun no olvido la cara de ese niño que casi atravesé con un kunai porque lo confundí con un guardia."_

"_23 de Agosto, 4:30 am – Konohagakure; Hoy fue la segunda misión de Jabalí hacia las afueras de Konoha, por alguna razón lleva estúpidos recados de HI-san a una vieja casa de campo, puede tratarse de alguna amante, pero tenía flores de cerezo, un ayukata y un kunai en su caja._

_12:00 Estuve en la casa destartalada, pero solo hallé cenizas y un trozo de venda, hasta hace poco un escuadrón anbu de raíz estuvo por los alrededores y solo lo supe por el nivel exacto de chakra que tenían sincronizado, en verdad ellos no sienten emociones."_

"_7 de Setiembre, 2:00 am – Konohagakure; Verifiqué la vieja casa en donde me tendieron la trampa, la dejaron tan limpia que no había rastro alguno de la pelea que se llevó a cabo hace varias noches atrás, mi escuadrón no se ha movilizado pero la actitud de HI-san es preocupante."_

"_20 de Setiembre, 8:00 pm – Konohagakure; Aun no he logrado saber nada del capitán anbu con máscara de Buey, incluso el capitán de máscara de Rata es más público, creo que está enamorado de su secretaria."_

"_El escuadrón del capitán Buey no cuenta con registros médicos."_

"_Durante las movilizaciones de Akatsuki en Konohagakure, la intervención del escuadrón de defensa de Buey san ha sido precaria, revisé los informes médicos, no hay ingresos adicionales que indiquen que su equipo haya tenido heridos, sólo verifico los de Hi-san y Lobo san."_

- Anbu no tiene registro alguno del escuadrón de defensa.- Kayose recién caía en la cuenta de aquel detalle. – Excepto los médicos especialistas de anbu.- Cayó en la cuenta de que sólo los podía contar con un dedo.

:::::::::::::::::

Sakura se estaba hartando del extremo caballerismo que invadía la mayoría de las veces al copyninja. – Estúpido hentai, solo sigue andando, nos retrasamos cada vez más.- Kakashi se rascaba la cabeza ingenuamente. – Pasaré el hecho de que tenías el estúpido mapa entre las hojas de tu maldito libro, pero debemos llegar a Konoha esta misma noche.-

Kakashi la observó con su impasible mirada de un insufrible total. - ¿Y por qué el apuro Sakura chan? –

Sakura sopesó entre decirle o no. – Asesinaré a media aldea solo por haberse atrevido a leer mi diario.- Eso no afectó a Kakashi. – Mis fantasías más eróticas están en él y son de Kayose, el anbu lobo.-

-Sería el fin del mundo si Sakura tuviese fantasías eróticas.- Se burló el copyninja.

-No te imaginas lo que un par de jutsus de sombras pueden hacer.- Kakashi gimió de dolor al comprender semejante error de cálculo, él podría haber ideado sus más oscuras fantasías de ese modo, ok lo pensó pero no lo veía venir de Sakura.

-¿Sakura chan, y en cuántas ocasiones te hice venir?- Sakura sonrió maliciosamente. –Sakura chan eres muy cruel.- Y ella se adelantó conteniendo la risa.

"Al pervertido con su propia vara." Pensó la peli rosa.

:::::::::::::::::

En la aldea de Konoha, Hatori aun sin memoria observaba la vida cotidiana de su aldea desde la ventana de su habitación del hospital, por alguna razón estar en aquel lugar le erizaban los pelos de todo el cuerpo.

-Así que Hi-san aun no recuerda ni una pizca de absolutamente nada.- Jabalí estaba a su lado, desparramado en una silla mientras comía ramen, no había dejado de repetir lo mismo y cada vez más había un tono más cómico en él. –Quizá debería darle un golpe en la cabeza y así recuerde que es el capitán Hiena de anbu.- Siguió tragando.

Hatori por su parte pretendió no escucharlo, a penas si había recuperado el conocimiento general, pero en cuanto a recuerdos vividos o sobre personas era un asco, los médicos habían indicado que había sido un milagro y recuperar el resto no sería posible, nunca. "Y si recordara como usar mis técnicas lo haría en ese sujeto." Pensó mirando de soslayo al idiota de Jabalí mientras éste sacaba otro tazón de ramen de algún lado.

_-¡No toquen a Sasuke kun animales del demonio!-_

Aquel chillido de mujer neurótica le llamó la atención, miró hacia la calle y todo su cuerpo se tensó antes de que su cabeza se hiciera un caos de interminable dolor al ver a la kunoichi pelo de zanahoria que despotricaba como una posesa a cuanto ANBU se atreviera a acercarse a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Maldita PERRA.- Bramó rechinando los dientes haciendo sobresaltar a Jabalí.

"_¿Quién es la persona que más aman en este mundo?"_

Aquel doloroso recuerdo lo impactó desde el alma e iba a buscar su propia venganza.

-¿Hi-san?- Hatori giró sobre su hombro y frunció su fría mirada en su nueva víctima.

-¿Sabes cómo destripaba a los cerdos Joben?- Su frío tono envolvió la habitación entera mientras Joben desenfundaba su katana. –Esa es otra opción 'cerdito', solo que con la katana también puedo empalizarte.-

Karin gritaba y despotricaba defendiendo a su líder que curiosamente no iba atado, ni encadenado (ella) a excepción de Takka, él simplemente caminaba al lado del jinchuriki, ninguno decía nada y tampoco supo qué rayos habían planeado esos dos cuando luego de meses de luchar a muerte, en esta última batalla simplemente se habían mirado el uno al otro listos para pelear y luego enfundaron sus armas y se encaminaron directo a la aldea, dicho sea de paso, un maldito escuadrón ANBU aguardaba sin que nada pudieran hacer, porque el maldito chico rubio había colocado un kunai en la garganta de Sasuke para que ninguno de los tres actuara. "¡Y mi amado Sasuke no opuso ninguna maldita resistencia!"

-En serio, les agradeceré si le cosen esa maldita boca, hasta pienso suplicar si así lo quieren, de rodillas.- El estúpido de Suigetsu la cabreó más pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo o intentarlo siquiera, un kunai le rosó la nariz llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

-¡Tú debías morir maldita perra!- Ella retrocedió al reconocer a Hatori quien había saltado por la ventana con katana en mano justo en la misma dirección que ella, la bata de hospital no le reducía el aura asesino.

_-¡Es Hatori san!- _Exclamó alguien.

Ella se lanzó hacia el kunai que estaba clavado en la tierra para defenderse de aquel sujeto alucinado. – ¡Con un demonio, soy una maldita prisionera no una diana de tiro!- Chilló al ver que nadie se movía para detener al lunático.

Como no podía librarse de las cadenas, ella optó por levantarse de un salto con kunai en mano defendiéndose de los golpes de Hatori, él parecía torpe y nada coordinado, probablemente por encontrarse herido. – Tú pequeña hermana vas a morir.- Karin pudo sentir el momento en que el descoordinado Hatori pateó el kunai de su mano y la sujetó del cuello apretando antes de que el brillo de la katana le cegara los ojos.

_-Solo hiéranlo, pienso interrogarlo en persona.- _Y todo el mundo de Hatori se oscureció observando el rostro confundido y ofendido de Karin.

::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Hatori abrió los ojos, estaba como protagonista en su habitación de interrogatorio favorita, sin ventanas, un olor acre mal oliente impregnaba todo el lugar y sobre todo, la iluminación estaba sólo garantizada por un pequeño foco salpicado en sangre.

-Puedes matarme después de que me cobre la vida.- Un golpe seco en el estómago lo dejó sin aire por breves segundos. –Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso Gondaime.-

La quinta lo miró impávida mientras levantaba la vista de un reporte. –Sodomizaste al actual capitán de tu escuadrón con su saya.- Había una retorcida sonrisa en los labios de ella. – Usaste ramen como lubricante.- Dejó la hoja a un lado. – Y trataste de asesinar a una de mis más recientes adquisiciones y no sé la razón de ninguna de esas acciones Hatori.-

Él estaba hundido en la mierda hasta las narices, pero arrastraría a Karin con él si era necesario. – Esa perra es mi hermana.- Y no dijo más durante las veinte horas siguientes.

:::::::::::::::::::

Mientras Tsunade trataba de resolver el rompecabezas que encarnaba Hatori, había dispuesto de una reunión con Sasuke y Naruto, tampoco nada satisfactorio.

-Sakura salvó a mi hermano, solo le devolveré el favor.- Espetó Sasuke mientras Naruto se mostraba misteriosamente contenido.

-El teme lo hará Tsunade sama, luego lo cazaré.-

"Ok" Pensó Tsunade. "No actúan normal, solo tienen una dosis de 'sentido común' que se desvanecerá pronto."

Miró a Sasuke. – Sabes lo que haré contigo y en cuanto a Naruto, - Lo fulminó con la mirada. - No sé qué pienses y no me importa, encuentra a Sakura.- Ella sabía algo que el pequeño Uchiha no y eso le daba una jugada extra en su mano. – Puede que los miembros del consejo ya no existan más pero eso no te libera de los cargos Sasuke.- El nombrado ni se inmutó, había cobrado su venganza y eso lo era todo para él.

-Lárguense.- Y ambos shinobis se esfumaron,

-¿Y qué hacemos con Taka? – Shizune la miraba como un conejito asustado y sin poder entender porqué Sasuke Uchiha había dejado a esos tres como garantía.

-Es una interesante pregunta.- Murmuró retornando al tema de Hatori, - ¿Hiroshi no le ha sacado nada a Hatori? - Ya tenía designado a un escuadrón para contener a los críos de Taka.

::::::::::::::::::

Un par de semanas después

Sakura y Kakashi habían atravesado medio país del fuego y la peli rosada estaba echando humos por la cabeza. –varios días dando vueltas y creo que ahora sí pienso matarte, aquí ya no necesito mapa, tu maldito genjutsu no me engañará de nuevo.- Y Kakashi sonrió con su típico ojito feliz.

-Pero nos han estado siguiendo Sakura chan.- Sakura se pasó la mano por la cara.

-¿Y exactamente cuándo me lo pensabas decir Kakashi 'sensei'? - Él entrecerró los ojos ante el apelativo que ella usó. – Pensé que eran del otro lugar.- Se preparó para lo inevitable.

-Somos fugitivos Sakura chan, es natural que nos cacen ahora.- Invocó a Pakkun y al resto de nikkens antes de enviarlos por diversas direcciones.

::::::::::::::::::

Buey sonreía satisfecho al ver como la pareja discutía estúpidamente mientras ellos los rodeaban anulando todas sus salidas de escape. "Estarán muertos tal y como piensa la Quinta." Había disfrutado observando cómo Sakura había sido ultrajada por Madara Uchiha y pensaba disfrutar de esa función un buen rato más mientras sus hombres se hacían con ella frente al ojo propio de Hatake Kakashi. "Ese Sharingan será devuelto a la aldea."

De repente Kakashi se delató arruinando cualquier estrategia defensiva por parte suya, invocó a los perros y éstos fueron por los señuelos que él había dejado en caso el copyninja usara a los nikkens, el capitán Buey jamás se había sentido tan complacido como hoy.

Hasta que Kakashi con una actitud de lo más pervertida tomó de la cintura a Sakura y una cola de perro salió por el trasero de ella.

-¡Maten a esos malditos nikkens!- Bramó antes de ir a por sus verdaderos objetivos.

-No tenían que hacer esa burrada Kakashi.- Le susurraba Sakura mientras escapaban por un sendero frondoso del bosque. – Déjame luchar así salvamos nuestras vidas.-

La mirada fiera de Kakashi le hiso trastabillar el corazón. -Suficiente.-

Un ANBU apareció frente a ellos con sellos explosivos pegados en todo el cuerpo, Kakashi atinó a lanzar a Sakura hacia adelante traspasando al sorprendiendo ANBU. – ¡Asegúrate de estallar primero!- Y lo lanzó contra el segundo que se abalanzaba a Sakura provocando una sonora explosión, el copininja no dudó en invocar su técnica original. - Chidori-

Sakura se cubrió los ojos con su banda reconociendo que aquellos eran los que ella cazaba originalmente. –Tendré tus pelotas como monedero Buey san.- Y la pelea empezó.

Kakashi observaba con cuidado que Sakura se mantuviera cerca de él, ella respondía al mínimo y solo esquivando, pero únicamente porque le había hecho un juramento a él luego de ser rescatada y luego de llevarse otra sorpresa no tendría opción.

Mientras luchaban, dos de los hombres de Buey se paralizaron y comenzaron a gritar antes de caer muertos, el maligno chakra del Uchiha más buscado se hiso presente.

-Pensé que no volverían jamás. Hmp! – Itachi Uchiha vestido como akatsuki sonrió desprovisto de cualquier calidez. –Tenemos cuentas pendientes Shimuara san.- El apellido llamó la atención de Sakura y Kakashi.

-¿Shimuara Danzou?- Murmuró ella con suma confusión.

Buey se lanzó del árbol en donde observaba y el resto de sus hombres se formó a su alrededor. – Pensaba que disfrutarías de tu corta libertad traidor.- El Uchiha se encogió de hombros. – Mátenlos a todos.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la aldea de Konoha, Pakkun había llegado agotado y se había puesto con la plática. - Le dije lo mismo por hacerme andar todo este camino por su maldito Icha Icha.- Masculló Pakkun mientras se rascaba la orejita con su patita trasera. – Aunque por las bragas de Sakura no tendría mucha objeción.- Y su pequeña mirada se fijó en la rubia exuberante.

Tsunade abrió los ojos como platos al comprender aquel estúpido mensaje en clave. – Envía a Kayose con todo shinobi disponible al sur de la aldea, este perro lo guiará sin problemas.- Pakkun se estiró preparándose mentalmente para el camino de regreso.

-hmp!- Sasuke percibió el chakra de su hermano no muy lejos del camino que había tomado el nikken para llegar a la aldea, lo que le hacía preguntarse otras cosas. – No están solos.- Naruto ya no se encontraba allí y poco le había importando que hubieran tratado de retenerlo. – ¿Qué no nos dices perro?-

Pakkun se volvió a rascar la orejita. – Un escuadrón ANBU de Konoha los tiene rodeados.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kakashi no se fiaba de Itachi, aun recordaba cómo había apuñalado a Sakura, defenderse de dos adversarios con un punto débil no era lo que él tenía en mente, fijó brevemente su atención en Sakura. "No sé si la ayuda llegue."

En cuanto Buey dictó la orden, el resto solo esperaba algo para moverse. – Pero qué interesante, han delatado a su capitán por sobre el cuerpo de una mujer.- Su risa inundó todo el claro. – Uchiha, lárgate ahora que puedes, esta no es una misión que te deba concernir.-

-El consejo ya no existe Shimuara san.- Agregó Itachi.

-Las órdenes son órdenes, aunque el líder haya muerto, las debo cumplir.- Dicho esto desenfundó su katana, lanzando dos kunais hacia Sakura, tanto Itachi como Kakashi evitaron el ataque y devolvieron los kunais a su dueño, Buey apartó los kunais con su katana y emprendió el ataque seguido por sus hombres.

Sakura se debatía entre luchar o correr hacia la aldea por ayuda, pero en ninguno de los dos casos eso le ayudaría a ella, ya comenzaba a dolerle el vientre por el esfuerzo que había realizado, veía como Kakashi lanzaba sus ataques siempre dejando un corto espacio para cubrirla, mientras Itachi, otro factor nada certero quemaba vivos a los ANBU que se molestaban en acercarse.

Pronto Buey tuvo que hacerse cargo, impulsándose hacia el copyninja terminaron enredados con sus kunais, la fuerza destructiva que los rodeaba solo garantizaba que uno o ambos iban a morir.

_-¡Ya estoy aquí Sakura chan!- _ El solemne chillido de Naruto captó toda la atención de ella, mientras el resto del escuadrón de Buey se enfocaba en su nuevo enemigo. -¡Kage bunshin!- Y las docenas de copias de Naruto Uzumaki los rodearon por completo.

Buey se apartó. –Tú mocoso ignorante, no puedes acercarte a estos traidores.- Naruto lo miró y se paró al lado de Kakashi manteniendo su jutsu de multiplicación.

-Ne Buey, creo que tenemos algo pendiente.- Kayose colgaba de una rama mientras Hiroshi caía al lado de Sakura. – No pude evitar escuchar de cierto pajarillo que tu apellido es Shimuara.-

Shimuara se comenzó a reír. - ¿Y de qué pajarillo estamos hablando? – Respondió con mofa.

Una sombra cayó al lado de Kayose. - De mí por supuesto.- Hatori vestía como jounnin, estaba demacrado y ojeroso, pero podía permanecer en pie.

-Joben debía _limpiarte_. – Murmuró Shimuara mientras sopesaba sus movimientos, por desgracia el jutsu de sombras del Nara lo había inmovilizado. – Como toda regla en la aldea de matar a los traidores, me pregunto por qué están defendiendo a estos tres y sobre todo escuchándote, Hatori. –

-Porque el buen error de tu padre fue dejar el registro de tu nacimiento en algún rincón.- Respondió Kayose bajando del árbol. – Yo me preguntaba quien estaba cumpliendo con todo el plan original que habían ideado los viejos del consejo, aun por encima de la Gondaime. – Shimuara dejó salir una sonora carcajada.

-Y que mi escuadrón está conformado por renegados que no están registrados en la aldea por ser de ANBU, esa es la típica legenda urbana que se ha susurrado aun en los altos estratos de la aldea Kayose kun.-

Kayose sacó el diario de Sakura a relucir. – Cito: "S_ólo hay un médico especialista en ANBU que no he logrado ubicar, pero hay un breve registro que indica que Shizuka Aburame ha estado solicitando medicinas directamente a nuestros proveedores, especialmente mis píldoras soldado"._- Sakura se puso de todos los colores mientras Kayose continuaba _citando_ sus conclusiones. -Y por cierto, la nueva droga de tortura nos sirvió para que el chico bicho hablara de lo lindo.- Y eso solo significaba_ puré de libro._

-Eso es malo Kayose, no se supone que debías llegar tan lejos, pero veo que la mocosa ha logrado mucho sin tener que abrir tanto las piernas. - Miró satisfecho a Sakura.- Lástima, habría sido un bonito tipo de cambio para asegurar la paz de nuestra aldea.-

-Eres un asno.- Bramó Hiroshi.

-Lo sé, también disfruté observando tu sesión sexual con esos capitanes Nurika san.- Y antes de que pudiera ser despedazado por la nombrada, fue reducido por Hatori y Kayose. –Vamos, - Exclamo divertido Shimuara. - ¿Y qué pueden hacerme ahora? -

-Pienso torturarte hasta sacar el último gramo de información que haya en esa cabeza tuya.- Exclamó Kayose apretando su agarre en él. –Y sé qué clase de torturas van mejor contigo.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**PRÓLOGO**

Sakura se había negado a realizarse los exámenes médicos por lo menos hasta que la Gondaime le había ladrado una serie de improperios y más de la mitad de shinobis que rodeaban a la peli rosa salieron volando del hospital.

-Te lo harás y no me importa lo que diga el resto.- Bramó Tsunade, quien a parte de los exámenes prenatales quería saber de quién era el bebé que Sakura llevaba en el vientre.

-Están Kayose y Yamato en esa corta lista, se lo aseguro Hokage sama.- Kakashi aparecía con librito en mano y un severo chichón en la cabeza.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. – Créame Shishou, Hatake Kakashi es impotente, por eso se la pasa leyendo ese estúpido libro, nada lo 'levanta'.- Un corillo de risillas por parte de las enfermeras los rodearon, el copyninja por su parte observaba a Sakura con su típico ojito feliz.

Sai llegaba con un ramo de flores confundiendo a más de uno. – Feita, leí en un libro que se deben regalar flores a las embarazadas, pero creo que.- Ino Yamanaka apareció como un muerto viviente y se lo llevó del lugar, con las flores.

Tsunade ignoró las raras interrupciones y continuó. – Sakura, tenemos que saber cuántas semanas llevas porque ni siquiera tú nos lo puedes decir.-

Sakura cambió mentalmente ese 'puedes' por un 'quieres'. "Debí escuchar al idiota de Kakashi."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura estaba de mal genio en una habitación del pabellón ANBU aguardando los por resultados que no deseaba saber. – Se supone que odias los hospitales.- Murmuró al notar al copyninja de cuclillas en la ventada.

Él simplemente sonrió ingresando y acomodándose a su lado, prácticamente para dormir. – Pensaba irme de misión.- El mal genio de Sakura estalló pero ella no dijo o hiso nada. – Nurika me dijo de los parches hormonales que te dio.-

Eso devolvió algo de calma a Sakura. - Si, recuerdo haberte ultrajado varias veces gracias a esos malditos parches.- Ambos rieron bajito. –Cobarde.-

Kakashi la miró fijamente. – Te dije que no era de los tipos buenos.-

-Yo nunca aclaré que sabía cocinar.- Contraatacó ella.

Entrelazaron sus manos compartiendo una mirada de confidentes. - Se cubrirá el rostro.-

-Eres un baka Kakashi kun.-

-Yo soy el hentai, Naruto es el baka.- Ella sonrió ante esta nueva ocurrencia. – Fantaseaste con Naruto.- Y aquella declaración mandó al demonio todo el buen humor de Haruno Sakura.

-Cambié de opinión, puedes irte de misión.-

Para cuando Tsunade ingresó con el sobre de los resultados no pudo esconder la perplejidad de ver al copyninja durmiendo junto a su alumna, dio media vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta.

::::::::::::::::::::::

**Dos meses más tarde.**

-Pero en el libro dice que son nueve meses exactos.- Replicaba Sai a un frustrado Naruto, ambos llegaban de una misión junto a Yamato cuando se enteraron de la gran noticia. - ¿No era algo pequeño su vientre?- Continuaba el morocho. -¿Sakura es mutante?-

-¡Dattebayo!-

Sakura se encontraba en la maternidad, tenía dos pequeños bultos entre los brazos mientras el resto de sus amigos la rodeaban para felicitarle.

-Es un milagro que no hayas asesinado a medio hospital Sakura.- Concordaba Ino Yamanaka.

-La hubieran escuchado, casi le saca el corazón a un interno.- Secreteaba Shizune mientras Sakura se ruborizaba.

-¿Y Hatake san, no se supone que debería estar aquí?- Cuestionó su eterno rival.

Sakura sonrió risueña. –Saben cómo odia los hospitales.- Un gran 'OH' se escuchó en la sala mientras más personas llegaban y hacían la misma pregunta.

Fuera de la habitación Sasuke llegaba con un pequeño paquete. – hmp! – Le vino en gracia ver a su ex sensei entablillado del brazo y apoyado contra la pared.

-Hubieras visto como le rompió el brazo, sinceramente aulló de dolor.- Kayose se apoyaba del hombro de Kakashi que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. –Aun me sorprende que quiera hacer de tipo indiferente.-

Sasuke le dedicó una escueta sonrisa tirándole un paquete y volviendo tras sus pasos. – Pensaba reconstruir mi clan con ella, es una lástima.-

-Si te acercas a mi hija podremos discutir el método de castración.- Imitó Kayose a un muy distraído Kakashi, quien observaba el singular regalo. - Hombre, deberías ir lanzando amenazas a todo pene andante.- Lo regañó Kayose.

-Llevarán máscara.- Y ese fue su respuesta final mientras desenvolvía un par de sonajas con el símbolo Uchiha.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::

::::::::

Sakura peinaba la albina cabellera de su pequeña hija, mientras un morocho digna copia del copyninja aguardaba de cuclillas en la ventana de su habitación. – Papá llegará en cuanto termine de enseñar lo que es el trabajo de equipo a sus genins.- Alentó Sakura mientras la niña sonreía.

-Esos niños no saben el significado de esa frase oka chan.- Sakura miró de perfil a su hijo y sonrió más, era tan idéntico a su padre que casi podría jurar que lo confundirían con su padre al llegar a la madurez.

-¿Ya están listos para su primera clase?- Kakashi los observaba apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, ladeó la cabeza sonriendo con su típico ojito feliz.

-Esto es un récord, 'Kakashi sama' ha llegado verdaderamente puntual.- Anunció Sakura dándose la vuelta junto a su pequeña hija, una copia más femenina de él.

-Sakura chan, estoy pensando en ir de misión contigo.- Y su hijo enrojeció.

Y es que siendo hijo de Hatake Kakashi el no saber del arte del Icha Icha sería el colmo.

La aldea aun se encontraba en reconstrucción, Sakura Haruno fundó un nuevo equipo especial en el cual se formarían a los especialistas médicos en jutus que verdaderamente pudieran salvar vidas y proyectar la autodefensa para la supervivencia de un equipo; Hatori aun purgaba una pena por ayudar en la conspiración contra la aldea pero solo se salvaba el cuello por recobrar el sentido común a tiempo; Ino encontró que las explosiones podían ser provechosas sólo si sabías encaminarlas bien, un trabajo duro en realidad, Nurika fue reconocida como la hija de la Quinta, Naruto se encaminó al buen camino de ser un Hokage centrado en su misión e hiperactivo en la mayoría de las veces y Sasuke Uchiha optó por cambiar su camino del ninja por elección propia y no por alguna venganza.

-Sasuke sensei, yo lo sé, usted lo sabe, entonces porqué no me elige como líder del grupo y nos ahorramos esa prueba que solo desmotivará a mis dos 'compañeros'.- No preguntó lo exigió.

-Hmp!- Sasuke giró su atención al pequeño morocho que competía con la versión recargada de Hatake Kakashi. – Porque una vez alguien me dijo, que el trabajo en equipo lo es todo y yo digo que un líder que no conoce sus limitaciones mejor puede entrenar con el dobe.-

-¡TE ESCUCHÉ TEME!-

-¡Cállate Naruto baka es su primer día!- Exclamó Sakura enfurecida.

-¡ESE TEME NO SABE ENSEÑAR DATTEBAYO!- Un fuerte golpe.

Y algunas cosas no cambiarán jamás.

- –

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que nunca perdieron la esperanza y me enviaron un par de espíritus acosadores para terminar esta historia, sé que me pasé de graciosa con el final, pero no quería lágrimas (aunque las tengo por la emoción) sé que es un final algo abierto, pero así es como se vería mejor, abierto a todas las posibilidades.

Os amo a todas y todos los que han pasado por este fin y han dejado su huella (y los que no) porque en serio, he ido madurando y viendo lo que es dar algo bueno y mejor. Y sí, pueden notar que edité desde el primer cap así que ya no se podrán reír de mis horrores ortográficos y mi composición. Jajajaja ok, ¬¬ estoy hiperactiva.

Las quiero mucho y esto va dedicado enteramente a todas las amantes de este fic y mis grandes amigas.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
